Tough love
by LuvHarryP
Summary: Summer before fourth year an abused Harry is rescued only to be taken in by Severus Snape. How will Harry cope with the strict potions master after he becomes his guardian. AU warning contains abuse/teen spanking slash, rape
1. Spinner's end

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk looking through the stack of mail. More anxious letters from Molly, Hermione and Ron. It seemed that Harry had not been in contact with any of them since the summer started. Albus had thought Harry was just upset that his godfather had been forced on the run right after he had found the man, and he had been forced to go back to his relatives for the summer. He was busy with the preparation for the tournament this year to be baby-sitting the boy but he needed to get them off of his back.

Severus walked into his office. "You sent for me Albus."

Albus motioned for him to sit. "I need you to go and check on Harry for me."

Severus groaned. "The boy is fine. He's probably just busy sun tanning to write back to his friends."

Albus nodded. "I agree but I want to get the others off my back. I just want you to go there and make sure the boy is okay."

Severus sighed. "Why not send the werewolf or some member of the order that the boy actually likes?"

"I don't want you to make contact unless necessary. It would put the boy in danger." Albus said.

"And if the boy is in danger, am I to remove him?" Severus asked.

Albus shook his head. "No. He's safer there. The school is busy preparing for next term. You'll just have to ensure Harry continues to be safe there."

"Like I said that spoiled little brat is just being lazy in not writing but I'll check on him." Severus grumbled.

He had no desire to travel to Surrey and check on the spoiled brat but he owed his freedom to Albus, and now that only a few weeks ago he had been outed as a spy to the death eaters, his life as well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was sitting in bed staring out the window in his tiny bedroom in Surrey. He had been locked in the bedroom except when let out to do chores, since his return here nearly three weeks before. He had hoped that when he found Sirius he would be able to live with his godfather but his dreams had been crushed.

He heard the locks on the door rattling and the door bang open. "Get up you lazy brat and get downstairs to make breakfast for us now."

Harry scrambled to his feet, his body aching from the bruises ribs. "Yes Uncle."

As he ran past his Uncle his Uncle kicked him hard in the ass. "And if you burn the bacon again I promise no food for the next week."

Harry ran downstairs into the kitchen where he started making breakfast. The last time he had burned a single piece of bacon because Dudley had demanded he bring him some orange juice and had been gone when it needed to be flipped. His Uncle had pummelled him so bad all of his ribs were mass of bruises.

His Aunt looked up from her tea. "Get ready, we've been waiting."

Harry wanted to say something about having been locked up and not able to come cook but just nodded. "Yes Aunt Petunia."

Dudley who came down still in his pyjamas sneered at his cousin. "Make sure that my bacon is extra crispy, and I want scrambled eggs this morning."

Harry said nothing to his cousin as he went to cook until his Uncle slapped him up side the head. "What do you say to your cousin boy?"

Harry turned to look at Dudley and mumbled. "Yes, Dudley."

Harry managed to make breakfast without burning the food or getting anything wrong and his only thank you was being permitted to a glass of water and the end of the loaf of bred.

His Uncle shoved him a copy of the chose list. "Have these done before I get home from work today boy or you will regret it."

Harry took the list and walked towards the door to start on the work. He went outside where he had to go to the back shed and grab the paint because he was to paint the shed, the back fence and kitchen door as well as mowing the lawn and washing the windows that day.

Harry was out in the beating sun all day. His Aunt Petunia came to the back door and shouted. "Boy. Get your lunch or you don't eat."

Harry rushed to the door to find a plate with the other crust of bread, a carrot, and a glass of water. "Thank you Aunt Petunia."

He sat down next to the shed in the little light he could get and ate the food but he left some water, knowing he would need some later. He knew what would happen if he got caught drinking from the hose.

He was still painting the back fence when his Uncle came home, nearly two hours early. "Boy. What is this? You're not even half done your chores."

Harry stuttered. "Uncle, I'm sorry. You were early coming home. I swear I have been trying to complete it."

Vernon reached out and slammed his fist into Harry who felt as if his cheekbone shattered and could feel blood in his mouth. "Don't back talk me boy."

Harry shrunk away from his Uncle but his Uncle grabbed him by the collar and remembering he was out in the yard and not wanting any of their neighbours to see what he was doing he dragged his nephew back into the shed. Harry cowered at his Uncle's feet waiting for the beating he knew was coming but it never came.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus arrived in the afternoon and put a disillusionment charm so that no one would see him. He had no intention of having to interact with the spoiled brat . He went into the house and saw a child watching TV but saw it was some fat whale who he guessed to be Harry's cousin. He went up stairs in search of harry and found two rooms with toys, the master bedroom and one with locks. He assumed Harry of course had one of the rooms with the wall to wall toys.

"Probably out with some muggle friends." Severus said to himself.

He was about to leave when he noticed Petunia standing at the door of the kitchen glaring outside. He went to look and saw Harry outside. To his shock the boy was painting the fence. He thought it odd, the boy was skinnier then usual and he looked like he was ready to drop. He stayed and watched.

'A little bit of chores won't kill the boy. It will probably knock some sense into him.' Severus thought but he stayed.

Then he saw Vernon come home and watched in shock as the man grabbed Harry and punched him. He could hear the crack of the bone in Harry's jaw as the fist had connected with his face.

Harry was whimpering and Severus heard "I'm sorry Uncle."

Severus followed as the man dragged Harry into the shed and before he could think he grabbed Dursley by the arm when the man went to hit Harry. Dursley whirled around trying to find out what had stopped him. Severus removed the charm.

"You freaks. Get out of my house." Vernon yelled.

Severus snarled "I'm not going to allow you to pummel your nephew like this."

Vernon sneered. "Now you guys care? I have been left to care for this useless whelp. I'll treat him any way I see fit."

Severus was not sure what he was going to do but he knew he couldn't leave Harry here. Without really thinking he cast a spell that created a doppelganger of Harry who was no more then a ghost really but would walk, talk and even act like Harry. Pushing past Vernon he scooped up Harry who had passed out, and walked out of the shed.

"Dam. I can't take him to Hogwarts. Dumbledore will send him back." Severus snarled.

He was not sure why he cared what happened to the brat but he knew he had been wrong. Harry was obviously not a spoiled brat. If for nothing more then Harry's mum who had been his first love. Not knowing what he was doing he disapparated and reappeared at Spinner's end. The home was under a fidelius charm and not even Albus could find it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry groaned as he came to. He was not sure where he was. The last thing he remembered was being dragged into the shed by his Uncle to be beaten and then the beating had not come. He had passed out from the pain. The only thing he knew was that he was laying in what felt like a soft bed.

A pair of hands pressed his glasses into his hands. Harry put them on and gasped. "Professor Snape."

The man was sitting on the end of the bed. "So it seems Mr Potter that I was wrong about you being a spoiled brat. How long has this been going on?"

Harry was shaking. "Nothing's going on sir. Nothing happened."

Severus shook his head. "Mr Potter I found you being about to be beaten by your Uncle. I have healed you while you were out and noticed many old injuries. Tell me the truth Harry."

Harry was fighting back the tears. "It doesn't matter. You're just going to send me back there."

Severus was reminded of his own childhood. "Harry, you're not going back there. Now tell me why you haven't told anyone about this before?"

Harry shrugged. "I told Professor Dumbledore some but he says I'm safer there. Doesn't matter any way, no one other then Sirius cares and he is on the run."

Severus sighed. "Harry, I'm not going to take you back there. I know that the werewolf cares about you and so do your friends."

Harry tried to nod but the pain was bad. "Am I going to Hogwarts, or can I go to the Burrow?"

Severus shook his head. "Albus ordered me to keep you there for your safety. I have left a double. You're going to have to spend the summer here with me."

Harry was nearly speechless. "With you professor? You're going to allow me to stay here with you?"

Severus hid his own groan at the though. "Yes. There will be rules for you to follow. And you'll have to do your homework. But you will stay here with me."

Harry smiled a bit. Even staying with his hated professor was better then going home, he told himself. "Are you sure sir? I don't want to be a burden."

Severus nodded. "You're not a burden. There will be rules, and chores, but I promise you won't have to fear that I'll beat you senseless."

Severus handed him some potions as he noticed Harry was still in extreme pain. Harry slowly drank down the pain reliever he had been given but before he took the dreamless sleep potion he had a few questions.

"Why sir?'

Severus sighed. "I know what it's like, my father beat me as a child. And partially because your mum was a huge part of my life and I feel like I owe it to her."

Harry was amazed, Snape had never spoken of his mother before. "What is going to happen?"

Severus just motioned for harry to take the other vial. "We will discuss the rules and everything else when you 're better. For now you need sleep to heal."

He watched as Harry slowly drifted off. This boy was in obvious need of an actual parental figure. His disobedience and reckless behaviour had obviously stemmed form not having a father figure in his life all of this time. He knew the double would only last so long and he'd have to let Albus know but for now he would concentrate on getting the boy back to health.

He called his personal house elf Wally. "Look after the boy if he wakes. I will be gone not long."

The little house elf nodded and Severus returned to Privet drive so he could collect Harry's school things and his owl. He was shocked to learn though it seemed explainable now, that the room with the locks had been Harry's and other then his school things and Hedwig, there was nothing to collect.


	2. Ground rules

Harry had been at Snape's home for two days now. He had slept most of the time due to the potions he had been given, and had yet to be allowed out of the room he had been given. Severus had not spoken to him much since he had come to the house, save when he brought Harry potions. The elf that he was told was named Tinky was the one who brought him food or anything else he might need.

On the fourth morning Severus came to check on him. When done he turned to Harry. "I think you could be permitted to spend some time out of bed today."

Harry suddenly felt like someone had said Christmas had come early. He was so tired of being stuck in bed. "Really, sir?"

Severus nodded. "I don't want you to over do it but it seems you're on the mend. I'll expect you in the kitchen in 20 minutes for breakfast. We have much to discuss."

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

Severus stood up and left the room and Harry climbed out of the bed. He had been no further then the bathroom which was attached so he was excited to see what the rest of the house looked like. He had never really imagined Professor Snape's home before.

Dressed he made his way down the stairs and found himself in a dusty room that seemed to have no windows or any other doors, all the walls covered in bookshelves and all there was there was a fireplace, a couch and two rickety chairs, and a desk. He was about to head back up and see if he missed another flight when one of the bookcases swung open to reveal another hidden door.

"There you are Potter. I forgot you would not know what book to pull to enter the kitchen. You will find a book on Vampire dietary needs on the third shelf."

Harry nodded and follow the man into a kitchen which was unlike the previous room, light and airy, quite homey. There were windows that over looked a small back garden as well. Harry took a seat and was directed to start on the porridge and pumpkin juice set before him.

"Thank you." Harry said quietly.

Severus looked up. "And what are you thanking me for already?"

"For the food, sir. And for my room" Harry said calmly.

Severus sighed. "You have no need to thank me for feeding you and keeping a roof over your head Mr Potter. It is only common human needs."

Harry shrugged. "Well thank you anyways sir."

Severus put down his coffee. "Harry there is some things we need to discuss and perhaps we should start now."

Harry put down his own glass. "Yes, sir."

"For now I will be acting as your guardian, unless things change. I know when Albus finds out he will protest but we'll come to that when we get to it. For now you can stop thanking me for feeding and housing you. You are a child and adults should provide that for you." Severus explained.

Harry wasn't sure what he was expected to say so he simply continued with. "Yes, sir."

"Now while you are here you will be expected to keep up with your homework and when that is done I'll set you some studying. You will not be permitted any free time before you have finished what we have scheduled you to do for the day."

"Yes, sir."

"I will work out a schedule of homework and studies; you'll be expected to follow. I will not have you lazing because it's holidays. When you're done you are free to amuse yourself as long as you do not come into my potions lab without permission, or venture outside the back garden."

"Yes sir. And when will I do the housework sir?"

Severus was taken back a moment. "You will do no housework. I will expect you to clean your own room and pick up after yourself but I will not have you working like some house elf. I have one as you have already met her."

Harry was shocked but he nodded. "Okay sir."

Severus sighed. "Since you'll be living with me at least this summer, you can refer to me as Severus. Once back at school you will return to professor, or sir, in public."

Harry wasn't sure he heard right but again just nodded. "Okay sir."

What a start, Severus thought to himself but he let it slip. "Like school I will not tolerate any back talk or lying Harry. Or breaking of previous stated rules. You will be punished if you do."

"Punished?"

"Yes. First things like lines or loss of privileges. But if you continue or your deeds are worse, you will be spanked." Severus informed him.

Harry went ghostly white. "Spanked?"

Severus lay a hand on his arm. "Yes. Not beaten like with your Uncle, I promise. But spanked, yes. You need to learn to be less reckless and more respectful Harry. You have never really had a parental figure to teach you. I will never raise a hand at you in anger, but if you need it, you will be spanked."

Harry was still a bit surprised and a bit scared but his color was returning. "Yes, sir."

Severus let Harry get back to his breakfast and then when he was done he gave harry a tour of the rest of the house. A book about Veela mating habits led to the stairs he had come down and a book on rare plants led to the basement and potions lab. The last wall contained a door to the front hall and door, which opened by a book about the history of communication in the wizarding world.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Harry was busy working on his charms homework at the desk in the living room. Severus had retreated down into the potions lab he had in the basement, when they had been through with breakfast.

He was surprised when through the owl hole, Hedwig flew with a letter. He had been told by Severus that he was to show him any of his mail first in case there was a tracking spell or anything else activated before he opened it. Severus was still worried that Albus may have learned he was gone.

He took the letter from Hedwig though and instead of leaving it on the coffee table. He was about to open it when a cold voice cut through the room. "Harry."

Harry looked up with slight guilt. "It just arrived. It's from Hermione. I recognized her writing."

Severus sighed and coming across the room took the letter. "You will write a hundred lines, I won't touch mail that might be dangerous. I will decide when you get this now."

Harry nodded "I'm sorry sir."

Severus shook his head at the sir again. "You can finish your homework. I expect you to do the lines though before your free time after lunch."

Harry returned to his work and had hopes that this afternoon when he finished his lines he might get his letter but even after he had handed over his lines at dinner, Severus did not return the letter to him.

"Sir, can I have my letter please?" Harry asked.

Severus shook his head. "I told you I'd decide when you were to have it back."

Harry went back to his dinner and went to his room that night after dinner to read but his mind kept going to his letter. He was worried about Hermione. He knew from Severus that his friends had contacted Dumbledore because he had not been keeping in contact. What would happen if he didn't write back?

In the morning he found his breakfast but Severus was already in his lab by the looks of it. He sat down to eat and when he was done he went into the sitting room to start up on his charms essay again. He had not got far when he had noticed the letter from Hermione with a stack of other mail on the coffee table. Thinking Severus would not know he slipped from his chair and went to retrieve it and slid it in his robes for later.

When he came in for dinner though Severus looked up. "Is there something that you want to tell me now?"

Harry shook his head. "No, sir."

Severus nodded towards the stack of mail. "I told you I don't like to be lied to Harry."

Harry's heart sunk. "I took the letter. I was worried Hermione would be worried about me if I didn't respond"

Severus held out his hand and Harry put the still unopened letter onto the palm. "Sit and eat dinner. I'll be coming to your room before bed tonight."

Harry sank down into the chair fighting back the fear that suddenly was running through his body like a current. He could barely eat and when he was allowed to leave he ran up to his room. He tried to read his book but he felt this horrible clenching terror in his heart.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus sighed as he walked up the stairs. He knew he had to follow through with his promise. Harry needed to learn there were consequences to his behaviour or he would never change. With everything going on at the school this year, that would be more necessary then ever. He just needed Harry to understand there was a difference between being spanked and being beaten like his Uncle had done.

He saw Harry sitting on the windowsill looking out. "Harry." He said trying to sound calm.

The boy looked up at him. "I'm sorry Severus, I'm sorry."

Severus shook his head. "Unfortunately Harry that's not enough. You knew you'd be punished for lying and disobeying me, and you did it anyways."

Harry was shrinking back against the wall. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Severus took a seat on the bed. "We both know that's not true Harry. You need to learn."

Harry was fighting back the tears. "Don't spank me, please. Anything else."

Severus sighed. "You need to know there is a difference between this and you're Uncle. I am not doing this to hurt you, or out of anger. Harry, I am trying to help you learn so you don't run off and get yourself killed. Ask the Weasleys, they'll tell you Molly had spanked them. I'm not trying to hurt you; I just want you to learn."

Harry made no move to come to him so he took Harry by the arm and drew Harry to him. For tonight he wouldn't make Harry pull down his trousers, not the first time. He simply pulled Harry down over his knee and held him in place with an arm so he could not move.

As he brought down a hand hard on Harry's left cheek he spoke. "Why am I spanking you Harry?"

Harry was crying slightly already. "Because I took the letter you said I couldn't have."

Severus brought his hand down hard again. "And?"

Harry began whimpering at the feel of the swats. "And because I lied to you about having taken it."

"And why did I say you couldn't have the letter?"

Harry's voice was breaking. "Because it might have a tracking on it or something dangerous."

Severus delivered another harder smack. "And you could have been hurt badly or it could have been a portkey."

Harry was full out crying now. "Yes."

Severus stopped the spanking and sat there as he allowed Harry to cry it out. It had not been a hard spanking really but he knew it was more the shock of the experience and the fear that was making Harry more upset then the actual pain he was feeling. He held Harry until he calmed and then let the boy stand.

"Harry, understand that I don't gain pleasure from this. I'm just trying to keep you safe." Severus told him.

Harry reached up to wipe the tears from his face. "I know."

Severus knew Harry didn't understand but with time he would grow to see. "You don't but you will. Now go to bed. In the morning you can write to Miss Granger. You are not to tell her you are here but you can reassure her that you are fine."

As he walked from the room he knew Harry was watching him go. He stood outside the closed door later hearing Harry crying. He knew Harry was trying to sort out the mixed emotions. Harry had beatings from his relatives or detentions from teachers, but he had never had someone who actually cared enough for him to work with him and try and help him learn. Remus had tried but he had his limits as a teacher. Severus would show Harry what that was like.


	3. birthday

In the morning Harry sat at the desk in the sitting room and wrote a letter to Hermione. Severus warned him not to let on that he was not at his relatives. He had already told Harry that Dumbledore would insist on him going back to his relatives, if he knew. They needed time before Dumbledore learned, to figure out what to do.

Harry folded up the letter and attached it to Hedwig. "Here you go girl. Take that to Hermione for me."

As the owl took off Severus came into the room. "You sent your message off to Miss Granger then?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir. I made sure not to give off I was not in Surrey."

Severus nodded his head. "Then come through to the kitchen. I am sure Tippy has lunch waiting for us."

Harry stood up and walked into the kitchen where sure enough sandwiches and crisps were waiting. He took a seat and as he took a bite he looked at the cover of the Daily Prophet.

"The quiditch world cup." Harry said.

Severus looked up from the paper. "Yes, I am sure a quiditch player as you knows it's being held here in England this year."

Harry nodded. "Ron's family got tickets and they said that they would see about asking me to come along."

Severus put down the paper. "I'm sorry but that would be far too dangerous for you Harry. Especially with Dumbledore not knowing you're with me."

Harry was disappointed as he wanted to go but he didn't want to risk being sent back to his relatives either. "I understand sir. Perhaps another year."

Severus was shocked to find himself feeling slight pity on the boy. "It might not be the cup but perhaps if it comes safe I could take you to a regular game."

Harry was a bit taken back by the suggestion. "You'd do that with me sir?"

Severus nodded. "I have believe it or not a slight interest in the game that goes beyond just cheering for my house team."

Harry smiled at the idea they had something in common. "I'd like that sir, when it's safe as you say."

Finishing his sandwich Severus turned to Harry. "Have you finished your homework for the morning?"

Harry nodded. "I finished my charms essay just before I sent the owl to Hermione."

"I will take a look at it after dinner to suggest any revisions you might need. For now you can enjoy the afternoon." Severus said but after a pause added. "Or if you were inclined you could join me in the potions lab for brewing a potion."

Harry found himself actually interested in the second option. Probably from being cooped up alone all the time. "I would like to help you, if you'd not mind."

Severus motioned for Harry to follow him. "I would not have asked if I minded the company. It might help you improve your marks after all for next year."

Down in the lab he was set to work scrubbing a cauldron and a few menial tasks but when he moved he wouldn't blow anything up Severus allowed him to start doing a few more elevated tasks like peeling a shrivelling fig.

When the potion was done and dinner was ready they went up. "Well Harry it seems you are not as incompetent as you seem in class. You did quite well."

Harry smiled at the slight compliment. "Thank you sir. I guess it came from being less nervous since you were not breathing down my neck."

Severus looked up from his dinner. Harry wasn't sure what to expect but Severus said simply. "Indeed." Before adding. "Perhaps you'll join me another day."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I would like that sit. I would like to do better in your class next year."

Severus and Harry finished their dinner in peace and spent the evening ready in the study. He had to admit when he was not giving Harry the third degree; the boy had some relative skill in brewing potions. He revised Harry's charms essay and even though there were a few corrections he suggested Harry make, he was impressed by the work, he hated to admit. Perhaps by the end of the summer he would have Harry's grades up to par.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next two weeks passed relatively quiet. Harry had not received any letters from Ron about quiditch so he assumed the Weasleys had either not got the tickets or been informed by Dumbledore that Harry could not go. Harry finished his essays, revised with help from Severus and had begun his independent study after that. He spent many afternoons in the potions lab with Severus.

On July 31st Harry woke up a bit later then usual and realized he had nearly missed breakfast. He scrambled to dress and run downstairs. "Sorry sir." He said.

Severus looked up from the table. "You will make up for your late start with an extra 30 minutes of study this afternoon in your regular free time."

Harry sat down to have some of the toast and eggs. "Sorry sir, I was up at midnight for when my birthday started tradition. I will be on time next time."

Severus sighed "I regret most of your gifts will probably be in Surrey. Hedwig did bring through one though."

"Hermione." Harry said."Hedwig always brings here as she had no owl of her own to use."

Severus nodded. "It did look like her script on the paper when I took it from the owl. You'll have your gift after dinner tonight if you keep to your schedule."

Harry knew better then to argue and after finishing breakfast he got up to go and Severus stopped him. "Happy birthday by the way Harry."

Harry smiled. "Thank you sir."

He spent the morning trying to read the book that had been assigned to him but his mind kept thinking about the post he missed. He knew Errol and any other birds would simply leave them at the home for his double. He wondered if his relatives would throw them out. Burn them he thought bitterly.

After lunch he was still trying to get through the first chapter of the book when Severus came in. "Doing your extra studying?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. I have been reading the book since after breakfast this morning. I am near done the extra half hour."

Severus took the book from him. "Then I assume you can answer a few questions for me if you have been reading. What is the incantation for a summoning spell?"

Harry paled. "I don't remember sir."

"Then what is the basic incantation needed for a flying spell?"

Harry still had no answer. "I 'm not sure sir."

Severus put the book down. "They are the first two spells in the book. What have you been doing all morning Harry?"

"I have been reading sir." Harry said biting his lip.

"Then how is it you don't know the first two pages of the book?" Severus demanded.

Harry looked down at his hands. "I guess I was having a hard time concentrating. My mind has been else where."

Severus sighed. "Your gift from Miss Granger you will not receive until you prove you can keep up with your studies. I'll expect you in my room tonight before bed."

Harry bit his lip. "I'm sorry Severus, I didn't mean to not study. I'm sorry. It's my birthday, can't you just keep my gift from me."

Severus shook his head. "You need to learn that even your birthday is not an excuse for bad behaviour. If you had been honest in the first place about being distracted I would have just taken your free time away all day tomorrow, but as it is you will come visit me tonight and you will lose free time."

Harry had not had an incident since that first spanking and he was scared. "Yes, sir."

"Now get some reading done before dinner and I'd actually like to see that you have learned something." Severus said.

Harry sunk down into the chair with the book again and set himself to reading it and actually got through a few chapters before dinner. Severus seemed relatively pleased by his progress when he quizzed Harry at dinner but he would not be persuaded from his punishment.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was sitting in his bedroom waiting. It was 10 minutes before Harry's lights out and the boy still had not come. He would wait until lights out but if Harry had not come he would find the boy and Harry would regret it. He noticed feet under the door.

"Come in here Harry." Severus called.

Harry shuffled into the room, looking down at the floor, dressed in pyjamas. "I'm sorry sir."

Severus took Harry by the arm and pulled him to the bed. "You know the rules and you broke them. Now bend over mu knee."

Harry pulled back, tears streaming down his cheeks. "No. I didn't really do anything wrong. Please, it's my birthday, please."

Severus sighed and shook his head. "Harry this is going to be done. Either you come over here or I force you over my knee, and the second will be worse."

A trembling Harry reluctantly allowed himself to be taken over Severus' knee and held in place again by the arm. Severus did not remove his pants again but he lowered his knee slightly to allow access to Harry's sit spots. He wanted to make sure Harry was reminded he should not protest a spanking he deserved.

"Why are you getting this spanking Harry?" Severus asked.

Harry was trying to be strong he could tell. "Because I broke the rules and wasn't paying attention to my studies."

"And?"

"Because I lied to you about getting the reading done." Harry added and Severus could hear the pain and fear rising in Harry's voice this time.

"And what will you do next time I assign you something to read even if it is a special day?" Severus demanded.

"I will do it and if I have problems I will ask." Harry said, now full out crying.

Severus held Harry close to him as he stopped. He had gone harder on Harry this time more then last. He would gradually make it harder on Harry to make sure Harry would do anything to prevent from getting another spanking. He sat there again letting _Harry_ cry it out in his arms. He didn't speak, not yet. Harry wasn't ready for that comfort.

When Harry was all cried out Severus sent him off to bed. "I expect you down to breakfast on time tomorrow. Remember no free time."

Harry nodded and walked almost silently from the room before he turned slightly and said. "Goodnight sir."

He sighed, except at moments of pure desperate begging Harry had not come to call him by his name yet. Harry had no idea how much he hated to do this, it reminded him of his own childhood but he reminded himself what he had told Harry, the difference between spanking and beating. Harry needed this, he told himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry woke up in the morning he was surprised to find two gifts sitting at the edge of his bed. Severus had said he couldn't have them until he proved he deserved them so he was shocked. He was even more shocked by the presence of the second. The first was from Hermione and was a practice snitch. The second turned out to be from Severus and was a beautiful DADA encyclopaedia type book with amazing pictures.

He went down to the kitchen and got there early that morning. He looked at Severus who was reading the paper. "Thank you."

Severus looked up from the paper. "What for?"

"Giving me Hermione's gift and for your gift as well sir. I did not expect you to give me something." Harry explained.

Severus smiled slightly. "You are my ward now, it seemed fitting I give you something. I know your godfather would have given you something similar if possible."

Harry felt a pang at the mention of Sirius. "Thank you all the same. It meant a lot"

Severus nodded. "Your welcome then." They ate in silence before Severus said before he got up to leave. "If you'd like you can come down just after 2 and work on potions with me."

Harry knew this was a reprieve from his punishment. "I'd like that."

Severus walked to the door and called over his shoulder. "See you at lunch then."

Harry watched as he went and walked into the sitting room to start his homework. His mind though wandered for a few moments as again he saw the quiditch cup on the newspaper cover and he thought of Ron.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron was excited though a bit worried. They had been sending letters to Harry about the quiditch cup and no response had come. His parents had decided they'd go pick him up now even if his aunt and uncle did not approve. Dumbledore had given them permission.

Ron went through the floo network with the twins but they found a barrier. "Dad, we can't get through. It's blocked."

Arthur who was now squished with them pointed his wand and blew away the block. "A fake fire, who ever thought of such a thing?" Looking at the block.

A very angry whale of a man glared at them. "You freaks will get out of my house right away or I'll call the police."

Arthur shook his head. "We've come to get Harry and when we have him we'll leave."

Vernon seemed even angrier. "That freak has been gone for weeks. Been stuck with some damned hologram that can't even do his chores."

Arthur looked at the flickering image of Harry and panicked. "He's gone, where has he gone?"

"One of your type took him, that hooked nose greasy haired git that Petunia and I met through her sister." Vernon growled.

Arthur turned back to his children. "We need to get to Hogwarts. Harry has been kidnapped."

Albus looked up surprised when they came through his floo. "What can I do for you? I thought you were picking up Harry today."

Arthur shook his head. "He's gone. From what Vernon said it seems Severus has taken him some where. Left a double in his place."

Albus was livid. "I told the man to check on Harry and make sure he was safe. He was not to remove him. Where did he take the boy?"

He moved passed the visitors and through floo powder down in the fire and called out the name of Severus' home. His potions master had done many things in the past he had not agreed with but this was going way to far.

He saw Severus. "Headmaster, how can I help you?"

"I want to know what the hell you have done with Harry Potter." Albus demanded.


	4. facing the headmaster

"I want to know what the hell you have done with Harry Potter." Albus demanded.

Severus stood staring at the headmaster. "I don't know what you're accusing me of Albus; I certainly have not chopped him up for potion ingredients."

Albus was angrier then Severus had ever remembered seeing him. "You will open the floo and you will allow me through so I can retrieve him immediately."

Severus knew if he had any chance he couldn't let it happen that way. "I will bring Harry to the school and we can discuss this over lunch."

Albus was shaking in rage but he knew he could not come through. "Fine. But I expect you in my office by noon, no later Severus."

When the headmaster had disappeared Severus turned to Harry who looked faint. Harry was trembling. "He's going to send me back isn't he?"

Severus shook his head. "Not if I have anything to say about it. We're going to Hogwarts but we're going to make a stop before the headmaster's office."

"Where?" Harry asked.

"You'll see. Go grab your cloak. We need to get there and handle this before noon or Albus will call the ministry down on me." Severus said.

Harry ran from the room and grabbed his cloak and his wand from the bedroom he had been given and met Severus out on the front lawn. Severus made him take his arm and forced Harry into side by side apparation.

When they landed outside the grounds and made their way through the gate Harry still had no idea what was happening. "Where are we going?"

Severus simply said. "To get us a bit of back up." He surprised Harry by sending a patronus off, all Harry heard him say was Minerva, the rest he missed.

Harry found himself being lead though up to the hospital wing. Severus instructed him to sit on a bed. "Poppy." He called.

Harry was stunned. "Why did you bring me to the nurse?"

Severus didn't respond as Poppy showed up. "Severus, why did you bring Mr Potter here?"

Severus quickly explained the situation. "I was hoping you could testify to the abuse Harry has suffered and help me so Albus doesn't send him back."

Poppy looked a mix between tears and anger. "He has left the boy with those people? I will do what I can to help you Severus."

Severus turned to Harry. "I need you to tell Poppy everything and let her examine you. If we have any chance of you not being sent back, you need to do this."

Harry nodded meekly; he was still not comfortable talking to anyone about it. "Okay."

Severus turned as Minerva walked into the room. "Severus, you summoned me?"

Severus nodded and again filled the woman in on what happened. Minerva sighed. "I'll do what I can Severus." And turning to Harry. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Harry, I'm your head of house?"

Harry's head fell and he didn't respond. Poppy noticed and shooed them out. "Go talk to Albus. I'll bring Harry up when we're done here."

When they had left Poppy had Harry remove all but his boxers and let her examine him. Harry was reluctant to do so but she slowly convinced him to and she was shocked when she saw the scars along his back, his legs and arms. How she had the boy in here so often and had never noticed, she didn't understand. She was kicking herself for never noticing how much pain the boy was in before.

She waved her wand over him and made a chart that magically recorded all of her findings. "It should be enough for Severus to be able to keep you."

Harry looked at her in the eyes the first time. "Really?"

Poppy took a seat next to him. "Harry you need to be honest with me. How is Severus been caring for you?"

Harry wasn't sure what she was asking. "He's taken good care of me really. He has given me a roof, and food."

Poppy shook her head. "Harry, just because you're not going back to your relatives doesn't mean you have to stay with him. I know he is feeding and sheltering you but is he caring for you? You'd tell me if he was being mean or neglecting you."

Harry shook his head. "No. He's been nice really. I mean I kind of missed not having my gifts from my friends or sweets from Mrs Weasley but it's no big deal. My family always ignored it. I mean Professor Snape has tried to make an effort. It can't be easy to suddenly be a parent. He's not being mean, I swear."

Poppy saw the tears starting to come to his eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you Harry. I just wanted to make sure. Give Severus some time, he's never been a patent before."

Harry nodded and was happy when she allowed him to get dressed and lead him through the halls towards the headmaster's office. She made him though remain in the small sitting room while she made her way into the office.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus was if possible more livid then he had been when he found out Harry was gone. He had ordered Severus to bring the boy and he was no where in sight, and now the man had drawn Minerva into all of this. Severus had explained the condition he found Harry in but Albus still was convinced Harry was safer there.

"You just needed to threaten the boy's relatives to make sure he didn't get hurt again. Taking him from the house was reckless." Albus said for the tenth time.

Severus smirked. "Threaten like we did when we told them Harry's godfather was a fugitive and would come after them if they hurt the boy. See how well that worked."

Minerva nodded. "Harry needs to be some where that's safe. It's outrageous to leave the boy some where that he is obviously being maltreated."

Albus glared at his deputy. "They over reacted to Sirius. I am sure this was a mistake on their part and when Harry returns, they will have calmed down."

The door opened and Poppy came in. "Albus I must insist that the boy is immediately removed from their care, never returned."

Albus looked at her and Severus. "You took Harry to Madam Pomfrey?"

Before Severus could respond Poppy continued. "He had me look at the boy. It seems he has been abused and malnourished for years."

Albus took the paper work. "This could be from quiditch injuries and all of his other activities here at school. He ends up in your wing all of the time."

Poppy shook her head. "I know every injury on that boy and these are not them. Harry is his size because of years of improper diet, he has injuries years old."

Albus sighed. "I'm sorry but the boy is better off there. He's safer with the blood wards."

He got three angry responses from the others and Minerva spoke. "Safe? Beaten and neglected by his relatives? Do you care nothing for his mental state at all?"

Poppy added. "If you do not remove the boy and give him to someone else's care, I will report this to the ministry. You know he'll be removed then."

Albus blanched. "He could end up in the care of Fudge or Malfoy."

Minerva smiled. "He could. So save him from being sent to them and leave him where he is. He is safe with Severus and better cared for."

Albus conceded finally. "Fine, I will remove him but I don't think Severus is the right choice. You have no love of children."

Poppy walked to the door. "How about we ask Harry how he feels about this? If he does not want Severus, the Weasleys or someone else would take him."

Albus consented and Harry was brought in and made to take a seat. Albus quickly informed Harry he would not be returned to his relatives and told though he had a choice whether to return to Severus or not.

Harry looked at his recent guardian. "I would like to stay with him. He has taken care of me. If he doesn't think me a burden, I'll stay."

Severus was a bit surprised Harry was willing to remain with him. "I have already told you that you're not one. You'd be much safer as my ward then with others."

Albus reluctantly handed paper work over to Severus and Harry to sign. "You will need though to get the Dursleys to sign or you will not be legal."

Severus smirked as he watched Harry sign it after he had. "No worries there. I have no doubt that whale will sign then."

Albus dismissed them and as they were leaving Poppy stopped Severus in the sitting room where Harry had been sitting. Telling Harry to go on so she could talk to Severus for a few moments.

"I spoke to him about your care, to make sure he was happy there." Poppy revealed.

Severus tried to read her expression. "And?"

"He said he felt safe with you. I do think he was a bit upset about his birthday. It seems his family has never celebrated it but the absence of letters from his friends or sweets from Molly seems to have hurt him."

Severus grimaced. "I bought the boy a book and there was a gift from Miss Granger."

Poppy nodded. "I know this is new to you but it probably would have meant more to him if you had made a slight experience of it, even if just cake or something."

Severus shook his head. "I sometimes forget Harry is a kid like Draco or my students. I assume I could try and make a better effort at this."

Poppy nodded. "You're doing something right. He does feel safe with you. Just a suggestion but I think Harry could benefit from a bit of positive attention."

Severus took his leave and as he made his way down to Harry he grudgingly admitted the woman had a point. He had been focussing on the need to show Harry discipline and help keep him in line. He had completely forgotten Harry was a child still and needed affection as well. He had no intention of coddling the boy but he remembered how Harry lit up when he asked him to help with a potion for the first time. He admitted to himself he could have let Harry off studying for the day or had the house elf make a cake, did something to make Harry feel special on his birthday He'd try and make it up to the boy some how.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was waiting for a few minutes at the front doors when Severus joined him again. Severus didn't say anything until they were near the gates and then turned to Harry.

"I'm glad that you felt safe enough with me to say you'd like to stay." Severus started.

Harry nodded. "You have given a place to stay and I feel safe there. I didn't want to be sent away some where else."

Severus felt a small smile come to his face at that. "Harry I know I haven't exactly been the most welcoming person to live with. But I will try a bit harder."

Harry wasn't sure how to react so he just nodded his head. "Okay, sir."

Severus knew he couldn't have expected much more so he took Harry by the arm. "We're going to Privet drive. We need your relatives to sign some forms."

Harry suddenly went pale and he could feel the boy shaking under his hand. "I can't face them. Please, no."

Severus just took him by both arms and looked at him. "I'll be there. He won't lay a hand on you. We'll do this and you'll never have to see him again."

Harry nodded and allowed himself to be pulled into side by side apparation and found themselves in Mrs Figg's yard. Severus walked Harry to number four and knocked on the door. Harry held his breath as the door swung open and his Uncle stood in front of him.

"So you brought the little freak back have you and expect us to take him back" Vernon demanded.

Severus pointed his wand at the man. "Let us in the house as we have some things to discuss, and I doubt you want your neighbours to hear."

Vernon backed up and let them in the parlour. "I will take the brat back but only under the promise he won't use any of his freakish tricks in this house and you freaks leave us be."

Severus threw him and his wife some papers. "Sign these and you'll never have to see your nephew again."

Petunia looked at the papers. "Guardianship papers? Vernon grab me a pen. Good riddance to the little runt."

Vernon signed the papers and threw them back at Severus. "Now get the rest of his freakish things out of here and leave."

Severus stared at him and then down at Harry a moment. "His things/ I took them all when I came here before."

Vernon was turning purple. "That blasted bird has been delivering packages for days. I'd have burned them but they're enchanted and I can't touch them."

Harry knew they were his birthday gifts and looked at Severus who nodded and Harry ran up to his room where he threw all of the packages and letters he found there, into his pillow case.

When he came back down stairs he turned to Severus. "Can we leave now?"

Severus nodded and they were about to leave when Vernon yelled. "What about that freak hologram we've been stuck with? Get rid of it."

Severus turned back with a sneer and waved his wand so the double could talk. "A little reminder for you of how you've treated your nephew all of these years."

As they walked back towards Mrs Figgs Harry turned to him. "What did you do?"

Severus smiled. "The ghost will continue to talk in your voice and taunt Vernon about all he has done to you, remind him of it day in and day out."

Harry was smiling as he took Snape's arm to apparate back to Spinner's end. He had not though he'd ever be happy for his potions professor's vindictive streak but he definitely enjoyed seeing it when he wasn't on the receiving end of it. Back home Severus let Harry got up to his rooms and open his mail and gifts. He found some goodies from Molly as usual, a cannons t-shirt and chocolate frogs from Ron and the twins, and some Zonko's products from Remus and Sirius. There were some rock cakes from Hagrid but he had enough experience with Hagrid's cooking to know to avoid them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry came down for dinner that night he was surprised to find that they were having steak and potatoes with Caesar salad. It was his favourite meal but they rarely ate it at school so it was a rare treat for him.

"What's all of this?" Harry asked.

Severus took his own seat. "I thought after the day we had, you might enjoy some of your favourites."

Harry was a bit surprised by that but he smiled in return. "Thank you. I really appreciate that."

They didn't speak much over dinner but when the food was gone he got a second surprise when the little house elf appeared with a chocolate cake with candles glowing on top of it and placed it in front of Harry.

Now Harry was confused. "Severus?"

"I know it's a few days late but I wished to make up for the lack lustre birthday you had. I apologize we didn't celebrate it properly on the day." Severus admitted.

Harry had seen a different side of his professor since coming here but this was new to him. "The gift was enough sir; I mean you didn't have to go to any trouble."

Severus sighed and looked at Harry. "This is no trouble. Harry, I'm a bit new at this and I regret I didn't handle your birthday right at first. I'll try harder next time."

Harry felt his heart warm a bit. "I guess I'm new at this having an adult who cares about me. I mean other then Remus but that was different. We'll both have to learn."

When they finished dinner Harry was heading up when Severus called. "To make up for homework on your birthday, you can have tomorrow off as a break."

Harry was happy to hear that but before he turned to go he asked. "Can I still work with you on a potion though?"

Severus hid his slight surprise but his delight. "If you'd like, we can still do that. It's your choice though."

Harry ran up to his room and sat looking through his new DADA book Severus gave him, before he went to bed. The cake and a day off were not that big of a deal but for Harry it felt like when he won the quiditch cup last year. He couldn't really understand why but he liked the feeling a lot.


	5. Diagon alley

A few days before the school year was to start again Harry came downstairs to breakfast as he did every morning and was surprised to find Severus was in the sitting room waiting for him instead of the kitchen.

"I'm not late am I sir?" Harry asked.

Severus shook his head. "About five minutes early in fact. It's just we'll be heading for London today for your school supplies. Go get your cloak."

Harry nodded. "Okay sir." And he raced up the stairs to grab it. He was happy to get a chance to go into town; perhaps he'd see some of his friends.

When he came back down Severus led him towards the fire. "We'll floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Molly and the children should be waiting there for us."

Harry was stunned as he took some of the floo powder. "Ron and his family are going to be there too?"

Severus nodded his head. "Miss Granger as well. I am told she has spent the weeks since the world cup staying with Ronald and his family."

Harry felt a pang of slight jealousy but was happy to get to see them. He took the powder and throwing it in, stepped in shouting "Leaky Cauldron."

He stepped out of the fireplace and sure enough came face to face with Ron, the twins, Ginny, Hermione and Molly. Percy had graduated the year before and Mr Weasley was at work he was soon to find out.

Severus came out and after greeting Molly they all sat down for a bite to eat. He could tell his friends were holding back on talking about Snape but he was happy enough to hear about the world cup.

Ron sighed. "You really missed an incredible game you know. Ireland won, even after Bulgaria caught the snitch. That almost never happens."

Fred nudged his brother in the ribs. "Ron's all starry eyed because of his little crush, Victor Krum, caught the snitch, even if too early to win the game."

Hermione groaned. "Can't we talk about something else? Percy is the only one who has spoken of anything other then quiditch for the past month."

Ginny shook her head at her friend. "Hermione, it's the coolest game. And anyways Harry wasn't there. We have to make sure he knows all the great plays."

George took something out of his pocket. "We bought this at the game for you. A program, not much but thought you could enjoy it."

Harry smiled at the gift. "Thanks you guys. I really hated missing the game. It's not likely to be held hear again until I'm Dumbledore's age."

Breakfast was almost done and Molly turned to her kids. "I'll handle your books and apothecary supplies. You kids can shop on your own."

Harry turned to Severus. He nodded. "Stay with them Harry, no wandering off on your own." He handed Harry a small pouch of money.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

Snape smile. "You're my ward now. It's my responsibility to take care of you financially. That should be enough for your supplies. I'll do like Molly, and collect your books and potion ingredients."

Harry was shocked. "You don't have to do this you know? I have a vault of my own."

Snape shook his head. "Save the money for when you're done school. As long as I am your guardian, I will continue to take care of you financially."

Harry knew there was no point protesting any more so he simply thanked Severus for the money and he followed his friends into the small courtyard where they tapped on the bricks and entered Diagon Alley. No matter how many times he went there, he was fascinated by it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and his friends were leaving the owl emporium where they had got some new treats for Hedwig and Pig when Harry noticed Draco Malfoy and his father up ahead and he could see them heading towards Knockturn alley.

He turned to Ron and pointed them out. Ron smiled. "We should follow then; see what they're up to."

Hermione tried to talk some sense into them but to no avail. "Fine. I'm coming with you. Even if only to keep you guys out of danger."

They slipped away when Ginny and the twins were looking at the window of the quidditch supplies store. Harry wished he had brought his invisibility cloak but even in Knockturn alley there was enough crowd that they would not be spotted, he hoped.

He watched as Draco and his father went into a familiar store. "Borgin and Burks" Harry whispered.

Ron peered up at the sign. "The shop you saw them in before second year?"

Harry nodded. "Lucius was trying to get rid of some artefacts because he knew your father was doing all of those raids."

They tried to move closer but just as Harry was about to peer in the glass of the window a hand seized him. He was turned around to face Severus. The man didn't speak at first but marched Harry and his friends up out of the alley and towards the Leaky Cauldron where Molly and the others were waiting.

Severus turned to Molly. "I found them in Knockturn alley. I'll leave these two for you too deal with."

Molly looked livid. "When you're father gets home Ronald you will be in big trouble. And Hermione don't think because you're not ours we will not also deal with you."

Some how for a moment Harry felt relief he wasn't going with Molly until he noticed the look on Severus' face. "Sir, I know we weren't supposed to but..."

Severus just silenced him. "You'll have enough time to explain over dinner tonight. Now take some powder and we're heading home."

Harry looked anxiously at his friends but took the offered floo powder and headed in through the fireplace back to Spinner's end. He waited standing near the hearth for Severus to come. Part of him wanted to run up to his room but he knew he had to face what was coming.

Severus didn't even respond when he came through just motioned for Harry to follow him into the kitchen. "Sit."

Harry sat and looked at the food before him but couldn't eat. "Severus?"

The man looked up. "What were you thinking going into Knockturn alley? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

Harry nodded. "But we were worried what Malfoy was up too. And I wasn't alone, like you said."

Severus sneered. "So I should be happy you not only endangered yourself but your friends? You know what Lucius could have done if he saw you?"

Harry nodded. "I know. It was foolish. I wasn't thinking."

Severus pointed at his food. "You and I will be having a very lengthy discussion tonight, but for now eat that food before it grows cold."

Harry did as he was told and started to eat though he had to force it down. When he finished he sat waiting for the lecture to come but when Severus finished he simply stood up.

"I'll expect you in my room before lights out tonight." Severus said coolly, and walked out of the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been standing outside of Severus' room for over 10 minutes. He knew he was in there but he was too scared to enter. Lights out was fast approaching though and he knew how much trouble he'd be in more if he did not show in time. Taking a deep breath he finally knocked, entering when called.

Severus was sitting in his standard position and Harry walked over to him, head low. "I'm sorry."

Severus sighed. He motioned Harry to come over. "Drop your bottoms and underwear Harry and then bend over my knee."

Harry looked terrified. "No, please."

Severus shook his head. "You not only defied me but you risked the lives of two friends in doing so. You will drop your pants now Harry."

Harry made no move until Severus reached out to pull them down himself and Harry reluctantly removed them and allowed himself to be pulled over Severus' knee and held in place again.

Severus brought his hand down in a resounding crack. "Why are you being spanked Harry?"

Harry was half in shock from the pain of only the first blow. "I went into Knockturn alley where I am forbidden to go."

Severus brought down several more smacks on his ass. "And why?"

"Because it's dangerous. There can be death eaters down there. Because I risked my life and my friends." Harry said through sobs.

Severus dropped his knee for the sit spots and again delivered another series of swats. "And what did I tell you before we left?"

Harry was crying uncontrollably from the pain but managed to get out. "To stay in the group and be safe."

Severus brought down a few more before he stopped. Again he held Harry in his arms as the boy cried. Harry didn't care that night how hard he sobbed like a baby and Severus found himself rubbing slight circles in Harry's back trying to calm him. When Harry finally settled he helped Harry stand and put his bottoms back on.

"Go to bed." Severus told him. "We have more to discuss in the morning."

Harry just nodded his head and left the room. He lay face first on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the morning Severus came into his room just as Harry was waking up. He had been up early that morning and speaking to Albus about some changes to be made.

"I spoke to the headmaster this morning to make some arrangements." Severus informed him.

Harry looked up at him terrified. "Arrangements?"

Severus sat down at the foot of the bed. "I realize now that you spending the summer with me isn't going to work in making you be safer."

Harry panicked. "Sir, no please don't send me away. I can't go back to the Dursleys, Please sir. I promise "

Severus felt a pang of guilt at making Harry panic. "Harry, I'm not sending you back. I'm your guardian. The arrangements were about school."

Harry calmed a bit. "School?"

Severus nodded. "You will be moving into the spare bedroom into my courters. I will be able to keep a better eye on you then."

Harry was shocked. "What about my friends and my house?"

Severus sighed. "You can spend time before curfew up in your tower, you will be expected to be home at a certain time though and we will continue with your homework schedules and bed times."

Harry was relieved he wasn't being sent away even if it meant living with Severus during the school year. "Okay, sir."

Severus reached out and held Harry by the shoulder. "Even at school you can call me Severus in private. I would like you to work on that."

Harry just nodded. "I'll try."

Severus stood up to leave. "We will be heading back tomorrow so I can prepare and you can get settled in. Come down for breakfast when you're dressed."

Harry watched him go, completely uncertain of what to make of the news he was to be living in the dungeons with Severus all school year. He was worried what his friends and what the Slytherins would say about it. All he felt right now though was relief that Severus was not sending him away after his reckless behaviour.


	6. Hogwarts

Harry and Severus apparated to Kingscross the next morning with their trunks and owl cages shrunk and in their pockets, the owls sent ahead to school. It felt odd for Harry to be heading to school on the train without any of his friends. Even more to be going with Professor Snape,

They had the train to themselves and Severus ushered him into a compartment. "I expect it's odd for you not having any other students on board."

Harry turned from looking out the window. "Yes, sir." And after a look corrected himself. "Severus."

Severus had never thought a name would be such a hard step for them but sighed. "Dumbledore has seen that the extra room has been furnished for you."

Harry was still not totally sure what to make of living with Severus during school. "I appreciate that."

Severus decided trying to coax Harry into a conversation right now was just not to be so he turned to his potions book and Harry was relieved to be left to his copy of a quidditch magazine that he had brought to read. Later on they bought some food from the trolley and Harry eventually drifted off to sleep.

_Harry was out in a garden and he realized it was the back garden of Privet Drive and he could see the cans of paint and paintbrushes on the ground, he could see that he had been painting the shed that s_tood in front of him.

"_What have you done you little freak?" His Uncle Vernon screamed at him._

_Harry turned around to look at his Uncle who was red as a tomato behind him "What did I do?"_

_He started pointing at the white paint spots that were all over the grass. "You got paint over my precious grass. It will ruin the lawn."_

_Harry saw a few little flecks on it. "I'm sorry. I will clean it immediately. There will be no damage I promise."_

_He felt a huge hand grab him behind his neck and squeezing tightly. He could barely breathe and he felt himself dragged towards the shed._

"_No, please Uncle no. Please stop." He was screaming at the top of his lungs._

Severus was snapped out of his reading by Harry thrashing and his cries. "No, please no."

Severus went across the compartment and sat next to Harry and took the shaking boy into his arms. "Come on Harry, wake up, come on it's just a bad dream."

Harry slowly came out of his bad nightmare. He wasn't aware he was in Severus' arms at first. When he realized, he started to pull away. "I'm sorry."

Severus just continued to hold him for a few extra moments. "It's okay Harry. It was just a bad dream. You're okay."

When Harry\s tears finally dried he pulled back. "Thanks' sir. I'm sorry for crying on you. I didn't mean too."

Severus sat there and looked at Harry. "How often do you have nightmares like this?"

Harry went a bit pale but he shook his head. "Nightmares? I don't. I mean this was the first time that I had one."

Severus knew that he was lying. "Harry, if you're having bad dreams I want to know about them. You need to tell someone about them."

Harry wasn't sure what to make of this. "I was painting out in the back garden and my Uncle was angry at me."

Severus didn't need to ask him anything further. "Harry you know you're safe right? I promise that I'll never beat you like that."

Harry reached up and wiped away his tears, self conscious now. "Yes."

Severus knew Harry was still having trouble distinguishing between his spankings and his Uncle's beatings. He had done them when he was calm and never in anger so that Harry would not think he was losing control. He knew it would take time to get through to Harry but he swore he would.

"I just want you to promise that if you have any more of these dreams, you'll talk to me, or if not me another teacher or Madam Pomfrey." Severus said.

Harry wasn't sure he felt comfortable speaking to any of them but he nodded. "I promise sir, I will."

Severus allowed Harry to return to his reading and the silence but he knew this was just the start of a number of conversations that the two of them would need to have if they were going to not just survive but both flourish in this relationship.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they arrived at school Harry was relieved to find that Dumbledore or none of the other teachers were waiting to pounce. He was a bit reluctant to head to the dungeons and looked longingly up the stairs towards the way to Gryffindor tower.

Severus led him past the potions classroom and to a painting of a great cobra wrapped around a rock. "This is our entrance. The password is Asphodel."

The painting swung open and Harry stepped into a cozy sitting room which he was surprised by the colors. "Not all silver and green."

Severus laughed when he heard that. "No. Slytherin is not my entire identity you know."

A large marble fireplace heated the room with a painting of Hogwarts over the mantle piece and a burgundy couch and two dark green armchairs sat in front of the fire with a mahogany coffee table center of them on a warm rug. Two walls including the wall with the fireplace had mahogany bookshelves filled with old books and the other walls had some warm tapestries in browns, wine colors and some dark green. There was also a small kitchenette through one door and there was a table and two armchairs in the sitting room.

He was lead down a corridor. "The first is my private potions lab, and the next is my room, yours is across the hall and the bathroom is at the end."

Harry pushed the door to his room open and smiled. "I never thought I'd find these colors in your apartments."

Severus looked inside. "You can thank Professor Dumbledore for those decorations. I would never have chosen them."

The room had a large canopy bed, a wardrobe and a desk and chair, the bedding with its curtains, the rugs and the wall hangings were all done in the Gryffindor red and gold. Albus had done it to make his transition to living down here a bit easier for him.

Severus unshrunk Harry's trunk for him. "Get unpacked. I'll expect you in the sitting room a half hour before dinner. We have a few things to discuss."

Harry nodded and went to work putting his robes in the wardrobe and the books along the shelves he was given. His broom, his invisibility cloak and his few personal items were scattered through out the room but it still looked empty. He had never had such a large room on his own before and never realized what little he had.

Harry changed and came into the sitting room a few minutes early. Sirius directed him to an armchair. "New ground rules we should discuss now that we're here."

Harry took the chair and the sheet of paper he had been given. "Okay."

"That is a study schedule I will ask you to follow to keep your grades up. If you don't keep them up, privileges including quidditch can be taken." Severus told him.

Harry bit his lip at the thought of not being able to play quidditch. "I will keep to it."

Severus nodded. "You can study in the library with your friends or in your common room if I know. You'll let me know though where you are and when to return."

Harry had no problems with that. He would eat all of his meals during the week in the Great Hall with his friends and he would have breakfast on the weekends with Severus here in their rooms where they would talk. He'd be expected back by 7 unless quidditch or he was studying else where, and bed by 9 every evening.

"You should know that your regular detentions from other teachers might have handed out, will also be handled by myself." Severus told him.

That surprised Harry. "Sir?"

"Since I am your guardian and will be at school to handle such things, your discipline will be left to me. The same rules about discipline go here as this summer."

Harry inwardly blanched at the thought of being spanked here at school. Severus seemed to notice. "In private Harry. Everyone knows you're my ward, nothing else."

Harry tried to hide his slight sigh of relief. Severus lead Harry out of their chambers and headed up stairs to the Great Hall where they were expected to have dinner with the other teachers that night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus sat at the round table that replaced all of the school tables during the summer so that the teachers and staff who were still at school could have a bit more of an intimate meal. He looked at the two empty chairs and wondered when Harry and Severus would arrive.

The door opened a few moments later and they both entered. Harry took a seat between Severus and Filius, Poppy on Severus' other side. "Evening professors."

Albus smiled at Harry. "How was the train ride to school Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "Quiet I guess. A bit off without any other students. And thank you sir for making my room up."

Dumbledore smiled, smirking a bit inside. "You're welcome Harry. I thought since just because you're not sleeping in Gryffindor you should not forget your house."

Severus shot him a cold look as he knew what the old man was playing at."I'm sure living in the dungeons was not going to turn Harry into a Slytherin heaven forbid."

Albus saw the looks of some of the other teachers as they were getting too interested. "Of course not my boy. Just thought Harry would feel more at home."

Harry had been listening to the byplay and was a bit confused but Filius distracted him. "So Harry, what did you think of the results of the world cup this year?"

Severus shot Filius a grateful look as he watched Harry be drawn into the conversation. He knew he and Albus were going to be having a talk soon. Harry was his ward now which meant he was going to make sure Albus didn't interfere in Harry's life anymore then a headmaster should in any student's life.

After dinner Albus stood. "Harry I would like you to accompany to my office and have a chat for a while."

Harry stood to leave but Severus stopped him. "It's late Albus and Harry has had a long train ride. I think it's best that my ward get a good night sleep."

Albus looked ready to argue but for that one time he held his tongue and nodded. "Very well. Harry I'd expect to see you tomorrow before the other students arrive."


	7. old habbits

Harry walked reluctantly with Severus towards the statue that guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office. Harry had not been looking forward to this meeting since he found out he would be forced to go. He remembered the last time he had been in the office.

Severus looked over at Harry. "You need to keep cool in there Harry. I know you may get angry but you need to keep your tongue in place in there."

Harry felt some of his old resentment of the teacher boil up but he bit his tongue. "I'll try sir."

Severus stopped him. "Harry, I'm not trying to criticize you. It's just there's a lot at risk here if you don't keep a civil tongue in there."

Harry's eyes snapped up to look at him. "What?"

Severus sighed. "Just because I have been granted guardianship doesn't mean it can't be taken from me. Albus just needs an excuse Harry."

Harry shook his head. "What you're scared that I'll loose my temper and I'll make you look bad? You've always prided yourself on your snarky attitude."

Severus was a bit taken back. He had not heard Harry speak to him like this since last school year. "I'm worried about you, and not about me."

Harry pulled away from him. "Sure you are."

Severus let out a laboured breath. "We will talk about this when you're done."

Harry refused to let himself show his concern. He knew what those words meant. "Fine."

Severus said the password. "I expect you won't be done before the feast. We'll be discussing this right after dinner. You come back right after the feast."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, sir."

As Severus watched Harry going up the stairs he sighed and started walking back towards the dungeons. He had been concerned when he returned to school that some of Harry's old resentment would return. Harry's fear of going back to the Dursleys had kept him pretty civil until now. With the students around, would that change?

He was in the front entrance when he heard a voice that shocked him. "Severus"

He looked up to see Alastor Moody coming towards him. "Moody. What are you doing here?"

Moody smirked at him. "Have been asked by Albus to teach Defence here this year. Since I was forced to retire as an auror, thought it might be a good idea."

Severus was shocked but Moody seemed an obvious choice in many ways. "I guess with the tournament going on this year, having an auror on staff makes sense."

Moody growled. "With that former death eater Karkaroff coming with his school, we are going to have to be on constant guard all year."

Severus knew the spiel all to well from years together in the order. "Well welcome Alastor. I should be going. I have some work before the feast tonight."

Moody was about to leave but then stopped. "I heard that young Mr Potter has come into your care."

Severus wasn't surprised that he knew. "Yes. He will be living with me during the year as well. I think this tournament is even more dangerous a risk for him."

Moody agreed. "Good idea. Glad that boy is out of the hands of his relatives, from what I heard."

Severus watched the man stomp off and was unsure of what to make of the bypass that had gone between them. For the afternoon his thoughts turned to Moody but when he saw Harry enter the great hall later with the Gryffindors, his thoughts turned back to his ward.

Albus took his seat at the table. "It seems perhaps you have taught your young ward a few things this summer."

Severus tried to conceal his sigh of relief that things seemed to have gone well enough. "I'd assume so."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was a bit nervous when he knocked on the door to the headmaster's office. He wasn't sure anymore whether it was nerves over the conversation he was about to have or the one that was awaiting him after dinner. He wasn't sure really what had gotten into him. School just seemed to remind him of his old professor.

Albus called for him to enter and motioned for him to take a seat. "Harry, there are a few things that I think we should discuss before the school year begins."

Harry took the seat. "I thought so, sir. I assumed that is why you have asked me to come up here."

Albus sat back down. "Professor Snape was quite persistent in a few requests. I assume you know he has demanded disciplinary rights over you in school."

Harry recalled Severus telling him about detentions. "He has told me. He informed me that parents who were on staff had the right to seek that over their kids."

Albus nodded. "It is correct though it has been over fifty years since a teacher here has had a child that was a student here. The request took me off guard a bit."

Harry wasn't sure what the man was expecting him to say. "He has disciplined me this summer. I see no reason that such a thing would not continue here."

Albus hid his surprise Harry was so calm on this. "I would like to know if Severus uses corporal punishment on you. I need to know all that is going on."

Harry bit his tongue. He wasn't going to feed the man who saved his neck, to the lions. "I will tell you sir if he steps over the line at all."

This wasn't going the way that he had hoped. "Harry, you know even after you signed the papers, this is not irreversible. The situation can be changed."

Harry tried to hide his slight worry. "I thought that once I signed the papers he was my legal guardian, that he could not have me taken."

Albus tried to explain. "If you request a new guardian, you would be entitled to that. The courts would agree. You can't be taken unless you ask or he is proven to be a danger."

Harry felt a weight lifted slightly though he wasn't really sure why. "He is no danger to me sir. He took me from the only real danger."

Albus pursed his lips. "Harry, I know that your Uncle made some mistakes and I'm sorry for what you suffered. I do believe you were safer there with your family."

Harry had to fight to keep his anger in check. "Safer sir? You have seen my medical records sir. You know what I have suffered at their hands."

Dumbledore was resigned to not winning the battle right now. "It seems perhaps we should switch subjects. Harry, have you ever heard about the Tri-wizard cup?"

Harry was a bit surprised by the chance of subject so quick and shook his head. "No."

Albus explained about the tournament and that it would be here that year. "Only those of age will be able to enter so you're at no risk but we need you to keep on constant guard with all of these new students around the campus as well."

Harry was a bit surprised. "Okay sir. I will make sure to keep an eye open."

Albus told Harry that quidditch would be cancelled for the year. "At least it will ensure that you're in slightly less danger this year."

Harry couldn't believe it. No quidditch and living with Snape. At least the new students would be exciting. "Is there anything else? The train should be arriving soon."

Dumbledore shook his head. "No Harry. You can go downstairs. I'm sure the students will be coming in the door when you get there."

Harry got up and nearly ran down to the great hall. He had at the very least did Snape proud and kept his temper in check when he was with the headmaster. Even his guardian could not have found fault with what he had said. He was so thrilled when he saw his friends, all thoughts slipped from his mind.

When he walked into the feast he saw the look Severus shot him and Ron noticed too. "Something happening between the two of you?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "What? Nothing more then ever happens between the two of us."

Ron seemed to take that but Hermione was not so easy to drive off. "You two got along so well this summer. Don't blow it Harry."

Harry switched subjects to get away from it. "You guys won't believe what is going down this year."

He couldn't tell them but as soon as the sorting hat was done Dumbledore announced the tournament and the arrival of the other schools within a month's time. The fact that quidditch would be cancelled brought a lot of boos, even though announced after the news of the tournament. So did the news that only those who were of age would be allowed to try to enter.

After dinner Ron turned to Harry. "Come up with us. We have so much to talk about."

Harry watched as Severus left the hall. "Sorry guys, I have to go down to the dungeons. Snape told me I had to come right after dinner."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was sitting in his living room waiting for Harry. He had instructed the boy to come right after dinner but since his friends had just arrived back, he would give the boy a few minutes before he got angry. He didn't need to give him that time as the door swung open and Harry stepped in.

Severus motioned for him to sit down. "I spoke with Albus at the feast."

Harry sunk down into the other armchair. "I kept my temper. I swear."

Severus nodded. "Albus told me that you behaved. I'm proud. But we're going to talk about how you acted before."

Harry knew. "I don't like being talked to like I'm some child. You were trying to egg me on."

Severus shook his head. "No. I was trying to make sure you didn't put your foot in your mouth and give Albus reason to take you away."

Harry tried not to laugh. "Why would you care? You'd be free of me then. You wouldn't have to have your little snakes see you baby-sitting a lion."

Severus felt his blood boil a bit. "We have gone over this Harry, I care about you. I am your guardian and I'm going to take care of you."

Harry shook his head. "You had to pretend to keep me safe this summer. I'm at school now; you can go back to your old grouchy self."

Severus came towards him. "Is that what you want Harry? You want me to return to being your hated potions teacher who you couldn't stand?"

Harry looked into his eyes for the first time since coming down. "No." Was all he was able to mutter.

Severus sat down again but on the table. "I know things will be different here at school but I meant what I said this summer. I will take care of you."

Harry looked back down at his hands in his lap. "Okay."

Severus lifted his chin to make Harry look at him. "Harry if this is going to work here as it did back at home, the rules will have to be the same too."

Harry bit his lip knowing what that meant. "When sir?'

Severus was a bit surprised by how quickly Harry accepted his fate. "As before. You'll present yourself in my rooms before lights out."

Severus expected Harry to put it off as he always did but when he walked into his room Harry followed. "Is now okay?"

Severus sat down on the bed. "If you wish."

Harry slowly moved towards him, suddenly loosing the courage that had made him follow Severus in the first place. He knew the longer he waited the harder it would be for him to go through with it. He had every intention of being strong through this tonight.

Severus sighed. "Take down your trousers and bottoms, and over the knee."

Harry did as he was told and placed himself over Severus' knees and the man held him in place. "Why are you being spanked Harry?" He asked delivering a smack.

Harry winced. "I back talked to you today. I was rude when you were trying to help."

Severus delivered another several smacks. "And what have we said about that kind of talk Harry?"

Harry sniffed a bit as the pain grew as Severus hit his sit spots. "That it was disrespect. That I needed to watch what I said. I am not to sass you."

Severus sighed. "Harry you know I'm trying to protect you. If you say anything that would make Albus think he has proof, he'll take you. Do you want that Harry?"

Harry was starting to sob from the smacks. "No. I want to stay."

Severus delivered one last smack and then held Harry to him as Harry calmed. "Harry, I meant what I said. I care. Please don't give him an excuse to take you from me."

As Harry climbed to his feet and pulled up his clothes Harry nodded. "I'm sorry sir. There's something about being here that reminds me of..."

Severus didn't need him to explain. "It'll take time to get used to our new relationship, back here at school. But you will need to try Harry."

Harry wiped the tears from his cheeks. "I'll try sir."

Severus motioned for Harry to follow him back into the sitting room and knew that he needed to let Harry calm down a bit. There was so much to talk about, the list seemed to grow but after a spanking was just not the time for it. He knew Harry had ate little at the feast out of nerves and other emotions. Cocoa and some cookies he called for and he saw Harry slightly calm down.


	8. first day

When Harry woke up the next morning he was surprised to find that Severus was sitting at the table in their sitting room and there was breakfast sitting on the table in front of him.

Severus looked up from his copy of the paper. "Sit down Harry. I thought we should eat breakfast and talk before class this morning."

He took the other seat. "Won't the other students think it strange if I don't show up for breakfast in the Great Hall?"

Severus understood what his worry was. "The other students will soon no you're my ward."

Harry started spreading jam on a slice of toast. "I guess."

Severus sipped a cup of coffee. "Are you ready for the reaction of the other students when they find out?"

Harry didn't know how Severus expected him to respond. "I don't no. I mean I guess it doesn't really matter one way or another."

Severus sighed. "I know the Gryffindors already know and they seemed to react well. The Slytherins might give you quite the hard time about it."

Harry knew to watch what he said about his guardian's own house. "I have always had problems with them. It shouldn't be too different then other years."

Severus put down his cup. "Some leniency will be given for how you react to them, at least the first while. But any hexing or real trouble Harry..."

Harry didn't need to have him finish the sentence. "I know. I will try to keep my temper in check sir."

Severus nodded. "Now there is a second subject we should broach, as I know you have your first DADA class of the year this morning."

Harry noticed his timetable on the table for the first time. "Who is the new teacher this year?"

"Alastor Moody. Most of the students will call him Mad Eye, though I expect you to show the man respect at all times." Severus reminded him.

Harry remembered hearing Mr Weasley mention him once. "An auror for the ministry?"

"Former." Severus informed him. "He's been forced to retire. He has long been an ally of the Headmaster. He's a bit unpredictable though."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Only Trewlaney and Lupin had Severus ever really spoken against. "Sir?"

"He is a tad bit dangerous at times. There has been talk his mind was a bit addled over the past few years, why he was forced to retire." Severus admitted.

That made Harry gape. Dumbledore would hire someone addled. "Surely the headmaster would not hire someone who would put us at risk."

"I'd point out the werewolf teacher last year but I remember your affection for the canine." Severus said bluntly. "I'm sure he believes Moody to be safe enough."

Harry knew Severus was more concerned then he was letting on or he wouldn't be telling Harry all of this. "Okay."

Severus needed Harry to understand. "Harry, I just want to make sure you keep on your toes around him. I'm going to keep an eye on him this year."

Harry agreed and as the conversation slowed Harry turned to finish a few pieces of toast and a glass of orange juice as the talk had taken up most of the breakfast time and he wanted to make sure to eat before he headed off to class.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He didn't have too long to wonder how the Slytherins were going to react to him living with Severus. Harry had double potions first that morning but Severus left while he was still finishing up. He hoped he'd not have to face the questions right off but as he stepped out of the portrait hole he ran smack into Draco and Blaise.

"What are you doing in my godfather's apartments, Potter? You're in for it now if you broke in." Draco sneered.

Harry shrugged. "Go run to your godfather and tell him I was in there. He's not going to care, he knew I was there."

Draco turned to Blaise and smirked. "The golden boy already got detention this early in the year. What did you do? You have no flying cars left to arrive in."

Any answer was cut off by Ron who came up behind him. "How was your first night living with the bat?"

Harry cut his friend off. "Thanks Ron for sharing that with the world."

Draco had gone pale. "You're living with my godfather? What the hell, trying to seduce him or something?"

Harry's response was cut off by a cold voice from behind. "Mr Malfoy, watch what you say or you'll end up in detention."

Draco turned around to look at Severus. "But Uncle Severus, he's spreading lies about him living with you. "

Severus shook his head. "No Draco, he's not. I have been appointed Mr Potter's guardian. He'll be living with me here at school as well as in the summer time."

Draco looked back and forth between them expecting someone to tell them this was a joke. "You're serious?"

Harry nodded his head mutely and Severus spoke. "Yes. Now everyone into the classroom or you'll all get detentions for being late."

When they entered the classroom Ron whispered to him. "Sorry." Before they moved to take seats.

Severus stopped them. "I've decided to choose the pairings this year to make sure that everyone improves."

Everyone was shocked when he started pairing Gryfindors with Slytherins in many cases, matching stronger students with worse. Hermione was paired with Goyle who had to be one of the worst students while Ron ended up with Pansy, who was descent. Blaise and Crabbe were together, one of the few same houses.

Severus looked at Harry. "Potter and Malfoy."

Harry looked at his guardian completely speechless but knew better then to argue and went to sit at a table with Draco who looked even more angry at the pairing then Harry did, if that was even possible.

They started on the potion and Draco gave him the easiest jobs to do. "Don't want to flunk the class because you screwed up one of our brews."

Harry bit his lip in anger. "Fine. Probably do much better without you and your Slytherin cronies trying to throw something into it behind my back to blow it up."

Draco smirked and tried to egg him on. "Living with him even during the school year? What do you need your diaper changed or something Potter?"

Harry nearly cut off his finger as he was not paying attention to his brew. "Not at all. What jealous Malfoy? Think I'm stealing your little godfather from you?"

The look on Draco's face surprisingly confirmed that for him. "What you're traitorous murdering godfather not enough for you? I shouldn't be surprised I guess."

Harry was about to loose his temper when Severus came over. "You two should be focussing on your potion. If it's not done before class ends, you both get detention."

Harry and Draco both apologized and went back to working on their potion in silence. Oddly enough they made a half way descent team and they were not only able to brew the potion before the end of class but the potion was flawless, as good as Hermione's which was nearly impossible to do. Harry got his first perfect potions mark at school, got points for his house and avoided detention.

As he was about to leave for lunch Severus stopped him. "Mr Potter I'd like you to stay after class for a few moments please."

When the others piled out Harry turned to him. "I'm sorry sir for talking in class."

Severus shook his head. "Pairs talk all the time, and your potion was finished, my only requirement. I only cut in for I was worried where it would be going."

Harry hid a sigh of relief. "Oh, I was worried that you were going to give me detention tonight."

Severus shook his head. "No. I was impressed how you kept your temper in check. I just wanted to tell you that and remind you of what I said about Moody."

Harry remembered he had DADA right after lunch that day. "I will remember to keep my eye on him sir. Can I be excused? I'd like to get to lunch."

Severus smiled. "Go. Wouldn't want it said I starved my ward on the first day of school."

Harry slipped from the classroom and headed up to the great hall where he had to deal with questions from his own table, older students who had not heard the news the night before, and looks from Draco and his friends. He was actually happy when lunch ended and they had to hurry off to their next class.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alastor Moody was definitely a shock. He had not made an entrance at dinner the night before so the students were not sure what to expect. The false leg and the electric blue eye as well as all of the scars were definitely a shock to all of the students. Most knew him to be the famous auror.

Moody stood in front of the class. "Can anyone tell me what the unforgivable curses are?"

Everyone in the room gasped when he asked and only a few put up their hands. Hermione was chosen. "Curses that are so bad that their use is punishable by the kiss."

Moody nodded. "And can anyone name me one of the three curses?"

Draco shot up his hand. "The imperius curse sir."

Moody took a spider out of a jar and enlarged it and started to make the spider tap dance to Ron's horror. "The curse that forces people to do what you want."

He looked around for another hand and Neville shocked everyone when he put his hand up and Moody nodded. "The cruciatus curse, sir."

Moody looked at him. "Longbottom isn't it?"

Neville nodded his head. "Yes sir."

"You would know this one then." Moody said coldly and went on to place the spell. The spider began to shake and shriek. "The torture curse."

Moody scanned the room and a very reluctant Hermione was forced to give the last one. "The killing curse."

Moody shocked everyone as he pointed his wand at the spider. "Avada Kerdava." The spider died in a bolt of green light.

Something about the green light seemed so familiar to Harry. Hermione whispered. "To think a teacher would use such a curse in a classroom."

Moody spoke. "The killing curse, deadly, no counter curse is known. There is only one person has been known to survive it and he's here in the classroom."

Harry realized Moody was looking at him and he grew as pale as Neville. Class ended quickly and Harry fled the room with his classmates. He and Neville both were quite rocked by the class.

Harry turned to Neville half way down the stairs. "Neville, what's wrong?"

Neville didn't have a chance to talk for Moody came down. "Mr Longbottom I think we need to have a talk. Come up to the classroom for some tea."

Harry watched as Neville departed and was worried for his friend but his own mind was troubled at the time and he had trouble concentrating on his charms class, and barely ate at dinner time. Severus was concerned.

He walked past Harry as he was finishing his food and moving to dessert. "I'll be in my lab later. If you need to talk, just knock."

Harry was a bit surprised and nodded. When Severus left Ron turned to him. "What was that about?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "No idea."


	9. night terrors

When he was finished dinner with his friends he headed down to his rooms with Severus knowing he should start on his homework. Hermione and Ron suggested he come up and study with them but he knew Hermione would be on his case about his lack of attention. He remembered Severus said he'd be in his lab. He worked for about an hour and managed to get most of it done but his mind kept wandering to DADA and he finally closed his last book.

He wasn't sure why but he walked to the door of his guardian's private potions lab. He knocked on the door but there was no response right away and he almost lost the courage and turned to leave.

"Come in Harry." He heard Severus call.

Harry opened the door and saw Severus busy on a potion. "You're busy. I'm sorry to disturb you."

Harry was turning to leave but Severus stopped him. "I told you that you could come if you needed. Was there something you needed to talk about?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I, well I'm not really sure. I just finished my homework and I thought that maybe..."

Severus pointed towards a cutting board. "You can cut some slugs for me, I remember you did well enough this summer at that."

Harry slipped an apron he found hanging on the wall on and went to the board. "Okay."

Severus peered over at Harry wondering what brought him in but didn't push it. "You know you're welcome to come and help me any evening you'd like."

Harry looked up from where he was chopping. "Maybe I will. I mean with out quidditch this year I'll definitely have more free time."

Severus was still surprised Harry seemed to have a slight interest in his work. "I was quite impressed at the potion you managed this morning."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Draco did most of the difficult tasks. I can't really take too much credit. That's why you placed us together isn't it?'

Severus nodded his head only slightly. "Partly. You don't give yourself enough credit though. I'm sure with a bit more work; you'll be doing so well on our own."

Harry was not used to getting such compliments from Snape yet. "I found it a bit easier today to concentrate in class then previous years."

Severus smiled. "I guess not having me breathing down your neck as you have put it in the past, might have helped a bit."

Harry wasn't sure how to respond. "Yes. I mean I found it a bit easier to concentrate. But also the extra potions with you this summer helped a lot as well."

Severus took the slugs that Harry had done for him. "I'm glad it helped. I must say I enjoyed the company, something I would not have often thought possible."

Harry had turned to skinning some figs. "I know I haven't always been your favourite student sir. I'm glad you allowed me to continue helping though."

Severus shook his head. "I didn't mean you Harry. I meant any company. Potions take a lot of concentration. It's hard to find a good partner you can work with."

Harry felt the slight compliment. "Is that why you're always so on edge in the classroom sir?'

Severus nodded. "Potions are so volatile; they can explode at any moment. Being in a classroom of kids who could make things explode, can be stressful."

Harry had never thought of it that way before. "I guess I can understand where you come from when you're so hard on us about paying attention."

Severus smirked but a softened one. "I'm glad to hear that Harry. It might make you understand why Mr Longbottom is often the source of my anger."

Harry didn't need help to guess that. "He really does try. He's just really nervous around you. You know he does so well in herbology because Professor Sprout is so friendly and at ease with him. He did well in Lupin's class as well."

Severus remembered Nevillle's Bogart. "I assume I could perhaps take it a bit easier on him. He did well enough with Miss Bullstrode in class today."

Harry found he relaxed more then he had all day as he spoke with Severus and worked on the potion together. He wasn't sure why the potions master was putting him at some kind of ease but he had to admit at the very least that Severus was quite easy to talk with.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had known something was bothering Harry and had hoped when he had invited the boy to come talk to him, in the great hall, after dinner, that Harry might feel comfortable enough to come and talk to him. He was a bit surprised to find Harry had come to him and didn't want to press Harry to open up to him.

When they finished the potion he cast a cleansing spell. "Well that is enough for tonight. If you'd like, I'd not mind your company tomorrow evening."

Harry nodded his head. "I'd like that sir, once I'm done my home work of course."

Severus motioned him to follow him into the sitting room. "Would you be interested in having some tea before bed? I noticed you ate little at dinner."

Harry was a bit surprised Severus noticed. "I wouldn't mind some tea."

Severus ordered some tea and cookies from the house elves and sat down to go over Harry's homework for him. He had a few suggestions on Harry's transfiguration essay but other wise was pleased with the work Harry had done. Harry set to work making the changes

When the food came Harry put his homework done and he took a cup. "Thank you."

Severus looked over his cup at Harry. "I noticed you were a bit upset this evening at dinner. Is there something you'd like to talk to me about Harry?"

Harry didn't look up from the tea. "No, sir. I was just thinking about how my first classes had gone today. First day has always been like that for me."

Severus could see the concern in Harry's eyes and knew something was really up but let it go for now. "That's understandable. You're sure that's all?"

Harry nodded his head. "I'm sure there is nothing else."

Severus put down his cup of tea that he had finished. "I just want to make sure you know you can speak to me if something is bothering you."

For a moment Harry looked like he might open up to him but the moment passed. "Yes Severus, I remember."

They sat in silence for a time after and then Harry retreated to his rooms where he said he was going to read before bed and Severus sat in front of the fire a while longer before he took up a book and read for a time himself. He retreated to bed when he saw Harry's lights were off and fell asleep slowly. He was woken a few hours later by screaming coming from Harry's room.

He got out of bed and headed into Harry's room where Harry was thrashing around under the sheets. "Harry. Come on wake up Harry."

Harry kept shaking and screaming. "No. Please. No."

Severus sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to gently shake him awake. "Harry, you're safe here with me. Please wake up Harry."

Harry eventually stopped shaking and his eyes popped open."I'm sorry Severus. I'm sorry for waking you up."

Severus shook his head. "Harry, I have told you not to apologize for waking me. You had a nightmare; there is nothing for you to apologize for."

Harry tried to pull away but Severus kept him close until he calmed a bit. "Thank you."

Severus let Harry lay back. "Do you want to talk about this tonight or would you rather wait until the morning?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm tired; I'd like to go to sleep."

Severus handed him a bottle he acciod. "A dreamless sleep potion. Take it. But we'll be talking about this in the morning."

Harry nodded and drank down the potion given to him. "Okay. Goodnight Severus."

Severus watched Harry slowly starting to drift off. "Goodnight Harry."

He returned to his own rooms when he was sure that Harry was asleep. He had no idea what had set Harry off that bad but Harry would not escape having the talk the next day. They needed to come to the bottom of why Harry was so upset before he went to bed and why it had caused him such bad dreams. His determination to speak with Harry in the morning was crushed by the find that Harry had got up and left before Severus was even dressed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had not been sure why he was so reluctant to speak with Severus but some how when he woke in the morning the thought of speaking to Severus scared him and he slipped from their rooms before Severus had appeared from his room. He didn't have potions that day so he hoped he could avoid him. He saw his guardian at breakfast and lunch but he said nothing.

Harry came to charms later though and Filius came over to him. "I have a message from Professor Snape. He'd like you have dinner in your rooms tonight."

Harry paled a bit but he nodded. "Thank you Professor."

Filius looked slightly concerned. "Is there something wrong Harry? You know you can speak to any of us if something is wrong."

Harry nodded. "Thank you sir. I will keep that in mind."

Flitwick watched Harry took a seat and was starting to understand what Severus had said earlier about something being up. Harry was worried about his guardian's reaction tonight and wondered if he was in trouble. Severus had told him he wanted to speak to him before class.

When he came into their rooms he saw Severus sitting at the table. "Sir. Professor Flitwick said you wanted to have dinner here tonight."

Severus nodded to the table and the food. "That I did. I thought since you avoided our talk at breakfast this morning we should talk tonight."

Harry took a seat and took a few small bites of the meat pie in front of him. "I'm sorry I left this morning sir."

Severus shook his head. "Harry I'm not mad at you. I was just worried about you. You were worried yesterday and then you had a bad dream."

Harry shrugged. "It was nothing. I have had bad dreams before."

Severus wasn't to be put off. "Filius told me you were distracted in his class yesterday. He seemed slightly concerned as well."

Harry didn't want to talk and he finished his food and tried to get up to leave but Severus stopped him and motioned for Harry to follow him over to the couch. Harry wasn't going to get out of this talk.

"I don't want to force you, why I didn't force the matter last night but I want to know how to help you." Severus said.

Harry felt a bit trapped with his back up against a wall. "I don't really know what to tell you sir, nothing is wrong."

Severus sat on the table across from the chair Harry perched in. "Harry. Talk to me. You need to talk to someone. I know something is bothering you."

Harry tried to turn his face away. "I don't need to bother you with this. You don't really care."

Severus turned his face back to look at him. "I have told you this before and I will again. I care about you Harry. Now please tell me what upset you."

Harry took a deep breath and explained what had happened in DADA. "The dementors made me hear mum dying but seeing the curse, it made it so real."

Severus was shocked. He had not heard Moody used the curse in class. "Harry. I had no idea. The thought that the man would use it in class. It's unacceptable."

Harry was trying to calm his trembling. "I never actually, I mean Hagrid said it was how, but I didn't really realize how they had died. Not until now."

Severus laid a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, you should have told someone right away. I'm not surprised you had a nightmare from that. Anyone would have."

Harry felt some warm comfort from the hand. "I don't know why it bothered me. I mean I have dealt with the dementors voices. I mean it's not worse then that."

"You have been through so much Harry, seeing the way your parents were killed would trouble anyone." Severus said calmly.

Harry nodded. "Neville was bothered as well, but by the cruciatus it seems. I'm not sure why, Moody called him in to talk to him after class."

A look passed over Severus' face. "I'm going to talk to Dumbledore about this. Moody needs to be brought under control. This is gone above what he should ever show."

Harry seemed to be relaxing. "Thank you. I think someone should talk to Neville too, he was really upset and I don't know why."

Severus knew but he wouldn't tell the boy's secret. "I am sure he'll talk with his Gran. For now I want you to promise you'll talk to me if you're upset again."

Harry slowly nodded his head. "I will." And then after a moment. "Thank you for talking with me."

Severus knew that the thank you was a genuine thank you and not his anxious response to anyone showing him any concern or emotion. He knew Harry needed a break from the talk and he offered Harry a chance to work with him in the lab. Harry was happy to come into the lab with him and work. Harry relaxed as they made the potion and he knew Harry would probably sleep well that night.


	10. lost tempers

Albus sighed as he watched Severus come bursting into his office. After hearing what had happened in DADA, both from students, teachers and an irate Agatha Longbottom, he was not surprised to have Severus in his office.

"How can I help you Severus?" Albus asked calmly and motioned for the man to take one of the seats across the desk.

Severus did not sit. "Don't try that on me Albus. You know full well why I have come up here to speak to you. You aren't a fool, don't act like one."

Albus shook his head. "I know that you are concerned about Alastor but I assure you that he is a good teacher and he's the best choice for the position right now."

Severus stopped his pacing. "You call a man who sues the unforgivable curses in a classroom of fourth years, a good teacher? Albus, what are you trying to pull?"

Albus watched as he started pacing again. "Moody made perhaps a bad choice. I think he is just trying to show his students constant vigilance."

Severus glared. "To show fourth years that? The man knew full well that both Harry and Neville were in that class. Does he have no sense of right, at all?"

Albus tried again to get him to sit. "Harry and Neville are strong enough to deal with this Severus. I'm sure you're over reacting just a bit."

Severus smirked. "You're not telling me that the howler I saw you receive at breakfast this morning but muted was not from Agatha?"

Albus paled. "You noticed did you? Well yes, Neville's grandmother was quite irate. It is unfortunate that Neville is still affected so badly by his parents' state."

Severus was shocked. "Affected? Those boys' parents were tortured into insanity. He just watched his professor torture a spider as a demonstration. I'd have been upset."

Albus had to calm the man. "Neville had a talk with Alastor and seems calm. I'm sure Harry is more then capable of dealing with that. He dealt with the dementors."

Severus went rigid. "You think that just because of the dementors, he could handle that? Harry has had night terrors after that class. I assure you, he's shaken."

Albus was surprised. "I had no idea. Harry has always been so strong in dealing with such things. I assume you can help him get over the fear."

Severus again stopped. "I shouldn't have too. My ward should not be facing such things in this school. Moody has gone way over the line here and we both know it."

Albus sighed. "I will keep an eye on him closer. You know with the tournament we can't deal with trying to find a new teacher. I'll keep him under better control."

That made Severus laugh. "Isn't that why the man was fired as an auror? No one could keep him under control? I hope for everyone's sake, you can do just that."

Albus hid a smile as he thought he won the debate. "I will. I assure you he'll be kept in line. When the tournament is done we'll seek a new teacher for next year."

Severus turned to leave. "You do that or I will go to the school governors, the ministry, who ever I have to, to have him removed. He will not continue like this."

Albus paled at the mention of both. "I will see to it. You do not need to bring anyone else in. I assure you, Harry has nothing further to worry about."

"He better not. I promise that do not make any empty threats Albus." Severus said before he stalked out of the office.

Albus watched him leave and sighed. "That man is going to put everything at risk. This is the last thing we need with the tournament going on here this year."

Albus stood and moved around his desk and walked over to the perch where Fawkes was sitting. This tournament was key. It would help to promote outside air for the coming war they all knew was on the horizon. He could not allow Severus' strange growing paternal instinct for Harry, or Moody's irrational behaviour, to ruin it all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry walked with his friends up to the divination tower for the last class of his day. He had been able to concentrate better in his classes since talking to Severus about what had happened in DADA but he still wasn't in any mood for another class with Trewlaney though that was nothing new for him.

He took a seat with Ron and Seamus at the table. "I wish I had been smart enough like Hermione to drop this class last year when we had the chance."

Ron nodded in agreement as they were passed out tea cups as they were doing tea leaf reading that semester. "Anything has to be better then this. Well almost."

Trewlaney came into the room and asked them to all drink their tea and start looking at the leaves in their cups. "Exchange cups and see what you see in the bottoms."

Harry and Ron exchanged cups and Harry looked at the leaves. "I see something that looks like a sun. That seems to mean wealth in your future Ron."

Ron was looking strangely at what was in the bottom of Harry's cup. "It looks like a horse, or perhaps a donkey. I think that it must be the symbol of a burden."

Trewlaney came over to them. "No, no dear boy that is the symbol of the grim. There is death in your future."

Harry had heard that in nearly every class in the past year he had with the woman. She had been prophesising his death since the first time he had walked into her classroom and he was growing tired of it.

He looked at Ron when she walked off. "That insect always sees my death. I'd be dead ten times over if she ever actually saw something for real."

Ron went white and nodded over Harry's shoulder. "I think she heard you Harry."

Harry turned to see Professor Trewlaney who looked a bit shocked and he knew she had. She came over to him. "I would think you two have more to look at."

Harry was surprised she said nothing; sure he would have received detention. "Yes, Professor. Of course."

When they left class after the session ended Ron and Harry headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Youre lucky. I would have thought you were in for it.

Harry thought he was safe until as they ate dinner Severus came in late and he noticed the look on his face." I don't think I'm getting out of it so easily."

Ron looked over at Snape. "You don't think that Professor Trewlaney told Severus what you said about her in class?'

Harry nodded his head. "Either she did or one of the other students in class let it slip to him. Either way I know I'm in for it."

When they were finished eating Ron turned to Harry. "Come and study with us up in the tower. You can avoid him for a time and maybe he'll calm down."

Harry knew that he wouldn't be so lucky. "No. I need to face this now. If I hold off he'll just be angrier with me then he was before."

Hermione had heard what had happened and nodded. "You should not have said that to her. Perhaps if you had apologized first."

Harry knew there was nothing to save him and he left dinner and headed back down to Snape's apartments and waited for his guardian to come and find him, knowing there was no point avoiding this.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had been on his way up to the Great Hall from the potions lab for dinner when he had run into the last person in the school he had any desire to speak to, Professor Trewlaney.

"Sybil." He said curtly and moved to go around her, surprised she had come from her tower.

"Severus, I would like to talk to you about you ward." She said.

Severus stopped. "What has Harry done now?"

Sybil gave a strange smile. "He seemed upset about a grim I saw in his cup. He said some quite cruel things to me when I had walked away."

Severus didn't blame Harry for being angry over the woman's omens but he had told the boy about respect. "I will deal with him. I apologize for his behaviour."

For some reason the woman seemed not angry at his words. "Oh, the poor boy, with death always over his shoulder. I am concerned only for how he feels."

Severus shook his head at how calm the woman could take all of this and stalked off to the Great Hall where he spotted his ward sitting among his friends and from the look Harry shot him, he knew Harry was concerned he'd learn. He went to the head table to eat knowing he would have to deal with Harry when he finished. He watched Harry leave with his friends 20 minutes later and wondered if he'd have to track the boy down later.

He was surprised when he entered their sitting room later and found Harry waiting. "I had quite the interesting talk with Professor Trewlaney."

Harry looked up from his hands. "I'm sorry Severus. I was just upset by her grim again. She always sees it. It just bothered me."

Severus sighed. "If she sees it all of the time which doesn't surprise me as she has for years, then it should not upset you so much."

Harry knew he was right. "I don't know why it bothered me so much today but it did. I didn't mean for her to hear me, I really didn't."

Severus sat down across from him. "It doesn't matter. I told you that you were to respect your teachers, even behind their back. Trewlaney is no different."

Harry lowered his head. "I know sir. I shouldn't have let my anger get to me. I will apologize to Professor Trewlaney."

Severus made him look up. "This once your punishment will not be handled by me. I will forgo our usual punishment and you will go to Sybil."

Harry was shocked that he was not getting a spanking. "Sir?"

Severus laid a hand on his arm. "Harry I understand why you were upset. Trewlaney does not seem to upset so I will allow her to give you detention. If she does not give you a proper detention though, I will see to your punishment myself."

Harry was still unsure of if he had heard right. "I will go to her tomorrow after my last class to apologize and to serve the detention."

Severus stood up. "I will expect a full report from her that you have done so. And if there is a next time, I promise you that I will not fore go your usual punishment."

Harry was just relieved he got a reprieve that night. "I promise you that I'll make sure there is not a next time sir."

Severus knew Harry couldn't possibly stay out of trouble forever but he nodded. "If you're done your homework you can join me in the lab."

Harry looked at his bag. "I have a bit more to do but I'd like to come when I am finished."

Severus turned to leave but he turned back. "I spoke to Dumbledore. He will make sure Moody is kept in line. I wish it could have been more."

Harry was just grateful that the man had spoken up for him; it was a change for Harry. "Thank you anyways, Severus."

Harry went to work on the little bit of homework he had that night and felt a strange mixture of relief over not being spanked and questions over whether it had something to do perhaps with Severus' guilt over not being able to do anything about Moody. He tried to push aside both thoughts as he finished his work and later joined his guardian for potions.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After charms the next day Harry said goodbye to his friends and took off for the divination tower. He knew that he needed to apologize and serve some kind of detention. He had never had detention from Trewlaney and had no idea what to expect.

The woman gave an eerie smile as he entered. "Mr Potter, what can I do for you?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I came to apologize for my rudeness yesterday Professor. You are my teacher and I owe you more respect then that. I'm really sorry.'

Trewlaney just waved her hand. "No need to apologize Harry. It is nothing new for me the things students and even staff say."

Harry felt a slight pang for the woman he had to admit. "Professor, you don't deserve that from anyone. And I hope you'll except my apology."

She nodded. "I do, Mr Potter and thank you for it."

Harry was amazed with the woman. "I am suppose to hand myself over to detention from you Professor, to make up for my lack of respect."

Sybil eyed him up. "I am not one for giving detention Mr Potter. Your apology was enough. You may go."

Harry shook his head. "No, I was out of line and I should be punished. I should do something to help you."

Sybil was amazed at the young man; few would refuse a reprieve from detention. "I could use some help with inventory."

Harry set to work helping the woman do an inventory of her supplies for her classes. It was definitely better then cleaning toilets with Filch or cauldrons with Severus, though he thought he might choke on the heavy perfume in the room. He offered to come back after dinner but she insisted he had served his detention.

When he left she went in search of Severus. He turned to her. "Has my ward made his apologies?"

She nodded. "I tried to let him out of his detention and the young man refused to allow it. He insisted he serve. I must say I am much impressed."

Severus was impressed as well. "I guess the boy has started to learn a bit. Thank you Sybil."

That evening when Harry was done his homework and came into the lab to help Severus with the potion he was working on Severus turned to Harry and decided to broach the subject.

"Sybil told me you apologized and served your detention." Severus said.

Harry looked up from the figs. "I did sir."

"She also said that she offered to let you off detention but even though you could have gotten away with it, you refused." Severus added.

Harry shrugged. "I know I deserved the detention for my disrespect and I didn't think it was right to get out of it."

That made Severus smile a bit. "I must say I'm proud you didn't take the easy way out. You've grown a lot Harry."

Harry was blushing a bit from the praise so Severus let the subject drop for the time and the two of them went to work on the potion that they had chosen to work on that day. Harry wasn't aware that the potions Severus was doing with him he chose specifically for Harry to get him ahead in class.


	11. new arrivals

October came and the pending arrival of the two visiting schools for the tournament had finally arrived and the students were all excited and filled with questions about how they would appear and more. Severus had warned him a few times to make sure that Harry was careful around the students that were new there.

Severus turned to Harry after class. "I assume you will be up to see the arrival of the other two schools, with your housemates?"

Harry nodded. "I will make sure that I stay with Ron and Hermione. I remember what you have asked me, to always stay with someone."

Severus sighed. "I doubt there is any real worry for the students from Beauxbautons but the young men from Durmstang I have some doubts about."

Harry knew that the school was an all boy's school from the north. "Is there some reason that I should be on guard around them Severus?"

Severus didn't want to worry Harry any more then he had too. "No. Just keep your eyes open and make sure you're not alone. I just want you to promise that."

Harry gathered his books. "I should be going. Ron and Hermione are waiting and Professor McGonagall has asked us to be on time."

Snape smirked. "She does like to make a good show with her house. But I assume you should do as she requested. She is your head of house."

Harry put his bag over his shoulder. "Are you coming up to see their arrival?"

Severus shook his head. "I'll see them tonight at the welcoming feast. I have a few potions I'd like to finish brewing before then."

Harry shrugged and went into the hall where Ron and Hermione were leaning against the wall. Hermione smiled. "What was that all about?"

Harry didn't think they needed to worry. "Nothing. He just wanted to remind me to keep my eyes open with all of these new students arriving on campus."

Ron smiled. "You know we saw some of the girls from Beauxbautons at the cup. They're real lookers. I hear most of them have veela blood."

Hermione smirked. "Not likely, maybe one or two of them. And you know Beauxbautons is co-ed like Hogwarts. They'll be sending boys as well."

Ron didn't seem to hear her last comment. "You know all the pretty girls that will be around. Remember there is the big Yule ball this Christmas."

Harry laughed. "I never thought I'd here you excited about dancing with girls Ron. Or did you forget that that the Yule ball was no simple party but a dance?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Hey if I can find some cute girl to invite to the dance with me, I think I could enjoy the music and even dance."

The three of them headed up into the courtyard where they got a bad look from Professor McGonagall when they joined their house for they had been late arriving after she had given them all lectures about making sure they were on time to make a good impression. They were just lucky neither school had arrived yet.

Ron was getting anxious. "When do you think they're going to get here? I wonder how the schools are going to arrive."

Suddenly Hermione was smiling. "Look someone is coming."

They all looked to where Hermione was pointing up in the sky and sure enough they saw what looked like a huge house in the sky but they realized was a carriage drawn by six massive flying horses. What ever school was making their arrival definitely knew how to make an entrance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was down in his potions lab working on one of his brews when he was surprised to see the door open. He knew that the first of the schools would be arriving and thought the rest of the other students would be up stairs waiting the arrival.

Moody walked into the lab. "Severus, I thought I might find you down here. I am surprised that Albus did not insist on you being up there to greet the newcomers."

Severus looked up from his cauldron. "He tried but I informed him I had potions to brew and it was either now or I would not be present at the feast later on."

Moody moved across the room and took a drink from a flask he pulled from his belt. "I am curious why you don't seem more on edge about the arrival."

Severus eyed the bottle. "There is one person around here I am already being suspicious about. But I assume I know you are speaking of."

Moody nodded. "We both know that Igor Karkaroff is the new headmaster of Durmstang. And we both know he was a death eater."

Severus smirked. "It's no secret. The man was tried and got off because of a technicality. I have no idea how any school ever thought to hire the man."

Moody wasn't shocked. "That school has always leaned towards the dark side. You know that Grindewald worked there before he went dark. They teach dark magic."

Severus thought about Moody's own first class. "I would think you'd approve. I do recall you using the unforgivable curses in your own classroom this term."

Moody eyed him for a few moments. "I was aware you were bothered by my teaching methods. I would have thought Severus that you might have approved."

Severus put down his stir stick. "Approve of using unforgivable curses in front of fourth years? And on top of that in front of Neville and Harry?"

Moody shrugged. "The boys know those curses were used on their families. It was nothing new to them. This is war time, they should be prepared for such things."

Severus closed his book, trying to control his temper. "They should never have to face it in class. We are to teach them, not to scare them Alastor."

Moody looked ready to laugh. "Are you sure that you are Severus? The Snape I know would have had half his students in tears by the end of his first class."

Severus wouldn't argue that. "I scare them to make sure they don't blow things up. I do not go out to actively torture students with memories like that."

Moody grunted. "You have softened old man in your days of teaching. You're nothing of the man who has been working for the order all of these years."

Severus snickered. "You should talk Alastor. You after all were recently ousted as an auror because they thought you were mixed up in the head."

Moody stood to leave. "I might have been thought mixed in the head but I assure you Severus that I am still the auror and order member I always was."

Severus turned off the last of his potions. "Then act like it Alastor. Stop terrorizing the students in your classroom and start teaching and helping them."

Moody was leaving but he spoke over his shoulder. "You should take your own advice then Snape. Do the students around here still call you the dungeon bat?"

Severus laughed. "Better the dungeon bat then the mad hatter as I have heard you called more then once by a number of the students."

He watched as Moody stormed off. Normally disrespect for a professor would have got him to give detention to a student but some how he had over looked some of the comments he heard aimed at Moody from some of his students. Even one or two from Harry though Harry had no idea he had over heard them. Right now in a toss up between Sybil and Moody, he would have surprisingly chosen to have Sybil teach his ward.

Severus headed up to the great hall. Albus turned to him. "You missed the arrival. You will need to meet Maxime later though I know you know Igor."

Severus looked out over the hall and saw the new students among them. "I see you have placed the Durmstang students among my own house."

Albus nodded. "It did seem a natural choice for them. They do seem to have the most in common and Beauxbautons was happy with the Ravenclaws."

Severus bit his lip at the attitude shown towards his house. "I don't know why I would be surprised by that Albus." He left it at that.

He was introduced to Maxime who he realized was as large as Hagrid and knew that she must have some giant blood in her as well though he was far to polite to broach that subject. He noticed Hagrid eying the woman over dinner.

After dinner as he was leaving he ran into Igor. "Karkaroff. I was surprised to learn that a school would hire you as headmaster."

Igor eyed him. "Why? You have been hired to teach here. I do believe that the school is aware of your history as well."

Severus smirked. "We both know how long I have been a spy for the light side. You on the other hand bought your way out of trouble back then."

Igor sneered at him. "I am no death eater any more and I will expect you to back off the subject Severus. Or things of your past might come out to your students."

Severus nodded. "Fine Igor, but I promise you that I will be keeping a very close eye on you until this entire tournament is over."

Igor had a strange look in his eyes. "There is someone else that I think you'd be better to keep your eye on then me."

Before Severus could enquire what the man was going on about Igor stomped off towards his ship that was out on the grounds and where he would be staying with his students while they were there. Severus would find out soon enough he told himself. He had to keep an eye on that man and keep him away from Harry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been amazed by the students from both schools. Ron was totally in aw and could not stop talking because one of the students from Durmstang was the star seeker for the Bulgarian quidditch team from that summer, Viktor Krum. He was Ron's biggest hero and he idolized the guy. Harry and Hermione had both grown sick of hearing of him going on about the girl he thought was surely a veela, and about Krum. After dinner Harry decided to escape back down to the dungeons.

He was on his way down the stairs when he ran into a man he realized was the headmaster of Durmstang. "I'm sorry sir. I did not mean to bump into you."

The man looked him up and down and noticed the scar on his forehead. "You are Harry Potter aren't you? I was intrigued to learn you were a student here."

Harry was uncomfortable from the look the man gave him and shivers were running up his spine. "I really need to go. Professor Snape will be wondering where I am."

Igor gave an odd smile. "Ah Severus my old friend, he is your professor, is he more then?"

Harry wasn't sure why the man asked but he nodded. "He is my guardian and I live in his apartments with him. He'll be worried if I don't show up soon."

Harry moved to go past him but the man grabbed his arm. "Very interesting. I think I am going to be keeping an eye on you. I want to learn about you more."

Harry pulled his arm free from the man and felt a strange pain in his scar. "Nice to meet you sir really. I need to get going now thank you."

He ran past the man and slipped up the hall towards his chambers. He was shaking for some reason when he came into the sitting room and he was grateful to find that Severus was in his potions lab for he did not want to answer any questions. There was something about the man that really worried him.


	12. goblet of fire

The goblet of fire had been sitting in the entrance hall near the doors to the great hall on a pillar, for two days now. There was an age line around it to ensure that no one under the age of seventeen would be able to enter their name into the cup.

Harry turned to look at the twins. "You two still are trying to come up with some plan of getting your name into the cup?"

Fred nodded. "You know the rules, once a name comes out the person has to compete. If our name comes out no one will be able to stop us."

George agreed. "And you know the two of us would kick butt if we were allowed to enter."

"Besides we're seventeen at the end of the school year. It's not fair that we're not allowed to enter because of a few months." Fred finished off.

Harry shook his head. "I think you guys are going to get caught and look like fools but if you're going to try, I'm always up for a good laugh."

George tried to look hurt. "So little faith in us Harry? Ron thinks it will work. He has asked if we'd help get his name entered as well."

Harry looked over at his friend. "I would have thought he was so busy getting Krum's autograph that he would not had even noticed the cup."

Fred smirked. "He has been acting like a love sick puppy around Krum. We had to remind him we were from the UK to stop him cheering on Bulgaria."

Harry shrugged. "I think you guys could stand a chance in the tournament but Ron? I don't think any fourth years would stand a chance in the tournament."

Fred looked surprised. "Here I would have thought you'd ask us to put your name in as well. The fame and the money? You'd do amazing."

Harry laughed. "I have had enough fame to last me a life time thank you. And I don't think I'm ready to take on anything like this. So no adding my name."

George just smiled. "I guess that will just make it easier for us then if we don't have to compete against you. Surely your name would be chosen if entered."

Fred pointed at the cup. "Against the likes of Cedric Diggory, we have got to have a chance at least. I mean Angie is the only Gryffindor entering that I know."

Harry thought of the chaser. "She has a great talent for charms; I think she might do awesome. I wouldn't mind seeing her represent the school if not one of you."

Fred conceded the point. "Better her then that Huffelpuff twit or some Slytherin like Adrian Pucey who I saw entering his name earlier this morning."

As they were speaking they noticed the doors opening and Madam Maxime entered the school leading what looked to Harry to be the entire group of students she brought with her from France. They must have all been chosen for age as every since boy and girl stepped forward and placed their name into the cup.

Harry saw Ron's face. "Who is that girl your brother seems to be drooling over? It's even worse then with Krum."

Fred turned. "Oh that is Fleur Deleacaur. Ron is totally convinced that she is part veela or something. I think he is just love sick and looking for excuses."

Harry shared in the snickering. "She is attractive but I think Ron is just making excuses. I just hope he does not make a fool of himself all over her."

Fred looked at his twin. "You know we have to be going we have that thing that we need to finish before our next class."

Harry shot them a suspicious look. "Do I even want to enquire what the two of you have up your sleeve to try and get into the tournament?"

George laughed. "Sorry. We can't tell you. You might feel guilty and obliged to tell that guardian of yours if we tell you."

Harry watched the two of them take off and he felt a strange concern over what hair brained scheme they might come up with. He was just glad they had promised not to try and put his name in. The last thing he wanted was to be tied into what ever trouble they were about to try and attempt.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Ron came to get him from the dungeons and excitedly told him he had to rush up stairs even though breakfast would not be starting for another few minutes. Severus gave him an odd look when he was leaving so early but Harry had no idea what to tell him and simply departed with Ron.

"What are we doing Ron? Breakfast is not for another twenty minutes." Harry pointed out as he panted to follow his friend up the stairs.

Ron did not answer till they got to the entrance hall and pointed in the direction of the cup. "I didn't think you'd want to miss this."

Harry was about to ask what he was going on about when he noticed the twins. "What have those two come up with?"

Hermione walked over. "The fool's thing that they're going to fool the cup with some sort of aging potion that the two of them have come up with."

Harry laughed as he watched them down vials. "I just hope the two of them remember enough from potions class to at least not poison themselves."

There was no visible physical change to the twins but Harry and his friends watched in awe as the two of them crossed over the circle that had been drawn around the pillar as a physical sign of the age line spell that had been cast on the goblet. But before they could put their names into the cup there was a sudden bright flash.

When their vision cleared Harry saw the twins on the floor feet away and he laughed. "Look at them. They look like the headmaster."

Sure enough Fred and George had turned their hair white and now had long beards. Ron smirked. "Serves them right. They refused to try and put my name in as well."

Harry shrugged. "They offered to help me but I said no. I don't think that either of us at our age have any chance of being able to compete with seventeen year olds."

Ron grunted. "Speak for yourself. You don't need either the fame or the money. You're the boy who lived and have your family's wealth behind you as well."

Harry hated when Ron was jealous of things Harry couldn't help. "You know I'd trade both in for a chance to have my family back. You're luckier then you know."

Ron looked a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean it like that. You know I'm sorry that you lost your parents and have lived with those horrid muggles."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Money and fame are not everything Ron, remember that. And I just don't want you to be at risk if you were in the tournament."

Ron sighed. "I guess it doesn't really matter one way or another anyways. The twins failed to get their names in the cup so there is no use being upset about it."

They watched as McGonagall stalked down to the twins. "You boys, trying to cheat the cup? Go up to see Madam Pomfrey. You both have detentions tonight."

Harry hid the last laugh as he watched the twins stalk up stairs towards the hospital wing, well actually almost limp for as well as the white hair and beards they seemed to have gained the bodies of old men as well. Harry wondered how long it would take for those to wear off.

Minerva turned to the other students who were gathered. "The show is over. Get to breakfast or I will consider giving everyone detentions for the night."

Harry and Ron raced into the great hall and took a seat. Harry looked at Angelina. "I guess you hold the last hope for Gryffindor to have a champion."

Angelina nodded. "I don't know if I will be picked but it would be so cool you know."

The entire breakfast was taken up with talk of who would be chosen for it had been announced earlier that the champions would be selected and announced that night at dinner and everyone was anxious to find out who would be chosen. The other two schools seemed to be confident they knew who their champion would be.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus sat in the headmaster's office that morning. He was concerned. He had known that there was something going on and had been keeping a watch on the goblet since it had been unveiled. He had put extra spells on it that even Albus had no idea of.

"I know that Moody was in there the other night. I have no idea why but I can assure you it was for no good." Severus said.

Albus looked up from his tea. "How do you know Moody was in the room? I hope you have not been spying on the man. I told you to leave him to me."

Severus smirked. "I put some extra wards on the cup and have been watching it. He seems to have taken a special interest. I have ensured he never got to close."

Albus seemed a bit surprised by the news. "I have no idea what he was doing but I assume he was doing as you were, ensuring no one tampered with the goblet."

Severus was amazed at how much in denial Albus could be in. "I think that you really need to take a look at the man. He is up to something and we both know it."

Albus shook it off. "I think you are just jumping at shadows. Alastor is a good man. And even if he had some plot, you said it yourself you stopped him."

Severus nodded. "I have but that doesn't mean he won't try something else before this year is up. I don't trust that man as far as I might throw him."

Albus chuckled. "You know he has said the same thing about you but I assume it is because you both spent too long on opposite sides."

Severus sneered. "I and Moody have been in the order together for nearly two decades. That man has changed recently, and not for the better I might add."

Albus' eyes twinkled. "The same might have been said for you Severus. I never thought you'd be in here arguing so hotly for the protection of a certain student."

Severus stopped from grinding his teeth. "I am his guardian. I will do anything to ensure he lives through this year. We both know how important that is."

Albus nodded. "You do not need to remind me Severus. Now I tell you again, leave Alastor to me and I assure you that I will not allow him to do anything."

Severus stood up. "I have to be getting to potions but I will keep an eye on him as well. I know there is something going on and with Igor here to, I will not rest."

Albus sighed. "Severus I will not argue with you on the point for I know I will not win. I just hope you realize soon that you're wrong about this."

Severus walked out of the room but over his shoulder he said. "Albus I sincerely hope you're right about them both but I know in you're not."

Albus watched as Severus left and let out an exasperated breath. Ever since Severus had become the guardian of Harry he had been harder and harder to keep in check. Severus had always been opposed to protecting Harry and a handful at that but now that he had swung to the other side, he seemed worse.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and his friends could barely eat their dinner and it didn't seem like any one else in the hall could too as they waited for the ceremony to begin which would announce the champions for the three schools.

Finally the goblet was brought out and Dumbledore stood up. "Tonight we will announce the three champions who will compete in the tournament this year."

The goblet erupted to life with fire and a name fluttered out and Albus caught the sheet and read. "The champion for Durmstang is Viktor Krum."

The great quidditch champion stood up to a room of cheers and stalked up front and was led through a door into another room. The goblet let out another sheet of paper and once again Albus caught it and read the name on the piece of paper.

"The champion for Beauxbautons is Miss Fleur Delacaur."

The girl who Ron had a crush on walked up from her place at the Ravenclaw table and seemed to float down towards Dumbledore and out of the room, every male eye in the room on her. The cup erupted one last time.

"And the champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory."

Huffelepuff and Ravenclaw erupted into cheers as the seventh year Huffelpuff captain made his way up through the room and a few of the Gryfffindors and one or two Slytherins joined in cheering.

The cup died down and was put away as Albus spoke. "These three will compete for the next year in three tasks to determine who the winner of the tournament is."

As the ceremony ended Ron turned to Harry. "Can you believe it? They chose a Hufflepuff to represent us. We have no chance of winning the tournament."

Harry shrugged but Hermione spoke up. "Cedric is one of the top students in his age, a great quidditch player and quite popular. I think many will disagree with you."

Ron snorted. "Great quidditch player? He is going to be up against the star of Bulgaria's quidditch team, the best seeker ever. He had no chance at all."

Harry stayed out of the argument for he was not sure what he thought of any of the three champions but would be excited to see how the tournament progressed that year and though he was disappointed that there was no quidditch to play, he thought the tournament would be exciting enough.

He did not see the look of releif that Severus was giving him from the head table.


	13. new rumours

A week after the champions had been announced Harry was heading back to the dungeons from dinner time when he ran into someone. He hit the ground quite hard as he landed on one of the steps.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Harry said as he was about to stand up.

A hand was offered to him to help him up. "Not at all. It was as much my fault."

Harry looked up into the dark brown eyes of Viktor Krum and smiled. "Were you coming from the Slytherin common room?"

Viktor nodded. "I was. I know you aren't a Slytherin, what are you doing down here at this time? I know classes are over."

Harry shrugged. "You're right, I'm a Gryffindor but I live with my guardian, Professor Snape. He lives just past the potions classroom."

Viktor smiled. "Ah, I have met him in his house. He seems friendlier then he does in class. And you say you are his ward?"

Harry took his hand finally to get up. "Since this summer. I had been living with my relatives until then."

Viktor let go of Harry when he was straightened. "I'm Viktor."

Harry bit back a laugh. "I know. It's a bit hard not to. I am Harry."

Viktor's smile spread a bit. "Nice to meet you Harry. I hear you're quite the quidditch player."

Harry was surprised Viktor Krum would know about him, other then maybe as the famous Potter. "I guess. Though since you're an international star, I'm not sure."

Viktor shoo his head. "I have heard of some of your catches. I don't think you'd have a hard time keeping up with me. I'd be surprised if you didn't go pro one day."

Harry felt a slight blush. "Thank you. I have considered playing quidditch pro one day but I am only in my fourth year of school."

Viktor shrugged. "I forgot that here in the UK you have to be finished school first. I have been playing professional since the summer after my seventh year."

Harry looked at the time. "I really should get going. Professor Snape is a bit strict about me keeping to a schedule unless he knows where I am."

Viktor looked a bit disappointed. "Perhaps this weekend we could fly together. I'd like to see your moves and talk to you a bit more."

Harry had to admit he liked talking to Viktor. "I'd like that. I haven't flown this year since quidditch was cancelled. How about Saturday morning?"

Saturday was Halloween so they wouldn't have too many people on the pitch with them as most would be preparing for the party. "Sounds good. I'll come get you."

Harry turned and headed down the rest of the stairs. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He knew Ron would be jealous he was playing with Viktor. He still felt a slight blush in his cheeks when he came into their apartments. Severus looked up at Harry.

"You're a bit late Harry. Did anything happen?" Severus asked.

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry about that. I literally bumped into Krum on the way down here and we started talking about quidditch."

Severus sighed. "Well you weren't too late but I want you to be careful around him please. Remember what we have been talking about."

Harry nodded. "I will. He seems nice enough though. He has asked me to fly with him on Saturday morning. I said yes, I hope you don't mind."

Severus looked a bit surprised. "No. I guess that couldn't hurt. As long as you're on the pitch and not off alone with him."

Harry assured him. "I promise we'll be out on the pitch the entire time. I won't go running off with him into the woods or something."

Severus relaxed. "I'm sure you have some homework to finish and then if you'd like I have some potions you could help me with."

Harry was happy Severus had not forbidden him to go flying for he was kind of excited by the prospect, and that he was not angry Harry was late. He went and got his books and since he didn't have much to finish, he soon joined Severus in the potions lab.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Friday afternoon Harry was in the Gryffindor common room after their final class of the day, doing some homework and hanging out with his friends before dinner time as classes ended early on Fridays.

Harry looked over at Ron. "What is going on with Eon? He seems like he had been told his favourite pet just died."

Hermione shrugged but George laughed. "He actually asked Viktor for an autograph and the guy shut him down. Said he wasn't a celebrity here."

Harry wasn't surprised by Viktor's attitude; he often felt the same way. "Sorry Ron. Maybe he'll change his mind before the tournament is over."

Ron looked up. "Have you heard the rumours about him? I heard he has had some kind of girlfriend here already."

Harry was surprised by the news. "Are you sure those aren't just rumours? I mean he has only been here at school for just over a week now."

Ron nodded. "There are rumours that he has some date with her on Saturday. Everyone is going to be spying on him you know, to see who it is."

Harry hid his sudden discomfort remembering his own plans with Viktor on Saturday. "I doubt he will. I mean the rumours are bound to get back to him."

Ron laughed. "I can't wait to find out what girl won him. As long as it isn't that beautiful Beauxbautons champion, Fleur."

George gabbed his brother in a head lock. "No he wouldn't want that, Ron is moon sick over her already and he couldn't handle the competition."

Ron shrugged. "How could I compete with someone like Viktor? But I assume if it was the two of them, the news would have already been out there."

Harry was still a bit pale. "How do you guys even know he is interested in some one? I mean where did this whole rumour even start anyways?"

Hermione spoke up. "The Slytherins. Supposively Viktor was talking about his plans with someone on Saturday and they said he was all moony eyed."

Harry remembered that was the day after Viktor had asked him. "You know he could just be playing a game of quidditch with some of the guys here."

George conceded the point. "We all know how quidditch can get to the heads of some people. Oliver always looked in love when he spoke about playing."

Hermione nodded at Ron. "See you have nothing to worry about, no competition with you for Fleur though I still doubt you have a chance with her at all."

Ron didn't hear her. "I need to find some way to get her to go out with me. I want to invite her to the ball. Can you imagine being her date to it?'

Harry listened to Ron mooning over Fleur but his mind kept going to Krum. Was it rumours or did Viktor have a crush on someone? And even if he did, Harry knew that it could be someone else, just because they were flying together. Harry had never even considered guys before but he was blushing at the thought.

"Yo mate, where are you? We thought we lost you for a moment." Fred called tossing a cushion at him.

Harry grabbed the pillow. "Sorry guys I was just thinking about Halloween tomorrow. I think I'm just really hungry."

Hermione laughed. "Oh no Ron is wearing off on you; he is the bottomless pit usually. Just don't go mooning over the champions like him."

Harry bit his lip and Ron laughed. "Harry wouldn't do that. He knows I like Fleur. I'd have no chance with her with him in the way either."

They got up to head down for dinner as Fred laughed. "Ron do you really think she's going to go for some scrawny fourth year? I wouldn't count on it."

Harry didn't really listen to any of the conversation that was going on as they made their way down to the hall. He could only imagine how they'd react if they knew about his plans for the next day. He looked up at Slytherin a few times and found Viktor watching him from the corner of his eye. Harry hid his blushing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His doubts about going were put to rest though on Saturday morning when there was a knock at the painting and he opened to see Viktor. He beamed at the burly quidditch player and after saying goodbye to Severus he headed out. It was still pretty early so they'd be alone on the pitch for a while but Severus still had reluctantly agreed for him to go this early for right out on the pitch there was little risk.

They took to the air and Viktor watched as Harry performed a few of his dives and spins. "You're as amazing as they said you were."

Harry blushed at the compliment. "Thanks Viktor. Can I see some of your moves? I had to miss the cup this year but I heard you were amazing."

Viktor took to the air and Harry watched him move. He didn't care what Viktor said, he couldn't come close to his skill. They were soon tossing balls to each other and working on dives together. Viktor even taught him his famous Wonskei faint.

"It was how I caught the snitch this summer. I have won many games with it, though this summer we lost." Viktor said.

Harry had heard how the game had gone. "That's incredible. I'm going to try it in my first game next season. I think it could help us win the games."

Viktor smirked. "Glad to show you my top move but from what I hear you don't need any help. You've only lost one game and that was by dementors."

Harry peered over at him. "How is it that you're the famous quidditch player but you seem to know so much about my playing?"

Viktor shrugged as they began to land. "I did my research. I was interested even more after our talk and you're quite the celebrity around here."

Harry felt his feet on the ground and he saw some people coming towards them. "I think you're the celebrity around here."

Viktor groaned as they were soon surrounded by two dozen students who all had their brooms. "Can we fly with you too?"

Ron whispered to Harry. "I guess the rumours were just that and you were right. How come you didn't tell me that you were playing with him?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "He just asked actually."

Ron didn't respond as he lit up when Viktor had agreed ad took to the air with the others. Harry joined them for a while but then decided to head up to the castle to shower and do some homework. He was alone in the dressing room when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Harry, I thought you had left already." Viktor said. "I had a really good time with you and wanted to tell you."

Harry smiled and felt the color in his cheeks rising again. "I did too Viktor. I would do it any time with you."

Before Harry could react he felt Viktor pull him gently to his chest and tilted Harry's head up to meet his. Harry was shocked and didn't pull away as Viktor lowered his lips down to Harry's. It was Harry's first kiss ever, and not just with a man. It was a tender warm kiss that lasted only a moment but left him speechless.

"Harry." Viktor said warmly.

Before Harry could find any words another voice broke in. "Harry, what you think you're doing?"


	14. caught in the act

Author's note: I apologize to anyone who is offended by slash that my story didn't have the warning originally. It was not planned; my stories tend to write themselves. It will not become the new focus of the story; this isn't going into turn into some slash centrific story. The focus will still be on the growing parental role of Severus for Harry and that relationship.

Chapter 14

"Harry" Viktor said warmly.

Before Harry could find any words another voice broke in. "Harry what do you think you're doing?"

Harry pulled away from Viktor and turned to look at Severus. "Severus, I..."

Viktor turned to look at the man. "Professor Snape I swear I was kissing Harry not the other way."

Severus shook his head. "I was not talking Mr Krum about kissing. Harry is aware of why I am angry, aren't you?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yes sir."

Severus glared at him. "I will leave you for a moment to say goodbye to Viktor and then we'll be going to our apartments for a talk."

Viktor watched as he left. "Harry I'm sorry."

Harry turned back to him. "Are you apologizing for kissing me or because you think he's mad about it?"

Viktor was a bit confused and worried. "Both. I don't even know if you like, I mean if you're interested in guys. And then to get you in trouble."

Harry stopped him. "You surprised me that's all. And with Professor Snape, he's angry with me not you. I broke a promise I made to him this morning."

Viktor seemed to relax a bit. "Are you going to be okay? I don't want to get you into too much trouble."

Harry shook his head. "He's worried for my safety with all of the new students around. I promised if I came flying with you I'd stay in a public area for my safety."

Viktor was starting to understand. "Tell him that it was my fault. I pulled you in here to talk and you didn't want to hurt my feelings."

Harry knew it wouldn't work. "No. I was in here before you came. I won't throw you to the wolves even if I thought it might work. I will own up to my mistake."

Viktor still felt bad. "Harry, I know you have to go but I really want you to know I didn't mean to upset you with the kiss. I've just been attracted to you."

Harry felt a slight blush. "I don't know how I feel about it but we need to talk. If Snape doesn't ground me for life, I promise we will talk soon."

Viktor nodded and walked him to the door. When they saw Professor Snape he tried once again to help Harry. "I'm sorry sir. I just want you know I'd never risk him."

Severus sighed. "Mr Krum I am sure my ward never told you he was breaking the rules. Being alone with anyone is a risk to him though and Harry knew better."

Viktor didn't leave. "I'd like to talk to Harry again when you're done having your discussion, if that would be okay with you?"

Severus looked between them. "I think you two probably have a lot to discus. You seem like your trust worthy enough. I'd permit it when he's done being grounded and under certain terms like you're not alone with him where he is at risk."

Viktor smiled and nodded. "I would agree to that sir. I meant what I said, I had no intention of putting him at risk. I'll see you later Harry."

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah, Viktor, I will."

Harry watched as Viktor left and then turned to look at Severus but his guardian said nothing and instead motioned for Harry to follow him. As much as he hated lectures from Severus, he knew when the man was too angry to yell at him, he was really in for it. He'd have been upset but he knew he deserved it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus watched as Harry went into their sitting room. He was so angry with the boy he wanted to ring his neck. He had allowed Harry to go out flying on the one condition that the boy was not alone with Krum, against his better judgement. To find Harry alone in the dressing rooms with Viktor was too much. He hadn't even really registered what he had walked in on; those questions could be left until later. He wanted to ensure Harry understood this lecture and punishment was about his disobedience and dangerous actions, and nothing to do with the kiss.

"Harry, I let you go on one condition. How hard was it to stay in a public place with Viktor?" Severus snapped.

Harry looked up from his feet. "I'm sorry sir. I hadn't gone with him to the dressing rooms. He followed me in to get away from all of his fans."

Severus shook his head. "So I am to understand there was someone else in the dressing room besides you and Mr Krum when I came in, who I did not see?"

Harry paled. "No sir. Viktor and I were alone in the dressing room before you came in and caught us."

Severus nodded. "So while you were not alone with Viktor, you did worse, you were completely alone in the dressing room. I'm supposed to be happy about that?"

Harry gulped. "No sir. I mean I had to change and I knew that the Gryffindor changing room was safe enough. I'm in there all of the time."

Severus was livid. "With your team, not by yourself. Anyone could have walked in there. You were lucky that it was only me and Mr Krum who found you."

Harry looked back at his feet. "I know Severus and I'm sorry. I had my wand and I knew there were students out just on the field. I didn't think there was much risk."

Severus turned Harry's face to look at him. "You think anyone would have heard you if you were hexed from behind? You could have been there for hours alone."

Harry was struggling to keep calm but was fighting back the tears that were now burning his eyes. "I know. I'm sorry. I was confused about this morning."

Severus smirked. "Confused about this morning? There was something about my instructions about how you were to act if I let you go?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I meant about flying and about Viktor sir. Everyone was talking and I wasn't sure about his, about what he wanted and I was mixed up."

Severus sighed. "Harry you know you can talk to me about this but it will wait until later. For now we will deal with your breaking the rules. If you want to talk after, then we can."

Harry looked up at the man. "Really?"

Severus nodded. "I want you to understand I am angry and punishing you because you broke the rules. It has nothing to do with finding you kissing Viktor."

Harry felt a slight blush even in his fear. "I didn't mean to be, I mean I don't even know if I liked it."

Severus stopped him. "Like I said we can talk about this if you like, later. For now I want to make sure you understand you're being punished not for it."

Harry nodded. "I understand sir."

Severus motioned for him to sit. "You are grounded for the next two weeks. Meals and classes, nothing else. No friends, not even for studying."

Harry sat down as he had started to speak. "Okay sir."

Severus hated saying the next part as it had been a long time since he'd had to do it. "You will also present yourself to me before bed tonight."

Harry had known that was coming. "Can we do it now sir?"

Severus wasn't surprised; Harry had done the same last time. "If you prefer to get it over with right away, you can accompany me to my room now."

Harry didn't speak but simply stood up and walked with Severus into his bedroom where Severus sat on the edge of his bed and motioned for Harry. Harry didn't need to be told to pull down his trousers and his underwear. He did so and found himself pulled over Severus' lap and held tightly into place.

Severus shocked him by accioing a brush. Harry tried to pull away but Severus held tight. "Unfortunately it seems the hand has not been enough to keep you in line."

Harry started to feel panic rising in the thought of the wood brush on his back side, he knew the pain would be worse. "Please no, please I'm sorry."

Severus cut off his please. "No Harry. You know that pleas do not get you out of spankings that you deserve. I hate doing this but I can't have you doing this again."

Harry was quaking before the first blow. "No. Please just with the hand. I promise I'll do better. Please don't use the brush on me."

Severus sighed. "Harry I will be using the brush. This is the second time you've put yourself in serious risk. I need you to understand how dangerous that is."

Harry didn't respond as he had already started to loose the battle with his tears and by the time the brush came down on his backside he was full out crying and had to answer the questions between sobs.

"Why am I doing this Harry?" Severus asked after a minute.

Harry gulped. "Because...I...broke...your...rule...and was alone." Harry's words punctuated by sobs.

Severus felt his resolve slipping but he had to continue. "And why do we have these rules Harry?"

Harry was getting desperate. "Because...I...could get...hurt...and you want...to keep...me safe."

Severus slowed down a bit. "Yes, Harry, I do. I care about you and I don't want to lose you. So what are you going to do?"

Harry had totally lost it by now. "Never...go...out...alone..."

Severus stopped the spanking and as he lay the brush aside he gathered the crying boy into his arms and held him against his chest as Harry sobbed. Harry had never been so upset after any spanking and he knew the brush had added to the fear as well as the pain. He held Harry a moment longer after he stopped crying, before he helped Harry up and dress.

"Please do listen Harry. I meant what I said. I care about you and don't want to see you hurt or worse."

Harry looked up at him with tears still in his eyes. "I know."

As he watched the boy flee from the room he knew finally that Harry was starting to believe it finally. He could see Harry starting to slowly trust him and know that his spankings was out of concern. It was slow but he and Harry were getting there finally.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry didn't go to lunch as he lay crying on his bed. He wasn't sure if it was the spanking that had him so upset or his confusion over the kiss. He had never thought of boys like that before but he had to admit he liked the kiss. It had left him blushing even now when he thought of it.

"You're even more a freak then you're Uncle said you were." Harry muttered to himself a few hours later. "You're a queer and a freak."

He hadn't heard Severus come into the room but Sev spoke up. "No you're not. You are neither of those Harry. And don't let me hear you say that again."

Harry looked up at him. "You don't think I'm sick because I was kissing another boy?"

Severus sunk down onto the bed. "No. Harry I know in the muggle world this is uncommon but for wizards it's not. Men can even get pregnant."

Harry looked up surprised. "Really?"

Severus nodded. "It doesn't matter to me if you're interested in men or women Harry. I only care that you're happy. You're taste in guys I'm not sure about."

Harry felt a bit embarrassed. "I never, I mean I don't even know if I'm interested. I never looked at a guy like that before. Viktor kissed me and now I'm just..."

"Confused?" Severus finished for him. "That's understandable. And Viktor seems a decent guy. I think maybe you should talk to him about the kiss."

Harry nodded. "I promised him I would when I was done being grounded. I think he's really worried he upset me over it."

Severus lay a hand on his arm. "I should have spoken to you earlier but I didn't want you too think you were being spanked because of the kiss."

Harry understood. "I know Severus and you were right, I probably would have. I'm just so confused. I mean it was my first kiss, ever. Not just with a guy."

Severus was a bit uncomfortable but not because of the guy part. He wasn't used to these kinds of talks. "And have you ever thought of kissing any girl?"

Harry blushed a bit. "I was kind of attracted to Cho Chang, the seeker for Ravenclaw you know. I don't know though, I mean she's pretty but I'm not sure."

Severus lay a hand on his arm. "You know it's normal to be confused at this age Harry. I think maybe you should just have it out with Krum and see how you feel."

Harry sighed. "He has so many fans, he'll probably have forgotten the kiss in two weeks and I won't even have to ask him."

Severus shook his head. "This will bother you until you speak to him I'll give you a chance to speak to him tonight after dinner."

Harry was taken aback by that. "Really? I mean I'm grounded sir and I shouldn't be allowed out of that."

Severus knew Harry needed this. "Normally I would agree but it seems necessity needs to win out this time. You can have an hour to speak to him, but here."

Harry was grateful for that. "Thank you for that sir. I guess I need to speak to him sooner or it will bother me."

Severus stood up. "I will be in my lab when he comes. If you wish for someone to speak too when you're finished with him, my door is open."

Harry knew he meant it. "Thank you for that Severus."

Harry watched him leave and sat thinking about the talk he would have that night. He had no idea how to feel. He didn't know if he was interested in Viktor. If he was he wasn't sure where it might go. He wasn't sure how his friends, especially Ron, would react. The only thing he was certain of was he was more confused then he had ever been in his life.


	15. hugs and kisses

Harry wasn't sure he was up to this when he walked up from the dungeons and headed towards dinner. He wasn't looking forward to having to ask Viktor in front of the Slytherins but he was spared when he saw Viktor walking in from the grounds alone.

Viktor saw him and smiled. "I'm glad to see you in one piece Harry. I was worried after I left you."

Harry smiled back. "I am grounded for two weeks, classes and meals only. But Professor Snape said I could invite you to come to our rooms tonight, to talk."

Viktor was surprised. "He is allowing me to come over? Should I be worried about an ambush or something?"

Harry smirked. "No. He thought we needed to talk about what happened. He thought we'd like to be alone and our apartments are the safest place for that."

Viktor relaxed. "I'd like that Harry. I know you were confused and I want to make sure you're okay. When can we do this?"

"After dinner, Professor Snape says we can have an hour to talk. After though, I will be grounded as usual so we should make use of it." Harry explained.

Viktor agreed. "I'll come to your apartments after dinner. I know the painting I believe. You promise this is not some kind of ambush?"

Harry actually laughed. "For the big Bulgarian quidditch star and tournament champion, you do seem a bit jumpy. I promise he isn't about to ambush us."

Viktor blushed a bit. "I have just never had a parental figure walk in on me kissing their son before. And after how angry he was, I was slightly concerned."

Harry looked as the other students appeared. "We should really be getting into dinner now."

Viktor put a hand on his arm. "We can keep this to ourselves if you'd be more comfortable. I don't want you to be embarrassed by me."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not. I just think we need to talk about this. Tonight."

Viktor let go of his arm. "Tonight then. I will try not to look at you through dinner and be too obvious."

Harry felt slight blush again. "That might be a good idea. Slytherins only look our way to glare at us as they plan on ways of plotting out downfall."

Viktor smirked. "I have noticed that. Perhaps I can pretend to be plotting some torture for you. I think I'd make friends with Draco even faster."

Harry was a bit surprised. "I would have thought that you and Draco would have become friends by now. The Slytherin prince likes to suck up to the famous."

Viktor knew that. "Unfortunately I'm not one to allow my little fans to try and bask in my fame. I seem to have put him off pretty quickly."

Harry was impressed. "I like the sounds of that. You know he never forgave me for turning down his offer of friendship my first year, after he insulted my friends."

Viktor saw the Slytherins coming up. "If you don't want us to be noticed, you might want to head in before Draco and his little goons notice us talking."

Harry turned and headed into the Great Hall where he tried to get the blushing to disappear for he knew his friends would notice something was up. When he took a seat next to Ron he wasn't surprised the conversation was still on Viktor. He was happy though no one noticed his disappearance that morning or his blush.

Ron was in heaven. "Can you believe it; I got to play quidditch with the top seeker in the world. It was so amazing. Better then any autograph that I could have got."

Harry shrugged. "I guess. I mean it was cool to see some of his moves but it wasn't like a game or something. It would be cool to play with his team."

Hermione turned to him. "I noticed you disappeared before the practice was over and haven't seen you since. Is something wrong Harry?"

Harry sighed. "I was caught off alone on my way back to the castle by Snape. He has grounded me for two weeks. I'm only allowed out for meals and classes."

Ron shook his head. "He is over reacting. What does he think he is your father or something? He can't ground you for walking back from quidditch alone."

Hermione stopped him. "He is trying to keep Harry safe and Harry told us both about that rule. Harry deserved to be grounded and I'm sure he agrees."

Harry shocked Ron by agreeing. "I wasn't thinking and I was wrong. And Snape doesn't think he's my dad but he does care about me. Hermione is right."

Ron was near speechless. "You think the dungeon bat actually cares about you? Has he given you some kind of potion to addle your mind or something?"

Harry threw down his fork. "Why because it's so out there that someone might actually care about me? No, he hasn't given me anything."

Ron tried to stop him. "I didn't mean that it was odd someone cared about you. Sirius does of course. I just meant, it's Snape for heavens sake."

Harry would not sit down. "Yes it's Snape. It's Snape who rescued me from my relatives this summer and has offered me a home since."

Harry headed out of the dinning hall and he heard Ron call after him but he didn't stop. He missed Hermione stopping Ron and telling him that Harry just needed some time to cool down right now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was pacing the sitting room. He was trying to calm down from his fight with Ron as he didn't want to be upset when he talked wit Viktor. He wasn't sure why he was so angry with Ron. He would have said the same thing himself not that long ago. For some reason Ron's comments about Severus annoyed him deeply.

He was broke out of his thoughts by a knock at the painting. Harry went to open it and smiled at Viktor. "I'm glad you came Viktor. Come in."

Viktor stepped through. "I saw you leave dinner tonight pretty upset. I hope that your fight with your friend had nothing to do with me."

Harry shook his head. "No. Ron was just being his usual prat self. He made a comment about Professor Snape and it just bothered me a bit more then usual."

Viktor looked relieved. "Can I take it then that you have not spoken to any of your friends about us?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Are you hoping that I didn't tell anyone about it either? I mean I doubt you have been bragging."

Viktor stopped him. "I'm not embarrassed or regretting kissing you Harry. I just know you were confused and I don't want you to feel pressure or be rushed."

Harry sighed. "Thanks. I've never thought about being with a guy before. I mean you took me by surprise when you kissed me, in more way then one."

Viktor smiled slightly. "I haven't kissed a guy either you know."

Harry was shocked. "You haven't?"

Viktor nodded. "I have known I was interested in guys for a few years but I've never found someone I was interested in enough to kiss them, until I met you."

Harry felt the color rise in his cheeks again. "Really? I kind of thought you might have a bit of experience at this."

Viktor smirked. "You know just because I'm a sports star doesn't make me a playboy. I've kissed two girls when younger but didn't enjoy either one."

Harry felt slightly less uneasy. "You were my first, boy or girl. And I'm not saying I didn't like it, it was just a bit surprising."

Viktor felt a bit of hope. "You didn't mind it? Can I perhaps take that as a sign you might consider letting me do it again?"

Harry nodded. "I think I'd like to give it a chance, but take it slow. I'm grounded for two weeks but when it's over, maybe we can spend time finding out."

Viktor liked the sounds of that. "I would like that Harry. I enjoy spending time with you and perhaps we can be more. If not, it couldn't hurt."

Harry put a hand on his arm. "No it wouldn't hurt at all. I want to take it slow and maybe keep it between us for a while."

Viktor understood. "No problem. I can understand not wanting to show the school, especially with all the attention that we both already get."

Harry was happy he understood. "I just want to make sure we're really going to do this before we tell anyone. I would like to enjoy getting to know you without pressure."

Viktor gently moved closer. "I know we said we'd take it slow but would you let me kiss you again?"

Harry seemed tongue tied so he nodded his head and felt as Viktor lifted his chin so Harry's lips could meet his. It was a short kiss, not like the one before but it was gentle and Harry was left blushing as before. He wasn't sure yet but he had to admit he wasn't opposed at all to this.

Viktor pulled back. "I should be going. Our time limit is nearly up and I wouldn't want your guardian walking in on us again."

Harry laughed. "I think he'd appreciate that as well. I promise when my grounding is up we'll talk again and see where this might go."

Viktor left and Harry sunk down into a chair and tried to make sense of the strange mix of feelings running through him from both his fight with Ron and from his talk with Viktor. He had hoped his talk with Viktor would help clear things up but though he was happy they decided to try, he was no less confused about it all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus came into the sitting room five minutes after his deadline he gave Harry was up. He was relieved to find Viktor was not there and guessed he had gone a few minutes before at least for Harry had his potions home work out on the table.

"I see Mr Krum has gone. I hope it went well."Severus broached.

Harry looked up from his book. "We cleared the air. We promised to sort this out when my grounding is over. But the talk did some good."

Severus sat down next to him. "I'm glad it helped clear things up. I'm still not sure about that young man but if you keep to public places, I will allow it."

Harry nodded. "Could we perhaps meet here from time to time? I mean we are hoping to keep what ever this is, low key for a bit. If we can't be in private..."

Severus agreed. "I guess you can't get into much trouble with me just through the door. He'd be permitted to join you here. You will ask first though."

Harry thanked him. "I don't know how anyone else is going to react if we decide to take this further and I'd rather not have to worry about prying eyes."

Severus understood. "Does Mr Weasley have some idea? I am aware of the argument that the two of you seemed to have in the Great Hall at dinner."

Harry was embarrassed. "No. It wasn't about that. I told him about my grounding and he thought that you were over reacting and stepping out of bounds."

Severus wasn't surprised. "And this led the two of you to argue?"

Harry sighed. "I told him that I understood why I was being grounded and Hermione said it was because you cared. Ron laughed at the thought and it made me mad."

Severus sighed. "Why did it make you mad that Ron said that?" Severus didn't want to push Harry but he knew Harry needed to talk this out.

Harry looked down at his hands. "I kind of agreed with Hermione. I told Ron, well I kind of thought that maybe you did care about me."

Severus lifted his head to look at him. "You know that I do or at least I hope you know. I have meant it when I said that I cared about you Harry."

Harry was silent for a moment. "I do. I mean you have been taking care of me and talking to me. I haven't really had anyone before. I mean Remy a bit but not like this."

Severus felt a pang for his ward. "I know Remus and that mutt of a godfather of yours would if they were able to, be a bigger part of your life. They care too."

Harry bit his lip. "I know they do. I know they care about me because of my dad but its different having someone around all the time. I kind of like it."

Severus smiled at the admission. "I kind of like being here too Harry. I never thought his day would come with you but it has. You don't have to worry."

Harry did something that shocked both him and Severus at that moment when he got up and hugged Severus. He pulled back though. "I'm sorry."

Severus pulled him back into the hug. "Don't apologize for hugging me. If you want to, I don't mind."

Harry looked a bit surprised by that. "You mean it? I kind of thought, I knew you cared about my safety but hugging you, I mean that is a big difference."

Severus shook his head. "We're no longer just a student and teacher any more. I promise you I'm not opposed to you hugging me if you choose to."

Harry smiled but he was starting to look a bit uncomfortable at the talk so Severus looked down at the potions book and suggested Harry join him in the potions lab and Harry readily agreed. He watched Harry from time to time as they were working on ingredients. The hug had startled him to. He had never thought he'd feel close to James' son but he had spoken true about the hug. He felt close to the boy and didn't mind it at all.


	16. Halloween issues

Halloween was always a big occasion at school and with the first challenge of the tournament coming up, the excitement around the castle was greater then it had been ever before. Harry was a bit disappointed he could not be part of it all but he had only been grounded for a week.

He and Ron had made some peace. "It sucks that you won't be able to come to the Halloween party tonight. Can't you ask Snape just this once?"

Harry shook his head. "I know what the answer would be without asking so I won't. Like I said, I know I deserved this. I have no one to blame but myself."

Ron was about to argue but Hermione shot him a look. "Well you'll be able to attend the first challenge which will be far cooler."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad by grounding ends the morning of the first task. It would be as bad as missing the world cup this summer which sucked."

Ron smiled. "It was an awesome game but I'm sure you'll get to go to a game soon enough. You said that Snape said he'd take you to one some time."

Harry smiled. "He did. He promised when things were safer he'd take me to a game. With my luck that might be though when I am old and gray."

Hermione put a hand on his arm. "I don't think it will take that long Harry. These problems can't go on for more then a few years."

Harry wasn't convinced but he dropped it. "We should get going to classes or you two might end up joining me in not being able to attend the party."

The other two grabbed their bags. Ron laughed. "I never thought I'd be anxious to get to divination but you're right, I don't want to miss the party."

Hermione smirked. "I can't believe the two of you are still in that class after all of this time. You should have dropped it when I did."

Harry laughed. "Not all of us have the guts to walk out in the middle of class as you did. I still can't believe you did it after all of this time."

Hermione shrugged. "I needed to drop classes anyways. Arithmancy and ancient runes are far more interesting and important then it anyways."

Harry looked at her book. "As boring and useless as divination seems to be, I don't think I could stay awake in your ancient runes class."

Hermione hid her book. "It is far more interesting if you were in the class, I assure you. You really should think about transferring."

Ron shook his head. "Maybe for muggle studies but I'm not going into ancient runes. Maybe I could teach dad about plugs. Harry, you should come."

Harry snickered. "I was raised by muggles, don't you think that would be totally against the principal of the class for me to take it."

Hermione looked hurt. "Hey I took the class and managed a 300 in the class remember? But I guess you're right, I gave it up for it was no challenge."

Ron shrugged. "Well I'm going to take a look at getting switched. I mean anything to get out of that batty old insects classroom. She is so full of hot air."

Harry smacked him on the arm. "Come on Ron you can't talk like that about a teacher out in the halls especially. She deserves some respect."

Ron went red. "Respect? You called her worse then that in class only a few weeks ago and now you're yelling at me. First Snape and now Trewlaney."

Harry shrugged. "Living with a professor I guess reminds me that all teachers deserve respect no matter what we think about their classes."

Ron didn't believe it. "You've really lost it mate. You're been getting too big in the head. You can insult a teacher but I can't."

Harry shook his head. "Think what you want Ron but I'm telling the truth. Now I'm going to class, come if you want. Hermione, I'll see you tomorrow."

Hermione nodded. "At breakfast then, and don't let Ron get to you Harry. You were right Harry, don't let him bother you."

Harry walked up to the divination tower and he didn't have to turn to notice that Ron was behind him. Ron did not sit him with but took a seat at the table with Pavarti and Lavender which made him laugh more then anything. He really must have been pissed to sit with the two most divination obsessed students. Harry sat with Neville, Dean and Seamus and laughed as he watched Ron through class suffering as he had to listen to the two girls go on and on.

Seamus laughed as he watched them. "What's wrong with Ron? I would have rather cleaned cauldrons then sit with those two through class."

Harry shared his laugh as did the other two. "I don't know. I called him on some comment in the halls and he is now pouting. He'll get over it."

Neville shrugged. "Then maybe its better he's over there. He's become a lot more moody lately. You're lucky you don't share a room with him any more."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After classes Harry had to head back down to the dungeons. Normally he could have dinner with his friends but because the dinner that night was part of the Halloween party, he was expected to have dinner in their chambers.

Harry walked into the sitting room and was surprised to find Severus. "I would have thought you'd be up stairs attending the Halloween feast with the others."

Severus shook his head. "No. I thought I would keep you company since everyone else is up stairs. I'm not big on the parties anyways."

Harry was happy for the company. "Thanks. It would be nice to have some one to talk to over dinner."

Severus pointed at the table. "I had Dobby bring us some dinner as I knew you'd be hungry after your last classes of the day."

Harry saw the food and looked up in surprise. "That is some of the food from the feast. You had the house elves bring me some of the feast."

Severus shrugged. "I didn't think it made sense to have the elves make anything special." Harry knew that he was lying but he let it slip for now.

They sat at the table ad Harry dug into some of the food with a smile. "Are you sure you don't mind missing the feast? I mean even teachers should get time off."

Severus shook his head. "I assure you that I would much rather be here then eating with all those noisy students. I have some work to do when we're done, too."

Harry finished the last of his dinner and when the food disappeared he was about to stand up and leave for though he had no homework for the weekend as the teachers had decided to give them none for the Halloween weekend, Harry knew he should keep to schedule and do some reading.

Severus stopped him. "I'm aware that you have no home work this weekend. I know I said nothing but meals and classes but would you like to come to my lab?"

Harry was a bit surprised by the offer. "Really?"

Severus nodded. "The lab is studying for you as well and I could use an extra set of hands on the potions I'm working on tonight."

Harry didn't need another invitation. He followed him into the lab. "What are we working on?"

Severus smiled. "Some potions that will be needed in a few weeks I'm sure. Right now we will be working on a burn salve."

Harry looked up in concern. "A burn salve? Do you know something about the challenges that are going on?"

Severus nodded. "I do but I will not be able to tell you Harry. You'll have to wait until the challenge comes up."

Harry shrugged and went to work on chopping some ingredients for the potion. He had noticed that Severus had allowed him to move up in the difficulty of the tasks he was allowed to help out with in potions. Even Draco had grudgingly admitted in potions Harry was in his words, less likely to blow their potion up.

After the potion was done brewing Severus and Harry sat down for tea before bed. Severus handed him a package. "I almost forgot to give this to you."

Harry took the package in shock. "What is this?"

Severus smiled. "Mr Krum wanted to give you a treat as he was feeling guilty for you missing Halloween tonight. I told him I'd give it to you."

Harry unwrapped the package and found a few packages of chocolate frogs which were his favourite candy and a small note from Viktor apologizing for helping make him miss Halloween and hoping this would cheer him up.

Severus noticed the slight color in his cheeks. "I assume you find the gift acceptable?"

Harry nodded. "They're my favourite. I should remind him it wasn't his fault though. He should not feel guilty for my mistake."

Severus smirked. "I can deliver your thank you for you if you'd like. I assume you'd prefer not to wait until after you're done grounding."

Harry was grateful and went to make a note for Viktor for Severus to deliver. He had never imagined his guardian would be willing to play a go between for two students but was grateful for it. Severus himself was a bit shocked by his offer but he knew it would make Harry feel better so he didn't take it back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturday morning Harry was grateful for when it was breakfast time. On the weekends grounding was worse for he had no classes and only meals were a time he could see his friends. Severus had at least offered to allow him to spend the day in the lab with him both days as long as he also did some of his reading.

Hermione made room for him at the table. "How was your night last night? We missed you at the Halloween party."

Harry shrugged as he piled his plate up with food. "It wasn't too bad. Snape let me help in the lab last night and will let me help this weekend if I read as well."

Ron snorted from across the table. "Isn't your grounding for two weeks punishment enough for you? Now he is making you do extra potions classes."

Harry shook his head. "He isn't making me do it. I actually find myself enjoying it. And it definitely has helped me get my grades up in his class."

Hermione nodded. "I think you've even managed to impress Malfoy a bit with your skill. It's good if it helps you get better marks."

Ron groaned. "I'm glad it's you and not me. I'd much rather feed blast ended skrewts with Hagrid then spend the afternoon in the potions lab."

Harry wasn't really listening much as he looked across the room as he saw Krum come in. Ron noticed. "Wondering if he'll fly with you again?"

Hermione cut in. "Harry has more on his mind then playing quidditch with some international star like you. If it is not Krum, it's Fleur. What's with you?"

Ron stuttered. "He is just the best player ever and you're just jealous because Fleur is so much more attractive then you are."

Harry saw Hermione's tears in her eyes. "Come on Hermione. You don't need to put up with this. I'll walk you out on my way to the dungeons."

Hermione shot Ron a last look before gratefully following Harry. Outside she turned to him. "Thanks Harry. I don't know what he is doing anymore."

Harry hugged her. "Stay strong. I wish I could be there to talk but I have to get back. Just remember he is just jealous, you don't have to feel bad."

Harry watched her go up to the tower and he felt bad that he couldn't go and comfort her for he felt bad that she was getting stuck in between Harry and Ron during this fight. Ron was being a real prat and while neither he nor Hermione deserved it, he could take it. He wished he could save Hermione from it.


	17. dragons revealed

Three nights before the first task Harry was working on his charms work in their sitting room when Severus surprised him. He came in from his personal potions lab and told Harry to grab his invisibility cloak.

Harry stood up and went to fetch it. He went to hand it to Severus but the man shook his head. "No. It's for you. Put in on and keep quiet for me please."

Harry was a bit surprised but he did as he was asked. "What are we doing? I'm grounded for another two days."

Severus motioned him to follow. "I need to handle something for the headmaster tonight and I think you need to be there. But no one can know."

Harry was intrigued and followed his guardian out onto the grounds and towards the woods. He was shocked as they entered them but he kept close to Severus and kept his wand out as well.

He watched from the corner of his eye and saw to his surprise Hagrid and Madam Maxime coming. "Severus. I'm glad you came. I heard of the burns."

Severus nodded at both. "Albus had me make some extra burn creams just for this possibility. I didn't think it would have been one of the handlers."

Hagrid nodded. "Charlie Weasley seemed to have got in the way when they were unloading one of them."

Severus turned to look at Maxime. "I am surprised Hagrid you would bring her. The tasks are supposed to be a surprise for the students."

Hagrid blushed. "I was just taking her out for a walk. I assure you that Olympia is the soul of discretion. She will not tell her champion anything."

Harry saw the look Severus shot the woman but he left it at that. "Then lead the way Hagrid. I'd rather not be out in the woods all night handling this."

Harry had his suspicions when he heard burns and then the name Charlie Weasley confirmed when they came into a clearing and he saw four huge dragons in cages. He had never imagined he would see one. He couldn't believe that they would use one for a task. He was understanding what they meant by dangerous.

Charlie came over. Harry knew it was him from his hair. Severus handed him the potions. "Thanks Severus, I appreciate it. That horntail is a nasty beast."

Hagrid smiled. "I hope none of the champions draw that one. He is the meanest of the bunch. I wouldn't want to face it."

Harry saw the massive dragon that he was pointing at and had to admit he looked fiercer then any of the others if possible. "Wow." He whispered.

Maxime smiled. "So what kind of challenge is going to be done with these dragons?"

Before Severus could stop him Hagrid opened his mouth. "They will have to get past the dragon and get a gold egg which has the clue for the next challenge."

Severus shot him an angry look but his attention was diverted to a corner. Harry heard Severus muter. "Igor." Under his breath. He wasn't surprised though.

Harry shuddered as he felt the man's presence. He wasn't sure why. Being out in the woods and around the dragons was making it worse though and he was ready to get out of there.

Severus seemed to sense it. "I should be heading back up to the castle. I have some potions to work on before classes tomorrow."

Harry followed him anxiously back into the castle and as soon as they got into their rooms he took off the cloak. "Dragons.

Severus motioned for him to sit. "Do you have any idea why I might have taken you out there tonight?"

Harry shook his head. "You said that none of the champions were supposed to know and I would think students either."

Severus nodded. "I knew Maxime and Karkaroff would spy and find out. They're champions will have a leg up. Albus will not dare tell Cedric."

Harry smiled when he realized what was happening. "You can't tell Cedric but I could. No one knows I was there so no one would suspect."

Severus smirked. "You're not to tell anyone. I just don't want the other schools to have a leg up. I know you like Krum but Cedric is your champion."

Harry agreed. "I don't think it would be fare if Cedric didn't know and the others did. I will find a way of telling him some how."

Severus sighed. "I know he is busy doing some research in the afternoons in the library. I will permit you to study there tomorrow afternoon."

Harry was amazed again as he saw another side of his guardian. He had not imagined he'd see the man helping a Huffelepuff but he was reminded Severus was helping the school champion and not one individual. He assumed that even the potions master was likely to want their school to win if they could.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione and Ron were a bit surprised when Harry told them that he would be able to join them in the library and though Ron didn't like studying, he was happy to spend some time with his friend outside of meals and class. They were even more surprised when he disappeared though into the stacks after Cedric.

Cedric turned around to face him. "Can I help you Potter?"

Harry shook his head. "You can't help me but I can help you. I know what the first challenge is going to be. I saw it."

Cedric went pale. "How? None of the students are supposed to know about it, especially the champions. It would be cheating."

Harry stopped him. "No. I know for a fact that Fleur and Viktor will already know. I want to make sure they don't have an unfair advantage over you."

Cedric wasn't sure but something about Harry's face told him the kid was telling the truth. "Okay if the others know, then tell me."

Harry explained about the dragons and what he had heard about the eggs. "I know this doesn't give you much time to prepare but I hope it helps."

Cedric clapped him on the back with a smile. "It helps a lot. I remember dragons from care of magical creatures. At least I have some time to prepare."

Harry turned to leave as he should get back to his books before anyone noticed. "I'm glad I could help you. I don't think it would be fair if you didn't know."

Cedric was a bit surprised but he reminded himself he was the school champion and not just his house's. "Thanks. If I can ever do you a favour, just name it."

Harry laughed. "I would ask you to throw the next game of quidditch we play but I'd hate to win by cheating."

Cedric knew it had been a joke and broke into a smile. "We both know I won only because of the dementors. You've beat me the two previous times."

Harry headed back to his table and slunk down into the chair but from the look on Ron's face he knew something was up again and Hermione just shrugged her shoulders, having no idea.

Harry looked up from his book to the glare again. "Okay Ron, what is it this time? I thought you were over your little out burst at Halloween."

Ron was fuming. "I heard you talking to Cedric in the stacks. How could you help him? He is a Huffelpuff."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. "Cedric is the school champion. Would you rather me not help him and allow him to be defeated by the other schools?"

Ron shook his head but was still sulking. "How come you knew about the dragons and you didn't even tell us then? I mean we're your best friends."

Harry slammed his books shut. "I have been on grounding remember, and I only found out last night. I didn't want the entire school to find out about it."

Ron's anger was boiling up again. "The entire school? Are you calling me a blabber mouth or something? I'm supposed to be the one you tell everything to."

Harry stood up and collected his books. "Look around, probably half the library knows because of how loud you are. Now do you get why I didn't say anything."

Ron was about to respond but Harry decided not to let him have a chance and he stormed out of the library but he was half way to the dungeons when he felt a hand on his arm and turned around expecting Ron but saw Viktor.

"I was in the library and I heard what you said to Cedric and your friend." Viktor said.

Harry felt bad and wondered if he was angry. "I'm sorry Viktor. He is my school champion and I didn't think it was fair."

Viktor stopped him. "I'm not angry. I agree. I thought of telling Cedric myself when Karkaroff told me. You were right to tell him."

Harry sighed in relief. "Did you just come down here to tell me that or did you have something else?"

Viktor smiled. "That and to tell you I got your note of thanks for the candies. I should go though; I wouldn't want to get you in trouble with Snape again."

Harry nodded in agreement but smiled. "After the first task, well before it, my grounding is up. Then we'll be able to talk. Snape says we can meet in our rooms."

Viktor gently kissed Harry but only on the cheek as he wasn't going to push it and saying goodbye to Harry took off up the stairs. Harry was left blushing again as he headed back down to the dungeons, unaware that someone had seen the kiss and overheard at least part of the conversation between the two of them.


	18. first task

The next morning Harry walked towards the great hall with a huge smile on his face for his grounding was over and after breakfast he would be able to accompany his classmates into the grounds to watch the first task. He shot a small smile at Viktor and as he entered and wished he could go wish him lucky properly.

As he sat down next to Hermione and grabbed a piece of toast Ron smirked. "Boy don't you look awfully cheerful this morning."

Harry looked across the table at him. "I guess. Is there something wrong with that Ron?"

Ron sneered. "No. I was just wondering what or maybe who might have put such a smile on your face."

Before Harry could ask Hermione jumped in. "He's off grounding finally and come to the task with us. Of course he is happy and in a great mood."

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I guess that makes sense. I thought there was something more to it though."

Harry looked at Ron and wondered. But no, it was impossible; there was no way he could know. "Yes. Finally no more endless hours of studying."

Hermione totally missed the odd looks from Ron. "I wonder what the task is going to be. I mean I heard that it is pretty dangerous."

Harry thought of the dragons but kept his mouth closed. "There has to be something pretty big. I mean there is a reason only seventeen year olds can compete."

Ron snorted. "I think it's just some dumb rule. I think we'll see today that any of us can handle this. I mean look ay all we have handled already."

Harry didn't remind Ron that Harry had been the one who faced most of it. "I think the rules were put in for a reason. And I for one have had enough close calls."

Ron stood up as he was done. "Why would you care anyways? You're rich and famous enough anyways. Many of us actually could use the prize money offered."

Harry hated how Ron often made him feel guilty about his money. "The money isn't worth getting yourself killed over Ron. You know money isn't everything."

Ron shot him a nasty look. "That coming from the person at the table who never has to worry about money for the rest of his life. You'd think that."

Hermione stopped Harry from following Ron. "Let him cool down. He'll realize that he was out of line as he always does and he'll apologize to you."

Harry wasn't so sure. He could sense something else was bothering Ron. "Did you notice something strange about Ron this morning before all of that?"

"I don't know. He was a bit distant last night when he returned from the library. He went straight up to bed."

Harry turned to Dean and Seamus who both shrugged. Neville spoke up. "He was grumbling about something. I thought he was stressed about the potions test."

He knew it wasn't that but he couldn't figure out what. "I just have a feeling his out burst at me was about more then my money."

Hermione stood up. "Well we can figure that out later. We need to be going or we will be late for the first task."

They all followed her and the throng headed to the grounds. When they got to the quidditch stadium and saw the set up including piles of eggs and the dragons, they all gasped in shock. No one had expected this.

Hermione was more wide eyed then anyone. "They brought dragons to the school for students to face? No wonder there is such an age limit."

Harry saw the horntail among the others, angrier then before. "I just hope that no one gets seriously hurt during this."

Ron plopped down beside Seamus. "I'm sure that Viktor will come out of this okay."

Harry raised his eyebrows at that comment. "I'm sure he will too and the other champions of course. I know he is your favourite player."

Ron was cut off by the start of the event. Fleur took the field first and tried to put her dragon into a trance. It worked well enough but her skirts had caught on fire from a snore. Cedric transformed a rock into a dog and was able to distract the dragon enough to get the egg but barely, he too scorched. Harry watched Viktor in amazement as he sent a conjunctivitis charm at the eyes. Unfortunately while he got the egg the dragon crushed some of the others.

When Viktor's score came up he got second highest after Cedric. "Mr Krum has lost points due to the destruction of the real dragon eggs."

Harry let out his breath he had been holding since Viktor went out. "Well that was amazing. Cedric is ahead. I still can't believe what they had to face."

Ron snorted. "Not going to run down to the tent and see how your little champion is doing."

Harry was really confused by his friend's actions more then before. "Ron, I told you Cedric is just the school champion. I'd help anyone from our school."

Ron stormed out of the bleachers and Harry turned to Hermione and the others for help but they all just shrugged for none of them had any idea what had set Ron off this time and had no advice to offer Harry to help him understand what he might have done wrong this time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Viktor was alone in the infirmary tent after having his arm checked on. Karkaroff had come to see him and chastise him for loosing points but after he left he was alone. He smiled though when the flap lifted and Harry slid inside.

"Harry."

"I was amazed Viktor. You did so incredible out there. I have no idea how you faced that horntail. I have only been up close and personal with a baby dragon before."

Viktor shrugged but winced as he had hurt his shoulder a bit. "I don't know. I honestly would never want to try that again. That horntail has quite the temper."

Harry came over to him and sat at the edge of the cot he was on. "I just wanted to come in and make sure you were okay and tell you how impressed I was by this."

Viktor smiled at his concern. "Thanks Harry. But please tell me you didn't sneak in here. You're just off grounding and I'd like to see more of you."

Harry laughed. "No worries. I told Professor Snape I was coming in here and he's not to far away. He told me that we had five minutes."

Viktor reached out and ran a hand down Harry's cheek. "Five minutes is not very long but I'll take what I can get for now."

Harry shook his head. "I am told to let you know you can come by after dinner for the evening as he will be in his lab. Now that my grounding is up."

Viktor couldn't think of anything he would have rather liked to spend his night doing. "I guess I can let the egg secrets rest for a bit."

Harry tried to look hurt. "You think that finding out what is in that egg is more important then spending some time with me?"

Viktor smirked at his pout. "No. The next task is not till February and even if it was next week I would still want to come spend the evening with you."

Harry allowed the fake pout to slip from his face. "Good. I'd hate to think that the egg was more interesting then I am."

Viktor pulled him gently in for a kiss, a light brush of one but a kiss. "No. Don't get me wrong I want to win this bad, but I also want to see where this might go."

Harry shocked Viktor by being the one to start the next kiss as he gently lowered his lips to Viktor's and keeping a hand behind the older boy's neck, he ensured it was not the short brush it had been before. It was still closed lip but the warm pressure left him breathless.

It was the snap of a camera that pulled him apart. Harry looked towards the flap. "What was that?"

Viktor shook his head. "I don't know. He looked pretty small; I think he was a student and not the news. Don't worry Harry."

Harry shook his head. "If that was one of my classmates all of your school and mine will know about this kiss before the end of the day."

Viktor sat up. "Most of my school has already guessed but I know we promised to keep this a secret from your friends until you were ready."

Harry nodded. "I really want to spend time with you but I don't want it to be ruined by the gossip of the school before it even starts."

Viktor clambered to his feet. "You know I understand and agree. We'll find the photographer and we will get the picture. I promise."

Harry had only a few suspicions that it might be for there were not many students on campus who had a muggle style camera like that, as he recognized the flash for the muggle technology. It left only a handful of options to check out but he hoped who ever it was would be reasonable.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Collin Creevey was beaming when he ran into the castle looking for Ron. Ron had asked him to keep an eye on Harry and get a photo of with him if he was with Viktor. Ron had assured him it was not spying. Harry and Viktor were seeing each other and would love a picture to frame.

He found Ron in the great hall. "I found them. They were kissing in the tent and I got a photo. I'll develop it for you and you can frame it for him."

Ron smiled at the young man. "Thank you. I found out last night they were seeing each other and I thought this was the best way to celebrate that love."

Collin was so happy with himself. "I'm so happy I could help. Harry is my hero and I would do anything to make him happy. Thanks for asking me to do this."

Ron hid a smirk as he took in the boy. "Thank you. Can you bring me the photo as soon as you have it? And I would love to have some copies of it as well."

Collin nodded his head and turned to head off to develop the photo. "I'm just happy I could be of help. I never thought Harry liked by photos I took of him.

Ron shook his head. "Of course he does. He hates the media in his face but you're his friend. You know he will think this is the perfect gift he ever got."

Collin ran from the room unaware of the evil glint in the eyes of Ron. Ron couldn't believe what his friend was doing behind his back. He would plaster the school with those posters and make sure that Krum was laughed out of the competition over this.


	19. elusive photo

Harry had Viktor checking the other options but Harry had a sneaking suspicion just who snapped the photo. Colin had been a thorn in his side with that camera since second year, He hated fame and definitely hated the camera bulbs in his eyes, Colin was nice enough but he didn't take the word no very seriously.

He found Colin coming out of their dorms. "Colin. I need to talk to you. Were you down in the infirmary tent this morning after the first task?"

Colin looked guilty before he had even spoken. "Yes. I mean I was taking photos of the challenge and I went down there after it was over."

Harry knew it. "You took a photo of me and Viktor and I want it. I know you like taking photos but you can't go around taking pictures of people in private."

Colin shook his head. "I wasn't spying really Harry. I mean I think the two of you together is so great. I thought the photo would make you happy."

Harry was shocked. "Colin you know I hate photos and what do you mean by that? How did you even know I'd be in there with Viktor?"

Colin shrugged. "I was told you guys were dating and that it would be a nice surprise for you to have a photo of you together. It was to be a gift."

Harry's mind raced with who found out. "Colin, who told you that the two of us were dating?"

Colin was still smiling, not aware of what was going on. "Ron. He said you were dating in secret but he wanted a special gift for you."

Harry was horrified, it couldn't have been much worse unless it was Malfoy. "Please Colin, tell me that you never gave him that photo."

Colin looked scared now and his smile fell. "I did. I'm sorry. He is your best friend and I thought he was telling the truth. Did I do something wrong?"

Harry was shaking. "We wanted to keep to ourselves for a while. I know you were tricked by Ron but please don't ever take a photo of me again."

Colin looked ready to cry. "I won't. I'm really sorry. Dad taught me never to take photos without permission. I just thought it was a surprise."

Harry felt bad for the kid who was obviously tricked. "It's okay Colin. Just don't do it again. Do you know where Ron went?"

He shook his head so Harry took off and was surprised when he found Ron in the library, it was deserted except for him and Hermione. From the look of surprise Hermione gave him when he rushed in, she had no idea yet.

Harry went over to Ron. "I want that photo you had taken and I want it now. You had no right doing that."

Ron sneered at him. "When our friend is snogging the enemy behind our backs I have the right to do it. The school deserves to know."

Hermione shot a look at Ron before turning to Harry. "What is he talking about?"

Harry took a deep breath and explained what had been going on with Viktor. "And now Ron tricked Colin into taking photos of us."

Hermione was shocked but her anger was at Ron. "Where are those photos Ron? He is your friend and I'm not going to let you do this to him."

Ron shook his head. "To late. I have already given them over to the Slytherins and by this time tomorrow, they will be all over the school."

Harry was ready to throw a punch at his former friend. "If those posters go up I will never speak to you again. You had absolutely no right to pull this crap."

Hermione took off after Harry as he left. "Harry, stop please. Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry felt bad. "I wanted to tell you but I was worried how the school would react. We barely even started going out. We kissed twice, nothing else."

Hermione hugged him. "I'm happy for you, you know. I'm not a prat like Ron. And you know you're true fiends will stand behind you in this."

Harry sighed. "I hope I have some, I mean I thought Ron was one and look what he has done."

Hermione walked with him down towards the dungeons. "You have a lot of loyal friends including the twins, and Neville and me. Never forget that Harry."

He hugged her when they got to the dungeons and he took into his private rooms but he knew there had to be something that they could do. Then it occurred to him and he went across and knocked on the door to the private potions lab.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Viktor was pacing. He had asked the students Harry had mentioned and none of them used their camera that day. He was heading back to the dungeons to see harry when he ran into Draco and some of the Slytherins.

"Hey Viktor, here you have been kissing the boy wonder." Draco said as Viktor moved to go past him.

Viktor stopped in his tracks and looked at Draco, Blaise and their goons. "Where did you hear that?"

Draco waved an envelope. "We have the photographic proof. Seems one of the boy wonder's little friends betrayed him and had a photo taken."

Viktor glared at the envelope. "And what do you intend on doing with those photos Malfoy?"

Malfoy handed them to Viktor. "Photos, copies and negatives all in there. I'm not going to allow Ron to spread this around. Call it congratulations on today."

Viktor stared in shock at them. "Why? You hate Harry and I haven't been good to you guys. Why would you help me?"

Draco shrugged. "My godfather. He made me think that maybe I should extend my offer of friendship to you and Harry again. I hope it won't be turned down again."

Viktor took the offered hand. "You're not as bad as I thought you were Draco and I accept. I'm sure Harry will consider when he learns how you helped us."

Draco smiled and nodded. "I think once he learns about the photos and has a talk with my godfather, that you might just be right about that."

Viktor would burn the photos. "Without these his little former friend should not be able to do more then spread rumours, he has no proof."

Blaise agreed. "And the only ones to see the photos will claim they never existed. Even Creevey will keep his mouth shut for Harry. Ron will be the fool."

After thanking them again he walked to the painting of Salazar and knocked, hoping Harry would be there and sure enough Harry opened. From the look of mixed worry and happiness, he knew Harry had spoken to his guardian as Draco had said.

Viktor handed him the envelope. "Courtesy of the Slytherins. They said they will deny ever seeing them and make sure your former friend looks the fool."

Harry smiled. "I will burn the photos. Colin swears to keep my secret for me. Everyone knows Ron is jealous right now, no one will believe him."

Viktor stepped in and watched Harry burn the envelope. "Draco extended his friendship and I thought it genuine and accepted. He wants to extend to you."

Harry looked up from the fire. "I know. Severus went to speak to them and told me to trust them too. Said Draco's a good guy and I should be friends."

Viktor was happy Harry agreed. "I have to go or Karkaroff will wonder why I am not at our celebration. Can I see you tomorrow?"

Harry smiled and nodded his head. "I'd like that a lot."

Viktor leaned in and kissed Harry gently before he took off through the portrait hole and took the steps three at a time. He knew it would raise suspicious if he was late to his own party but he got there right on time and no one questioned it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry walked back into the potions lab when he left. "Well you were right about Draco. He gave us the photos."

Severus looked up from the cauldron he was stirring. "I told you my godson was a good kid. I told him if he offered you friendship again, you might take it."

Harry sat down on the stool. "Viktor did and I am considering it. I just have a hard time with it after all the bad blood between us. And then his dad."

Severus sighed. "Lucius has been a spy for the order as long as I have. Draco has been forced to pretend to be cold and muggle hating, to keep his dad's cover."

Harry wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be. "I guess I should have known. I mean you and Lucius are friends, and if he was bad, it would be strange."

Severus motioned for him to cut some figs. "We were both forced when we were teens and both turned spies. I was able to come out, Lucius has not."

Harry was starting to understand a lot more about Draco. "I'll talk to Draco and if he is genuine in being friends, I'll accept."

Severus smiled. "You only have two real concerns in the Slytherins in that age and that is Nott and Greengrass. The others are like Draco, and loyal."

Harry was starting to think maybe the snakes were more so then the lions. "Then I will extend my hand and make sure we mend those bridges."

Severus came over to him. "I'm proud of you, you know. For how you handled this whole photo thing and now with Draco and the others."

Harry smiled. "You have made me see I need to open my eyes and stop judging Slytherin. I was wrong about you, I can be wrong about Draco and the others."

Severus was glad that Harry had felt comfortable enough to come to him with a problem even if it was one directly related to his house. It was a step for them. As he worked on a potion with Harry he had to admit he was feeling a lot closer to the young man. He'd be happy for Harry and Draco to become friends.


	20. allies to count on

Harry walked up to the great hall the next morning and he knew from the looks he was getting from other students that Ron had been spreading the story of finding them kissing.

Seamus and Dean came up with Ron. "Is it true? You have been snogging the Durmstang champion?" Dean shouted.

Seamus nodded. "What you were so angry that Cedric got chosen for the champion and not you that you decided to betray your school?"

The twins came up behind Harry. Fred clapped him on the back. "We hear our little brother has been spreading lies about you. Do you need some help?"

George nodded. "You know us quidditch kids have to stick together. Say the word and we'll flush our brother's head in the nearest toilet bowl."

Harry laughed at the idea. "As amusing as that might be it won't stop Ron from talking. But really, I mean who is going to believe him other then a few fools?"

Ron smiled. "I have the photos to proove it and by the end of the day they will be all over school and no one will be able to deny them."

Harry knew he had caught him. "Really? Photos? If you have these photos where are they? I would think you'd be showing them to everyone."

Ron turned red as the others in hearing distance laughed. "I have given them to the Slytherins and they're making posters as we speak."

Draco had perfect timing as he arrived. "Hey Weasel, get out of our way."

Ron smiled at them. "Malfoy you must have the posters by now. Show them to everyone. Harry is trying to convince people they don't exist."

Draco gawked at Ron. "Photos and posters? What are you going on about Weasel? Why would I have anything to do with you and your plots?"

Ron was desperate he turned and saw Colin. "Colin, you can tell them. You took the photos and gave them to me. You won't lie like these snakes."

Colin glanced at Harry. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I have some photos of the tournament, maybe Harry is in the stands in one, but nothing else."

Hermione came up behind Ron. "Stop this Ron; you're not embarrassing any one but yourself. You're little lie has been found out, so drop it now."

Ron rounded on her. "You know I am telling the truth. Harry admitted it to you in the library yesterday. He stormed out on us."

Hermione shrugged. "I remember you fighting because he refused to help you with your paper and he stormed out because you were being a git."

Ron's face was finally the color of his hair. Fred just shook his head. "You should go little brother before you make even a bigger fool of yourself."

Ron ran from the room with only Seamus and Dean on his feet. Dean turned before they left. "We know he is telling the truth and we'll prove it."

When they left Harry wanted to leave too for there were too many people who were looking at him and it was making his stomach churn but he knew how guilty he would look if he took off and would make people believe that Ron was right. The truth would come out one day but for now he was glad it hadn't.

Fred sat down next to Harry. "You know we're glad to help you little brother but you know you can't keep this a secret forever."

Harry looked between the twins and saw glances from a few others like Neville. "You guys knew?"

George nodded. "We don't care. We're happy for you. And when the truth comes out as it will, we'll have your back still."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. But how did you guys find out?" Keeping his voiced down so others didn't hear.

Fred looked at Hermione. "A certain bookworm told us you might be in need of back up this morning. How did you get Draco to back you?"

Harry held his breath as he revealed the last part. "Draco wants a truce, friends actually, and I'm going to agree. Severus had showed me another side."

Neville gaped at him. "You're going to be friends with the Slytherin?"

Harry nodded. "Draco gave us the photos and proofs to burn. He proved today he can be trusted. More then I can say for some Gryffindors."

Fred clapped him on the back. "We might not approve of your choice in boyfriend or friend, but we still have your back. Even if you do get cozy with Draco."

Everyone else at the table that had been partial to the conversation echoed Fred's sentiments. It put him at ease to know he could offer his hand to Draco and not risk what loyal friends he had left. It also gave him hope that when he and Viktor finally came out, he'd not lose them either.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been in the Slytherin common room once before but it was disguises as one of Draco's goons. This was the first time he came invited and he was grateful for Viktor being there for all of the assurances of his guardian that he'd be safe, he wasn't sure.

Draco smiled and led him into the prefect wing. "Adrian, one of my quidditch buddies has given us his room to talk in, for some privacy."

Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle as well as Pansy and Millie were waiting. He was reminded it was Nott and Greengrass he could not trust. "Thank him for me."

Draco nodded at the others. "Uncle Sev told us to give you another chance and try and make peace. I think it might be about time."

Harry answered by extending his hand. "Hi, my name is Harry Potter, what's yours?"

Draco was shocked but remembered the first time he offered his friendship to Harry. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Harry soon found himself being welcomed by the others in the room. Blaise who he had never really known well was quite talkative. "So you and Viktor?"

Harry looked over at Viktor and they both knew that this was one room they could be honest with. "Yes, me and Viktor. Any problems with that?"

Blaise and the guys shook their heads. Pansy just smiled. "I think it's cute. Are you guys going to go to the Yule ball together?"

Harry shook his head. "No. We kind of want to keep this to ourselves for now and going to the Yule Ball together would defeat that purpose."

Viktor agreed. "We need to make sure that my schoolmates and at least some of Hogwarts won't hex us over it before we reveal."

Draco pointed at those in the room. "You have us and I'm sure most of the reasonable Gryffindors.Ravenclaws are always loyal to the lions as well."

Millie pointed out one thing. "I wouldn't count on the Hufflepuffs. They might think you're betraying their little precious Cedric in snogging his competition."

Harry laughed. "Don't worry about them. I think if it comes down to it Cedric will back me up over there. Let's just say I gave him a bit of help last challenge."

Goyle turned to look at Viktor. "And you're okay with your boyfriend helping out the competition?"

Viktor smiled. "I am. He was actually just evening the playing field and I expected no less from him. It would not have been a fair challenge other wise."

They stayed for about another hour but when they left Harry felt like he actually had the start of some good friends in there. He knew like those at his house who promised at breakfast to back him when it came out, he could count on them.

Back at his apartments he turned to Viktor. "You know when Greg called me your boyfriend, you never corrected him."

"I didn't." Viktor said bluntly. "Do you have a problem with me calling you my boyfriend? If you do, I will stop."

Harry stopped him. "No. I actually like the sounds of it. I just wish we could make sure it was safe to come out and not hide."

Viktor smiled. "Most of my housemates have already guessed. I'm going to speak with them and if we have their support, maybe it's time we tell people."

Harry had been reluctant but he agreed. "I think with the Slytherins and Cedric's help, and my loyal Gryffindors and some Ravenclaws, we would be fine."

Viktor gently kissed him. "I know we'd still be taking it slow but it would be nice to take you for a walk or to Hogsmeade on the weekend, and not hide."

Harry's mind was actually on the Yule ball but as it was only a month away, he wouldn't get his hopes up. "I'd like that a lot too. Talk to your school."

Viktor promised to and when he left he knew he needed to find out from Luna and perhaps even talk to Cedric and find out how much support he might have. He wasn't sure if he was ready to take even the next step with Viktor but it would be great not to have to hide it any more.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Turns out he didn't have to wait more then a few days for a chance to talk to Cedric for by Thursday Cedric had actually come in search of him and sat him down for a chat in the library.

"I hear that you have a romance going on with a certain champion." Cedric said bluntly.

Harry could have denied it but he knew he had to start some where. "We have been seeing each other for a bit. We were worried about how the school would react."

Cedric smiled. "I just thought I'd let you know that Huffelpuff will have your side. I am grateful for your help and friendship before. I'll make sure my house supports you and doesn't let anyone accuse you of betraying me or the school."

Harry was ready to hug him. He had hoped Cedric would help but he hadn't been totally sure. "Thanks Cedric. It means a lot. You know I still cheer for you."

Cedric clapped him on the back. "I know that. I know you would cheer for your school even if dating Viktor. It's one of the reasons I will stand up for you."

Harry thanked him. "He wants to see if his school will freak but I hope we might come out soon. Thank you for your offer of support."

Cedric just smiled and before he went back to his books added. "Anything for a fellow Hogwarts student and seeker. And thanks for cheering for me."

Harry left to go down to his apartments to do some homework before dinner as he wanted to spend the evening making a potion with Severus as he needed to talk to him. He had found it almost therapeutic their potions work lately. He just hoped things went as well for Viktor with his classmates and headmaster.


	21. coming out

Harry was in the library with Hermione and Neville when Viktor appeared and from the look on his face he had something to tell Harry right away. Hermione ducked out of the library with them to be their official company as well as a look out.

Harry laughed as Viktor pulled him into an alcove. "You know I have never been in one of these with someone before."

Viktor smiled. "Well as exciting as they are I've come to tell you that it isn't needed any more. Durmstang knows."

Harry wasn't sure how to gauge the expression and how his schoolmates had taken it. "Are we cool or do I have to worry about them hexing me?"

Viktor smirked a bit. "No hexes. They think it's cool I'm dating the only person as famous as me here. And Karkaroff says as long as you don't distract me from training or sabotage me, he's fine."

Harry sighed a breath of relief and explained how his own talks went. "So basically other then my own house and some others here and there, I'm fine too."

Viktor hated making Harry choose. "Are you sure? I mean I know how important houses are here. I don't want to come between you and your house."

Harry nodded. "Hermione and the Gryffindors who matter like my quidditch buddies and Neville, support me. It doesn't matter if the others won't."

Viktor gently kissed him. "Then does that mean we are going to come out in the open and I can properly start dating you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. I vote for soon as this weekend is Hogsmeade and I for one would like to have our proper first date there."

Viktor liked the sounds of that. "I had been hoping to ask you but you beat me to it. But I'm just glad we're doing this."

Harry was too. "I think tomorrow we make out entrance as a couple into the Great Hall. Get it over for everyone. Might be safer that way as well."

Viktor thought it made sense. "Less chance anyone would try to hex me for corrupting you, in front of teachers and those who promised to back us."

Harry nodded. "I have found another upside of living with Professor Snape this year. I don't have to worry about being hexed while I sleep."

Viktor decided to test the waters with another suggestion. "What would you say if I asked you to be my date for the Yule Ball?"

Harry gaped at him. "You mean it?"

"Yes. But remember I am a champion and my partner and I have to dance the opening dance of the ball with the other champions. Are you up to it?"

Harry was a bit self conscious except in quidditch but he nodded. "If it means I get to be your date for the ball, I can deal with the eyes on us for our first dance."

Viktor's face lit up brighter then Harry had ever seen. "I'm so glad. And after tomorrow I will be spared all the girls throwing themselves at me."

Harry had noticed ever since the ball was announced every girl wanted to get Viktor to ask them. "An up side indeed. I want no girls' hands on you."

Viktor took the chance to gently jibe Harry and test the waters. "Good. I really only thought of men anyways. There's a few I might try snogging."

Harry felt a huge bubble of jealousy but it popped when he saw Viktor's eyes shimmering. "Keep that up and you might be stood up for the ball."

Viktor put on an apologetic pout that made his hard features soften a lot. "Oh don't say that. You wouldn't be so cruel as to make me dance all alone."

Harry pretended to think for a moment before he smiled. "No. I wouldn't. But if I don't get downstairs soon, this weekend might be off before it begins."

Viktor noticed the time and kissed him. "I wouldn't want you to get into trouble. Tomorrow at lunch then?"

Harry agreed and with Hermione in tow as an escort he made his way down to the dungeons and arrived with three minutes to spare. He had finished his homework before Viktor had stolen him away so he knew Severus would have no grounds to be angry. He said goodbye to Hermione and went in.

Harry found Severus in his lab and put an apron on. As he was cutting slugs he explained what had occurred, without looking up. "Is that okay?"

Severus chuckled a bit. "You're asking me permission to go on a date? Well as novel as that seems to me, I agree to both Hogsmeade and the ball."

Harry looked up and beamed. "Really?"

Severus nodded. "Of course with town the same rules go about no secluded spots alone. And the ball also depends on your behaviour between now and then."

Harry beamed. "Thank you."

Severus added. "And I think you're making the right choice coming out tomorrow. It can't remain hidden forever and I'd be happy for it would make you safer."

Harry wasn't sure why he found himself talking to Severus about it as they made a potion that night but he had to admit it was nice to have a parental figure to ask advice about things like dating. He knew he didn't really have to ask Sev's permission for the ball or town as he had a permission form, but he felt it right.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After charms class Harry met Viktor in the hall. Harry had warned his friends that knew and Viktor the Slytherins and his schoolmates, to make sure they didn't walk in unprepared. Harry smiled and took Viktor's hand and after a deep breath they walked into the Great Hall.

Ron was some how the first to spot them and saw their hands. "See I told you. I wasn't lying. The golden boy is snogging the Durmstang champion."

Harry walked over to his friend. "You're right, I am snogging him." And in demonstration for everyone he kissed Viktor. A short peck but enough of one.

Most of the school cheered to his surprise, including the entire Ravenclaw table, most of Gryffindor and some of the girls at the other two. There were even some cat calls but there were also some who came to stand behind Ron and Harry was grateful he knew this would come.

Seamus jabbed him in the chest. "You're a little traitor to your school. You're snogging the enemy and probably passing on information."

Dean nodded and looked at the Huffelpuffs. "You know he is probably sabotaging your champion behind your backs. You can't trust him now."

Cedric stood up. "Harry has actually helped me prepare and has been a good friend. I for one have no problem with him seeing Viktor. His loyalty is with us."

Hufflepuff followed suit and any who had not supported Harry before clapped for Harry now. "Yeah sit down and shut up Weasel." Many shouted.

Ron rounded on Harry. "We know you are a sick little queer and traitor and we'll prove it and get you back for this. You better watch your back."

Draco and a few Slytherins had come in. "I don't think I heard you right Weasel? Threatening another student. You try anything and we'll make you regret it."

Seamus smirked. "So that is why the pictures weren't printed and why Harry is brave suddenly. He has the little snakes behind him does he?"

Ron laughed. "Should have known when you went to live with Snape that he would convert you. Go join the snakes; you're not wanted among us."

Fred stood and slapped his brother on the back. "Speak for yourself little brother. Harry is a lion through and through and welcome in our house, his house."

All but a handful of people echoed Fred's sentiments. Ron sneered. "The damned lions, you have them brainwashed. Just remember, watch your back Harry."

Harry watched as he stormed out with Seamus and Dean. Viktor was worried. "You'll have to be more careful then ever."

Harry shook his head. "Ron is too much of a coward to try anything. Besides he threatened me in front of the school. Anyone would know it was him."

Draco clapped him on the back. "The Slytherins have your back, you know it."

Not to be outdone Katie stood. "And the lions of course." And the table echoed it again.

Even some badgers and eagles showed their vocal support and Harry felt relieved. Part of him had been a bit worried. He knew though that Ron after threatening him so publically would have to be an idiot to try anything but his former friend was one a lot. He was reassured though he had most of the school behind him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Friday night Harry was returning from the library where he had been studying with Viktor and Hermione. Hermione was going to be late for curfew and Viktor had to get back to the boat so he insisted he was fine at the top of the dungeon stairs and to go on.

Viktor kissed him. "Are you sure? I don't want you alone and for Snape to get mad."

Harry shook his head. "It is about 20 feet from the bottom of the stairs to home. No one is going to try something so close to Slytherin anyways.'

Viktor reluctantly left him with one last kiss. "Hurry straight to your painting please. I want you safe and sound for our date tomorrow."

Harry sent him a reassuring smile as he headed towards the stairs. "Don't worry. I have no intention of missing our first real date."

Harry was just passing the potions classroom when within six feet of the painting he felt a set of hands yank him into the classroom and before he could react he felt something hard slam into the back of his head and the world went black.


	22. brutal attack

Severus was angry. It was fifteen minutes passed when Harry was expected back. He had been lenient about the time as long as Harry told him where he was and as long as he had got his work done as well. Considering Harry had planned on a date to Hogsmeade the next day he thought Harry would be earlier to be careful.

Slamming his book cover down he had been reading after another five minutes. "Dam that boy. Where the hell has he disappeared off to?"

He stormed out of the sitting room and headed first to Slytherin. He found Draco and his friends. "Have you seen my ward?"

Draco looked up surprised. "Harry? No we haven't seen him since dinner time. He was going to the library to study with Viktor."

Severus sighed. "He is well over due for his curfew. Your curfew is not for another hour, would you mind giving me a hand searching for him."

Blaise stood. "Are you worried something happened to him?"

Severus didn't want to panic him. "I just think with all of these new students around, I'd rather be safe. It isn't like him to be late."

Draco and the others agreed to help. Draco tried to reassure him. "He and Viktor probably lost time snogging in an alcove but we'll help track him down."

Severus sneered. "He better not be or he will have detention for the next three weeks. Just find him please and see if you can get some lions to help."

Severus stormed out of the room and started searching for his wayward ward. He knew with the Slytherins and Gryffindors looking, they should be able to find him soon enough. He wasn't sure why he was bothered, Durmstang seemed to support Viktor dating him and Beauxbautons was no worry but with Moody acting odd and Karkaroff there, he just wanted to make sure.

He was heading up towards the library when Draco came running. "Uncle Sev."

Severus stopped him. "You have found him?"

Draco shook his head. "Hermione said that he left the library with Viktor early to get back home on time. He should have been in the dungeons long ago."

Severus snarled. "Keep looking. I want someone to go and find Viktor and see if he knows what happened. I'm worried."

Draco was already headed off. "I have all of his lion friends and mine out still. Even a few of the eagles and badgers. We'll find him."

Severus was headed down to the dungeons when Hermione stopped him. "I have an idea but I need you to let me into Harry's room."

Severus wasn't sure but he nodded and took Hermione into their apartments and to Harry's room. She started searching madly but he had no idea what she was looking for.

"Miss Granger perhaps if you told me what you were looking for, I might be able to help you?"

Hermione looked up. "It's an old piece of parchment. It is called the marauders map. A gift from Sirius. It can show us the entire school and everyone in it."

Severus remembered something. "That parchment he had last year that insulted me? It can show us where Harry is?"

She nodded. "If you know the password to activate it and luckily Harry told me and Ron how it works."

They searched desperately, hoping Harry did not have it in his book bag as he often did but they found it on his desk in the pages of a book. Hermione activated it and Severus watched in wonder as a map of the school appeared and the names of all of the students and staff showed.

She pointed in shock at the dot with Harry's name on it. It was in the potions classroom. "I was in there, I didn't see him." Severus said.

Hermione wasn't sure either. "Maybe he has moved but the map is never wrong."

As they headed out they saw Viktor come with Draco. "I left him at the top of the stairs almost an hour ago. He should have been home."

Severus ran into the classroom and at first he found it empty but he noticed the potions cupboard door was open for the first time and stumbled inside. He was horrified when he found Harry bloodied and unconscious. The greater shock was he was naked. Severus saw what had been done to him and quickly covered him with his own robes and scooped him up off the ground. Viktor, Draco and Hermione followed speechless, up to the hospital wing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was sitting by his bed hours later. Poppy had kicked the students out as she had not wanted to terrify them when Severus had quietly whispered what he had seen and what he suspected. Harry had taken quite the blow to the head but it was the calming draught and other potions he was given that still kept him out.

Albus came into the room and looked down at Harry. "Poppy informed me of what happened. Do you have any idea of who did this to him Severus?"

Severus shook his head. "Who ever did it to him used some form of protection or spell. Our only hope is if Harry is able to tell us when he wakes up."

Albus looked at the helpless boy in the bed. "You can't blame yourself for this Severus. He knew he was at some risk when he came out to the school like that."

Severus was irate. "Nothing excuses an attack like this on a student, nothing. This was a hate crime. If I ever find out who did this, they will wish they never lived."

Albus tried to calm him. "You need to calm down Severus. This isn't doing any good. I know this is horrible what happened to Harry but you have to be serious."

Severus turned on him. "One of your students was beaten and raped, left to bleed to death in my classroom and you want me to calm down. What are you saying?"

Albus gave a small half smile. "Is this care I hear for the boy? Do you love Harry? I have never seen you show such concern for one of your students."

Severus slammed his hand down. "I have never found a student like this. I have never been a guardian before. And damn it yes, I love him. He is as good as my son."

Albus smiled for real that time. "That's good. I was hoping you might come to that given enough time. I was worried though because of James you might not."

Severus realized Albus had tried this all along. "You wanted me to take him this summer? You intentionally made it so I couldn't bring him here. So I took him in."

Albus' eyes twinkled as always. "You give me too much credit Severus. Do you really think that I'd meddle in a student and a teacher's life as much as that?"

Severus nodded. "Yes I do. Nothing stopped you before. It is your favourite past time. I should have known you were up to something with your little golden boy."

Albus nodded. "He was only safe out of the wards if he had someone who cared for him. Remus is in no position right now. I knew for Lily's sake, you would."

Severus sat down. "It was for her sake originally yes but I have come to love that boy for his own. But that doesn't excuse your meddling Albus."

Albus sighed. "You know even if he came here this summer he'd have had to return. Until Sirius is freed he can't go there. Harry needed a home and a father."

Severus hated this. "That doesn't give you the right to try and force us together. Yes, I care about him as a son but you had no right. It might not have worked."

Albus put a hand on his arm. "I have more faith in you my boy then you have in yourself. I knew you could look past your hate and at least care for Harry."

Severus smirked. "Bull. You said it yourself that you were surprised that I loved Harry like a son, that I could get past my anger of James."

"Love yes, take care of, no. I knew your love for his mother would out weigh your hatred of his father. His mother after all was like a sister to you."

Severus nodded. "She helped me when my father beat me. She was there for me through it all."

"And that is why I knew no matter how you hated James and detested his son or so it seemed, you could protect Harry and offer him a home."

"So this was all a test to see how much I could care for him? You expected me to stand up to you to keep the boy. You have to stop meddling."

Albus laughed. "Does it really matter now? You have him and you found a son in him. When he wakes, he will need you."

"No. I don't have him. He keeps me because Sirius and Remus are gone. This war ends and Sirius is free he will go to his godfather and never look back, and I will have lost him."

"Don't have such little faith in him Severus. I know for a fact from his own mouth, he cares about you. I don't think he's going any where."

Severus watched as the headmaster left and he looked down at Harry. He had never admitted even to himself till now that he was starting to see Harry as his son. He had told himself he was doing this for Lily or because he had suffered the same but he now knew it was Harry. Through all the headaches and the trouble, he had grown close to Harry doing potions and talking to him. He had meant it when he said he spanked him because he cared. He just hoped when Sirius was a free man that Harry would still let him be a part of his life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Morning rays were filtering into the hospital wing when a small groan from the bed woke Severus up. He wasn't sure how long he had been out but he had a krink in his neck and he wasn't aware at first what had woken him. But his eyes focussed on Harry and he saw the boy waking.

He stood and moved to the bed and placed Harry's glasses on his head. "Harry."

Harry's eyes focussed. "Severus? Where am I? What happened to me?"

Severus couldn't bring himself to tell Harry at first. "Harry, do you remember anything about last night, anything at all?"

Harry shook his head. "I remember coming towards home and being grabbed but before I could react I got hit in the head. I think I woke at one point but I couldn't see anyone, it wasn't dark and I could feel a kick, but I couldn't see anyone."

Severus thought of something. "Your cloak. Where is your invisibility cloak? Hermione and I were in your room to find your map, and we didn't see it."

Harry realized how he had been found. "I had my cloak in my bag. I had brought it with me a lot since Viktor and I started going out."

Severus didn't ask why as he knew. "I have seen your bag. It was spilled out when I found you. Your cloak was gone."

Harry shuddered. "Someone who attacked me used it in case I woke."

"And used it to get away before anyone saw them. I assume more then one person could have gone under it?"

Harry nodded. "My father used to put all four marauders under it and I took Mione and Ron. I think there was two, maybe three. I remember the hands."

Severus squeezed his hand. "We'll find out. We won't tell anyone about your cloak missing and see if we can find it."

Harry looked down at his body and felt the bandages on his head and arms. "What happened? Please tell me the truth."

Severus sighed and started. "You have some broken ribs, a concussion from the blow."

Harry knew it was worse. "You're not telling me something. Please. I'm going to find out sooner or later."

Severus pointed at his arms. "You were bleeding. The words freak and queer were carved into your arms. And Poppy said that you were..."

Harry saw it in his eyes. He knew without being told. "Raped? I was raped? You're telling me that I was..."

Severus sunk down onto the bed and pulled Harry back into his arms as Harry had broken down crying. He had no words to comfort Harry at this point, no idea how he could possibly offer him any comfort at all. All he could do was hold Harry as he cried it out and when he could cry no more, be there for him. Merlin only knew if it would be enough.


	23. attackers' identities

Severus sat there in the bed holding Harry. He had cried himself back to sleep some time ago. Severus sent word to Albus he would not be resuming teaching until Harry was at the very least out of the hospital wing. He wished he had not had to tell Harry the truth but Harry had seen it in his eyes. Harry would have found out eventually but it killed Severus to have to tell him this morning when he first woke.

Poppy came into the room. "I see the boy has fallen back asleep. Perhaps we should give him a sleeping draught to keep him out a big longer."

Severus hated to do it but he knew it was for the best. "It would perhaps be easier on him to handle when his body has healed a bit."

Poppy handed him a bottle. "I'm surprised you told him the truth. Would it not have been easier to wait until he remembered on his own?"

Severus gently massaged Harry's throat to get him to swallow. "I don't know if he would and we both know the truth of his attack will not stay a secret long."

Poppy took the empty bottle. "No, it won't. Even if it is not the full truth, the rumours will spread through the school by the end of the weekend."

Severus nodded. "I wanted to wait but when he asked me I couldn't lie to him. He saw it in my eyes before I said it."

She came and stood next to him. "It might be harder right now but it might turn out better you did. If he found out later you never told him he was raped and he heard it from a friend or a classmate, it would be worse for him."

Severus looked towards the door. "I know his friends will be anxious to see him but I think it better to keep them out. At least until Harry says he is ready to see them."

"I agree. His friends and Mr Krum have been coming and going since you brought him in. I don't believe any of them went into Hogsmeade this morning."

"They care a lot about him and I know they will want to help him get through this but I don't think he's going to want too many people around right now."

"Have you considered taking him away from the school? I mean it is nearly Christmas holidays and I'm sure Albus could find someone to cover for you."

Severus had thought about that. "I am reluctant to take him from his home and school right now. If he can't handle being here, I will take him to my home."

"You may be right to wait but I have had some experience with rape victims. Harry is going to need privacy and feel comfortable, feel safe."

"And you think me taking him back to my house would make him feel safe?"

"I remember when you brought him here this summer when you rescued him. He told me he felt safe with you and he wanted to stay where he was."

"I don't really get why he feels so safe with me. I have come to love him but I hated him for years. I mean how one summer can erase all that, I don't know."

"Because you understand. You know what it is like to come back to school battered and abused and not feel like you could tell anyone. You understand him."

"Yes. I understand what it is to be abused but I don't know what it is like to be raped and diced up by your classmates. How do I handle this kind of thing?"

"Just do what I saw this morning. Be there for him. Offer him comfort if he needs it, advice, what ever he needs. Right now he just needs to feel safe and protected."

Severus looked at the boy still in his arms. "I don't know if it will help but I will do it. I will be here for him. What ever he needs, if I can give it, I will."

Poppy saw the door open and was about to say something but Albus walked in. "I was informed that Harry woke up."

Severus nodded. "He did this morning. Unfortunately I was forced to tell him what happened and he is out again. We gave him a potion to help him sleep."

Albus came over to the bed "Do you really think that it was a good idea to tell him?"

Poppy stopped him. "We have already discussed this. Severus had little options and Harry would find out soon enough when rumours begin to spread."

"I have decided to send Harry to Grimmauld place to stay with his godfather and Remus. He is in no shape to return to classes." Albus said.

"No. You are not sending him there. Do you think that his mutt of a godfather or even Remus will have any idea how to handle this?"

Poppy agreed. "If Harry is going any where, I suggested Severus take some time away and take Harry to his home. Harry already feels safe and at home there."

"He has never been to Grimmauld, and with Kreacher and that deranged painting, do you really think Harry would feel secure and safe there?"

Albus reluctantly agreed. "I will ask Horace to return and take over your classes and you can take Harry to Spinner's End as soon as he is moveable."

"No. I will not take Harry unless he needs to. The last thing he needs now is someone forcing him in anything. If he doesn't feel safe here, I will."

Albus wanted to argue but he saw that he was fighting a loosing battle between Severus and Poppy. He was starting to wonder if he made a right choice sending Harry to Severus that summer. But maybe having Severus gone would be better. It would be easier to handle this situation without Severus on them. Moody would find out soon enough who had attacked Harry and they'd be dealt with.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was sitting in the library. She wasn't really sure why. Most of the older students had gone to Hogsmeade and the others seemed to be out enjoying the semi warm winter day. She had been kicked out of the sitting room by the infirmary.

"Mione." She heard a worried voice coming from behind.

Hermione looked up to see Viktor standing behind her. She wasn't sure why but she threw herself into his arms. "I can't believe this. This can't be happening."

Viktor held her close. "I should have walked him home last night. I can't believe how stupid I was. I should have seen him right up to the portrait hole."

Hermione stopped him. "We both know any of us would have thought him safe. No one would ever think he'd be attacked three feet from Slytherin."

Viktor wasn't comforted by that. "I still don't have any idea with everyone searching for him; how no one saw any of this happen."

Hermione looked around. "We need some where private to speak about this. I have an idea but I don't want anyone to hear about it."

Viktor smiled. "Draco showed me this room here in the school that appears if you knew where it is and forms what ever you need it to be."

"The room of requirements? I had heard stories about the room but I always thought that it was just some rumour."

Viktor led her to a corridor little used in the school and to her amazement she saw a door appear. When she entered she was even more shocked, not by the comfortable sitting room feel but because they weren't alone.

She turned to Viktor. "I see you weren't sitting around this morning. You had something in mind?"

Draco looked up from where he sat with Blaise and Pansy. "No but we need to find out what happened. It is driving me nuts that he was so close and got hurt."

Neville was sitting next to Luna. "I think we need to look at my roommates. They weren't in our room most of the night."

Hermione thought of something. "His invisibility cloak. Ron would be one of the few who would know Harry always kept it on him"

Draco agreed. "I collected his bag up last night and the cloak wasn't in there. He told me he has had it since he started dating Viktor."

Viktor took command. "We need to keep an eye on the other three Gryffindor fourth years. If they have the cloak we need to catch them red handed."

Hermione still couldn't believe it. "I know Ron was angry at Harry but to attack and rape him? I don't even think that Ron could do that."

"The attack part I see but I have a feeling the rape was probably the Irish kid's doing." Viktor said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Do you have some information we don't have here?"

Viktor nodded. "He and one of my schoolmates had a bit of a rendezvous if you know what I mean? Alexei said Seamus liked it quite rough."

Hermione looked like she was going to be sick. Draco grabbed her. "We'll find proof Hermione, and we'll make them pay for what they did to Harry."

They decided to take turns, using the marauders map which they happily had not had confiscated by Severus. They made a pact that they would find a way to prove who attacked Harry and make them pay. Hermione went to the twins when they were done and the twins agreed to do what ever they could for Harry.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron, Seamus and Dean came back laughing and joking from Hogsmeade. They had heard the rumours going around as they made their way back that the golden boy was in the hospital wing.

Katie and Angelina passed them when they were going up to their dorms. "Alicia saw Snape carrying him. She said he was bleeding and looked to be naked."

Katie covered her hand with her mouth. "God, no. Who would have done that kind of thing to him? I know he is dating Viktor but he doesn't deserve this."

Ron laughed as they passed by. "So they found the golden boy broken and bleeding last night? I wonder if they have any clue who had this little fun."

Dean snickered. "Oh I don't know, I think it would be pretty hard for him to remember a ghost."

Seamus smirked. "The little queer got what he deserved. He should know to keep it behind closed doors like us decent people do when we need some fun."

Ron laughed. "After his little fun in the closet he will never want to be with another man even behind closed doors. Viktor will never touch him again."

"And with those lovely little brands, everyone will know. After all the scars will never heal." Dean smirked.

The three had thought they were so quiet as they snuck up the stairs back to their dorms. They were right in that Hermione and her group didn't hear but there was one person who heard enough to destroy them. The question was, was he friend or foe?


	24. caught red handed

Ron pulled his friends into an alcove. They were starting to realize more students had returned from town and the last thing they needed now was to have attention drawn to them.

Seamus thought of something. "You know they're going to be missing his cloak eventually."

Ron agreed. "Harry I'm sure told enough people he carried that thing with him. The stupid little fool actually believed that it would keep him safe."

Dean nodded. "The only thing I'm pissed about is they found him. He should have been well hidden enough to go unseen until potions the next morning."

Ron chuckled. "Can we just imagine the looks on everyone's faces especially Snape when we went for potion ingredients and found him bloody and unconscious."

"Well he won't be able to show his face any where again any ways. You know the kinds of rumours that have spread this morning alone."

Ron grunted. "Dam Hermione, the little bitch had the marauders map I bet you. I looked for it on Harry last night and couldn't find it any where."

"The stupid little prat had forgotten the one thing that might have saved him. I mean he could have seen us coming." Dean smirked.

"Probably thought he was closest enough to the Slytherin painting that if he needed help the Slytherins would have heard him scream." Seamus suggested.

Ron snorted. "Those pussy little snakes, the only ones with balls would never have come to his aid. We know how weak Draco and his cronies are."

Dean looked at his bag. "So what do we do with this? If anyone catches us with it they will use it as proof against us and we'll get expelled."

Ron grunted. "Or worse. But you're right and I think that we can kill two birds with one stone or in this case, one invisibility cloak."

Seamus cocked an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind? Have we picked a target to try and blame this on?"

"We all know most of the Slytherins are death eater spawn. No one would question if they attacked Harry. We just need to give a little push."

Dean caught on. "But how? It isn't like we can actually get into their common room and plant it in there."

Ron shook his head. "But we can get into the Slytherin change rooms for quidditch. The twins have taught me muggle door jimmy techniques."

Seamus nodded. "We put the cloak in there. Then we drop hints to the teachers we heard some snakes bragging about it, they search the lockers and bang."

"Draco and his little quidditch buddies all become the prime suspects. Seamus used a condom; they can't ever actually trace us to the crime." Ron gloated.

Dean looked out the alcove. "We should get going. When are we going to do this? I mean we can't be that obvious."

"The Slytherins will probably be on the pitch playing a bit today. We'll have to wait until nightfall when no one will be out flying." Ron concluded.

Dean and Seamus both agreed. "The last thing we need is to be jumped by those damned freaks. I bet they're all like him anyways." Dean said.

Seamus smiled. "A few of them are though like me they know how to keep their fun more discreet. Well save for a few loonies like Adrian Pucey."

Ron laughed. "You know until Harry went queer and I spent more time with you I never realized how many closet gays there are in this school."

Seamus shrugged. "Most of us are bi, we'll shag either way of course. But you learn new things every day when you go looking in dark alcoves."

Ron looked at their location with disgust. "Thanks for sharing that with me now. I will never be able to talk in one of these again."

Seamus laughed. "For someone who helped me last night fuck his little friend, you sure turned squeamish on me. It's usually bathrooms anyways."

Ron was livid. "I did not help fuck that little queer. I held him down with Dean over there. You're the only one willing to do that."

Dean nodded. "Not that it wasn't fun watching though it was funner when he was still awake and he was squealing like a little girl."

Ron shushed them. "Come on you guys we can talk about this later. Let's get back to the tower. If we talk any longer we stand to get caught in here."

As they were leaving Seamus saw someone retreating down the hall. For a moment he wondered if they had heard but he reminded himself he was in a main corridor and people passed down here all of the time. Someone would have confronted them if they heard. He was just dancing at shadows.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Krum and Granger, I need to speak to you now. And Malfoy." A voice came from behind.

Hermione turned in surprise when she saw Cedric Diggorry coming. "Cedric we have no time. I know you heard what happened to Harry."

Cedric nodded. "Not all of the details and mainly just rumours like everyone else but I have some news you need to hear. Get the rest of your friends together and meet me the room of requirements as soon as you can."

When Cedric disappeared Hermione turned to Draco and Viktor. "What do you make of that? I mean Cedric stood up for Harry but this is just beyond strange."

Viktor shrugged. "He seems nice enough and it can't hurt but find out. I will go find Luna and Neville, you guys get the twins and any other lions and snakes."

Hermione ran off and found the twins as well as Harry's old quidditch buddies who insisted on coming. Draco she met at the place for the entrance, with Pansy, Blaise, and Crabbe and Goyle.

When they got inside they were soon joined by Viktor, Neville and Luna. Cedric was already there. "Diggory, what is this all about?"

Cedric made them sit. "I know who attacked Harry and I have a way of catching them red handed but we have to move quick."

Fred shot up. "We know it is my rat of a brother and his little cronies. We've been trying to figure out where the cloak is but have had no luck."

Cedric turned to the snakes. "They're going to plant it in your quiddicth locker room tonight and then tell the teachers they heard some snakes bragging."

Draco went red. "That little bastard. He deserts his friend, rapes and mutilates him and now he is going to try and pin it on me and my team mates?"

Cedric quickly explained what he had over heard on the stairs and then in the alcove. Katie and Angelina were shocked that they had been so close when the conversation had begun.

"We need to find a teacher we can trust and who we can make sure will be there to catch them red handed." Hermione said.

Cedric nodded. "How about Moody or McGonagall?"

Hermione shook her head. "McGonagall will be too hard to convince and I don't trust Moody. Snape is to busy with Harry. There has to be someone."

Luna smiled. "Professor Flitwick. He has always been fond of Harry and he will come even if he is not sure. He'll trust me."

Viktor nodded. "Get Professor Flitwick and ask him to meet us after dark to go to the pitch. I think Moody still might be a good choice as well."

Hermione reluctantly agreed to inform him and the others all started leaving, promising that they'd keep an eye on Ron and his friends but they'd all be there tonight to try and trap them.

Viktor and Hermione were the last to leave. "Why are you doing this Diggory? I mean I never thought you and Harry to be friends."

Cedric shook his head. "I backed you when you came out and I will help him now. He helped me with the dragons and no one deserves what happened to him."

Hermione went over and hugged him. "Thanks Cedric. You know we may never have caught them and the snakes would have gotten into trouble, without you."

Viktor shook his hand. "Thank you Cedric. You're a good guy. I hope I can repay you for this help."

Cedric stopped him. "Harry deserves better then what happened to him, no one did. Even if he had not helped me, I'd be here. I'm coming tonight too."

They agreed to have Cedric meet them later that night and they just hoped that Ron and his friends had not caught on that they knew and would not move up or change their plans. It was why the twins and the quidditch buddies were still keeping a close eye on Ron for now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron was working as fast as he could to jimmy open the lock on the Slytherin changing room while Seamus and Dean nervously kept an eye out for anyone coming their way. Finally he was able to open the door and stepped inside.

"Come on you guys, someone help me find the little queer Adrian's locker. It will be more believable that way." Ron whispered.

Dean was looking with his wand lit as they didn't turn on the lights. "I think I found his locker but I can't see in this dark."

Suddenly the lights went on and Ron shouted. "Seamus, we said no lights." But when he turned around he almost screamed.

In the door way looking extremely angry was Flitwick who had a number of students including Krum and Diggory as well as Hermione behind him. He turned to his friends in panic.

"Well boys it seems that the kids were right and you have been caught red handed with the cloak. You're in serious trouble boys."

Ron stuttered. "We found the cloak. We heard the snakes talking and we came to find the cloak."

From behind a locker Moody and Adrian himself came out. "We heard everything Weasley. I wouldn't want to be you when Severus gets his hands on you."

Ron was about to try and make a dash for it but every wand in the area was on him and all three boys were immobilized. They'd be taken up to the school until aurors and their parents could be contacted. They were lucky if they were looking at just expulsion for this.


	25. facing the piper

Severus was trying to read his potions book but his eyes kept wandering to Harry. He was looking at him sleep when the doors of the infirmary flew open. He stood to confront who was coming in.

"Alastor. What are you doing in here? The boy has been through enough trauma without you storming in." Severus snarled.

Moody was about to answer when Filius came in. "He should have entered quieter I agree Severus but we've come with news."

Severus sat back down. "The only news I have any interest in is that you have found out who attacked my ward and have caught them."

Moody smirked. "Then I guess we have come to the right place after all."

Severus' head snapped up. "You found out who attacked him? You found his invisibility cloak I assume?"

Filius nodded. "Mr Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were found in possession of the cloak and have admitted to their crimes."

Severus was ballistic. "They admitted? They did this to him and they are what, bragging about what they did to their friend?"

Filius shook his head. "It seems Cedric over heard their plan to plant the cloak in the Slytherin locker room. He informed Harry's friends and with our help, we caught them red handed. Moody and I were both present to over hear their confession before we revealed ourselves."

"His friends?"

"The twins, the quidditch team, Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom, Miss Lovegood and of course Mr Krum." Filius explained.

Moody nodded. "It does seem that the boy of yours has a number of loyal friends. I noticed a few Slytherin in the ranks as well including Mr. Malfoy."

Severus was ready to explode but he didn't want to risk waking Harry or even in his unconsciousness, scare him. "Where are they?"

Filius tried to calm him down. "Albus has sent us to inform you. He will be taking care of this of course. He has sent for the aurors and word to the ministry as well."

Severus was irate. "He sent you to tell me? My ward as beat and raped, left for dead and he sent you to tell me? I want to know where they are, now!"

Poppy hear the commotion and came in. "Severus. I don't think I have to remind you this is a hospital room and the last thing Harry needs is to be upset right now."

Severus quickly explained what was going on. "I don't want to leave him alone but I need to see that this is handled."

Poppy was about to say something when another voice came from the doorway. "I will stay with him."

Severus was expecting to see if any student Hermione or Viktor but was surprised to see Katie. "Miss Bell, I know he's your friend but..."

Katie came in and stood by Harry. "He needs someone he knows he can trust. The twins offered but I thought a male voice might scare him now. I offered."

Filius shrugged. "I assume Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood wanted to see what happens with the three that did this. I think Katie has a point."

Poppy nodded. "He knows and feels safe around you Severus but if he does wake and you're not here, he might feel safer with a female friend with him."

Severus was reluctant to leave Harry with anyone but he had to see this out. "Thank you Miss Bell. I appreciate you're friendship to my...ward."

She took his seat next to the bed. "He has been like a little brother. I can't believe anyone would do this, definitely not his friends. I'm here for him."

Poppy turned to leave. "If anything happens or you need anything Miss Bell, I'm just in my office." The words were as much for Severus as for Katie.

Severus turned to the others. "Now where is this happening? Are they in the headmaster's office?"

Flitwick shook his head. "Yes. The families and aurors have been summoned there"

Severus took off from the room after one more glance at Katie and Harry as if to ensure he could trust Katie to watch over Harry. He reminded himself she had helped protect him when he came out and had been one who had tracked his attackers down. He did not want to leave Harry but he owed it to the boy to be there since Remus nor could Sirius be there for him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seamus, Dean, Ron and surprisingly Ginny Weasley stood still immobilized against a wall in the headmaster's office. Molly and Arthur were sitting in chairs, but neither Dean nor Seamus' parents had come. They had been too sickened by their sons' actions to come support them.

Albus turned to them. "So we have heard what the others have to say, do you four have any thing you'd say in your defence?"

Ginny was the one to speak. "This is wrong. You have no proof that I did anything, I wasn't there when they attacked him. I wasn't in the locker room."

Hermione smirked. "Don't think we don't know who told your brother Harry had his cloak on him, I know you saw it in the library."

"Or who told your brother and his goons when Harry left the library and signalled them he was on his way and alone." Viktor added.

Ginny glared at him. "Signalled them? You would think Harry would have seen me or you if I was there."

Viktor grabbed her by the robes. "Don't try it you little weasel, I saw something that I thought I imagined and now I know it was one of the Zonko toy snitch."

Fred handed it. "Found it in my brother's things. It returns to the owner, no matter where thrown. She let it loose when she saw Harry going down alone."

Ginny paled. "I was nothing. Not compared to what they did. I had no part in beating up or raping the little queer. I had no idea what they were going to do."

Viktor was about to punch her but Fred stopped him. "Harry doesn't need you in trouble as well. I know we'd all like to hit her right not but leave it."

Ron spoke up. "So what? The little queer got what he deserved. He didn't exactly tell us to stop. He likes it up the ass anyways."

George was the one ready to sock a sibling this time. "He wasn't protesting? Because he was unconscious and couldn't put up a fight."

"He wasn't the entire time." Dean muttered.

Severus who came in at that moment seized him and took all his control not to shake the boy. "What do you mean not all the time?"

Cedric spoke. "I overheard their conversation. They said he had been squealing like a baby, that it was more fun before he passed out."

The room resounded with a crack but not from an expected place. Molly had stood and slapped her son so hard that his head actually turned. They had seen her angry before but this was different.

"How could you? How could you do that not only to your friend but to any human being? You are no son, or daughter, of mine." Molly said through tears.

Severus felt bad for the woman. He turned to Albus. "I want to know what you're going to do to these four."

Before he could answer Moody walked through the door with Shacklebot and Tonks in tow. "Leave that to us Severus. Kingsley?'

Kingsley moved to the original three. "Seamus Finnigan you are under arrest for rape, assault and attempted murder. Ronald Weasley and Dean Thomas for assault and attempted murder."

Ron gaped at them as realization sat in. "Attempted murder? So we fucked him and beat him up, we didn't mean to kill him."

"So you didn't say that you were angry that Hermione used the map because you wanted him to be found in the morning by potions?" Viktor demanded.

"Yes, for a laugh and embarrassment. How does that have anything to do with murder?" Seamus demanded.

"You knew he was bleeding massively when you left him. He would have been dead in a half hour if I had not found him. He'd have died alone and broken in a closet to be found by his classmates in the morning."

Shacklebot was quick enough to notice how much danger there was that Snape or the others would loose what control they had. "We'll take them now."

When Ginny was the last one left it was Arthur who spoke. "And what is to be done with her?"

"She will not be expelled as the others but she will serve detention every weekend till she graduates, will loose all privileges including attending tournament events like challenges and the ball, as well as to watch or play quidditch, and any Hogsmeade trips until she graduates."

Ginny was shaking. "Mum, dad, do something. They can't do this to me. I only spied. Please."

Molly walked out without another word. Arthur said. "We will house and feed you in the summer, no more. You are not our daughter. We will not speak or acknowledge you other then the basic requirement to provide you shelter."

Minerva stepped forward. "Miss Weasley I will accompany you to Gryffindor."

Severus watched as a number of the students left as well and turned to Albus. "I assume you got the wands from those who attacked Harry."

Albus nodded and held them out. "Would you like to do the honours?"

Severus took them but pocketed them. "Harry will do the honours if he chooses, when he wakes."

Severus turned to leave but Viktor stopped him. "How is he? Can I please see him?"

Severus shook his head. "He is still out and when he wakes he's going to need time. I'll keep you informed."

Severus saw the pain and concern in the eyes of every student he passed on his way out. When he thought of Katie next to Harry's bed, he knew just how much the boy he considered his son, was loved.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katie was sitting there with Harry when she noticed him start to wake. Pomfrey had said he wouldn't from all the potions but his eyes were fluttering. She was about to call out when Harry's eyes opened. She tried to hand him his glasses but when he felt hands on him he began freaking.

"No. No. Get off of me please." He cried.

Katie tried to calm him. "Please Harry, it's just me. I'm not going to hurt you. Please Harry calm down."

Harry slowly started to calm but she moved to get Poppy but before she got far his hand caught hers. "Stay."

She sat down and helped him with his glasses. "Harry I'm so sorry. I'm sorry this happened, that we weren't able to keep you safe."

Harry was trembling. "I don't remember. Severus told me but I can't remember. I can hear some voices but everything is black."

Katie wondered if perhaps it was better that way that Harry had no memories. "It's okay. You don't need to. They caught who did this to you. You're safe now."

Harry sagged into her arms. "Please just stay with me. I don't want to be alone. Please don't leave me."

She kept rocking him and reassuring him she was there until the door opened and Poppy and Severus both came in. They gave Harry another draught to put him out. Severus turned to her when Harry fell asleep and she explained what happened.

"Thank you for calming him Miss Bell. I was worried he'd awake while I was gone. I am grateful you could be there."

Katie just looked down on him. "I care about him and if I can do anything I will."

Severus nodded. "You have proven he can be comfortable around you. While he's at school still perhaps you would come sit with him from time to time."

Katie readily agreed and eventually was convinced to take off after being given a short description of what had gone down. He didn't want the school to know but Katie was there for the capture of his attackers and she deserved the full truth.


	26. healing the scars

Two days after the arrest the news of the full attack and the arrest had spread through the castle. Harry had yet to wake a he was still in bad shape physically and the few times he had been allowed to come around, he had freaked if anyone but Poppy or Severus were near him, except Katie.

Severus looked down at the bed. "We need to find some way to get rid of those scars on his arms. I don't get why we can't seem to heal them."

Poppy sighed. "It would help if we knew what they used on the blade. If we knew we could figure out an antidote easier. Unfortunately it will just take time."

Severus sighed. "We need to get one of those kids to tell us what they did to the knife. It will be hard enough for Harry to heal without being left with them."

Moody had come in and overheard. "There is a chance if you spoke to Madam Bones and asked for a slight leniency for the one who tells you, maybe one will."

Severus shook his head. "I hate the thought of letting any of them off easier because of this. They deserve the maximum penalty."

Poppy put a hand on his arm. "You know the longer the scars stay, even if we find out what was used, the harder it might be for him to be healed."

Moody thought of something. "Try Miss Weasley first. There is a chance she knows more then she has let on. Her mother might be able to help you with that."

Severus agreed and went through to the office and floo called the burrow. "Molly, is it possible you would come through to the school for a while?"

Molly agreed and about a half hour later both Molly and Arthur showed up, having had to apparate to the edge of the grounds and walk up. When Arthur had found out his wife had been called, he had insisted on accompanying them.

Severus explained about the scars and not healing. "We think there is a chance that your daughter knows what the boys used on the knife."

Poppy added. "The boys aren't likely to talk unless we can get them leniency. We thought perhaps you could help us with Ginny."

Arthur looked at his wife. "I know we said we'd never talk to Ginny other then housing her till she is of age, but I think we need to do this."

Molly readily agreed. "If I can do anything to spare more pain to Harry, I will do it. Even if it means speaking to that girl. Harry is as good as my son."

Severus was grateful. "Thank you. Harry has enough to battle with, without having the permanent scars to remind him of what he has suffered through."

Molly looked towards the ward. "Can we please see him? I understand you have not wanted to scare him but I'd like to see he is okay for myself."

Severus nodded but looked at Arthur. "I would ask you not come this time. I know you care but besides my voice, male voices even when he is out, scares him."

Arthur hugged his wife. "I will stay here. You go check on that son of ours in there and tell him we all love him and are thinking about him."

Molly followed Severus in. She gasped as she looked at the boy. "You told me but I never really imagined, not till now. He looks so tiny and scared."

Severus put a hand on her arm. "Other then the scars, he is mentally healing. But the trauma was too much. We have had to keep him out for now."

Molly looked down at the bandaged arms. "How could my son do this? I thought I raise him better. To carve up his best friend like a piece of wood."

Severus sighed. "You and Arthur have raised five amazing children. You can not blame yourself for the other two. You know that Harry never would."

Molly leaned down and kissed Harry. "Arthur and I love you Harry, you're our son and we're here for you. And Remus and Padfoot send their love to you too."

Severus led her out. "You can come back and visit Molly and when he is better Arthur, I'm sure he'll know he can trust you and you can visit him as well."

Arthur took his wife into his arms. "We will do what we can with Ginny I promise. Remus and Padfoot ask us to remind you to keep then informed on this."

Severus was not a fan of Sirius and little more of Remus but he agreed. "I will send an owl this evening to Grimmauld. I know Harry would want that."

Severus turned back to his son and sunk down in the chair. He was reminded again that Harry was on lend to him. He could not help but think that when this war finished Remus and Sirius would claim their cub back. He shut that thought away. Harry needed him right now and he wasn't about to let Harry down. He had been let down by enough people. He just hoped Molly and Arthur could get through to their youngest.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny was serving the first of her weekends of detentions for the next four and a half years of school. She had been informed by McGonagall she would be doing the most menial disgusting work they could find for her. She had been scrubbing bathrooms from top to bottom with a toothbrush since dawn.

"You can take a break Miss Weasley. "Filch said. "You are to follow me."

Ginny through down the toothbrush and wondered what new torture she would go through as it wasn't lunch. "Where are we going?"

Filch smirked at her. "You are in no position to ask such questions. You're lucky you even have a place at this school."

Ginny was grumbling about how lucky she was when she walked into a classroom and heard McGonagall. "Yes lucky. I'd have had you expelled for this."

Ginny looked up and was shocked to see her parents standing there. "Mum?Dad?"

Molly stepped forward. "Professor Snape has informed us that you may know what was done to Harry so his scars will not heal."

Ginny looked smug. "I may. But why would I tell any of you. You have already made me a house elf and disowned me. I know I can't be expelled any more."

Arthur shook his head. "We have taught you better then this Ginnerva. He was your friend. How could you be a part of something like that?"

Ginny turned to her dad. "I didn't know they would go that far, I honestly didn't. They said they'd teach him a lesson. I had no idea what they'd do."

Molly took her daughter by the arms. "You can make this right. You can tell us what they put on Harry so his arms would not heal."

Ginny's sneer returned. "Why would I do that? Will you forgive me? Am I still your daughter? Will you have my punishment removed?"

Arthur tried to hold his temper. "No. You will not be forgiven for this. But Minerva has agreed to a few terms of your punishment, if you will tell us."

Minerva nodded. "You will serve your detentions with professors and not Filch. You will also be entitled to attend your own graduation ceremony."

Ginny didn't seem to think that this was a good enough offer. "You think that I should help you for that? Why should I help that little queer for that?"

"Because no matter what Harry didn't deserve this. No human deserves what they did. I know you were mad but I also know you didn't mean to have him killed."

Ginny looked close enough to tears. "No. I wanted him to pay for breaking my heart and embarrassing us. But I didn't mean for this."

Arthur spoke. "Do this. Help us now. Serve your detentions with honour and perhaps you shall earn forgiveness one day. Just be honourable now Ginny."

Ginny looked at her mom. "Mum if I do this and I do my detentions and graduate, will you forgive me? Is there a chance you'd see me as a daughter again?'

Molly and her husband shared a look and she nodded. "If you do this, and you keep in line and do your detentions and graduate, with time we could forgive."

Ginny sighed. "There is a book. It is in Ron's wardrobe in a secret compartment he found. Page 12. It is a spell they added to the knife to make the scars stay."

Minerva and Molly left and Ginny turned to her dad. He sighed. "Do as you have promised and we shall see our daughter on graduation."

Ginny went back to cleaning bathrooms for the day. She had at least that hope. She would spend the rest of her school days with weekends in detention but not cleaning bathrooms and though she'd be a stranger to her own family in her own house in the summers, there was a hope, a chance, at forgiveness. As she sat scrubbing the floors she let the tears come. She hated Harry and she wanted him punished, she didn't regret that but she did mean what she said, she had never known or intended it to go so far.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had looked at the book that they had brought back and after study and some help from Filius who was better with charms then he was, they were able to find an antidote spell for the scars.

Filius watched as Severus removed the bandages from the arms. "Oh my dear boy. I am so happy we found a cure. How they could do this to a human."

Severus looked at the cuts that were still bloody. "I have known death eaters who had more respect for the human body then they have shown him."

Filius took out his wand and began the incantation. A warm light spread over the arms. "It seems to be working."

Sure enough the cuts were closing in and healing and though a slight scar could be seen Poppy smiled. "I should think they'll disappear in a day or so now."

Severus sunk down relieved next to his son. "I think it is time we start letting him wake up. His arms healed and his bones, he is in better physical shape."

Poppy agreed. "He's going to need a lot of love right now and support but keeping him out isn't doing him any good any more."

Severus sat by Harry's bedside for hours waiting until the last dose of the sleeping draught wore off. He knew what to expect having been there for his other wakings and braced himself for when Harry came back around.

Slowly Harry started to come around and Severus gently put his glasses on. "Harry."

Harry jerked away from the sound of the male voice, his eyes not focussed, his mind not registering who it was. "Stay away from me."

Severus didn't let go. "It's just me Harry. It's just Severus. I'm here and you're safe, I promise you. You're safe Harry."

Harry collapsed into his arms. "Please don't leave me dad, please."


	27. to a safe haven

Harry jerked away from the sound of the male voice, his eyes not focussed, his mind not registering who it was. "Stay away from me."

Severus didn't let go. "It's just me Harry. It's just Severus. I'm here and you're safe, I promise you. You're safe Harry."

Harry collapsed into his arms. "Please don't leave me dad, please"

Severus looked down at the boy in his arms, wondering if he heard right. "It's okay Harry. I promise I'm not going any where. I'm here with you."

Just then the door opened though and Albus came in. "Poppy told me that the potions were wearing off and that Harry would wake soon."

Harry went completely rigid in his arms and buried his head against Severus' chest. "No. Please get him out of here. Please."

Severus looked at the headmaster. "Albus, he can't deal with you right now. You're scaring him. Please leave the hospital wing."

Albus looked down at Harry. "I'm sorry Harry; I never meant to scare you. You're safe." And with that he turned and left.

Severus rubbed circles into Harry's back as the boy sobbed. "It's okay Harry. He's gone. It's just you and me. Please just calm down Harry."

Harry didn't let go but his sobs were quietening. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Severus' heart was breaking. "You have nothing to apologize for, nothing. You did nothing wrong Harry. You never deserved any of this."

Harry quaked. "Yes. I'm a freak and an abomination. My Uncle said so and they said so.

Severus drew away slightly. "Harry do you remember something?"

Harry wouldn't look up, he just kept shaking. "No."

"Please Harry, if you remember something, please tell me. I want to help you."

"Voices. Voices. I can't remember anything but the voices. Just calling me freak, telling me I asked for it. Telling me I sound like a little pig."

Severus' blood was boiling. "Harry please listen. They were wrong. You're Uncle was wrong. You're none of those things. You are an incredible young man."

"Maybe they were right. Maybe I am a freak. I deserve this. I deserve to be beat. I killed my parents, who should I deserve better then this?"

"Because you never killed your parents. Because they loved you with all their hearts. They stood between a mad man and you to save their innocent baby."

"They shouldn't have. I am a freak. I hurt everyone. They should have handed me over. They should have lived. The world would be better off."

"No. No. Your mom and James died as any parent would do, to try and protect their child. As I would die to protect you. It's a parent's first and last instinct."

"Then if I am not a freak or killed them, why am I being punished? Why don't I deserve to be loved?"

Severus was not the one to answer but Katie. "You are loved. There is a waiting room of friends out there who love and miss you, who want their brother and friend."

Severus motioned for her to come. "Miss Bell is right. Your friends found your attackers and helped catch them. Even Draco. And Viktor is worried sick about you."

"Viktor? No. You can't let him come in here. He can't see me like this. He'll see what a freak I am."

Katie sat down. "You are not a freak and he cares about you a lot Harry. We all do Harry. We just want you to get better and come back to us."

Harry just kept shaking his head. "No. Please I can't see anyone else. I can't. I can't. Please."

Severus nodded. "Harry how about we head home? Albus is willing to have a sub. Perhaps you'd feel safer back at Spinner's End away from everyone."

"When can we go?"

"I will go and speak with Albus and arrange to leave immediately." But when Harry grabbed his hand to keep him there. "I'll be right back and Katie is here."

Katie took his place on the bed and collected Harry into her arms. "I'm here Harry. I promise. I'll not let anyone else in here. He'll be right back."

True enough Severus sent word to the house elves to pack his and Harry's things and made arrangements with Albus. Harry was asleep when he came back with the shrunken bags. He thanked Katie and picked up the sleeping boy and took him home. He hoped as he laid Harry in his own bed, this might help.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry slowly came around some time later and grew frightened. He couldn't register where he was. He wasn't in the dungeons, there was a window flooding him with the morning sun, but he wasn't in the hospital wing either. He began to panic.

Just as he was about to shoot out of bed the door opened and Severus came in. "Good Harry, you're awake. I was worried when you slept through the night."

Harry looked around like a frantic animal. "Where am I? Where have you taken me? Where am I?"

Severus yelled at himself for moving Harry when he was asleep even if he told the boy before. "Remember I told you I was bringing you home. This is your room."

Harry slowly looked around. "Home. This is home." He recognized the room he had lived in that summer after he was rescued from Privet drive.

Severus watched him sink back onto the bed. "Yes, home. I thought you'd feel safer here. You don't have to worry about me or anyone else around till your ready."

Harry looked down at his hands. "Are you angry with me?"

Severus sat next to him. "Harry, why would I be angry with you? I already told you this isn't your fault. You didn't deserve any of what was done to you."

Harry shook his head. "No. Because I called you dad. I mean I remember calling you it last night. I know you're my guardian, I didn't want you to be mad."

Severus lifted his head. "Harry I realized when you were attacked that I have come to see you as my son. And when you called me dad, you confirmed that."

Harry's eyes came to his fully now. "You mean it? You don't mind if I call you dad?"

Severus nodded. "I'd be honoured if you'd consider me your dad. Your mum was one of my truest friends. I want to offer you a home and a family if you want it."

Harry threw himself into his arms. "I want it. Please. I need you. I need you."

Severus held the boy close. "Then it is a good thing I'm not going any where but we need to make a few new ground rules here."

Harry pulled away from him. "New rules?"

"I believed when you came to me you needed tough love but I realize now what you needed was unconditional, real love. I wasn't ready then but I am now."

"Unconditional love?'

"You are my son. No matter what you say or do, I will never stop loving you. I will protect you, I will care for you and I'll do anything I can to help you."

"Really?"

"Yes, but you need to promise me a few things. For starters, you will talk to me. Any bad dreams or memories of the attack, I want you to share with me."

Harry shook his head. "I can't. I can't tell you. It hurts too much. I can't go back there."

"Not all at one but with time you can. If you have a bad dream you wake me Harry. I want to help you but you have to let me. It's the only way you will heal."

"I'll try. I don't really remember anything but voices but I'll try."

"That's all I ask for Harry. And one last promise. And this is the big one, this is the deal breaker?'

Harry looked a bit startled. "What?"

"You are never to call yourself a freak or an abomination again. You aren't. Your uncle and your attackers were sick people. I will not have my son think that of himself, do you hear me?"

Harry nodded. "Yes dad."

Severus knew it would be a long hard battle to convince Harry that those words weren't true. That last promise was one he knew Harry wouldn't be able to keep right away but he swore he'd spend every moment of every day if needed, showing Harry that his words were true, that Harry was none of those.

As he later watched Harry sleep he prayed to where ever Lily might be. "Lils watch over both of us. I'm going to need some help here with your, our son."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moody came into Albus' office later that afternoon having returned from the ministry where he had been speaking with Kingsley and Tonks. He had been forced to retire but he was still very much an inside man there.

"I have been told that Mr Potter has returned to Spinner's End this morning."Moody growled as he took a seat.

Albus offered him a lemon drop. "He has awoken but even my presence scared him. Severus was right; taking him home right now was the best for Harry."

Moody nodded. "The trial for his attackers has been set for two weeks from now, on the day after term ends for the winter holidays."

Albus sighed. "I'll send word to Severus to let him know. He might wish to attend. I hope the ministry realizes Harry is in no shape to testify in this trial."

Moody nodded. "Of course not. There is more then enough evidence and because this is a child welfare case, the victim couldn't be made to testify in court."

"Send word to Remus and Sirius. They'll want to know what is going on. I'll notify the Weasleys and Severus myself." Albus said as Moody stood up to leave.

"I have seen a lot in my auror days but nothing like this. I hope they decide to try them as adults. They deserve the max for this."Moody snarled and took his leave.

Albus sat down to draft his letters. He knew he couldn't keep Severus away and didn't blame him after what had happened. The Weasleys would want to know for the sake of Harry who they thought of as a son, not for their own son standing trial. Albus shared Moody's opinion on the desired outcome of this trial.


	28. trial and terror

_Everything was black. He couldn't see anything except a bit of light that he could see come under the crack of the door. He couldn't move. His head was throbbing and he could feel the blood in his hair. His heart was racing. He heard footsteps. More then one set. He could see people around him._

"_He's waking up finally. Our little fun is waking up." A voice sounded behind him._

_He felt a rough pair of hands pulling him from his foetal position to his knees. He realized in scared shock that the fingers dug into naked flesh. He couldn't tell before but he realized he was naked. There was not even the fabric of his boxers between him and his attackers._

"_Yes there, you go. Get him up and ready for me to have some fun with him."Another male voice sounded._

"_You can't have all the fun. We get to take our turns too." A third voice chimed in._

"_Yes but I don't plan on getting his blood all over me when I shag him. You guys can have your fun when I'm done with my little shag."_

_He felt cold hard hands gripping his wrists and holding his hands down to the rough stone floor below. He tried to scream as hands snaked down under him, cruelly pinching his nipples and down towards his penis. As the hand grabbed it, he screamed but the sound was muffled by some cloth shoved into it._

_A voice came to his ear. "Oh don't worry we'll remove that soon enough when you clean me up. But we don't want anyone disturbing our little fun."_

_He felt hands at the entrance of his anus. He screamed over and over again against the cloth in his mouth. He jerked, trying to escape the prying fingers, held in place though by the hands holding his arms. He could hear the panting of the attacker behind him as he prepared himself, and a third person standing off to the side._

"_Get ready you little animal. I'm going to make you squeal like a pig when this is done."_

_Harry didn't squeal, he screamed. "No. No"_

Harry was suddenly jerked awake by shaking. Not the rough hands of his attackers but the gentle reassuring arms of his dad. Severus had been woken the past week by nightmares every few hours. He gave Harry dreamless sleep potion when he could but every night was not good for Harry. He held the sobbing boy tight against his chest trying everything he could to sooth Harry.

"Harry come on, please you're safe here with me. I know it's scary, but it was just another bad dream. You're safe." Severus said over and over again.

Harry buried his head against his dad's chest but he kept repeating. "No, no." Over and over under his breath.

Severus knew this dream was worse then before. It had never taken Harry this long to calm after a nightmare since they had come home. He could feel Harry's heart beat racing through his chest and after a few minutes awake Harry was still muttering as Severus held him and rubbed his back, trying to calm him anyway he could.

Finally he acciod a calming draught as he was frightened about how fast Harry's pulse was. "Please drink this Harry. Please just take this for me."

Harry reluctantly opened his mouth and allowed the liquid to be poured in but Severus had to gently massage his throat to get him to swallow. Harry seemed to still be lost some where between waking and the dream. He needed to bring the boy out of it but he was scared to spook Harry any more then this.

Slowly the potion took effect and he felt Harry's heart slow and his breathing even out as he lowered him down onto the now stacked pillows. "Harry."

Harry slowly started coming around. His eyes blinked as he slowly began to come back. "Sev?'

Severus kept a hold on Harry by the arms."It's okay Harry. It was just a bad dream again. You gave me quite the scare there though."

"It was worse. It wasn't just voices anymore." Harry said so quietly Severus almost missed it.

Severus had known that slowly this would happen. He needed to be careful. "Harry can you please tell me what happened?"

"I was in a room, I woke up naked. There were three people, I'm not sure who. They dragged me to my knees and..." Harry trailed off in another sob.

Severus didn't want to force him but Harry had to do this. "Please Harry, please tell me."

Harry told him. Told him of the horror and fear of the blood, of the dark and the voices. The terror of the hands holding him down and the other hands on his anus. The way his heart pounded against his chest as they told him how they'd rape and beat him. The screams wrenched from him as he waited helplessly for it.

"The voices sounded familiar. I don't know who but I know they were familiar" Harry whispered.

Severus sighed. "You know we've caught them but Poppy thinks it's better if you remember on your own Harry"

Harry lay back against the pillow but kept his grip on Severus. "I know dad. I don't know if I want to remember. If I can remember."

Severus gently cupped his face. "Don't force anything Harry. You'll remember in time. Just concentrate on getting better. I promise I'm here."

Harry slowly drifted back off to sleep. Between the potions, and stress and dreams, Harry had done little more then sleep the last week but for now Severus knew it was the best thing for him. He had been keeping in touch with school and Harry's godfather and Remus and friends. He was having a hard time keeping them all away and it would be harder he knew now that the winter holidays were starting tomorrow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry managed to sleep through the day and night from the draught and when Severus woke the next morning he found Harry wanting to get out of bed and at least have a change. He reluctantly agreed to take him down to the sitting room.

Harry had not been out of bed since the attack and his legs were shaky. He nearly collapsed when he tried to stand. Severus had to steady him. "Okay Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Sorry, Maybe I should just stay in bed. "

Severus shook his head. "No. Getting out of bed will do you some good. Just lean on me and if you can't do the steps, I will carry you."

He expected a protest from Harry who usually didn't like relying on admitting weakness but Harry just nodded. "I'm tired of being in bed."

Severus gently started leading him towards the door. After a few steps he could sense Harry's exhaustion. "Would you like me to carry you the rest of the way?"

Harry couldn't say it but he slowly nodded his head. Severus shifted his hold on Harry's waist so he could scoop him up like a baby and proceeded to carry him gently as he could, down the stairs into the sitting room. He gently placed Harry on the couch and covered him with one of the blankets.

"Would you like anything? Your school books are here or one of my books to read?" Severus asked.

"Can I have something to eat?" Harry asked again in a quiet voice Severus barely made out.

"Of course Harry. If you're hungry I'll go to the kitchens and get you something." Severus offered.

Harry nodded and Severus slipped into the kitchen. He had a house elf here of course but he was just so glad that Harry was actually showing signs of being hungry that he went to make a meal himself. It was the first sign of appetite Harry had since the attack. Severus had got him to eat a bit but had been giving him nutrient potions to supplement his seriously lacking diet.

Severus came back in with the tray and he noticed Harry was not on the couch but on the floor by the fire. "Harry." He called as he set the tray down.

Harry looked up with tears streaming down his cheeks as he held a letter in his hand. "An owl brought this. I know I shouldn't touch the mail but I had to see it."

Severus didn't care about their rule from the summer. He was in a panic about the tears streaming down his cheeks. "Harry, who was it from? Please tell me."

Harry was shaking. "Moody. It was about the trial. It was about the trial for the people who attacked me."

Severus sank down onto the floor next to him. He read the message. He sighed a breath of relief in seeing the names were not mentioned. It must have just been the reminder that hit Harry. The note told Severus that the trial would start the next day.

Harry looked up at him. "Do I have to go? Are they going to make me testify?"

Severus collected Harry into his arms. "No. They'd never put you through that. They have enough proof. Those who did this will pay."

"Are you going?"

Severus looked at him. "I don't want to leave you alone here. I can't leave you with just the elf."

Harry sobbed. "I want you there. I want you to see what happens. Please."

Severus nodded. "Would you let Molly come and stay with you, maybe Hermione and Katie would come too. You know they love you."

Harry was silent a few moments. "Mione and Katie. Mrs Weasley but not the twins or Mr Weasley, please."

Severus shook his head. "No guys I promise. Until you're ready we won't let any other males in this house."

Harry calmed a bit and let himself be led over to the couch. Severus was worried the news would kill Harry's appetite but Harry gingerly picked up the spoon and slowly but surely began to eat the soup and a bit of the bread. He only ate just over a half but it was more then he had eaten before and it was good to see.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Harry was curled up on the couch pale from another round of bad dreams, woken several times with the same nightmare he had when he felt the hands. There was no more detail and he could still not recognize the voices. He was reluctant to leave Harry though.

"Are your sure you're okay with me going? Arthur and Professor Dumbledore and Moody are going. They can tell us." Severus asked.

Harry shook his head. "No. I need you to do this for me. If I can't be there, I want my dad there. Please."

Severus pulled him into a hug. "You know I'd do anything for you Harry. I just was worried about leaving you after the rough night last night."

Harry looked at the fireplace. "You said Katie and Mione were coming and Mrs Weasley. I'll be fine with them I promise. Please just go for me."

Severus' response was cut off by an anxious looking Molly and only slightly less anxious looking Katie and Hermione came through the floo. The girls had gone to the Burrow that morning and had been brought through with Molly.

Molly hadn't seen Harry yet and neither had Hermione and both did their best to hide their shock when they saw him. Even with his physical wounds healed, he was still very thin and pale, looking so fragile.

"Harry. Arthur and I've been so worried about you. You've been in our thoughts and our hearts." Molly said and gently moved towards Harry, not to scare him.

Harry gingerly accepted the hug. "Thanks Mrs Weasley."

Hermione came and sat beside him. "Everyone misses you and is worried. Draco and the Slytherin even are worried. And Viktor misses you so much."

"Viktor? The Yule Ball. I was supposed to be his date. He's the champion and he won't have a date to it." Harry felt guilty.

Katie stopped him. "Most of the students went home for Christmas because of all of this. The champions asked for the ball to be cancelled, out of respect."

Harry shook his head. "They shouldn't have. I didn't want to ruin everyone's time. Viktor should have asked someone else. I'm sure many guys would say yes."

Katie stopped him. "Cedric and Fleur were the ones who asked first to cancel it. And Viktor is not going to start dating someone else over this. He cares about you."

Severus was anxiously listening to this and torn to leave. Molly noticed. "He'll be fine Severus. Talking to the girls will probably be the best for him now anyways."

Severus bent down and kissed Harry's head. "I'll be back as soon as the trial ends for the day. You need me just send word to Kingsley and he'll get it to me."

Harry nodded. "Don't worry dad, I'll be fine with them. Please just go and be there."

Severus reluctantly left. He saw the surprise in the faces of the women as they heard Harry call him dad. He had to admit it felt surprisingly good to know the affection was something Harry was willing to show around people.

When Severus was gone Katie turned back to Harry. "I see you and the professor have finally seen what the rest of us have noticed all year."

Harry looked up surprised and Molly smiled. "Severus really seems to care about you. You know your parents and Sirius would be happy you've got close."

"I miss them. Siri and Remus. And the others. Your sons Mrs Weasley. And Viktor. I miss him so much. But I just can't. I can't be near them."

Molly pulled him into a hug. "I know sweet heart. They understand, they really do. It will take time for you to feel comfortable around men. It's okay Harry."

Mione and Katie took her place talking to him. Mione looked at Harry. "You haven't been eating have you? Would you have a bit of breakfast with us?"

Harry reluctantly nodded and with some help from Harry in locating the door to the kitchen Molly went into the kitchen to make him some breakfast. They had already eaten but the girls would eat a bit more if it would make Harry eat. They needed to help him and keep his mind from the trial until Severus returned.


	29. remembering his attackers

Severus walked into the ministry and it didn't take him long to spot a very anxious looking Remus pacing. Arthur and Albus stood off to one side and the Weasley children were ranged out among the others. He was reminded just how much his son was loved.

Remus spotted him and came over. "How is Harry? Padfoot and I've been going crazy since all of this started."

Severus sighed. "Barely sleeping or eating from constant nightmares. He still can't remember much then a few details, or recognize the voices."

Remus looked to have aged in the past weeks and he paled even more at that. "Padfoot wanted me to tell you how much your care for our godson means to him."

At any other point such gratitude would have had Severus laugh but he knew the truth this time. "You can tell Padfoot I'm doing what I know he or James would have."

Remus looked over at Arthur and the boys. "They're here for him. Not for Ronald. They've come to see justice for Harry/"

Severus watched as Arthur came over. "It would mean a lot to Harry that you're here. You're his family and he'd be touched you came for him."

Arthur shook his hand. "Molly was grateful you asked her to come and stay with Harry this morning. She had slept little as of late, worrying about him."

"How is he doing? We've been thinking about him so much." Fred added.

"He knows you guys love him and he wants you to know he misses you too. Right not he just can't handle any male voice except for mine." Severus explained.

Bill put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Just send him our love for us and let him know we're here at this trial for him. Ronald is no brother of ours, not now."

Severus turned to Arthur. "I know this must be hard for you. No matter what Ron has done, he is still your second youngest child."

Arthur stopped him."My sons were right; we disowned our youngest when he did this. What he did no human should ever endure. Harry is our only concern here."

George came to his dad's side. "Ron didn't just hurt Harry, he hurt our entire family. Harry is our son and brother. Ron is the cause of this pain, not Harry."

Albus walked over to them. "The court room is about to be opened in a few minutes so everyone can be seated before it begins."

Severus turned to Moody. "I told Harry if he needed me, to send word to Kingsley. I assume that he'll be in his office today."

Moody nodded. "He should be. If he is down in the courtroom or away from his desk, one of his clerks will find him or us in the courtroom."

"I was surprised Severus that you left him to come to the trial. We're here, I thought you'd stay." Albus asked.

Severus shook his head. "Harry insisted that I come here and find out how this goes down. He begged me to be here since he couldn't come."

Moody turned back. "I sent word to Kingsley that you told Harry to contact him if he needs you. Kinsley assures he'll send word into the court if Harry calls."

The doors had opened by that time and slowly the people began to funnel into the room. Severus walked in with Remus and Albus where they had been given seats in behind where the defendants would be sitting. As Severus took his seat he realized just how much not only Remus but Arthur and even his sons seemed to have aged since this began. He wondered if he looked as bad. He guessed he had as he had not slept more then a few hours a night since the attack.

He could see Bill whispering to his father, his hand on his father's. "It's okay dad. You know you don't have to be here. We're here for Harry."

Arthur's response Severus didn't hear but he saw the tears in the man's eyes. "I can't even imagine what he and Molly are going through." Albus observed.

Severus turned back to the headmaster and just nodded. He didn't know what to say at a time like this. He was having a hard enough time dealing with his own anger and sadness over what had happened to his son. Dealing with anyone else's emotions was beyond him right now.

A court official stood up. "This trial is to come to order. Bring in the defendants."

Every eye in the room turned towards the doors where the aurors lead the three culprits into the room. Severus wasn't sure what he had been expecting to see when they came in but some change he had imagined. Some sign of remorse. Instead the three looked well rested compared to any with Severus, and heads held high.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Harry was on his knees on the stone floor and he could feel the fingers on his anus, his hands pinned down to the ground. He had been here before but at the end, not the start. He could feel a hand working against his penis while the other hand was forcing a finger in and out of him._

"_Good little pig is already crying. Might have to take out the cloth soon so we can hear him squeel" Ron's voice broke the silence._

_Harry's head shot up to where the voice came from but he could not see anyone and a kick out of no where to his head made it drop back down. _

"_Good little animal, don't want you looking at us. You're not worth the dirt under your hands." Dean's voice hissed._

_Then suddenly the person behind him smiled. "Good and tight little boy. I'm going to enjoy this." Seamus laughed._

_Harry screamed in agony as Seamus thrust into him. His body seared in agony as if a fiery brand was pushed inside of him. Only the hands on his arms kept him in place, Tears streamed down his cheeks and he begged for them to stop, begged for an end, begged for anything to stop this. His pleading was cut off by the gag._

_He felt someone's hands on his face and take the tears from his cheeks. It would have been almost a caring movement but he knew better. He knew they were just taunting him, _

"_Mmmm...Your tears taste good little piggy. You're going to be crying a lot more." Ron taunted him._

_He was starting to loose consciousness when he heard the scrape of metal. "Better do this before he passes out. The little queer needs to be awake for this." Dean sneered._

_The agony of Seamus pumping into him was over taken by the sheer agony as he felt the tip of a knife slice through his arm. He lost all control as he began howling in agony, no words left to escape his lips._

"_The good little animal has finally begun to learn his place." Was the last thing he heard from Ron before it was all over._

Katie had come into the sitting room when she heard Harry screaming on the top of his lungs, Molly and Hermione close behind. "Oh Merlin. What happened?"

Molly sunk down next to Harry. Harry wasn't saying anything, just howling. "Come on Harry, come on sweetheart wake up. Come on please wake up Harry."

Hermione was horror struck as she watched. "We have to help him. We have to wake him up."

Molly collected the boy into her arms. She couldn't shake him awake. She held him as she had her sons when they were little and scared or sick, and began rocking him, desperately trying to calm his crying , as she soothingly spoke to him as she would have a baby. Harry started to quiet a bit but he continued to shake.

Katie sat down next to them and gently put a hand on his back. "Harry you're safe, it's just me and Molly and Mione. You're safe here at home. It's okay Harry."

Slowly Harry came around but his trembling didn't stop. "Sev."

Molly kept rocking him. "He's at the trial for you Harry. Do you want us to get him back for you?"

Harry was unresponsive but he just kept repeating the name "Sev" over and over again.

Molly turned to Hermione. "Go and make a floo call. Call the auror office and ask for Kingsley. Tell him we need Severus back here as soon as he can get him."

Hermione rushed over to the fireplace where she grabbed the container of floo powder and made an anxious floo call to the auror office. Kingsley was at his desk and he promised he'd find Severus and get him home as soon as he could.

Hermione turned back to Harry. "He's coming Harry. Your dad is coming. He'll be here with you soon enough."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was sitting in the court room. The opening statements had been made by the defence attorney and the prosecutor was about to speak when the door opened and he saw Kingsley come into the room. His heart dropped into the bottom of his stomach.

Kingsley made a bow of apology and walked over to Severus. "You need to go home Severus."

Severus stood up and moved with him towards the door. "What happened Kingsley?"

Kingsley shook his head. "Miss Granger contacted my office. She said Harry was completely agitated and was begging for you to come home."

Severus sighed. "I'm going. Can you tell the others for me what has happened and explain where I've gone?"

Kingsley nodded and Severus took off for the exterior of the building from where he could apparate. His heart was pounding when he got home and by the time he rushed into his sitting room he was near in a state of total panic. When he saw Harry still crying uncontrollably in Molly's arms his panic rose. Katie rose from the couch so he could take her place and hold his son.

"I'm here Harry. Dad's here. Please tell me what happened." Severus begged as he held his son.

"Dad." Harry gasped. "I know."

Severus pulled back enough to look at his son. "Harry you know what?" But his heart was telling him what Harry was about to tell him."

"I remember. I remember who attacked me. Seamus, Dean and Ron. They attacked me. They attacked me." Harry managed to get out before slipping away again.


	30. the truth hurts

Severus continued to rock Harry in his arms after his out burst. Harry was quivering still and tears streaming down his cheeks but was completely unresponsive after his out burst about knowing who attacked him. Harry had not been this bad since he first woke up. His heart was wrenched for his son. He had no idea what to do for him. He had dealt with tantrums and even abused children but this; this was a betrayal beyond reason.

He looked up at Hermione. "Miss Granger I assume you know what a calming draught looks like?" and when she nodded. "Please get me one from my potions lab."

Hermione took off from the room and Katie sunk down on the coffee table. "He was asleep and he just started screaming, no words, just screaming over and over."

Molly reached out and squeezed her hand trying to reassure the girl but she herself was pale as a ghost. "It's okay Katie. He'll be okay. We'll get him back."

Hermione came back and handed him a bottle. "Sorry it took a few moments. You have a lot of bottles."

Severus motioned for Molly to help him and as he got Harry to open his mouth she gently poured the liquid into his mouth and Severus massaged his throat again for there was no way he'd have swallowed on his own.

Slowly Harry's shaking began to calm and he drifted off to sleep in Severus' arms. "There you go Harry, sleep now."

Molly looked at the boy she considered her son. "I have seen my boys with nightmares but nothing like that before. I felt like my heart was being wrenched out."

Severus sighed. "He will likely be out until the morning. Molly you can take the girls home."

Molly shook her head. "I'll send them through the floo. You need some rest and help here Severus, I'll stay."

Katie and Hermione both said at the same time. "I'm staying."

Severus looked at Harry and nodded. "I have spent most nights on a transfigured chair in Harry's room. Molly you can take my room and there is a second spare room that the girls can share."

Molly had been expecting a protest but realized just how exhausted Severus was. "Girls you will need to contact your parents and let them know you're staying here."

Severus shifted Harry so he could pick him up and gently carried him back up the stairs to his bedroom where he placed Harry down on the bed. He looked at the armchair he had slept in and sent a transfiguration spell to make it a couch, knowing Molly would know he had been lying about how he slept, if he didn't He sunk down onto the bed next to Harry when he had him tucked in and hoped he was right. He hoped Harry would sleep through the night

Molly came in a while later with a cup of tea. "Here Severus. I have the girls drinking some down in the kitchen."

Severus sipped at the herbal tea. "Thanks. I'm really not sure that the girls should be staying here. I don't know if they can handle what they will see and hear."

"We can." A voice came from the door and while it was Hermione, Katie was with her. "He's our friend. He can go through this; we can be here and take it too."

Katie agreed. "He needs to know that no matter what he has gone through, his friends and family will be with him. He can count on us."

Severus was touched by their care. "I just want to make sure you're prepared for what you hear. He doesn't need people flinching away from him. Can you handle it?"

Hermione nodded. "I was there when you found him and today when he had that terror. No matter how bad this gets, he will never see me flinch. He is my brother."

Molly looked at the girls. "You spoke to your parents and told them you'd be staying here with Harry."

Both girls nodded."We also went through and left word for them at the Burrow as no one is back from the trial yet. To let them know you'd be staying here."

Severus pointed at the wall to the left. "The room there is the spare bedroom. It has only one bed but it's a double. If it's a problem I can make my chair in my office into a cot."

Katie and Hermione shook their heads. "We live in dormitories with four others in school, I think we can handle being roommates here."

When they left Molly eyed up the couch. Severus was sure she hadn't been fooled. "We'll take turns by his side. You can have your bed while I stay with him."

Severus was going to protest but some how his lack of sleep and everything Harry had been going through seemed to have worn down his resistance. He just nodded his head but he didn't get up from his place by his son. He heard Molly go downstairs and imagined she'd probably be cooking soon enough. If nothing else he and Harry would be well fed if he could ever get the boy to calm enough to wake him again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Arthur sat there watching his son and the other two boys testify under vertisereum that afternoon he was grateful that Molly had gone to stay with Harry and not come here for the trial. Molly was having a hard enough time dealing with her youngest children's actions without being here for this.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, 14 years old." Ron's voice cut through the silence.

"Mr Weasley can you tell us in your own words what happened on the night of the attack?" A minister asked.

"My sister Ginnerva alerted us that the fool Harry was coming alone into the dungeons. We grabbed him and knocked him out with a cauldron. We waited until he woke, and using his invisibility cloak we beat the little pig but he really began to squeal when Seamus fucked him like the little sick queer wanted."

Arthur felt like he was going to be sick. He had been holding hope his son had made a mistake, but his hopes were dashed. His son was admitting this by force of the truth serum but the intentions and motives were as honest as the words were.

"Mr Thomas and Finnegan both said you were the one wielding the knife which carved words into his arms. Is this true?'

"Dam right. The stupid little golden boy prides himself on his scar. Lightening bolt makes him famous. Just gave him a few more to show off to the world."

"Why would you do this to anyone, not alone a person you once considered your best friend?'

"The sick little queer betrayed me and the school. He was shagging some freak. He had to learn the price of being a disgusting little fag."

The minister turned back to Madam Bones. "I think we have heard enough. We would spare the family any further details."

Madam Bones nodded. "I believe that this body had heard enough to make a decision. The court will adjourn until tomorrow to make out decision."

Ron for the first time turned to look at his family who was there. "Oh so my sweet family decided to come support me after all."

Arthur was shaking badly and Bill tried to support him but Arthur shook him off. "We're here for our son, our real son Harry. We'll see justice done."

With that Arthur stormed out of the courtroom leaving his son staring after him from the seat he was chained too. He had expected his father to scream, or to hit him. He had expected one member of his family to do it but none did. Not one of them after his father even paid him a second look. They would not allow his treachery to destroy their family.

Bill and his brothers watched their father in amazement as he walked from the court room and apparated home. They had always believed their father was strong but even they were amazed at how he held it all together.

At home they found the note from Katie. "Your mother is staying at Spinner's End with Katie and Hermione. They want to try and help Harry."

Bill came over to his dad. "You know you don't need to go with us tomorrow. Today was hard enough on you. We can tell you what happened."

Arthur shook his head and turned to Fred. "You need to go through to Spinner's End and tell them how it went. They'll want to know."

When Fred had disappeared through the fireplace Arthur broke. He had held on as long as he could but he sunk into the chair by the fire and broke. He had known what his son had done but hearing it from his own mouth and those of his friends, had been too much. He couldn't begin to comprehend how one of his own children could have done that. Bill and the others stood. They were in shock. Shock over the words of their brother and over seeing their father like that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione and Katie were sitting with Molly in the sitting room when the floo flared alive and Fred came stepping out. They were surprised as the guys had been warned not to come but they knew that it meant the trial had ended, at least for the day.

Molly looked at Katie. "Go and tell Severus that Fred has come."

Fred stood looking at them stark white and silent as they waited/ Severus appeared again. "The trial is over?"

Fred nodded. "They have adjourned until tomorrow for the verdict and sentencing. Though I doubt the verdict would have taken long."

Molly motioned for her son to sit and hand him a cup of tea. Severus sat down. "Tell us."

Fred looked at his mum. "Please can you go and check on Harry. You don't need to hear this mum. Please."

Molly had never seen her son so scared and upset before. She was reluctant to leave but she knew the last thing Fred needed right now was to be worried about how upset his mother had become. She disappeared up the stairs and as soon as they were sure she was gone, Fred told them of the testimonies.

Katie looked absolutely sick. "I thought I was prepared after what we heard at school but this. Oh God, no wonder Harry woke up screaming."

Fred paled even more and turned to Severus who explained. "Harry remembered who attacked him."

Fred shook his head. "Dad was in rough shape when I left. He held it together as best as he could in the court but I have never seen him so shaken."

Hermione hugged Fred. "Go and see your dad and be with him. We will send your love to Harry when he wakes again."

Fred wished he could go and see Harry but he understood, more then ever since hearing the testimony of his brother and the other two, why Harry wasn't comfortable around any male voices. He knew his father and brothers could use him.


	31. the verdict comes down

Severus was lying on the couch next to Harry's bed and had actually managed to fall asleep for a few hours when just as the sun was breaking over the horizon he was awoken by a sound from the bed.

"He's waking up." Molly's voice came before his eyes were fully in focus.

Severus sat up and saw Molly had pulled a chair up next to Harry's bed on the other side and was watching him. "How long have you been there?"

Molly smiled and motioned to a cup of tea on the bedside table which was still slightly warm. "Not long. I thought you could use some rest though."

Severus had to admit he felt better for the sleep and waving his wand he heated the tea and sipped at it. "Thank you Molly."

Molly looked down at Harry who was slowly coming out of the potion induced sleep. "I'm happy to see he slept through the night."

Severus stood enough to take a place back on the bed. "I just hope it means he has calmed a bit. His nightmares have woken him from potions before."

Their eyes were drawn back to Harry whose eyes were slowly starting to flutter open. Severus took Harry's glasses from the bedside table and put them on Harry as he could see Harry's eyes struggling to focus.

"Dad." Harry barely managed in a whisper.

"Yes Harry, I'm here." Severus gently reassured him.

"I'm here too Harry, and Katie and Hermione are asleep next door." Molly said.

Harry's eyes darted towards her. "Mrs Weasley? What are you doing here?"

Molly and Severus shared a look. "Harry, remember I was here with you yesterday with the girls when your dad had to go to the ministry."

Harry nodded. "I remember. I just thought, I mean after what I remembered, I thought maybe you'd..."

Molly sat down. "That I would leave? Harry, Arthur and I love you like a son. We're here for you Harry, and so are our sons. Arthur was with your dad yesterday."

Harry shook his head. "Why? I mean Ron is your youngest son. Why are you here for me?"

"Ron isn't my son anymore. We have disowned Ron and Ginny after what happened Harry. What they did to you was unforgivable. We love you Harry."

Instead of bringing comfort to Harry the words sinking in made his head shoot up from the pillows. "Ginny? What does Ginny have to do with this?"

Molly covered her mouth, realizing her mistake. Harry had no idea Ginny had been involved. "Nothing Harry, it's nothing to worry about. "

Harry turned to his dad. "Dad tell me. It's not nothing. Dad I want to know please."

Severus lowered him back on the pillows. "I will tell you Harry but I need you to calm down first please. I don't want to have to give you another draught."

Harry let himself be laid back on the pillows. "Please just tell me dad. I'm not going to be any calmer knowing there's something you're not telling me. Please."

Severus took his hand. "Harry she wasn't down there when they attacked you but she helped. She told them you were coming, that you were all alone."

Harry looked back and forth between them. "How?" he asked simply, calmer then either had believed possible.

"She saw you leave the library and followed. She released a Zonko toy snitch that returns to its owner. It was Ron's. It told them you were alone." Molly explained.

"Where is she? What is happening to her?"

"She wasn't expelled. She will serve detentions every night till she graduates and lose all privileges and freedoms. Arthur and I will house her at the summer but no more." Molly explained.

"And the other three? Are they in Azkaban?"

Severus sighed. "They've been in custody in a ministry cell. They stood trial yesterday. They wouldn't send them to prison before trial as they are children and the dementors are considered to harsh. But Moody believes they'll be tried as adults which means they face Azkaban for at least a decade."

"Thank you for telling me." Harry said with an eerie calm.

Severus and Molly had expected him to break down when they told him about Ginny or from the memories that had made them sedate him but Harry sat there silently just holding his dad's hand and watching them both. Some how his silence was harder to take then his crying and outbursts. Harry was always so emotional; Molly stood to leave the two alone for now. Severus sat with him through the day, waiting for news of the trial. Not once did Harry cry or speak.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No matter how his sons had protested and told him he need not come for the sentencing Arthur Weasley some how found the courage to walk into the court room that afternoon. If his surrogate son could live with what had been done to him, Arthur could be there for him now. He owed it to Harry to be there.

Remus sat down next to him. "Arthur, I would have thought you'd stay home. Your sons and I are here for Harry. You need not put yourself through all of this."

Arthur shook his head. "As I have told my sons I will see this through. I owe it to Harry. His father, both of them, can't be here for Harry so I will be."

Remus understood. His own insistence on being here was not soley for himself no matter how he loved his cub. He was here for James and Lily to watch over their son and for Sirius who was going near mad not being able to leave his family home and be able to protect his godson from all of this.

Madam Bones stood up. "Bring in the three defendants."

The door opened and Ron, Seamus and Dean were brought in. They looked only slightly more drawn then the day before. Though having not suffered the effects of dementors yet, they seemed to have been affected by the testimonies they had given.

Madam Bones looked at them. "Seamus Finnegan, Ronald Weasley and Dean Thomas you have been found guilty of all charges."

Bill squeezed his father's hand. "It's almost over dad."

"Ronald Weasley and Dean Thomas are sentenced to ten years in prison in a medium security cell at Azkaban."

Dean looked like he had been drained of all of his energy when he was led from the room in shackles but Ron finally broke down and turned to where he knew his family was sitting and watching.

The last thing his former family heard from him was. "Please, I didn't mean this dad. Help me dad. I'm your son, not that freak. Please help me dad."

Arthur turned his face from the man he had once considered his son. For a moment the baby who had been placed in his arms popped into his head. The memory though was soon replaced with the memory of Ronald's testimony which still rung in his ears.

"Seamus Finnegan for the added crime of rape you are sentenced to a further three years, a total of 13 years to be spent in a medium security cell at Azkaban."

Seamus showed none of the remorse, false or otherwise of the other two. He showed no shame as he walked form the room with his head up.

Every person in the room was left shaking with his last words. "He deserved it." As he was led off to face thirteen years of dementors.

They were about to leave when Viktor walked over to them. "I know one of you is going to tell Severus what happened. Can you pass this on Harry please?"

Arthur took the small gift and the letter. "I will Viktor."

Arthur went out with the others but he apparated to Spinner's End when the others headed with Remus back to Grimmauld place to tell Sirius the outcome. Arthur needed to tell his wife himself what had taken place.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had left a sleeping Harry up in his room and had come downstairs. He wanted so badly for Harry just to talk to him, to cry, to do something. The nightmares he could handle. The past six hours had been harder on him then anything. Harry just seemed so lost.

Katie looked over from where she and Hermione were decorating a small tree. "Has he finally fallen asleep?"

Severus nodded. "He has. I hope perhaps when he wakes he might eat something and talk."

Molly came in from the kitchen. "I have been making some soup. I will keep it on the burner for when he wakes up."

They were all surprised when the door from the front hall opened and Arthur walked in. Severus sighed. "It's over?"

Arthur took his wife into his arms. "Ten years Azkaban medium security for Ronald and Dean, the same plus three years more for Seamus for the added charge."

"It's done." A weak voice came from behind and everyone turned to see Harry in a robe standing behind them.

Severus reached for his son. "Harry. Arthur just came to tell us how the trial had gone. We thought you were asleep."

Harry held on to his arm as he was a bit unsteady but he shook his head. "It's okay dad. You were there Mr Weasley?"

Arthur looked at Harry, his heart breaking at how scared and pale Harry looked. "I was. Your brothers and I and Remus. We were there for you."

Harry let go of his dad and made it across the room and surprised everyone when he fell sobbing into Arthur's arms. "Thank you."

Arthur held the boy against his chest as every eye in the room watched in wonder. Arthur did what came natural to him after over twenty years of being a father. He held the crying boy against his chest and just was there.


	32. making a bit of progress

Arthur looked at Harry, his heart breaking at how scared and pale Harry looked. "I was. Your brothers and I and Remus. We were there for you."

Harry let go of his dad and made it across the room and surprised everyone when he fell sobbing into Arthur's arms. "Thank you."

Arthur held the boy against his chest as every eye in the room watched in wonder. Arthur did what came natural to him after over twenty years of being a father. He held the crying boy against his chest and just was there.

Harry pulled away slightly as his sobbing slowed. "I'm sorry."

Arthur shook his head and gently kissed Harry on the top of his head. "Don't apologize son. You can use my shoulder to cry on any time you need."

Harry was still quite weak and what ever energy had got him across the room had disappeared again. "I think I need to sit down."

Arthur gently led him to the nearest chair and helped him to sit down. "Can we get you something Harry?"

Harry looked up towards his dad and Molly. "I'm kind of hungry."

Molly looked relieved. "I have some nice soup on the stove Harry. How about I get you some soup and maybe some tea?"

Harry nodded. "Yes please, Mrs Weasley."

Severus sunk down on the footstool in front of Harry. "Harry, how are you feeling?"

Harry was silent for a bit and Severus worried he'd have a repeat from the morning. But Harry finally spoke. "I'm just glad it's over dad."

Severus squeezed his hand. "It is Harry. They're in prison and they can't ever lay their hands on you again. I promise you're safe Harry. You're safe."

Harry returned the squeeze. "I want to believe you dad."

Severus sighed. "I promise I'll help you believe it Harry. I'll do everything I can to make sure when you return you're safe and you never worry about it."

Katie came over. "Your friends are with you Harry. You know we'll do everything to keep you safe. We won't let you out of our sight."

Molly came back in with the tray of food. "Here you go Harry."

Harry looked down at the tray of food in front of him and shakily reached for the spoon. "Thank you Mrs Weasley."

Arthur watched Harry as he slowly went to work on the soup. It broke his heart to see how Harry's hand was shaking. Harry reminded him of his children when they first learned to feed themselves. His heart was aching as he watched Harry slowly eat.

Severus looked up and noticed everyone's eyes on Harry. "Maybe Molly you should take the girls into the kitchen and get them some food."

Molly understood and ushered Katie and Hermione into the kitchen area. "Come on girls, you two need some food in your belly. You can help me after."

Arthur watched them go. "Severus I think I'm going to head home. I didn't mean to be here this long."

Severus and Arthur shared a look of knowing but Harry turned to him. "Mr Weasley?"

Arthur turned back to Harry. "Yes Harry?"

"Thank you." Harry whispered. "For telling me and for being here."

Arthur's heart broke as he gently hugged the boy. "You're welcome Harry. I almost forgot. Viktor asked if I would give you these."

Harry looked down at the small box in his hands and the note. "Can you tell Remus and Sirius I love them, and your sons I miss them?"

Arthur nodded and took his leave from the house. He wished he could stay but he knew right now Harry had who he needed. Arthur would leave Severus to finish the job as dad right now that Harry was in such desperate need of. Severus might not be sure he was a father yet, but Arthur knew he was.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had spoken but not about his dreams or the memories. Harry seemed reluctant to speak of what happened and for now Severus wasn't going to push him. The last thing Harry needed was to feel any kind of pressure to speak about what he had been through.

After dinner he watched as Katie sat down next to him. "You know if you're not ready to open that, we could put it under the tree for you."

Harry looked at the gift and letter from Viktor beside him and over at the tree. "It's almost Christmas isn't it?"

Katie nodded. "In two days. Hermione and I thought it might cheer you up a bit to have some sign of Christmas around here."

Harry handed her the gift. "Can you put it under the tree for me? I don't think I'm ready to open or read it just yet."

Katie got up and placed them under the tree before returning to her place. "You know if you wanted to write to Viktor I'm sure Professor Snape would yet you use his owl."

Harry shook his head. "I wouldn't know what to say to him. I don't even know if he would want to hear from me after all of this."

Katie took his hand. "He cares about you a whole lot. He was at the trial for you. Even if you just wrote and told him how you were, I'm sure he'd like that."

Harry looked over at the tree. "Maybe when I open his gift and letter I'll send him a note to thank him, and tell him how I am."

Severus stood in the doorway from the kitchen listening to Katie and Harry talk. He wasn't sure why Harry was finding it so easy to open up to Katie but he was happy his son was. Molly and Hermione joined him in the doorway for a few moments and he motioned them to stay quiet and remain there.

Katie took a deep breath. "Harry why were you down there alone?"

Harry was shocked. No one had asked him about that night. Severus moved to go to his son's side, worried on his reaction but Harry's voice stopped him.

"I thought I was safe. I was only feet from Slytherin. I didn't think any would attack me so close to home and the snakes." Harry whispered.

"You were only three feet from Slytherin when it happened and thought someone would hear you. But you didn't have a chance to scream." Katie gently prodded.

Harry nodded. "I felt a hand grab me and cover my mouth. Before I could fight back, they hit me and I blacked out. I don't know how long I was out for."

"You know when you come back we won't let you walk alone. Not even just down the stairs. You'll never have to worry someone will grab you."

Harry was trembling. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I went alone. I should have made Viktor walk me. He wanted too. I should have listened to him."

Katie pulled him close. "Don't blame yourself Harry. You thought you were safe Harry. You made a mistake. You can't continue to blame yourself."

Harry was starting to sob again. "It was my fault. If I just followed dad's rules and wasn't alone down there, I'd have been safe. I did this to myself."

Katie stopped him. "No. You won't do this Harry. You're my little brother and I won't let you. This isn't your fault. It's their fault, not yours Harry."

Harry held to her. "Why did they do this to me Katie? I don't understand why they did this to me? Am I such a freak for liking Viktor?"

Katie's heart was breaking. "No. You're not a freak. You deserved to be happy Harry. This is their fault. Their bigotry and anger and jealousy."

"As he was, as Seamus was, as he...He said queer like us should do it behind doors. We shouldn't flaunt it. Maybe he was right. Maybe if I didn't flaunt it I wouldn't have given them an excuse."

"No. You won't do this Harry. They didn't need an excuse Harry. They were sick. You aren't to blame for this Harry and I won't let you blame yourself. I won't."

Severus watched from the door as Katie coaxed Harry into telling her what he remembered. Severus was amazed at how Katie didn't blanch once as she heard the horrifying details. Severus walked back into the kitchen and closed the door. Right now this was what Harry needed. Just as he had no idea why Harry had come to trust him this summer, he was unsure why Harry had come to open to Katie but he was just glad he was speaking to someone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christmas morning Severus was surprised to find Harry coming down the stairs with Katie. Harry had retreated back to his room the day of the verdict and while he had spoken to Severus, Hermione and Molly, Katie remained the only one he had opened up to. When he saw Harry coming down he had to admit he saw some of his son's light return to his eyes.

Severus helped his son onto the couch. "Molly said Merry Christmas. She went home to spend the day with Arthur and the boys but she is thinking about you."

Harry actually gave a small smile. "I'm happy she went home. She should be with her sons and husband for the holiday."

Hermione sat down across from Harry. "Well we're all here and Molly was cooking all night. We just have to heat the dinner she made for us."

Severus handed Harry some hot chocolate. "Drink this and the girls will start bringing over the gifts." Harry suspected a nutrient potion in it but he drank.

Harry watched as the others opened their gifts and from time to time opened his own. A sweater from Molly as usual, some pranks from the twins, chocolate frogs from Neville. There was a book from Hermione but to his surprise it was a muggle style novel and not something educational and from his quidditch team there a broomstick servicing kit. He was surprised by a gift from Cedric of a small model of a dragon which breathed fire, a thank you reminder of sorts Harry guessed for his help in the task. From Sirius and Remus there was the wizarding version of a pocket knife with all of the useful attachments. That left two gifts.

He opened his dad's to find a journal. "Dad?"

Severus smiled. "That journal was given to my dad on his first day of school and has been passed on from him to my mum and then me too. It will add pages forever. It is mostly filled with potions and charms invented by me, my mother and grandfather but also some stories and more."

Harry looked down at it. "You're giving it to me?"

"Harry it was meant to be passed to my child and you are my son. I wanted to continue the tradition. Even if you don't choose to write in it, I thought you could learn about the family you have been brought into sort of. Maybe inspired by the potions and charms. You don't have to read or write in it, if you don't want to. I just..."

He was cut off by Harry hugging him. "Thank you dad. This means a lot."

Katie pointed at his last gift. "Are you going to open it?"

Harry nodded and opened the letter first which simply read. 'I care about you a lot and nothing that has happened will change that. I hope you know that. I miss your smile and your laugh, and hope to have them both when you return. Viktor'

Harry opened to find what looked like an album but was a scrapbook of sorts. There were a few pictures including one he realized Viktor snagged from those they burned from Collin, and he suspected where the others came from. They weren't of them alone but him with his friends and with Severus and alone flying. There was art work he knew done by Luna, and notes from his friends at school, the Gryffindor crest and all. It made Harry cry to think of all of the work Viktor had put into collecting all of this and would spend days reading all the little notes from everyone.

He looked up at Katie. "Would you help me up to my room? I'd like to write to him before lunch."

Katie nodded and offered her arm and helped him up stairs. Hermione and Severus sat there watching them go and let out a sigh in almost unison. They had seen a bit of the Harry they both loved, returning.


	33. a few more visitors

As the days passed after Christmas Severus saw Harry slowly starting to heal a bit there. They knew the real test would be when he went back to school but one test came when Molly came with a request from her sons and Arthur to come and visit.

Severus looked over at his son. "You can say no. You know they'd understand."

Harry felt Katie's reassuring squeeze of his hand. "No. I'd like to see them. I think I could handle a visit."

Severus turned to Molly. "You can invite Arthur and the boys over on New Years."

Harry spoke up. "Could maybe Remus and if it's safe, Sirius maybe come too? I miss them."

"I'm not sure if it would be safe for Sirius but I'm sure Remus would come if you wanted to see him." Severus reassured him.

Harry just nodded and turned back to looking at the book in his lap. It was the scrapbook that Viktor had made him. No one except Katie had any idea what was in the letter that Harry sent to Viktor, or what he and Katie spoke of, except Katie.

Molly smiled in his direction but spoke to Severus. "I'll send word to Remus and request that he come with us on New Years. I'm sure he'd be happy to come."

When Molly left Hermione went with her. "I'm going to spend a few days at home with mom and dad. Mr Weasley said he'd take me to my parent's house."

Harry hugged Hermione. "Thanks Mione. I appreciate you being here with me. Say hi to your parents for me."

Hermione returned the hug. "I'm sure they'll send their love Harry. I'll see you when you return to school in January."

When she left he turned to Katie. "You know you can leave and see your parents too. I don't want you to stay here and miss your family."

Katie stopped him. "Harry you're my family and my parents and my sister understand that. They'd want me to be here with you. I promise."

Harry showed a small smile. "Thanks Katie." And he turned back to the book.

Severus watched Katie stand up and walk into the kitchen and he followed. "Katie, can I speak with you?"

Katie looked up. "I'm not going to tell you anything he told me in confidence. I have earned his trust, I won't break that."

Severus shook his head and motioned her to sit. "I understand. I know how important Harry trusting you is right now. It's a bit more about you actually."

Katie took a seat. "Okay professor?"

"I appreciate how you have helped Harry. I was amazed at how you never seem to flinch. I understand if it's personal but I was wondering if there was a reason."

Katie paled a bit. "I know what it feels like. I wasn't, I mean I got away but I came close. I don't flinch because I know all to well that fear and how close I came."

Severus put a hand on her arm. "I'm sorry for asking you Katie. I won't ask any more. I just was surprised. I mean even Molly broke down outside his room but you didn't once."

Katie looked back towards the door. "I knew what it is like to have people either flinch or try to tell you they know how you feel when they don't. I know what it feels like to see pity in everyone's eyes. I wanted Harry to know there was someone he could talk to but who he knew he'd never get any of that from."

Severus had never been so impressed by one of his students. "Thank you Katie. What ever you can do for my son I'm grateful for it. I wish I could offer him more."

Katie actually held his arm. "You know you're helping. Harry has told me how safe he feels here. He knows you love him and would do anything for him."

Severus felt the guilt he had since the attack boil up. "I didn't protect him from this."

"I wouldn't let your son blame himself and you can't either. You did everything you could to protect Harry. He doesn't blame you. And this isn't helping him."

Severus knew she was right. "You're quite the miracle worker Katie. You can help both my son and I with this. I am even more grateful for you being here."

Katie just nodded and went back to the stove where the teapot had finished boiling and poured two cups of tea and disappeared back into the sitting room where he knew she went to be with his son. The more he got to know his son's friends, the more he was impressed by them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

New Years Eve brought the Weasleys and Remus to their door. Severus was still worried about how Harry would respond to all of the males but when he saw Remus he launched himself into his arms.

"Hey cub. You know Siri and I have been worried sick about you," Remus said holding the boy to his chest.

Harry sobbed in his arms. "I missed you too. I wished that Sirius could have come too. I know it's too dangerous but I miss him."

Remus pulled away a bit. "He is with you in spirit Harry. He sends his love and promises when it's safe for him to come, he'll come see you."

Harry turned to the twins and Percy. "Thank you guys for coming. I missed you guys a lot. Thanks for coming Perce."

Percy smiled. "You know I consider you like a little brother like my brothers do Harry. I missed seeing you this summer at the cup."

Arthur hugged him tight. "You're looking a bit better then last time I saw you Harry. Are you feeling any better?"

Harry returned the hug. "A bit Mr. Weasley. My energy is back a bit and I have been sleeping."

Arthur looked over his head at Severus who nodded confirmation. "How about we let your guests in the door Harry?" Severus gently reminded his son.

Harry smiled and let them come inside. He retreated into the chair where he often sat and Katie stayed by him. After the original greetings he had kept his physical distance from even Remus but Severus was relieved to see Harry smiling a bit and talking.

Remus handed Harry a package. "Sirius asked me to give that to you for when you return back to school. You can open it later if you like."

Harry put the small package into the pocket of his robes. "Thank Sirius for me."

Remus nodded. "You know he'd like if you sent him a letter if you were up to it. I'm sure Hedwig or Severus' owl could be used. If you want too."

Harry was silent for a few moments but he nodded. "I think maybe I can. I mean I want to thank him for my gift and say hi."

Katie stepped in. "You know I'm sure the twins would love to join you for a game of exploding snap. I haven't been much competition for you."

Fred cracked into a smile. "George and Percy are push overs for me. I'd love to have a good game I might actually have some competition in."

Severus and the adults smiled as they actually saw the first genuine smile since Remus came in, on his face. For a while Harry was able to enjoy himself playing the game with his friends and even managed some conversation over dinner as well.

Severus could see though that Harry was growing uneasy after dinner. He knelt down next to his son. "Are you okay Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin this. I'm just, I can't take this any more. I'm sorry."

Severus put a hand over his. "It's okay Harry. You have done amazing. Maybe we should have taken a few less at a time first. They'll understand Harry."

Harry was starting to shake a bit. "Please dad."

Severus turned to the others. "I think maybe this has been enough for tonight you guys. I think maybe you guys should head back home."

The Weasley kids were a bit reluctant to leave but their parents and Remus convinced them it was the best thing for Harry at the time and they said their goodbyes and took their leave. Harry was slipping fast by that time and other then a slight hug for Remus, he didn't really respond to their leaving.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though New Years had not gone as well as hoped slowly but surely Harry had allowed visitors over the last few days of holidays and Severus hadn't seen a further panic attack from him. He called Dumbledore though to talk before they returned to school.

"I think maybe we need to make some arrangements for Harry for the next term." Severus said.

Dumbledore agreed. "We'd really appreciate having you u back in the classroom but if Harry isn't ready to be in class, is it possible?"

"He already lives me in my rooms. I thought perhaps I could tutor him until he was ready to be back in class. His teachers could give me the work."

Dumbledore readily agreed. "I think that would solve many of the issues and I have no doubt his other teachers would agree to help you."

"I want to encourage Harry to go back but slowly. It would be good for him to be at school and ease back into his classes." Severus explained.

"I'll speak to the other staff members and we'll have it arranged by the time you return to school." Albus said and stood to leave.

Severus turned around and was surprised to see Harry standing behind him. "I was going to talk to you about returning to school Harry."

Harry came across the room. "I want to go back. I'm not ready for classes but I want to try. I want to see my friends and get back to my work. And..."

Severus knew Harry was thinking of Viktor but was scared to mention it. "We'll tutor you in our rooms till you're ready. You can ease back into it as you need."

Harry hugged him. "Thanks dad for doing this for me."

Severus kissed him on the head. "You know I'd do anything to help you get through this Harry. I just want my headstrong son back."

Harry was still pretty anxious about returning but with the promise he could stick to their rooms as long as he needed and his friends could come be with him, Harry felt slightly less panic at the idea of returning to school.


	34. back to school

They returned back to Hogwarts the day before the students who went home for Christmas, would. It meant though there was a handful of students, mainly the students from Beuxbautons and Durmstang, the school was pretty empty. Severus hoped they could get Harry to the dungeons without any run ins.

They managed to make it from the gates through most of the grounds before they heard a booming."Harry."

Harry turned around and gave a small smile to Hagrid. "Hey Hagrid."

Hagrid had enough sense to Severus' relief to keep his distance and not crush Harry in one of his normal hugs. "We missed you around here Harry."

Harry reached out and stroked the head of Fang. He didn't really look up at Hagrid. "Thank you Hagrid."

Severus watched Harry with the dog and the ease he had with the dog and made a mental note. "We should be getting inside Harry."

Harry looked up with slight relief at the suggestion. "Nice to see you Hagrid."

Hagrid smiled. "When you're feeling better again Harry you and Hermione should come have tea."

Severus turned Harry back towards the school and he could feel Harry's breathing even out again. Harry was fine with expected company but even though he loved Hagrid dearly, he was sill a bit uneasy around him.

Severus led him inside. "Almost there Harry. We just need to get down to the dungeons."

Harry's eyes darted around the hall and towards the doors of the Great Hall from which the sounds of lunch were coming. "Okay."

Severus led Harry towards the stairs down to the dungeons but with every step Harry was tensing up and Severus heard his breathing grow shallower and shallower. He kicked himself for not thinking about the last time Harry had walked down here.

"Harry you're safe. I'm here with you. I promise nothing will happen." Severus gently assured him.

Harry tightened his already vice like grip on Severus' arm. "Please just get me down to our rooms please."

Severus kept them walking but when they got to the door of the potions class Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "I want to see it."

Severus shook his head. "No. You don't need to go in there Harry. You don't need to see that place ever again."

"I will have to. It's the potions classroom. I'll have to go back in." Harry said.

Severus shook his head. "No. This is no longer a classroom. Even if I hadn't refused to teach there again all of your classmates refused to ever go back in there."

Harry looked up at him. "Why?"

"Because they care. Just like cancelling the ball. Harry do you think any of them could go back into that room and not remember what happened to you?"

Harry was starting to cry just a bit. "They really moved the potions class?"

Severus pointed down the hall. "A few doors down from Slytherin there was another room we could turn into a potions classroom. It has already been set up."

Harry didn't budge from the door. "I want to see the room Severus."

"When you're ready Harry I'll take you I promise but you're not ready yet. Please, I promise when you're ready I'll take you." Severus said.

Harry kept looking at the door for a few moments later but Harry finally nodded. "Maybe in a few days. Can we go to our rooms now?"

Severus gently led him down the hall to their painting and when they stepped inside and Harry looked around he could feel Harry's breathing even out again and knew Harry was starting to calm. He felt safe here like he did at Spinner's End. He had been worried but if Harry could feel secure in their rooms, it was a start.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Harry was curled up on the couch working on some of the work he had missed last term. He had been cleared from having to do it but Harry had insisted on needing something to focus on and Severus hadn't felt like it was a fight he needed to pick. For a moment as he watched his son pouring over the books he could almost think of him as the boy from two months ago, before this had happened.

There was a knock at the door and Harry's head flew up and he tensed but it was just Katie and Hermione. "Good afternoon girls. Safe trip back from home?"

Katie smiled. "Yes professor." She turned to Harry. "I missed you the last few days but my parents were happy to have me home for them."

Harry had insisted that Katie return home for the last two days of holidays and she had finally agreed. "I'm glad. You should have been home with them."

Hermione turned to Severus. "I brought Crookshanks as you asked but I'm not sure why. Harry has never been over fond of my cat."

Severus sighed. "I saw how Harry calmed around Fang yesterday and I thought maybe your cat would do the same. I just want to borrow him for the afternoon."

Hermione shrugged and put Crookshanks down on the ground and the cat seemed to know what was expected of him as he waddled over to Harry and jumped up into his lap where he laid down and began to purr. Harry looked a bit surprised but a small smile showed and he began to stroke the cat.

Hermione laughed a bit. "I have never seen the cat curl up in anyone else's lap. He's always been a one cat person before."

Severus remembered with Peter. "You have always had quite the smart cat. I think he knew what was needed of him. I think he just proved my point."

Hermione watched Harry with the cat and had to admit though Katie was always a calming presence on Harry, the cat seemed to calm him more. She remembered even muggles seemed to believe that animals could have a calming presence on sick or scared people. They picked up on emotions.

"Professor I don't know what you expect from my cat. I mean I am happy to bring him for visits but Crooks is my familiar." Hermione pointed out.

"Don't worry I wasn't asking you to give up your cat. I was just thinking about something and wanted to see if it would work." Severus assured her.

Hermione went and sat down with the girls and Harry looked up. "Thanks dad for letting them come."

Severus laughed. "I allowed them to live at my house all Christmas; I promise they can come visit here. Any visitors you want are welcome here Harry."

"Still thank you dad." Harry said.

"Harry I have a few things to do this afternoon, do you mind if I leave you with Miss Granger and Miss Bell?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded and Katie smiled. "We planned if you didn't mind, having dinner with Harry instead of in the hall. You can trust us with him."

Severus was a bit relieved for he didn't know how long his errand would take. "That would be good Miss Bell. Harry can call our house elf to bring food for you."

Severus leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead. "You'll be back soon though dad?"

"I promise I'll be home after dinner at the latest Harry. I'm sure these two will keep you so distracted you won't even notice I'm gone."

Severus walked from the room and for a moment he paused outside the door of his old classroom. He had taught there for almost two decades but even he couldn't bring himself to set foot inside. The house elves had packed up what they needed and put them in the new room. Severus hadn't been back since he found Harry.

"Are you okay Uncle Sev?" Draco's voice came from behind.

He turned to look at his godson. "Yes Draco. I was just thinking about the last time I was in there."

Draco came and hugged him. "I was the one who started the petition to have the classroom changed. Just the thought of going back in that room after it happened."

Severus was impressed by his godson. "I know you two have only started to become friends but I think Harry is going to be in need of a friend like you Draco."

Draco smiled. "He has me and my friends in Slytherin if he wants us. And I know Viktor is quite anxious to see him as well."

Severus nodded. "Harry missed him a lot and I know in a few days he'll want to see Viktor too. Viktor just needs to be patient with Harry."

"He will be. He really cares about Harry. You can see it in his eyes every time we speak about him." Draco admitted.

Severus spoke to his godson for a while longer and then headed from the castle towards Hogsmeade to do what he wanted and keep his promise to Harry. He realized more and more just how much his son was definitely loved. He'd get over the betrayal of his friends slowly by seeing just how much his true friends loved him. Viktor as much as Severus hated to admit it for he had not been sure about the relationship at first, might be the saving grace.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katie and Hermione helped Harry finishing up his homework on parts he didn't understand before they called for dinner. Hermione promised she'd turn his work into his teachers during the week. It amazed them both that after all this Harry had actually done all his work. Katie remembered all too well how many paintings she had done after she was nearly raped. She told Harry about the attack so he knew why she understood. She had spoken to no one but her family before then. And now Severus as well. She had used painting to distract her, and it seemed Harry used homework for now.

They were finishing dinner when the door opened and Severus came back in. Harry who was starting to grow weary smiled in relief. "Dad."

Severus leaned down and kissed his son and turned back to the girls. "I'm sure you two would like to unpack and settle in before classes tomorrow."

The girls look that as a request to leave and said their goodbyes. Severus sat down. "Harry I have a bit of a late Christmas gift for you."

Harry looked at the box with surprise. "Dad?"

"I noticed how you were with Fang and Crookshanks. I know you have Hedwig but I thought maybe something a bit softer might help."

Harry opened the box and found a small black cat in the box. "You bought me a cat?"

Severus nodded. "If you don't want it, I can take her back. I just thought you looked at ease with Crookshanks and maybe your own might help."

Harry put the small black ball in his lap and began to stroke it till it purred. His color was already returning. "Thanks dad. Does he have a name?"

Severus shook his head. "No. I thought you might choose a name for your cat."

Harry didn't speak. Severus wasn't sure if he was thinking of a name or if he had just quieted as he sometimes did when tired but he watched as Harry gently scratched the cat behind his ears and the small sparkle in his son's eyes and knew he had made the right choice.


	35. facing our demons

They had been back at school for a week now and Severus realized odd as it was Harry's attack had done some good. It seemed to bring some school unity though Hermione, Neville and the quidditch kids were the only one in Harry's own house who did. While Harry was still very reluctant to allow any one but his closest friends in to see him, Severus had Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and his own house constantly asking after him, even Beuxbautons and Durmstang.

One morning when he was about to head to class Harry looked up from where he was studying. "Dad I was wondering if maybe you could ask Draco if he might..."

Severus sat down next to him. "You know Draco and my snakes have been asking about you Harry. If you'd like I know Draco would be happy to come visit."

"Maybe Blaise could and Pansy could come with him." Harry suggested.

Severus got up and kissed him on the top of his head. "I'm sure they all would. Why don't I invite them to come after their last class and have dinner with you?"

Harry was a bit worried about his invite and Severus could see he was relieved by the wait. "I'd like that."

Severus walked out of their apartments sure that Harry was fine with the work assigned to him from McGonagall and Flitwick that he was to work on that day and some history of magic reading. They worked on the practical when he needed the extra help, when Severus had free periods.

He had potions with Slytherin before lunch and as they left he called out. "Malfoy, Parkinson and Zaibini I'd like you to stay after class please."

When the others left Draco led the way up. "Uncle Sev is something wrong?"

Severus shook his head. "Harry would like to see you three. He asked if you guys might come and visit him."

Draco smiled. "I thought he was only ready to see his Gryffindor buddies and Luna?"

Severus nodded. "He had been but he's been doing better and he asked if you guys could come. I suggested if you didn't mind, maybe for dinner tonight."

Blaise and Pansy readily agreed like Draco. "You know we're there for Harry if he wants us. It's Friday so out last class is quite early."

Severus was relieved though he was not actually that surprised that Draco and his friends had agreed. Draco had told him about the petition and he had seen the form himself and other then a few obvious like Nott and Greengrass, almost every Slytherin had signed it and were among the first. Odd to think the house that everyone thought was dark and out to get Harry, had been the quickest and the biggest in number to back up Harry when push came to shove. And he knew it was only part out of respect for their head of house and friendship with Viktor.

He went to join his son for lunch. He laughed when he saw Seeker was hidden under the table. "What have you done to terrorize your poor cat already?'

Harry laughed. "I was working on my levitation charm you showed me and Seeker got a bit spooked. I accidentally lifted the toy mouse she was playing with."

Severus laughed. "You don't have the bravest cat I have ever met before. I guess I should be glad we don't have to rely on her to catch mice or anything."

Severus had laughed when Harry had named the cat seeker for it was of course Harry's position in quidditch but Harry had quickly shown why he had picked the name and it had nothing to do with its owner's obsession. The cat always seemed to be stalking something, creeping around corners. They never really did figure out what the cat was up too but the name seeker did seem fitting enough. Though still a kitten Seeker did his magic and when Harry was upset the cat seemed to have the same instinct as Crookshanks, to crawl into his lap and purr, allowing Harry to pet her and calm.

"Draco and the other two said they'd be happy to come for dinner. They'll come after their last class which ends early for its Friday," Severus assured him.

Harry's face lit with a slight smile at the news. "Good. I mean I was hoping they'd say yes. I mean we became friends so quickly before this all I wasn't sure."

Severus sat down as lunch came in. "I haven't told you but the petition for my classroom was started by the Slytherins. Almost the entire house signed it for you."

Harry looked a bit surprised. "Why is it that only less then a dozen people in my own house would even talk to me after I came out, but the other houses like yours have been sending me cards and asking about me and the petition? You know other then Nev, Mione and my quidditch buddies, only the Creevey brothers put a note in that book Viktor sent me. There was a dozen Ravenclaws and nearly so many Hufflepuffs, twice that of Slytherins. I don't get why my own house hates me so."

Severus knew it was hurting his son and he wished he had some words. "Harry I know it's hard to understand but it doesn't matter. What matters are your friends."

Harry held Seeker who had chosen that time to jump into his lap. "I know you're right dad. It just still hurts a lot."

Severus sighed and as they ate lunch he noticed Harry switch topics quick. He really wished he could say something to comfort Harry but he didn't understand himself. He hoped the support from the other houses would be enough and maybe it was time to consider a re-sort for Harry. That could wait though.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was still working on trying his transfiguration work when the painting swung open and Draco, Pansy and Blaise came spilling in. Severus had a staff meeting and was planning on eating up stairs to give them privacy. He had told Harry he'd give them the password so they could come right in.

Draco came over and Harry was a bit surprised when Draco hugged him but he didn't pull back. "I'm so glad you're back Harry." Draco exclaimed.

Pansy and Blaise sat down in the armchairs. Pansy beamed. "We have all been worried about you. I hope you saw our notes in Viktor's gift."

Harry smiled as Draco sat down. "I did. They meant a lot to me you guys. Dad also told me about the petition Slytherin started. I really appreciate your support."

Blaise shrugged. "We started it but the ravens and badgers were happy to add plenty of support."

Pansy saw Harry noticed the missing mention of the lions so she added. "And some of the lions of course too."

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry Pansy. I already know how few of my house have supported me. I remember when Viktor and I came out as dating."

Draco smirked. "Just because the lions have the loyalty of a piece of wood, doesn't mean you don't have tons of friends and people who care about you Harry."

Harry smiled. "Dad has mentioned more then once the idea of having me re-sorted next year. I mean houses right now with the cup really have no major place."

Pansy liked the idea. "You know you have a lot of Slytherin qualities and you call our head of house, dad now. I'm sure you could trick the hat into sorting you."

Harry laughed. "I wouldn't have too. The hat wanted to put me in with you guys from the start. It wasn't sure though so I convinced it to make me a lion instead."

"Well not that you know was a stupid mistake that was, maybe you'll come to your senses and join us next year." Draco said.

Harry elbowed him. "I do have some loyal friends and a quidditch team to consider but I'd consider definitely coming over your way. Give me time to choose."

Talk eventually moved past houses and Harry was able to catch up on some of the gossip of school and how their holidays had been. After dinner they even gave him a hand with some of his transfiguration homework and reassured him he was further along with the spell then most of the kids who were in the classroom for it.

As they were leaving Harry stopped Draco and asked him to stay alone for a moment. "Draco, I was kind of wondering if you'd do something with me?"

Draco came back over. "What Harry?"

"Dad said he'd take me to the potions classroom where I was attacked when I was ready. Katie said she'd come too but I thought maybe you'd come with me."

Draco paled a bit. "I haven't been there since you were found but if you can face it I will Harry. Are you sure you want me and not Hermione or someone?"

Harry nodded. "You and Katie seem to be the only ones who can look at me without pity. Everyone is being so great but somehow I know I can count on you two."

Draco came and pulled him into a hug. "You can Harry. I promise me and Katie and Uncle Sev will all be there with you tomorrow. We'll face this together."

Severus came in as they were hugging and Harry explained. "I want to go to the potions classroom tomorrow and Draco and Katie have agreed to come with us."

Severus looked at Draco who just nodded. "Are you sure you're ready for this? I promises I'd take you but I want to be sure you're ready."

Harry slowly nodded. "I'm ready. I need to face this if I am ever to get over this fear of leaving these rooms. If you guys are with me, I know I can do this."

"You can take your time Harry in getting back to class or even out of these rooms but if you say you're ready, we'll do this tomorrow." Severus promised.

Draco slipped out of the room after another promise to be there with Katie the next morning. He knew Harry and his Uncle needed some time right now. He and his friends had already been warned by Severus that Harry was calling him dad, why they hadn't been taken back by the term as they spoke earlier.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus wasn't sure about this. He was scared his son would have another panic attack and shut down completely but Harry had his mind set on this and there was no turning back unless Harry wanted to. As promise Katie and Draco were both waiting.

Katie looked as pale and drawn as Draco but swore she'd handle it like Harry. She turned to Severus. "He needs this closure. He didn't get to face his attackers in court, he needs to face this room."

Severus put a hand on his son's arm. "We are here with you Harry. You can back out if you want but you can go in as well."

Harry didn't answer but slowly walked towards the door which Severus had broken the wards down on which had been erected to keep people out. Everything had been cleaned of course and most taken out but the cupboard was still there. Harry walked to it shaking.

"I was here, just on the ground here when they started, when they started to..." Harry sobbed.

Katie put a hand on him. "It's okay Harry. We're all here to help you. None of us are going to get upset if you say what you need to say."

Harry looked at Draco who he had never spoken in front of and Draco nodded."Katie is right Harry. I promise, no matter what you say you're not scaring me off."

Severus watched his godson in amazement as he listened for the first time to what Katie and Severus had both heard in bits and pieces. Harry was eerily calm as he described what happened to him that he could remember, from start to finish.

Draco went over to him. "You know Harry, I know you do, that you aren't what they said. You know you didn't deserve that. You know it and we do to."

Katie took from her bag what Severus hadn't seen since the attack. Harry's cloak. "You asked me to give this back to you when you were ready Harry."

Harry was a bit reluctant. It had been used in the attack but it belonged to his dad and his family. He took it and held it to his chest. "Thanks Katie."

Severus came forward and took his son into his arms. "You ready to leave this place behind Harry?"

Harry pulled back. "Yes. I think I finally am. I can shut the door on these memories at last."

When they got back to their rooms Harry turned to Draco before he took his leave. "Can you ask Viktor to come see me tomorrow?"

Draco nodded. "He'll be happy you asked Harry and I'm sure he'll be anxious to see you."

Severus knew the visit to the classroom wasn't the end and it would still be time before Harry returned to class but asking Viktor to come visit, and confronting that room, were massive steps for Harry. Even as he held his son crying after Katie and Draco left and Harry finally broke down, he knew Katie was right. As hard as this had been, Harry needed this closure.


	36. a few small steps

Harry was sitting on the couch scratching Seeker behind the ears the next morning, waiting for the door to open. He wasn't sure if he was worried about seeing Viktor or if he was anxious to see him. He realized it was a bit of both.

The painting eventually swung open and Viktor came in. He was scared he'd see disgust or pity in Viktor's eyes but he saw neither. "Harry."

Harry managed one of his first genuine smiles in a long time. "Viktor. I missed you."

Viktor came across and sat on the coffee table across from him. "I have missed you so much Harry. I never realized I could miss someone's smile like I did yours."

"I'm sorry I wasn't ready to see you before Viktor. I know you wouldn't hurt me but it was just hard. I'm surprised you waited for me." Harry admitted.

"I care about you Harry. I'm falling for you hard. Nothing is scaring me off Harry, especially not this." Viktor assured him.

"I'm sorry I ruined your Christmas. You guys should not have cancelled the ball. You should have taken someone else."

"I wasn't the one who cancelled it, Cedric and Fleur asked to. But if it hadn't been, I could never have taken someone else. There is only one person I want."

"Viktor I don't even know when I'm going to be ready to let you kiss me or anything else. I can't ask you to wait for me." Harry whispered.

"You didn't ask me. I'm here be choice Harry. I meant what I said. I'm falling for you. And if I have to wait ten days or ten years for a kiss again, I will."

"I can't. I won't let you Viktor. I care too much about you. It isn't fair Viktor. I really care about you. I have to give you up."

"Tell me something Harry do you want to be with me?"

"I can't. It's not fair to you."

"I didn't ask what you think if fair to me. I want to know what you think and you want. Do you want to be with me?"

"Vik, I..."

"No. No more worries about me and what you think is fair. I want to know if you want to continue to be my boyfriend? What do you want Harry?"

"Yes. I want you. I want to be with you. I'm just scared." Harry finally managed.

"Then I'm not going any where. The only reason I'd leave is if you didn't want to be my boyfriend any more. I promise I'll be as patient as you need."

Harry looked into his eyes for the first time since they started talking and he saw Viktor's genuine care in his eyes. He could see the love in his eyes and Harry felt his heart flutter. He wasn't ready for much right now but he was so glad that Viktor refused to walk away. He had no idea how he had ended up with so one so amazing.

Harry surprised them both by reaching out and taking his hand. "I was wondering maybe you might, if you don't mind, maybe you'd take a walk with me tomorrow."

Viktor squeezed his hand a bit. "I'd like to go for a walk with you if you're ready for it Harry."

Harry nodded. "I'm not ready for the great hall or classes with all the people around but I'd like some fresh air."

"Then how about I come for you tomorrow morning when most people will still be asleep and you won't have to worry about running into too many people."

"I'd like that Viktor. It'll be nice to get out of these apartments and actually stretch my legs for once." Harry admitted.

They spoke for a while longer as Harry felt slightly more at ease and Viktor told him how the holidays had been. He had gone home with Draco since the Yule ball had been cancelled. It turned out it was only postponed until the end of February when the second task was. Viktor had yet to crack the mystery of the egg. Harry promised him if he was ready, he'd accompany Viktor to the dance as he had before. Harry hoped he would be.

Severus came back for lunch and Viktor got up to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Harry nodded. "Yes. And thank you Viktor for coming."

Viktor just shook his head and smiled. "Stop thanking me for coming and visiting my boyfriend. I'm just happy you asked,"

When Viktor left Harry sat and had lunch with Severus who had spent he assumed the day in his private potions lab as he usually did. Severus didn't push for any information about how it had gone with Viktor and he was thankful for that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was back in his lab after lunch. He was wondering how things had really gone that morning. His only assurance was knowing that Harry had asked Viktor to come back and he noted Viktor calling him his boyfriend still.

There was a knock at the door from their apartments and not from the hall so he called. "Come in Harry."

Harry came in looking a bit nervous. Harry hadn't come near the potions lab since the attack. "I thought maybe I could..."

Severus moved towards him. "If you want to talk and you don't feel in comfortable here Harry, we can go back into our rooms."

Harry shook his head. "No. This isn't that room. I'm not going to hide from potions. I feel okay here with you dad."

Severus smiled. "Good. Was there something you wanted to talk about or did you want to come and help me with a potion like you used to?"

Harry answered by slipping one of the aprons over his shirt and trousers. "Maybe a bit of both. I missed this. I never thought I'd say I missed potions."

Severus motioned for him to cut some slugs. "Then we'll start you off on your favourite task. I've missed working with you on potions as well."

Harry was silent for a while as he diced the slugs but he eventually spoke. "I asked Viktor if he would take a walk with me tomorrow."

Severus was a bit surprised by that. "Are you sure you're comfortable with that? I didn't think you were ready to get back out there."

Harry didn't look up. "I'm not ready for large amounts of people like the hall or class but we're going in the morning when most people are asleep."

Severus thought it was a good idea. "You could use some fresh air and it might help you get back into things. Did I hear Viktor call you his boyfriend?"

"I told him he didn't have to wait. I offered to back away because I don't know when I'll be ready for a kiss or anything but he said he'd wait. He cares about me."

Severus smiled. "And what about you Harry? I knew Viktor still cared and was falling badly for you. But what about you?"

Harry actually blushed a bit. "I was falling badly for him before all this. And my feelings haven't changed. I'm just a bit scared to let anyone get close that way.'

Severus came over to him. "Harry after what was done, no one could blame you. With some time and perhaps some gentle assurance from Viktor, you will be."

"He told me that the dance was moved to after the second task in February. I thought, well I hope, maybe by then at least, I'd be ready to be his date for it properly."

"Don't push it but you know the walk is a good start. Maybe we could start easing you back into classes. Maybe a few a week. When you're ready for it of course."

Harry was back looking at his work but he did speak up. "Maybe. I mean if tomorrow goes well. I mean maybe transfiguration. It's a bit hard outside of class."

Severus decided not to press the matter for it had taken quite a lot for Harry to come in here or for him to decide to take the walk as well. He was just relieved to see Harry had been able to take that next step. He had to admit he was also happy to have his son back with him in the lab. He remembered the first time in the summer when he asked Harry to help and thought the boy would have refused but had asked to come back. He really missed his son and hoped he'd come back to him soon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry managed to get to the top of the stairs from the dungeons on Sunday morning with Viktor but he was starting to have a slight panic attack. Viktor noticed and turned to him.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with this Harry? We can go back down if you're not ready." Viktor assured him.

Harry took a few deep breaths and took Viktor's hand. "If you're with me I'll be fine. Just need to get outside."

Viktor squeezed his hand and led Harry towards the doors. "See I told you an early morning walk was good. We're likely not to see very many people out here."

Viktor and Harry walked in silence out on the grounds for a while. Viktor was relieved to see Harry's breathing was starting to even out and a small smile began to appear and they started to talk a bit.

Everything had gone well until they were heading back inside when Harry ran into a group of older Gryffindor. "Look the little queer has finally come back out."

Viktor put a hand on Harry's arm. "Don't let them bother you Harry. They're just jerks. You're okay Harry."

Harry was growing pale until a welcomingly familiar voice came from behind. "Hey lions, go pick on someone your own size."

Harry turned to see Draco coming up with several of his quidditch buddies and realized they must have been on the pitch for practice. They had avoided it knowing that though there was no quidditch that season, some of the teams still practiced for fun mainly.

Adrian nodded. "Takes three seventh years to confront a fourth year? I thought the Gryffindor were brave. Back off."

The lions turned to leave but one turned back. "You should go and join the snakes Harry. After you turned on your friends and had them locked up, we don't want you."

Draco came to Harry. "Are you okay Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks Draco and Adrian. I think I was kind of expecting that."

Adrian smiled. "You know the snakes have your back if you need and if you re-sort I'm sure Draco would go keeper next year and you could play seeker."

Draco actually readily agreed and Harry found himself laughing. "That's something to consider. I think I should get in. I'm a bit hungry."

Viktor was going to take him down but Draco said. "You know it's still pretty early and there won't be more then a few dozen in the hall if that."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think I could sit at Gryffindor. Not now, not yet."

"Then sit with us at Slytherin. Viktor already does and you're welcome." Adrian suggested.

Harry wasn't sure why but he found himself following them into the dinning hall. They were right and there weren't that many people in there. He got pretty warm welcome from most though as he sat with Draco the lions shot him nasty looks. He didn't talk much and he left as soon as he was done eating but Draco and the others smiled, happy he'd at least tried.


	37. returning for classes

Monday morning Severus sat nervously across the breakfast table from his son. It was Harry returning to class after being away for so long but he was the one who seemed to be hardly able to eat.

"Are you sure you want to do this Harry?" Severus finally asked.

"You're the one who told me the other night that I should consider easing back into my classes if my walk went well." Harry reminded him.

"I know Harry but I want to make sure you're really ready for this. If you don't want to go you can wait." Severus assured him.

"Dad I am just doing transfiguration class. Just one class with the Slytherins there. If it gets too much I can leave." Harry reminded him.

"Should I be insulted that the first class you have chosen to return to is transfiguration and not potions class?" Severus lightened up a bit.

"I have potions with Ravenclaw and besides I need help with my practical side. I have the best potions tutor our there." Harry smiled a bit.

Severus laughed. "Okay but just promise me the second it becomes too much that you will ask Draco or one of your friends see you back down here."

Harry nodded. "I promise. Now can I get back to my eating? I'd like to finish breakfast before Draco and Viktor come to pick me up."

Severus smiled and went back to his paper but there was a knock at the door a few minutes later and seeing Harry was finishing off his juice he stood and walked over to the doorway and let the two young men in.

Harry stood up and grabbed his book bag. "Draco can you assure dad that if I am having trouble in class, you'll bring me down here?"

Draco smiled at Severus" I promise Uncle Sev, any sign that Harry is having a panic attack or anything else, and me or one of the others will bring him back here."

Severus shook his head. "I guess this father thing is just turning me into Molly. Have a good time Harry in class."

Harry though seemed to loose his confidence for a moment when he got to the door and he stopped. He looked out at Draco and Viktor and then back at Severus who suddenly realized his own worries had rubbed off on Harry.

Severus tried to reassure him. "You're right Harry. You are ready for this. I am just being an old dad here. Draco will make sure you're okay in class."

Harry didn't seem to care the other two were watching when he hugged Severus. "Thanks dad."

Severus kissed his son on the top of the head. "No need for thanks brat. Now get going or Minerva won't be happy. No point being late on your first day back."

He watched as Harry took off down the hall with Viktor and Draco and smiled a bit as he saw Harry's hand in Viktor's. Again he was reminded how wrong he had been about his concern for them dating at the start. Viktor was a great young man and he was definitely helping Harry through this.

Severus only had to go down the hall to his room but he needed time to prep before class so he finished reading the article and headed to his potions classroom. He was quite early so after he finished writing the potion on the board he tried to start marking some papers but 15 minutes later when his students started pouring in he hadn't even read half the first one.

The bell rang and he looked up at his students. "The potion is on the board start writing and get the ingredients. I shouldn't have to tell you this."

The students started writing, his third year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Creevey came in moments later. "Professor, I'm sorry professor."

Usually he'd give detention but some how he just let it go. "Sit down with your partner and get started immediately. Detention next time you come in late."

Collin ran to his table and he could tell that all of his students were shocked that he had not given detention to Collin. He shot them a look to keep quiet and get back to their work. He had two classes that morning and he spent the entire time waiting for there to be a knock at the door telling him Harry needed him. It never came.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been reluctant after talking with his dad but he reminded himself that he had handled the walk and even breakfast in the great hall. Draco and the snakes would be there with him as well as Hermione and Neville. They were going a bit early so Viktor could make it to his own class. Harry was just glad he had agreed to accompany Harry with Draco to the classroom.

At the top of the dungeon steps Viktor squeezed his hand again. "You can do this Harry"

Harry returned the squeeze and nodded. "Dad just got me a bit more nervous with his nerves. I think I can do this."

Draco smiled. "Still have no idea why you'd choose a transfiguration class as your first class. I mean Professor McGonagall."

"Harry, I hear you're coming back to class." He heard someone call and turned to see Blaise, Millie and Pansy coming their way and Crabbe and Goyle behind."

"I am. At least for transfiguration this morning. I thought I was ready and I need some help with the practical side of things." Harry admitted.

"I would have thought living with one of your professors that you had a live in tutor and there would be no trouble." Millie pointed out.

Harry shrugged." He has been doing the best that he can and I have kept my work up but Severus is good in potions and charms. Transfiguration was never his area."

Draco smirked. "We should all be grateful. You can imagine if he was able to turn people into frogs when he got upset with them"

Harry actually found himself laughing and smiling by the time they made it to the classroom and since they were early there were no students in the classroom for him to have to face just yet.

Viktor turned to leave and for a moment Harry thought he might kiss him but he just squeezed Harry's hand again. "I'll see you after classes Harry."

Harry smiled. "Thanks for coming with me Viktor. I don't think I could have done this without you."

Draco smirked as he led Harry over to a desk. "And what am I chopped liver?"

Harry laughed as he took a seat. "Sorry Draco. I was glad for your company as well and everyone else as well."

The transfiguration classroom had round tables with six chairs at them instead of desks and for the first time Harry had ever imagined he took a seat with Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Millie.

Blaise smiled. "Don't let the man give you a hard time. Of course you'd prefer the company of your boyfriend then your friend."

Harry was a bit anxious as the Gryffindors started coming in but he reminded himself that the only real concerns in his age were now locked away. He got some strange looks from the girls but Neville and Hermione both smiled and Neville took a seat at the table with him. The class was much smaller then it had once been. He learned an extra bedroom had been added to the prefect area for Neville and the fourth year dorms closed since he had been the last one left in the tower.

Neville smiled at the Slytherins. "I hope you don't mind me joining you guys here."

Blaise was the one who responded. "Not at all Neville. You know any friends of Harry's are welcome here."

Harry made it through his first class with no issues and he found himself so into the practical side that he almost didn't notice when the class ended until Draco tapped him on the shoulder.

McGonagall came over. "Very impressive Harry. I see you have kept up with your studies while gone and I have been impressed with the work you turned in."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall. Dad has been giving me a hand but I was a bit worried about the practical side of the class." Harry admitted.

McGonagall didn't react to Harry calling Snape dad. "Well I must say it's nice to have you back in the classroom again and I hope you might continue to return."

Draco was ready to take him back to the dungeons but Harry surprised everyone when he decided he'd attend charms with them. They were a bit surprised but they were happy he decided to come. Harry looked a bit pale by the end of it but it was definitely a good sign.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was relieved when he got past the first class and had no Draco at his door. He assumed Harry would be fine in their apartments so he went into his second class and when it finished he spent about ten minutes doing some prep for his afternoon classes He was expecting to see Harry having lunch when he finally got back but he found the room empty. After about five minutes he was about to panic when the painting swung open.

"Harry." He said relieved.

Harry ran smiled but he practically ran for a hug. "Hey dad."

Severus held him. "I was a bit worried when I got back and you weren't here. Your transfiguration class ended over an hour ago."

Harry smiled. "It went well and I decided to do charms. Draco wasn't in the class but Hermione and Neville stayed with me and I waited for Draco to come back."

Severus smiled and led him over to the table. "You were fine with just a few Gryffindors?"

Harry nodded. "I was. I was getting a bit worn out though by the end of class. I think maybe I'll just do my afternoon studies here. I mean if that is okay."

"Of course Harry. I hadn't even expected you to handle two classes today on your first try. It is more then okay to stay here this afternoon." Severus assured him.

"I was thinking I'd try potions tomorrow morning since today has gone so well for me." Harry told him.

Severus faked a groan. "I am going to have to worry about you blowing up my classroom am I? Well I guess I can deal with you back in my classroom."

Harry had looked a bit pale and worn when he came back into the apartments but as he spoke about how his morning classes had gone Severus could see Harry was happy he had done both and he was relieved that Harry was feeling more at ease.


	38. run in with Ginny

By the end of the week Severus was relieved to see Harry attending all of his classes. He still refused to eat in the Great Hall and always looked a bit pale when he got back but he could see his son was doing better at returning to his studies.

Harry was curled up with seeker doing his history homework when Severus called for dinner. "How did your week go?"

Harry came to join him at the table. "Better as the week went on. I could have done without Professor Trewlaney's class."

Severus smirked. "I don't think too many students would argue with you on that subject. One year after this and you can drop it."

Harry shrugged. "You never know I might find I like it enough and decide to make it a career choice."

Severus nearly choked on his wine. "No son of mine is going to ever become a seer"

Harry broke into a smile. "Don't worry dad, I'd have to take a few more blows to my head to go insane enough to want to continue with divination."

Severus went serious for a moment. "Don't even joke about such a thing Harry."

Harry paled for a moment. "Sorry dad. I promise to try and keep myself out of the infirmary until I graduate."

Severus smiled a bit."Good. I don't think my old heart could take another trip there. At least you have no quidditch this year."

"Hey the only time I ended up in the hospital was because of a mad bludger or dementors. No Sirius running around or Dobby out to kill me anymore."

Severus chuckled. "How is it that I ever decided to take in a walking accident like you Harry? Maybe I'm the one who lost my marbles."

Harry laughed. "You know you love me dad and wouldn't have me any other way."

Severus smirked but it softened. "You're right though I wouldn't mind if you managed some better grades in school."

"Well maybe you could help me with my potions grades this evening." Harry suggested.

"You know I'd love that Harry. You're always welcome in my potions lab with me." Severus reminded him.

They discussed how Harry had been doing in his classes and Severus had to admit the reports he was getting from his teachers, Harry's marks had vastly improved that year even with having been away from the practical side for so long. After dinner Harry went back to his history book but Severus knew he'd join him soon.

Sure enough about an hour later Harry appeared in the doorway. "I finished my history homework for the weekend."

Severus motioned him over to the cutting board. "Well then I'm more then happy for your help on this pepper up potion batch that I'm working on now."

Harry was working on his first chore when he looked up. "Dad, Viktor asked me to take a walk again tomorrow and I said it would be fine."

Severus nodded. "The two of you have been spending more time together. You know I approve of the young man. Just remember the original rules Harry."

"Thank you dad. We're going in the morning but we're going to go down near the pitch. I know that some of my quidditch buddies are practicing tomorrow."

"Do you miss flying Harry? I mean I haven't see you off a broom this long before." Severus asked.

"I do. Quidditch has been such a big part of my life until now. I mean before this happened I was practicing most weekends with my team."

"I'm sure when you're ready your team would like to have you back on the broom practicing with them. You know even the snakes would let you join."

"Draco actually told me I should turn snake and he'd play keeper next year and let me be seeker." Harry admitted.

Severus wasn't surprised. "You'd make a good snake and I'd be happy to get you re-sorted next year if you'd like. But you can decide later of course Harry."

Harry nodded and went back to making the potion. Severus knew that the hat had wanted to make his son a snake but he had asked to be a lion. He'd be so proud to have Harry in his house but it wouldn't be until next year so he'd give his son some time to think. He thought Harry would be happier in Slytherin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was having a good morning with Viktor. They had sat and watched his teammates play for a while and Harry was starting to feel more and more at ease with his boyfriend holding his hand or even his arm around him. After the lions who had insulted him last weekend on his way back into the castle had received three nights of detention from McGonagall when she found out, they had no real problems.

Going inside though Viktor turned to him. "Would you accompany me to the Great Hall for breakfast or do you want me to take you downstairs?"

Harry smiled. "As long as the snakes don't mind my company at their table, I'm sure I can handle a meal in the Great Hall this early in the morning."

Viktor started leading him to the dinning hall. "You know you have an open invitation from Draco and the snakes. And from my schoolmates as well."

Harry smiled. "You know you haven't introduced me to many of your friends from your school. I'd like to get a chance to know them as well."

Viktor shrugged. "I guess we could handle that. They're more classmates then friends really. We were chosen for our skill more then how well we got along."

Harry stopped. "I need to go to the bathroom before we go in there or I am never going to make it through breakfast."

Viktor steered him down the corridor to the nearest bathroom. "Wouldn't want you wetting your pants in front of the entire school."

Harry was laughing and in a good mood until they opened the door and saw a red head mopping the floor. "Get out of here, the bathroom is being cleaned."

Harry was shocked looking at the back of Ginny's head. He had some how avoided her since his return to school. "Ginny?"

Ginny turned around. "So the disgusting little freak is back and hasn't learned his lesson. You'll have to find another bathroom or perhaps a potions closet to shag in."

Harry went extremely pale and Viktor held him tight by the arm. "You little bitch. You would think you'd learn your lesson with all the detentions and punishments."

Ginny sneered. "The little freak should have learned his lesson. He should have learned people don't want to see your disgusting habits around here."

Harry turned to Viktor. "Get me out of here please."

Viktor looked at Ginny. "You're not worth it. You're not worth the breath it would take to insult you back. Have fun cleaning toilets for the next four and a half years."

Harry felt Viktor's arm around him as he was steered from the bathroom. He knew Ginny hadn't been down there but she had told Ron and the other two when he was alone. She had helped them. He had known she was still at school but to run into her like that.

Draco appeared as they came back into the front entrance. "Harry? Hey what's wrong? Vik, what happened?"

Harry managed to respond. "Ginny. Bathroom."

Viktor quickly gave Draco a rundown of what happened. Draco paled. "Oh Merlin. Harry I'm so sorry you had to run into her. She was told she had to stay away."

Harry was shaking. "Vik, can you take me downstairs. I can't go into the Great Hall, Please just take me home."

Viktor nodded and Draco came up beside them and the two led him back to his rooms. Harry's color was nearly gone by the time they got into the sitting room and while Viktor directed Harry into a chair Draco anxiously watched.

Harry looked up at Draco. "Get dad for me please."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had been in his potions lab since Harry left for his walk and was working on prep work when the door opened. He expected his son but was surprised when instead his godson came in.

"Draco what are you doing coming from my rooms? What's wrong?" Severus asked.

Draco was pale. "You need to go to your son Uncle Sev. He was with Viktor and he had a run in with Ginny in the bathroom." Draco explained.

Severus shot up from his stool. He rushed back into his apartments where he saw his son curled up in a ball on the couch with an anxious looking Viktor holding him. Harry wasn't crying or making a sound but that was the worst.

Severus sunk down onto the couch next to him. "Harry. It's dad. Speak to me."

Harry looked up. "I knew she was here but seeing her again. Seeing her there. Knowing what she helped them do."

"Harry you know she can't hurt you. You know you're safe here I promise. If she tried anything she'd be expelled."

Harry reached out and squeezed his dad's hand. "I know dad. I know. I just needed to get out of there. I just needed to have some space."

Severus was amazed how well his son was handling this. "I'll make sure from Minerva or Albus we know her detention areas. We'll make it doesn't happen again."

Draco looked at Viktor. "Maybe we should go and let these two have some time to talk."

Viktor nodded and stood to leave but Harry stopped him. "Could you come get me for breakfast tomorrow?"

Severus and Draco were both shocked but Viktor didn't show it. "I'd love to Harry."

Severus watched as his son slowly started to relax, helped by the ever present Seeker who returned from Harry's bedroom and jumped into his lap. Harry had handled this a lot better then he'd have imagined. Harry was still a bit quiet for the rest of the day but in the morning when Viktor came, Harry left for breakfast with him.


	39. back on the broom

As they moved into February Harry was doing better. He had started eating most of his meals in the Great Hall with his friends and as long as either Draco or Hermione were by him in class, he was managing; Severus even smiled when he saw how close Harry and Viktor were growing again. Any concerns he had about Viktor originally had disappeared as he watched Viktor tenderly coaxing Harry back out of the shell he had hid himself in.

He was working in his lab on a Saturday morning when Minerva walked in with Ginny. "You will be serving your detentions with Professor Snape this weekend."

Severus glared at her. "You expect me to baby-sit this girl? You know my son spends much of the weekends with me in my lab working."

Minerva sighed. "I know and unfortunately the other staff who are still in the castle are busy with the next task and can't take her. I'm sorry Severus."

Severus smirked. "Fine. I believe Harry is flying with Viktor and his teammates this afternoon anyways. I assume I only have to keep her until dinner."

Ginny glared at him. "You don't need to speak about me as if I wasn't in the room."

Severus turned on her. "After what you did to my son you should be grateful I am ignoring your presence Miss Weasley."

Minerva stopped him. "For her actions in the bathroom she has been given detention every evening for the next month instead of only weekends."

Ginny shot a glare at her. "You swore after I helped with the book that I'd not spend any of my detentions with Filch."

"Miss Weasley you were in that bathroom for being out after curfew the other night. Now you get weekdays with Filch because the teachers are to busy to baby-sit you for an entire month, every night." Minerva informed him.

"I will be able to handle her from here Minerva." Severus informed her.

"I expect that she'll be alive when I come back for her at dinner time tonight." Minerva asked.

Severus smirked. "Dirty from heads to toe from cleaning for me but alive."

Minerva left and Severus turned to Ginny who was standing there looking at him like if there was a knife around she might want to jam it into his back. He was feeling about the same way.

"Come with me Miss Weasley, we have something better for you to do." Severus sneered.

Ginny followed him from the room. "I'm supposed to be helping you today."

"My son is likely to come into my lab at some time in the next two days and I won't put him through seeing you." Severus barked.

He stopped in front of the door to the classroom where his son had been found. Other then the day he had taken Harry in there, no one had entered the room but house elves since the attack. Ginny watched in horror as he took down the wards and ushered her in. He summoned a house elf with cleaning supplies.

"You will scrub this room from top to bottom. You sullied this room with your crimes against my son." Severus said.

Ginny looked at the potions closet. "You want me to clean the closet he was attacked in?"

"Don't worry; you're lucky the elves cleaned the blood and semen from the room. Unlike my son, you won't have to see it." Severus spat.

Ginny was shaking. "You can't do this to me. You can't make me stay in this room and clean it."

"If you want to go and tell McGonagall that you refuse to do your detentions I'm sure he'll give you another month of detentions with Filch." Severus spat.

Ginny went to grab the mop but Severus decided that the mop had been a mistake. He transformed it into a tooth brush. He wanted to make sure it took Ginny until dinner time the next day to make this room clean. He thought Ginny had gotten off to easy originally and after the bathroom. He'd make sure she was reminded of just why she was serving all of these detentions. Maybe then she'd learn some remorse and control.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had spent the morning walking with Viktor and after lunch with his dad he had agreed to go flying. His quidditch team was wanting to get some practice time in even without the season this year and Harry had to admit he had missed flying. Viktor had been invited to join them for practice so Harry would feel more at ease.

Harry laughed as he watched his boyfriend playing keeper. "You know you really are meant to be a seeker aren't you?"

Viktor shrugged. "That or your chasers are just some of the best I have seen."

Harry smiled. "My chasers might be the best in the school but Fred just took a shot on you and scored, and he's a beater."

Viktor laughed and chucked the quaffle at him. "I bet you couldn't get one past me oh star Gryffindor seeker."

"What do I get if I get this past your Viktor? A kiss?" Harry asked to his own surprise.

Viktor smiled. "If you'd let me. And if I catch the quaffle, I get to take you to the dance with me as my date after the second task."

Harry nodded. He had no idea if he wanted the ball to be stopped or not. He wasn't sure he stood a chance. Viktor might not be much of a keeper but Harry was better at catching balls then he had been at throwing them.

Harry chucked the quaffle at Viktor and he amazingly got it through the hoop. Katie clapped him on the back. "Not bad Harry but stick to being a seeker please."

Harry laughed as he and his friends landed as it was nearly dinner time and they wanted to make sure that they could shower before dinner. Viktor came over to Harry when they landed.

"You know if you don't want to, I mean..." Viktor said.

Harry smiled and gently kissed him on the lips tenderly. "I won fair and square and I for one have wanted to do that for a few days now."

Viktor smiled. "I have wanted to do that for weeks now but I wasn't sure that you might be ready for me to kiss you."

Harry took his hand. "I am. Kissing I'm ready for. And I know you lost the bet but if you'd still want to, I'd like to go to the dance with you."

Viktor's eyes were twinkling but he was still worried. "You do remember that I have to dance with my date in front of all of the school?"

Harry nodded. "I do. And if I wasn't ready before to dance in front of everyone I am now. After all of this, I know I want to try and get my life back."

Viktor took his chance and gently lowered his mouth to Harry's. He was a bit worried that Harry might draw away even after the last kiss but he felt the pressure returned as Harry responded to the kiss.

Viktor ran a hand down his face as they pulled away from each other. "I'm so happy to have my boyfriend back. I've missed you so much."

Harry took his hand. "I know. I know I've not been myself but after being back on my broom I'm starting to feel like I can take a bit of that back."

"Then we should take you flying more often because if I get to see that sparkle in your eyes more, I'd fly every day with you." Viktor assured him.

"Well we can talk about that later. For now I'd like a shower so I can have something to eat." Harry said.

Viktor watched as he disappeared into his team's changing rooms and Viktor went into the Slytherin ones for a shower. Harry saw the twins smiling when he came in and the girls when they joined them on their walk back up to the castle were also giggling and smiling.

Fred put an arm around his shoulders. "Glad to have you back little brother. Snogging your boyfriend on the quidditch pitch is a sure sign of that."

Harry looked over at Viktor who was beside him. "It definitely was a step I enjoyed to.

After dinner Harry found his way into the dungeons to see his father and as they worked on the potion he told his dad how flying had gone and about kissing Viktor and agreeing about the dance again. He looked up to see how his dad would react.

Severus smiled. "I'm happy Harry if you're ready for it. And you know I've said you can attend the dance with him."

Harry was relieved. Severus still found it quite humorous that Harry felt like he needed Severus' approval for dates and kisses. He reminded himself he had taken this kind of thing o when he agreed to be a dad to a teenager. He wouldn't have it any other way though he knew now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny had been released from the warded room in time for her to have the last of dinner and then she stormed up to Gryffindor tower. She couldn't believe that Severus would do that to her.

She looked over at Demelza, a friend in her grade. "Can you believe it? I have to have detention with the freak's traitorous father all weekend. This is unfair."

Hermione had come into the room. "What is unfair is you helped your brother and his friends attack Harry. What's unfair is your verbal attack in the bathroom."

Katie nodded. "You deserve worse then the detentions you received and you know it. You're just lucky that the headmaster stepped in on your behalf."

"You call having detentions for the next four and a half years and my family not talking to me, is lucky. No town, no quidditch, no ball." Ginny screamed.

Hermione slapped her hard. "You could have ended up in prison with your brother and his friends. Count your blessings."

"You don't have to live with the memories of what was done to him. Do you have any idea the horrors he went through? You're a selfish brat." Katie spat.

Ginny turned to Demelza but even her friend turned her head. "Ginny you are being a brat."

Ginny stormed up the stairs to her dorm room and threw herself down on her bed crying. Why did everyone take the freak's side? Her own family had abandoned her and her brother. She knew McGonagall had told her parents of her actions since term started and she doubted her parents would be at her graduation for her. She had sworn to do her detentions with honour and had failed. Honour? She couldn't believe they'd speak of honour to her.


	40. second task part 1

The days before the second task were growing closer and closer and Severus was sitting in his potions lab when the headmaster came in. From the look on his face Severus was worried something was wrong.

"What can I do for you Albus?" Severus looked up.

"I have come to you with a slight problem that has arisen with the next task of the tournament. I need you to promise to tell no one including your son."

Severus looked up. "No worries. I believe he said Viktor has cracked the clue several days ago. They were talking about its meaning at lunch yesterday."

Albus smiled. "I'm glad to see Harry is recovering and happy though this has a bit of an issued to do with your son as well."

Severus looked up. "How does my son have anything to do with the second task other then he'll be there cheering on his boyfriend?"

"The task requires someone who the champions care about, to be taken to the bottom of the lake to be rescued from the merpeople."

Severus dropped his knife. "You aren't serious delusional enough to believe I'd let you put my son down there for this challenge."

Albus sighed. "Fleur's sister came with the school and will be used, and Cedric's girlfriend. There is no one else that we can use for Viktor."

"I don't care. I absolutely refuse to let you even think of putting my son in that position. You can't." Severus stood firm.

"Severus, your son won't be in any danger. You know the merpeople won't hurt them. If Viktor doesn't rescue him, the merpeople will bring him up."

"And how do you expect me to tell my son that we're going to knock him out, send him to the bottom of the lake and make his boyfriend rescue him?"

"There is no other way to do this Severus. Viktor needs to have someone down there he cares about." Albus pointed him out.

Severus stormed over to his personal store and grabbed a bottle. "Use this. It is my polyjuice potion. Put a strand of my son's hair in it and have someone drink."

Albus took the bottle. "You think I'm going to find some student who'd be willing to pretend to be Harry and go down there?"

"You said yourself they won't be in any danger and I'm sure you ask any of Harry's friends and they'd be more then willing to stand in for him."

Albus sighed. "Fine. If you can find one of your son's friends willing to play him until the contest is done, and keep your son out of sight, then I agree."

"And Albus, I'd appreciate you keeping it to yourself that it is not my son down there." Severus said as he was leaving. He was still worried about Moody.

"I will Severus. The person taken has to be taken the night before the task. You have to have someone ready by then."Albus told him.

"That is no problem. I'll have a line of people willing to do it for Harry. I'll put a sleeping potion in his dinner and he'll be out for the second task."

Severus watched the headmaster leave. He was furious the man had even suggested that his son should be asked to go through this. He knew there wasn't a risk but after everything Harry had suffered, he didn't need this. He hated having to put Harry out but Harry would be happier if he woke in bed, then after this task.

Severus summoned Draco as well as some of Harry's Gryffindor friends down there after dinner and after swearing them to secrecy over what he was about to tell them, explained what he needed.

Draco was the first one to speak up. "I'll do it Uncle Severus. I'd be happy to help keep Harry from having to go through this."

Hermione smiled. "You know any of us would have been willing to do it but Draco volunteered first so I guess he gets the honours."

The others agreed and Katie actually hugged Draco. "I know he has only been your friend for a while but thank you for doing this for my brother."

Draco agreed that on the night before the second task he would come to his godfather's rooms and take the potion. It would last long enough for him to be rescued by Viktor from the merpeople. By the time Harry knew what was happening, it would all be over.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the evening before the second task Draco was walking out of his Uncle's rooms. Severus had given him the polyjuice potion and instructed him to drink it before he headed up to the headmaster's office where all of the loved ones were being kept.

He was walking down the hall though when he heard a voice coming from the classroom. "Yeah, I heard the snakes talking. Using Draco instead of Harry."

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. Severus said no one was supposed to know about this. He crept closer. "Thank you Miss Weasley for that information."

"You swear that you're going to help me get out of some of these detentions this month." Ginny asked.

Draco was creeping closer trying to hear who Ginny was speaking to but he suddenly he saw a flash of light and felt the blackness surrounding him as he was hit by a stunner. He slipped into unconsciousness for he wasn't sure how long.

When Draco woke his head was pounding and for a moment he had no idea where he was. He realized in shock. "This is Harry's bedroom. How did I get here?"

He scrambled out of the bed thinking his Uncle Severus must have found him but when he ran into the sitting room he found it empty and to his horror he found a note on the table addressed to Harry.

'Harry, if you wake before I get back I'm sorry for knocking you out. I'll explain when I get back from the second task. Love dad'

Draco was confused until he saw himself in the mirror in the bathroom when he splashed water on his face. "I look like Harry. Someone gave me the potion."

Horror struck him. Someone had given him the potion to look like Harry but had stuck him in Harry's bed. If he was in Harry's bed and Severus was at the second task, that meant that Harry was in the lake. He had no idea who would do this but he remembered Ginny talking to the person. He needed to find out what was happening and he needed to find out soon.

He raced through the castle and when he got to the edge of the lake he saw Hagrid coming back with the boat. "Harry, I thought you were sick."

Draco had no time to explain. "Hagrid can you take me out to the site. I need to speak to my dad right away."

Hagrid nodded and motioned for him to get into the boat. "Of course Harry. I was surprised you'd let an illness get in the way of you being with Viktor."

Draco sat anxiously waiting until the boat took them out to the platforms and when he clambered up the latter he saw the shock in his Uncle's eyes and he dragged Severus around to privacy.

"I'm not Harry, I'm Draco. I was stunned last night and woke up in Harry's bed." Draco quickly explained.

Severus paled. "That means Harry's down in the lake but why would someone do this? There is no technical risk to Harry. He's asleep until he hits the surface."

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. All I know was Ginny was talking to someone. It didn't sound like any professor I know but it was an adult and then I was stunned."

Severus went over to the headmaster and quickly began to explain what had happened. Albus was pale but he tried to calm them. "Harry is in no real danger though."

Draco noticed that Fleur had surfaced because of an attack and Cedric had brought back Cho but that Viktor had yet to make an appearance. He was starting to panic but suddenly Viktor broke the surface.

Albus smiled. "There you go. Your son is back to the surface safe and sound with Viktor. Nothing to worry about."

But Viktor's voice broke through their words. "Someone help me, he's not breathing. Please."

Severus and Draco who still looked eerily like Harry though it was starting to wear off as the task had taken longer then expected, ran to the edge of the platform and helped drag an unconscious Harry on to the platform.

Severus started performing CPR on his son. "Please Harry you have to wake up. Come on son, I can't loose you now."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Viktor couldn't believe it when he realized that Harry had been taken. Karkaroff promised that they were in no real danger and Harry would be asleep until they broke the surface but he was shocked that Severus had agreed to put his son through this.

After a gryndilow attack he was able to make it to the merpeople village and saw Harry. "Thank Merlin." he swore in hid mind.

He swam towards Harry but as he was cutting Harry loose he saw Harry's eyes open and he awake. "Harry calm, down it's me Viktor."

His voice sounded human even with the shark head but Harry was struggling and he realized the oxygen bubble around Harry's head was deflating and Harry looked like he was drowning.

Freeing Harry finally he pulled Harry loose and made a mad break for the surface, his head transforming back just as he reached it. "Someone help me, he isn't breathing."

Viktor watched as he swam with Harry in his arms, thankful for his life saving training, to the platform as Severus and someone who looked like a scary mix of his boyfriend and Draco helped pull Harry up. He watched as Severus began CPR on his son.

"Please Harry you have to wake up. Come on son, I can't loose you now." Severus begged.

Draco was now beside him, the spell worn off but for his hair color. "What happened Viktor, he was supposed to be asleep until he hit the surface."

Viktor was pale watching Harry's dad work on him. "He was awake when I was freeing him and the oxygen spell wore off. He was drowning before I surfaced."


	41. second task part 2

Draco and Viktor watched in terror as Harry was given CPR but after a few moments Harry was coughing up water and breathing on his own. Harry clung to his father as he was wrapped in a blanket.

"Dad? How did I end up down there? Why was I down there?" Harry asked petrified.

"I will explain Harry but please let Poppy take a look at you." Severus begged him.

Harry sagged back against his father as Poppy came over and he waved his wand to run a diagnostic spell and she looked up with a smile on her face which put some ease into his father, friend and boyfriend.

"He wasn't without oxygen very long and Viktor's quick rescue, he'll be a bit tired for a few days but he'll be fine." Poppy assured them.

Severus looked relieved. "Thank Merlin. Come on Harry, I'll take you back to your bed and I will explain what happened when we get down there."

Harry was still pretty pale. "Please dad."

Albus came to stop them. "I need to speak to you guys and Harry to find out what happened."

Severus shook his head. "Harry might just need rest but he went through a lot. I am taking my son home to his bed. We can speak of this later on."

Severus scooped his son up and carried him back to the boats where Hagrid took them as well as Draco and Viktor back to shore. Viktor could hear some of his housemates calling him to wait to hear his score but Viktor cared about nothing right now then finding out how this happened and that his boyfriend was okay. When Harry was warm and propped up in his bed Severus gently began to explain the plan and what they knew had happened.

Severus looked at Harry when he finished. "I'm sorry son. I thought you'd be safe. I thought with Draco down there, you'd wake up and you'd be okay."

Harry stopped him. "I know dad. I know you were trying to keep me safe. I know you would never let anything happen to me if you could stop it."

Severus kissed his brow. "I have an amazing son. Harry we'll find out who did this to you I promise, and Draco. You're going to have to stay in bed for the weekend."

Harry looked towards Viktor and back. "Will I be okay to attend the ball next weekend?"

Severus was a bit surprised but he nodded. "If you're feeling up to it I think that would be okay. I'm a bit surprised though after what happened today."

Harry smiled. "I'm scared but no more then I already was dad. I told Viktor when I said I'd go to the dance, I wanted to get my life back, and I meant it."

Severus agreed. "I think that would be good for you Harry. You get a clear bill of health from Poppy and stay in public spots at the ball, and you can go."

Draco looked at his Uncle. "Are you going to go to the headmaster and find out what has happened? Surely they need to speak to Ginny about this."

Severus nodded. "I will. Harry are you okay if I leave you here with Draco and Viktor while I go to speak to the headmaster?"

Harry was only slightly reluctant to let him go. "Yes dad. I'll be fine with Draco and Vik. I want to know how this happened."

Severus slipped out the door and Viktor and Draco took up wither side of the bed and for a few moments watched Harry anxiously, worried he'd not been totally honest and didn't want to worry his dad but other then a bit exhausted and slightly pale, he was seeming to handle this well.

Viktor held his hand. "Harry are you really okay? You had quite a scare down there. I'm worried about you."

Harry nodded. "It wasn't like when, when I was attacked. I was scared when I was loosing air but you were there and I knew that you'd save me Viktor."

Viktor kissed him gently. "I did and I'm so grateful that I was able to. And if you really mean it, I am still so happy to take you next weekend."

Harry took his hand. "If I am feeling well enough dad will let me go, I will." He turned to Draco. "Thank you for being willing to take my place."

Draco laughed and took his place again on the bed and told Harry how many of his friends had volunteered to take his place down in the water so Harry would not have to go through that. Harry had to admit he was touched by how many of his friends had been willing to do it for him. He was worried about what would have happened if Draco had been the one down there. He hated that he could have put his friend in serious risk.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moments after Severus walked into the headmaster's office Alastor Moody came into the office with Ginny. They had not spoken to her yet but Albus had of course heard Draco explain what he had over heard the night before.

"Miss Weasley, you will tell us what you know about this attack on Harry." Albus ordered.

Ginny looked a bit pale but she was angry. "Why is it every time the Golden boy gets attacked you believe I am involved. I was in detention remember."

Albus motioned her to sit. "You were in detention today Miss Weasley but you were over heard speaking to someone last night about Harry and the potion."

Ginny sneered. "I was asked by an official of the tournament if I knew about any cheating. So yes, I told them that Draco was taking the polyjuice potion."

Severus glared at her. "Viktor had not cheated in any way. It was to protect my son and make sure Viktor had something to try and rescue. Who did you tell?"

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. "Why should I tell any of you? You're just going to expel me or something anyways."

"You're right you could face expulsion but only if you don't tell us. Who ever it was attacked Draco and could have killed Harry down in the lake today."

Ginny shook a bit. "It was that man from the ministry, Barty Crouch. He said that I was helping the school and he'd help with my detentions."

"You had no idea that he attacked Draco or what he had planned for Harry?" Albus asked.

Severus saw the flash in her eyes. "You knew something. You'll tell us or we will find a bottle of vertiserum if we have to and it will be worse for you."

Ginny bit her lip. "I saw him stun someone. I had no idea who it was but he claimed someone was spying on us and would help Viktor cheat today."

Albus sighed. "You may go Miss Weasley. Consider your detentions every night expanded until April."

Ginny looked ready to argue but she thought better of it and took off. They knew that Ginny had not been trying to stop cheating in the tournament and had been simply trying to get out of her detentions. There may have not been malicious intent either, even with what Draco had said, so they would not give her more then detentions right now.

Severus looked at the headmaster. "Where is Crouch? I don't remember seeing him at the task this afternoon? Does anyone know where he is?"

Moody shook his head. "His little assistant, Percy Weasley, was serving as judge for him on the task today. He hasn't been seen all day."

Albus was silent at first. "We will have the aurors looking into that man Severus. At the very least we'll make sure he's not on school grounds again."

Severus knew that it was as much as he'd get. "I know you can't do more yourself but make sure the ministry looks into his actions before he does more."

Moody growled. "The man has always been a bit off his rocker since his son went to Azkaban for being a death eater and he got over looked for minister."

Severus took his leave when he was sure that the other two men would make sure this was looked into. He had known that Crouch had been considered out for blood for the past decade but there was something bothering him about this. Crouch was too smart to have done this on his own. He would have sent a flunky. He was still suspicious of Moody and would continue to keep an eye on him as best as he could.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was woken for the first time in a few weeks by his son's screams from a nightmare. Throwing a robe on he raced to his son's bedroom and to his bedside collecting the thrashing boy into his arms to try and calm him.

"Come on son wake up, it's dad. Come on Harry." He repeated as he gently rocked him.

Harry held tight to him. "Dad. I'm sorry for waking you. I just had a dream like it was down in the lake and I couldn't breathe."

Severus should have known. "You know you're safe with me Harry. You're home and safe in your bed with me and Seeker."

Harry managed a small smile. "I know dad. I'm sorry I woke you. I just guess I'm a bit more shaken then I thought."

"Harry you thought you'd drown. I'd be worried if you weren't at least a bit shaken by it. Do you want to talk to me a bit or would you like a draught?"

"I don't want to keep you up dad. I'll take a potion." Harry whispered.

"I'd rather you talk if you're up to it Harry. It would be better for you. And I don't mind being up for you. Now which one would you prefer?" Severus tried again.

"To talk to you dad." Harry finally responded.

Severus sat down on the bed against the pillows and again collected his son into his arms and just held Harry as his son told him about his dreams and his worries. He was amazed at even with the bad dream, how well Harry was able to handle what happened. When Harry drifted off later he knew Harry would not wake again that night with a bad dream.HarrHJHhhjdjewhdjhjdkhqwjhsdkhwjkwhjklwkjlwnsw


	42. the ball

Harry was a bit worn out for most of the week but by Friday he had started to feel better and when Draco and Hermione escorted him to Madam Pomfrey's the night before the ball, he had his fingers crossed. He hoped desperately that she'd give him a clean bill of health.

Hermione sat down next to him on the bed. "You have been doing well and have been to all of your classes since Tuesday."

Draco nodded. "It's not like you're asking permission to play quidditch or something. You just want to attend a dance."

Poppy came into the room. "So Mr Potter you have come to have the big check up have you?"

Harry nodded. "Please Madam Pomfrey you have to give ma a clean bill. My boyfriend will have to dance with Draco for the opening dance if you don't."

Draco snorted. "I don't think that Pansy would like that too much Harry and Viktor isn't my type."

Harry shrugged. "I can't trust anyone but my friends with him. Well maybe Hermione was a better choice anyways. Viktor wouldn't be tempted that way."

Hermione smacked his shoulder. "Excuse me but I have a date to the dance thank you. I have chosen my own Bulgarian hunk and one not interested in cock."

Draco smiled. "You know that big blond haired bloke, the only one among them, Anton. He has stolen your best friend's heart."

Harry looked at Hermione. "Did I start a trend or something Hermione? How come you never mentioned you were going out with someone?"

Hermione was saved from having to respond for Poppy had started her exam of Harry and was laughing as she listened to the three teenagers talking about the ball and their dates of course.

Poppy smiled. "Well Harry you are still a bit run down and I would suggest taking it easy this weekend after a week of classes."

Harry's face fell. "Please Madam Pomfrey, I can't miss this ball. It means too much."

She shook her head. "What I was going to say is if you take it easy the rest of today and tomorrow during the day, I will give you the okay to go."

Draco clapped him on the back. "See I told you that you'd be able to go and I won't have to dance with your boyfriend. Thank Merlin."

Hermione nodded. "Your dad said that as long as Poppy said okay you could go."

Poppy added. "Though I am sending down word to your father that you are to take it easy until the ball. If you don't get the required rest, my permission is gone."

Harry felt like hugging her. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey. I promise that I will go to my bed if I have to, right after dinner. I will do anything you say I promise."

She laughed and started shooing them out the door. "No need to go that far but how about just taking it easy in your rooms and not run around with your boyfriend."

Harry was so grateful and when they got down to the dinning hall he searched for a sight of his boyfriend for Viktor had been as anxious to find out if he could go to the ball, as Harry had been.

He felt a strong paid of arms encircle his waist. "So do you get to attend the ball?"

Harry rested his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. "Sorry you're going to have to take Draco to the ball."

Viktor turned him around and saw the evil glint in his eyes. "Well I guess I'm lucky then. Draco is more my kind."

Harry pulled him into a gentle kiss. "No fair teasing your recently sick boyfriend. Poppy says I just have to take it easy until the ball and then I can go."

Draco came up behind them. "That means you're going to have to say goodbye to Harry until you come pick him up for the dance tomorrow evening."

Viktor pulled him into a light kiss as they sat at Slytherin. "I think I can live with that. I'll miss you though."

Harry sat eating his dinner and his eyes wandered down the table looking for the blond Bulgarian that Hermione was attending the ball with tonight. She realized Draco was right in saying he was the only fair haired Bulgarian. He had to admit he could see why Hermione thought the guy was a real looker.

Harry kissed Viktor at the door to his father's apartments. "I'm going to miss you but I really want to go to the ball with you tomorrow."

Viktor agreed. "I think that I can do without you for a while. As long as I get to dance the night away with you tomorrow."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had spent the evening doing his homework and had gone to bed early. His father had laughed thinking how desperate his son was to attend the ball with his boyfriend if he was staying so still and then going to bed early.

Harry was starting to look a bit depressed at breakfast though. "How about you come and join me for a while in the potions lab?"

Harry looked up from his book. "Are you sure dad?"

Severus laughed. "I'm sure that even Poppy would think that making a potion with your dad is not to stressful or tiring."

Harry was grateful for the change of pace and headed into his father's lab with him and they ended up having lunch in there as well. Severus looked at his son and noticed something was still up with Harry.

"Is there something wrong Harry?" Severus asked.

"I was just thinking about the first dance and I, well I mean, I don't really know how to dance." Harry managed to get out.

Severus smiled. "You know three quarters of the people in the Great Hall are not going to know how to dance."

Harry nodded. "Bit most of them don't have to get up in front of the rest of the school and dance with their boyfriend. I don't want to embarrass Viktor."

Severus laughed. "Promise not to tell anyone but I am a half way decent dancer. Your mum taught me actually when we were in school and used to have dances."

Harry had a hard time picturing his dad dancing. "You could show me how to do a dance so I don't totally embarrass Viktor at the ball tonight?"

"I don't think Viktor is going to be noticing your dancing but if you'd like, I can teach you what I remember." Severus offered.

Harry was exited. "Thanks dad. I know he might not notice but I still don't want my boyfriend to look like a fool up there."

Severus motioned for him to stand up. "Well I am used to leading but I have a feeling Viktor will lead so I don't think this should be a problem."

"You know I never thought that my first dance partner would be my father." Harry laughed as his dad positioned him.

"I never thought that teaching my son to slow dance was one of the jobs of a dad but I am happy to help you. But never tell anyone about this."

Harry smirked. "Do you think I am going to go and brag to my boyfriend or my godfather that I needed to learn how to dance, from my dad?"

Severus chuckled. "Good because if you breath a word of this Harry, I will find cauldrons for you to start cleaning for the next year."

Harry wasn't exactly a twinkle toes but he had some natural ability to dance and when he and his father stopped trying, he knew he would at the very least not step all over his boyfriend's toes and would not take a total fool of himself or Viktor in front of the school.

"Go you little brat and get a nap or I won't allow you to go tonight." Severus finally said.

Harry hugged him. "Thanks dad. Both for letting me go and for teaching me how to dance."

Severus smiled as he watched his son take off. He wondered what Lily would have thought if she knew he was teaching her son to dance. Lily had spent three years teaching him before every dance, to get him to stop stomping on her toes. He was grateful that her son had inherited her light feet. James had never been much of a dancer either from what Severus could remember.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was getting dressed with Pansy and the other snake girls that night as her date and Viktor were staying in Slytherin and Harry was dressing with Draco and the guys. Harry was happy to have a chance to finally wear the dress robes that Remus had purchased as an early Christmas gift, meant for the original Yule ball. The green brought out his eyes and he had to admit he looked quite good in them. Draco was in black as usual but a finer style then the school robes.

Out in the sitting room they found their dates and Harry smiled. "Viktor you look amazing." Viktor looked gorgeous as usual, in a deep sapphire blue set of robes.

Viktor came and kissed him. "You're the one who looks incredible Harry. I'm not going to be able to take my eyes off of you all night."

Pansy smiled from where in bright pink robes she stood by Draco. "Good thing you look so good Harry after all the entire school is going to be looking as well."

Hermione shot her a look. "Pansy, way to make him feel less nervous." Harry barely recognized her in the soft pale blue robes, her hair in a sleek lovely knot.

Viktor and Harry lead their way up to the front entrance and while their friends entered the decorated hall Harry stayed with him at the door. Fleur stood with the quidditch captain Rodger Davies and Cedric had Cho on his arm. Harry smiled slightly remembering he had once had a crush on Cho.

Cho actually turned to him. "You look good Harry. I'm glad you're feeling up to coming to the ball tonight."

Harry thanked her and smiled at his boyfriend. "When you have someone like Viktor who blokes are scrambling for, I couldn't let him be dateless."

Both Cho and Fleur were smiling but a response was cut off when the doors opened and the champions walked into the beautiful winter wonderland. Though not Christmas it was still winter so there was snowflakes and icicles suspended in mid air and the entire room done in silvers and gold, and looked nothing like the Great Hall as they entered.

As the music started Viktor led him into the dance and Harry was grateful for his dad's lesson as he actually held his own. Viktor whispered. "You're doing great."

Harry smiled and returned the compliments and added. "When I have an amazing dance partner like you, it's pretty easy."

Harry found it was easy to dance and to stop from worrying about every one looking at him as he just enjoyed the arms of his boyfriend and any time he felt nervous Viktor just smiled or kissed him gently and his butterflies disappeared. Viktor managed to convince him to stay dancing for another few songs and throughout the night they went back to the floor. Harry and Viktor could not dance all night like the others as he was still worn down but when they shared a goodnight kiss at the entrance to his apartments, Harry had to admit he had never had such an amazing time before.


	43. Crouch reappeares

Harry was a bit surprised a few weeks later when Viktor showed up at their apartment and though he kissed Harry, he asked to speak to Severus instead. He gave his boyfriend an odd look but ushered him into the living room.

"Is there any particular reason you want to speak to him?" Harry asked as they waited.

Viktor laughed. "He is the closest thing to a dad you have Harry and I need to speak with him."

Severus had come through the door. "As long as you're not asking me for my blessing to propose, I think I can handle almost any fatherly duties you require."

Viktor laughed. "Not proposal but I did have a request to make of you. I know you're not fond of my headmaster, but I was hoping you might still agree."

Severus motioned for them to both sit. "I am not fond of the man, that is correct but I'll still listen to what you ask."

"My schoolmates are planning a party. It is my birthday in a few days and they're throwing one on the ship. Harry has been invited." Viktor explained.

"Though I would usually say yes as you mean so much to Harry and so many will be around, I'd feel safer if Harry was not the only Hogwarts student."

Harry's face fell a bit. "Please dad."

Viktor came his rescue. "Anton has asked Hermione to be his date after such a nice time at the ball. And a number of Slytherins have been invited including Draco, to thank them for their hospitality and friendship."

Severus looked at his son. "If Draco, Hermione and at least one other snake like Adrian are going, Harry can attend. I know it would mean a lot to my son."

Harry jumped up and hugged his dad. "Thank you dad, thank you."

Viktor walked over and extended his hand. "I thank you as well. It would not be my birthday without my boyfriend there to celebrate with me."

Severus took his hand. "I must say I am very impressed young man that you'd come here and ask. You know if Draco and Hermione went, I'd have never said anything."

Viktor shrugged a bit. "My parents have taught me good manners I guess. Asking a parent's permission for anything big like this, seems common courtesy to me."

Severus turned to his son. "I assume you'll be wanting my permission to go to the Hogsmeade trip next weekend so you can buy this young man a gift?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "I could do it by owl order I guess but I'd rather be able to pick our something more special."

Viktor kissed him gently. "The only birthday gift I need from you is having you at my party and your father has already agreed to that."

Harry shrugged. "Well then that should make finding something special for you easier. You're way too easy to please Vik."

Severus laughed a bit and walked from the room to allow his son and his boyfriend time alone. He was impressed a lot by the courtesy and integrity of the young man his son was dating. He knew James would have approved, and knew from letters, that Remus and Sirius approved as well. Afternoons like this just reassured Severus more then when this was done Harry would still have a place his heart and life for Severus.

About an hour later Harry came into the potions lab. "Thanks dad."

Severus smiled. "You know what I said, I'd have allowed you to go even if Viktor had not asked, as long as if accompanied. That young man impresses me though."

Harry grinned as he put on his apron. "He is quite impressive I think too? Do you think Sirius or James would approve or have approved?"

Severus noted his son referral to James by name and not dad. "They'd both be happy if you are. I know Sirius has told you of his approval in his letters."

Harry shrugged. "It is hard to really know what he might think or feel. You know I have never really had him around. You and Remy are my real dad and godfather."

Severus reached over and kissed his head. "You know both Remus and I love you as our own and are pleased by that. But never forget James or Sirius."

Harry shrugged and went to work on slugs. Severus had never really thought of it. Sirius had only been known to Harry as his godfather from the end of third year and had never been really more then a letter and memories he had from Remus. James was no more then a picture and stories. For all intensive purposes Severus and Remus really were his true dad and godfather. He knew Remus felt guilty about that sometimes but Severus understood it was what Harry needed most in his life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was beaming as he, Hermione, Draco and Pansy, Blaise and Millie all boarded the great ship. Though the Slytherins had been housing the Durmstang students, the ship still had living courters and the students used the ship for school meetings and such. And tonight, Viktor's party.

Harry looked at the gift in his hand and turned to Draco. "Do you really think he is going to like this?"

Draco laughed. "He better after all of the time you spent dragging us through shops to find the perfect gift. You're worse then Pansy."

Pansy chuckled. "You were pretty bad but if a certain guy spent half the time thinking about my gifts as you did on his, I'd appreciate it."

Draco blushed a bit and was about to say something when they got onto the main deck and they saw everything had been opened as they were above water and they all felt like they were on some kind of pirate ship.

Viktor saw them and came over. "Thank you guys for coming." And turning to Harry reached down to kiss him. "Especially you."

Anton made his way over. "Mione you look beautiful. Could I perhaps walk you to the refreshment table to fetch us both some punch?"

Harry smiled as his friends began to drift off enough to allow Harry and Viktor some alone time. They had all been given the instructions from Severus to not allow the two to go off alone on the ship for there was something about Karkaroff that bothered Severus.

Harry showed Viktor the gift. "I hope you like it. I mean it's nothing amazing but I thought you might like it, but if you don't I understand, I mean..."

Viktor cut him off with a gentle kiss. "I'm sure what ever you have found me Harry, will be the best gift."

Viktor unwrapped the gift that in the end it had been Katie who helped him choose. Draco and Hermione only knew part. It looked like an old leather bound journal which it was but on the front there was a small crest which Viktor realized Harry created as it had four symbols. There was a dragon for the first task and their first real kiss, there was a mermaid trident for when Viktor saved him in the second, a snitch for both of them, and a goblet of fire.

Harry showed him the inside. "Draco helped me find this in an antique shop. It is a two way diary. I have the other. We can write to each other when you go home, and not have to worry for owls or such."

Viktor ran his hand down the first pages. "These are copies of the letters I wrote to you after your attack. You kept all of them?"

Harry nodded. "Dad helped me make copies and had them bound into the journal to make it special. The first of our correspondence, to start the rest."

Viktor pulled him into a kiss. "This means the world to me Harry. You don't give yourself enough credit. This is amazing."

Katie had reminded Harry how touched he had been by the scrapbook Viktor had made him and when Draco and Hermione had helped him find the matching journals, and the shop keeper was able to add the crests, he thought them perfect. He hated the thought of summer when Viktor returned home but this way it wouldn't be days for the owls to get to each other. His dad's help with the added touch was a perfect topper.

They were having punch and talking to one of Viktor's friends when Karkaroff arrived. "Ah, so the boyfriend did arrive? I had thought your dad would forbid you."

Harry clung to Viktor's arm. "Professor Karkaroff, I am honoured to have been invited. My father thought it was safe enough for me to be here."

Karkaroff came to close for his comfort. "Severus is growing soft in his old age. I guess fatherhood does that to you. I'd have never thought him so stupid."

Harry shrunk away from him and again as it had done the first time he met the man, he felt a strange tingling in his scar. He had no idea what was causing it but he knew it had something to do with the reason his father had not wanted him near this man. He suddenly wished he had persisted with his dad to find out.

Viktor was about to say something but it was Adrian who spoke.. "Professor Karkaroff, surely you should let go. You wouldn't want it said you mistreated a guest."

The man looked like he was going to argue he be let go. "No. I wouldn't want that would I Mr Pucey. Of course all of our guests here are welcome and safe."

As the man stalked off Harry shot a grateful smile at Adrian who retuned it as he walked off to join some of his friends/ Harry tried to enjoy the rest of the party but part of him still felt at unease during it. But as the party went on and Karkaroff didn't make another appearance, Harry allowed himself to drop his guard and have some fun.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that evening Harry and Viktor were trying to have as romantic of a walk as they could have with Adrian and Draco as escorts. Harry tried to make himself ignore them by reminding himself that Viktor was an international quidditch star and thinking of them like bodyguards.

Harry leaned in to kiss him. "You know I love being friends with Draco and I'm grateful for Adrian, but I wish we could kiss in private."

Viktor agreed. "You know I thought back home was bad where during the season I have bodyguards but this is insane."

Harry's face fell a bit. "I'm sorry Viktor. It can't be any fun dating a guy who gets followed around."

Viktor shook his head. "I'd be happy to go out with you even if your dad insisted on coming to chaperone us."

Harry groaned at the thought. "Don't even think of giving my father any ideas. You know he would to."

They were cut off by a very upset looking Barite Crouch who ran out from the trees looking all over. It looked as if he had been los in the woods since he disappeared at Christmas time. Harry knew he was the one who Ginny claimed had attacked Draco and put Harry in the lake.

Viktor went to follow him. "I'm going to try and find him. He attacked you."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not going to let you go in there after him. He's already proven to be dangerous."

Viktor turned to the other two. "Take Harry into the castle and find your headmaster and some teachers, and tell them what happened."

Harry was going to protest but Viktor ran into the woods and Adrian and Draco grabbed him and led him towards the castle. They hurried to the headmaster's office for Harry was worried something might happen to Viktor. Even without a deranged Crouch, the woods were dangerous.


	44. broken trust

Harry fought Adrian and Draco the entire way and by the time they got him to the headmaster's office Adrian had been reduced to throwing him over his shoulder. Harry was petrified something would happen to his boyfriend out alone in the woods.

To their surprise Severus was in the office with the headmaster. "Mr Pucey, may I ask why you are carrying my son like a sack of potatoes?"

Adrian put Harry down on his feet as he explained what happened. "Viktor went after him and asked us to come and get help."

Harry turned to his dad."Please go find him dad. Even without Crouch out there, there are so many dangers in the woods. Please dad."

Severus kissed his son's head. "Albus and I will get the other teachers and go out and find him. Can I trust you to stay here with Adrian and Draco? I don't want to have to ward the doors."

Harry nodded. "I will. Just please find him. I can't loose Viktor please."

Albus and Severus nodded and took off out of the office to find what teachers they could on the way and sent a patronus to Igor that he might want to join them in the search of the woods.

Adrian turned to Harry. "I'm sorry I had to do that Harry. I just couldn't let you follow him into the woods like that."

Harry shook his head. "I know Adrian and I am grateful for you stopping me. I'm just worried about my boyfriend."

Draco put a hand on his arm. "You know Viktor knows how to take care of himself. He has handled dragons and merpeople, I think he can handle Crouch."

Harry wasn't so sure. It wasn't just Crouch. He remembered his own troubles in those woods. He knew the centaurs were not fond of humans, then there were the man eating spiders and countless other dangers out there.

Draco tried to distract him. "Hey look over there, I think that is a pensieve. My dad has one in his study at home."

Harry walked over to the basin. "What is a pensieve?"

It was Adrian who explained. "People can put their memories of events into a pensieve so they don't forget certain things."

Draco smirked. "Maybe we should take a look. Could be fun to see what the headmaster is thinking about."

Harry wasn't so sure but before he could respond he found himself, Adrian and Draco inside the memory in the pensieve. They were in what looked to be some kind of courtroom and though he recognized a number of people in the crowd, he realized it was years ago. To his shock he realized that it was Death Eater trials.

Harry gaped when they saw Igor Karkaroff led in. "That is the reason dad warned me about him." Harry whispered.

Draco nodded as they watched the man questioned. "I always knew something was off about that man but how did he get to be a teacher, I will never understand."

Igor was listing off names of known death eaters trying to get his name cleared. Adrian nodded. "Most of those were imprisoned or killed."

Harry wasn't surprised until the man was being led away and screamed. "Severus Snape. Severus Snape is a death eater."

"The matter of Severus Snape has already been dealt with Igor." Barty Crouch called.

"No. He was a death eater. I can list the crimes that he committed. He is a loyal Death Eater." Igor screamed.

Albus stood up. "I have already given proof to this court that Severus was indeed a Death Eater but has been a spy for our side for years."

Harry stared in shock. "Dad? No. No."

Adrian grabbed Harry by the arm. "Come on Harry we need to get back out. They will be back soon."

Harry found himself back in the headmaster's office and Draco and Adrian directed him into the nearest chair. Draco had known. Most Slytherins had known but they knew Harry hadn't. They watched Harry who refused to speak about what he had seen. They had thought it would be a good way to keep Harry distracted. They had never thought they'd put him into a worse state then before.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus watched as the door to the infirmary opened and his son came in flanked by Adrian and Draco. The centaurs had helped them to find Viktor. He had been hit over the head by someone and left for dead in the woods.

Harry ran to his boyfriend's side relieved to see him awake. "Viktor? You're okay?"

Viktor pulled him down for a kiss. "Yes. Just a bump on the head. Madam Pomfrey doesn't even think I have a concussion."

Pomfrey nodded. "He may have a bit of a headache for a day or two but I don't see him having any further problems. He seems to have as hard a skull as you do."

Draco laughed. "It must be a trait that goes well with being a seeker as we tend to get all of the injuries in quidditch."

Severus noticed his son flinch when the door opened again and Igor came in. He had not told his son why he didn't like the man but Igor seemed to have put Harry on edge without Severus explaining what was wrong.

"I see that you have not been to hurt Viktor. I would not want this foolishness to affect you in the tournament." The man said coolly."

Viktor nodded. "No Headmasters, just a bump on my head. I was knocked out from behind by Crouch I think."

Igor looked at the other adults. "One of your officials knocked out my student? I want to know what is being done with that man."

Moody came into the room. "We have been unable to locate Mr Crouch. If Viktor and Harry are correct on how disoriented the man was, he is in serious danger."

Igor looked at Albus. "I will leave you to find that man but I expect you too. I will be taking my student back down to our ship where he will be safe."

Viktor leaned in and kissed Harry gently. "I will see you tomorrow. Don't worry, I have a hard head. I promise."

Harry must have looked pretty panicked for Viktor to feel he needed to reassure Harry so much but Harry returned the kiss. He was grateful that his boyfriend had not been harmed to bad. He had enough to worry about without having to worry about his boyfriend being in serious pain.

Severus turned to his son. "Harry maybe we should get you down to bed for the night. You look pretty pale and this has been such a shock for you."

Harry looked at him with a look Severus had not seen since that summer. "No. I'm not going any where with you Professor Snape."

Severus was shocked. "Harry, what did I do? Why are you calling me Professor? You haven't since this summer."

Harry looked at Draco. "Can I stay with you in Slytherin tonight? If not I'll stay in Gryffindor but..."

Adrian actually spoke up. "Harry why don't you take my prefect room? You can have some privacy in there and I can bunk in with my year mates for the night."

Harry nodded. "Thanks Adrian. I'd appreciate that if you don't mind."

Severus stood there in shock as he watched Harry be led off by Adrian. Draco though stayed behind and when the other two were gone Draco turned back to his godfather and Severus wasn't prepared at all for what he was about to hear.

"We took Harry into Dumbledore's pensieve.. We thought it would be a distraction. He saw Karkaroff's testimony at his trial." Draco admitted.

Severus went pale. "He knows. He knows I was a death eater before. No wonder why he hates me. I've lost him. I've lost my son."

Draco put a hand on his arm. "Harry loves you and when you get a chance to tell him your side Uncle Sev, he won't hate you. You're his dad, he loves you."

Severus watched as his godson went off. He hoped Draco was right. He should have told Harry long ago. He should have told Harry about his past before but he had been so scared of loosing the boy. He had never had a chance to be a father until now. Draco had been the closest thing. And now he may have lost his son forever.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry sat at the desk in Adrian's room writing a letter. He was writing to Sirius who he knew was staying with Remus. He wanted to know why neither of them had ever told him his guardian was a death eater. He wasn't sure who he felt more betrayed by, Severus or by his godfather and Remus. Why did everyone insist on lying to him about everything?

There was a knock at the door. "Unless it's Adrian I don't want to see anyone." Harry called.

"It's me Draco. Can I please come in Harry? If you won't speak to me I'll get Katie or someone." Draco called.

Harry sighed. "Come in Draco." And when his friend entered. "I thought you were Professor Snape."

Draco sat down on the bed. "Why are you calling him Professor again? You have any idea how hurt he was to be called that? He loves you as his son Harry."

"He has lied to me. He was a death eater and never told me. Everyone in my life lies to me Draco. Why?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head. "Harry I don't know, I wish I did.. But I know my Uncle adores you. I know he loves you as his son and he'd never mean to hurt you like this."

Harry was sobbing. "I thought I could trust him. Does he have any idea how hard it was for me to open to him and call him dad? And my godfathers? They lied to me to. I don't know who to trust anymore. I feel so alone."

Draco pulled him into a hug. "You have Viktor and me and your friends Harry. We're here and you can stay with us in Slytherin as long as you need. Adrian agrees."

Harry handed him a letter. "Could you take that and send it for me? I need answers. I need to know why everyone has lied to me."

Draco took the note. "I will send these to your godfathers Harry but you really need to speak to your dad. You know how much he loves you. You need to have this out."

Harry shook his head. "I can't see Professor Snape. I can't. Not now please Draco. I can't. Please just send those to my godfathers. Please."

Draco pulled Harry into a hug. He hated this. They hadn't been friends very long but he knew how much his godfather meant to Harry and the other way around. It broke his heart to hear Harry refuse to call his Uncle anything but his title. Adrian was happy to let Harry have his rooms as long as he needed but Draco wanted his friend back where he belonged, with his dad.


	45. confronting his dad's lies

It had been three days since Viktor was attacked in the woods and no one could convince Harry to return home or even speak to his dad. Draco, Adrian, the Slytherins and Gryffindors, everyone had tried but he refused. On Friday afternoon Severus turned to him as he was leaving class.

"Mr Potter you will remain behind after class." Severus ordered.

Harry stood looking at him. "Professor."

When the others filed out Harry stood there staring at the floor. "I'd like you to come home Harry and have dinner so we can talk please."

"I don't know where home is any more but it isn't any where with you Professor."

Severus sighed. "Harry, please don't make me play the guardian card. I have allowed you to stay with Adrian and Draco but I can insist you return to our apartment."

Harry looked up. "You have to do what you have to do professor."

Severus shivered at the coldness in Harry's eyes and voice. "I don't want to force you to come home Harry but please come and talk."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not going to listen to more of your lies. I don't want to hear what you have to say professor."

"Harry, I know I lied to you but I swear I never meant to hurt you. Please just give me a chance to explain. Please."

"Are you forcing me to return to your rooms professor?" Harry asked.

Severus sighed. "No Harry. I won't force you to return home. Please just consider it."

Harry grabbed his bag. "Viktor and Draco will be waiting for me."

Harry slid out of the room but he didn't head for the Great Hall but instead went to Slytherin where he went to Adrian's room and slumped down on the bed. He was sobbing and didn't realize when the door opened some time later until he felt a set of arms around him.

Harry jerked away until a warm voice calmed him. "Harry, it's just me."

Harry let himself be drawn into his boyfriend's comforting arms. "Vik."

Viktor kissed him. "Your da...Professor Snape was concerned as we were when you didn't show up for dinner. He said you left his classroom to meet me and Draco."

Harry shook his head. "I couldn't go up there. I can't be around him. I just. I hate this."

Viktor dried his years. "Professor Snape asked that at the very least I make sure you called your guy's house elf and had some food brought for dinner."

Harry didn't have much choice as Wally appeared. "Master Harry, Wally be here to bring Master dinner. What would master like to eat?"

Harry reluctantly agreed to have some of the roast beef and potatoes from dinner brought and under the watchful eye of his worried boyfriend and Snape's house elf, he ate dinner slowly. Viktor managed to get him to talk but he couldn't get Harry to talk about his dad, either could Draco who joined them later.

Draco stayed when Viktor had to leave for the night. "You know your friends are worried. Katie asked me to have you join her in the room of requirements tomorrow."

Harry nodded. "I guess she deserves that. I haven't meant to ignore or worry her or my other friends. You either."

Draco hugged him. "We just want you to be okay again Harry. Just talk to someone please. Katie, Viktor, me, your dad, someone."

Harry shook his head. "I won't speak to Professor Snape. And my godfathers haven't even bothered to write back to me. I guess it shows how much they care."

Draco felt bad for Harry. "I don't know why they haven't written back Harry but I know they both love you. Please talk to Katie tomorrow or to me."

Harry reluctantly assured Draco he'd speak to Katie tomorrow though he didn't think that it would make him feel any better at all. He had found it easier in the past to speak to Katie then his other friends and if anyone would listen without trying to convince him to speak to his dad, it would be Katie.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After breakfast the next morning he reluctantly allowed Draco and Adrian to escort him to the room of requirements. He hadn't seen Katie coming down the other way, or the look that past between his two escorts.

When he walked into the room of requirements he was shocked to see Remus and Padfoot there. He turned to Draco. "Where is Katie?"

Draco shook his head. "I knew you were upset with them and you'd not come on your own Harry. I'm sorry but I lied about Katie."

Harry turned to look at his godfathers. "As long as Professor Snape isn't going to pop out of some where, I guess I can stay and speak."

Remus came across to him. "Harry, I know you're angry with us. I'm so sorry cub. Please just come and sit and talk with us."

Harry noticed that Adrian and Draco had left when Sirius transformed back into his human form for while Draco was aware of his godfather's form and of his innocence, Adrian was not.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why?" Harry demanded as he pulled back when Sirius tried to hug him.

"Harry, you know we didn't do this to hurt you. You know we'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose." Sirius tried.

"I wrote to you days ago. You didn't even respond. How do you think that made me feel? First you lie and then you wouldn't even respond." Harry shot back.

"Harry we knew this was something you needed to hear in person. I'm sorry we couldn't come sooner." Remus tried to explain.

Sirius reached for him again. "We should have written and told you we were coming but we were worried that you wouldn't let us. It seems we were right."

Harry sunk down onto a chair. "I would have been less angry with you two if you had responded when I wrote. I spent three days wondering why you hated me."

Remus sunk down on his knees in front of him. "Cub you know we love you. You're a son to us. We never meant to put you through any of this pain."

Harry looked at him. "Remy, I trusted you. You were until him, the closest thing I have had to a dad. You still are like a second dad. Why did you do this to me?"

Sirius looked at Harry. "He didn't know you'd learn Harry. He was trying to save you that. And you have both of us. I'm still you're godfather."

Harry turned to him. "Siri I know you can't help it but I have barely had a chance to know you. Remy has been here for me all last year and when I was attacked."

Sirius looked hurt but he knew Harry was telling the truth. He had not been able to be there for his godson. It was one of the reasons he had been so jealous of late of nor only his best friend but of Severus as well.

Remus held his hand. "Harry you know we love you cub but you need to give your dad a chance. He is really hurt right now that you won't speak to him."

Harry shook his head. "Why won't people stop referring to him as my dad? He isn't my dad. Sirius tell Remus please. You hate the man, why are you here for him?"

Sirius stopped him. "Harry we had our problems but he has been good to you Harry. He has been what I couldn't. And I know you're hurt but you love him too."

Harry bit his lip. "I trusted him. I let him in. He made me promise to be honest with him. I called him dad and he lied to me. He's lied to me all of this time."

"He didn't know how to tell you Harry. He made mistakes, huge ugly mistakes when he was a kid but he made up for them Harry. That's not who he is." Remus said.

"I can see that Harry and you know I hated him most of our school days. I see how he loves you. And I also see how much you love him." Sirius admitted.

"I just don't understand why everyone insists on lying to me. Why doesn't anyone ever trust me with the truth? I hate that I can't trust anyone." Harry sobbed.

"Harry you were already feeling safe with him when we found out where you were. We didn't tell you because we didn't want to take that from you." Sirius said.

"Neither of us could offer you the home you needed. We knew you were happy with him. We were trying to protect you but we know we were wrong."

Harry hugged Remus. "I'm sorry. I know it was Professor Snape who lied to me I can't blame you for not telling me something he should have. I'm just so hurt."

Remus pulled back a bit. "I know this hurts Harry but you need answers. You will never feel better if you don't talk to him. You need to go and talk to Severus."

Sirius agreed. "Even if you don't like the answers and don't want to be with him any more, you need to talk. Give him a chance to try and explain all of this."

Harry let himself be collected back into the arms of both men as he cried. He didn't think there was anything that Severus could tell him that would make him ever trust him again but he would listen. If Sirius was willing to speak to him on Severus' behalf, the least he could do was listen. Sirius and Remus promised to find a way to get him a different guardian if not them, for next summer, if he spoke to Severus and still didn't want to return home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus usually spent Saturdays in his potions lab but he had not been able to find his way in there today. He had but after almost melting one of his own cauldrons, he had come back to his rooms. He stood looking in at Harry's room. He wanted his son back in there. He just wanted his son back.

He turned when he saw the painting swing open. "Harry?"

Harry stepped in but walked to his chair and sat down, silent for a few moments. "I'm here. Talk."

Severus walked and sat in his own chair. "I didn't think you'd come back. I thought you said you never wanted to speak to me again."

Harry looked up at him. "My godfather and Sirius came to me. Even Sirius told me to give you a chance. I think he has lost his mind but I agreed."

The news about Sirius definitely surprised him. "Harry, you know I didn't keep this from you to hurt you. I didn't think you'd ever find out."

"So because you thought I would never learn the truth, that justified keeping this from me. What happened to our ground rules Professor?"

Severus tried to take his hand. "Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't know how telling you I once was a Death Eater would do anything but hurt you. I was trying to protect you."

"Tell me. I want to know the truth. Tell me." Harry simply said.

Severus told him. He told him how after the death of his mother he had felt lost. His Aunt took him in but she was elderly. He only had one friend, Lucius. He had fallen in with some of the older students and had been forced to take the dark mark. He had been tortured for days before taking it. He and Lucius both. They had both wanted out and had become spies as soon as they could. It had been Severus who had found out Voldemort was going to attack Harry's parents and had given them the information to go on the run. Unlike Lucius who would have nightmares for the rest of his life over the atrocities he had been forced to perform as a death eater, Severus had been lucky in that mainly he had made potions but even he was haunted to this day.

"Remus and your mum were two reasons I was able to go spy. They gave me the courage to tell Dumbledore the truth. Lucius too. They saved us. I wanted to repay their friendship and their love, by taking care of you." Severus admitted.

Harry's glare was gone. "You really went through all of that? I still don't understand why you wouldn't just tell me Severus."

He found comfort Harry had at least dropped Professor. "You hated me already and I wanted to protect you. I wanted to make you feel safe. And when you started calling me dad, I was scared it was to late. I was scared I'd lose my son. I guess I lost you anyways."

Harry stopped him. "Do you swear to me you won't lie to me again? Will you swear to me that I can trust you, that you won't hurt me like this again?"

Severus nodded. "I swear Harry. There are some things for security I can't but anything that has to do with you and me, I will tell you. I promise you Harry."

Harry stood and threw himself at Severus who had stood when he started telling his story. "Can I come home dad?"

Severus looked down on him. "Does that mean you have forgiven me?"

Harry nodded. "As long as you don't lie to me again. I need my dad. I love you."

Severus pulled him against his chest. "I love you too Harry. More then my own life. You know you always have a home here. I don't ever want to loose you."

Severus held his son like that for some time as Harry sobbed in his arms. When Harry finally calmed he left but only long enough to fetch what things he had taken to Adrian's rooms, and to tell his friends that he'd be returning home to his dad. Severus silently swore he'd do anything to keep his promise to his son.


	46. pretask nerves of a new kind

Harry walked into Slytherin and he saw Draco and his friends sitting there and he wasn't sure whether he should be angry at them for lying to him or hug them. He chose the second of the two at that point.

Draco smiled. "I take it that your talk with your godfathers went well then?"

Harry nodded. "And with dad. Adrian I'm sure you'll be happy to know you can have your room back."

Adrian came and clapped him on the back. "You know I was happy to let you have it as long as you needed but I am happy to hear you're going home to your dad."

Harry smiled. "We had a good talk and I understand why he didn't tell me. And he has promised me he'll be honest with me from now on. So yes, I'm going home."

Draco walked with him to Adrian's room to get his things. "You have no idea how good it is to hear you call him dad again."

Harry laughed. "It probably doesn't sound as good to you as it sounds to me to say it again. I missed my dad. Thanks for making me talk to him Draco."

Draco handed him one of his books. "I understood where he came from. I know my father wishes he could have protected me better from this all these years."

Harry was reminded that he had joined a bit of a club when he became Severus' ward. There were several members of the Slytherins whose parents' had become known as spies for the light after the war had ended or had turned to the light side. He wasn't the only one who was faced with knowing what their dads and in some cases, their mother, had been forced to do in their life.

Harry smiled at Draco. "You know one of these days I'd like to meet your dad, for real I mean. I have met the scary Lucius Malfoy, but I'd like to me your dad."

Draco agreed. "He'd like to meet you too. There is definitely a side to him that only I and Uncle Sev have ever really had a chance to see over the years."

"Dad told me that my mum and Remus helped your dad turn spy as well." Harry remembered.

Draco nodded. "They did. It is why father sent Dobby to protect you in your second year of school Harry."

Harry gaped at him. "Your father sent that house elf to me? I thought Dobby said he was going against you. I mean your dad was forced to free him."

Draco snickered. "Dad wouldn't be that stupid to accidentally free the elf. He agreed to free Dobby when the little elf promised to keep an eye on you for him."

"I guess I should thank him for the mad bludger that attacked me in second year then and put me in the hospital wing." Harry pointed out.

"Dad didn't have total control over the house elf and unfortunately Dobby does have an obsessive side about him." Draco shrugged.

Harry gathered up the rest of his things and stuffing them into a bag he headed out with Draco and after hugging and thanking Adrian one more time, he headed off to his father's apartments with Draco in tow. He had never imagined before this year he could have ever felt like Draco was one of his closest friends but he did.

Severus smiled when he came back into the room. "I was starting to worry you had changed your mind about coming home to me."

Harry went across the room and hugged his dad. "Never dad. I finally have a home, I'm not about to give that up. Or my dad either."

Severus kissed the top of his head. "I must say it will be nice to have you back in your bedroom, even if you do wake me up when you go flying in the mornings."

Draco snickered when he heard that. "Uncle Sev a butterfly in your room could wake you. I honestly think you have bat ears some times."

Severus laughed. "Don't be saying things like that outside of these apartments; most of the students already think I am some kind of vampire."

Harry shrugged. "Well a very friendly vampire then but I think it has more to do with your working in the dungeons and wearing black, then your hearing."

Severus put his hands on his hips. "I do own some other colors then black. I can't help that the school robes are black."

Harry and Draco both broke down into laughter reminding him that teachers didn't have to wear the school robes and that if he wanted he could go for purple like the headmaster had favoured or even Gilderoy. Severus threatened to turn both of their hair purple if they ever suggested such an idea again and they were soon sitting and eating lunch that Severus had already called up for them.

Later that night when it was time for bed Severus watched him from the door. "I never realized how lonely this apartment was until you came to live with me."

Harry hugged him goodnight. "Well then you don't need to worry, at least not until I am grown all up and out on my own. I'm not going any where dad."

Severus watched his son sleep later and he felt those old doubts creeping up that he'd loose Harry to his godfathers when this was all said and done. He knew his son loved him but he couldn't get over his doubts.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Viktor asked Harry to accompany him for a walk. The last task was quickly approaching and they were both aware when the school year ended Viktor would be headed back to Romania. They had every intention of spending as much time as they could together before they were pulled apart again.

Viktor led him towards the quidditch pitch. "We do have a bit of business. I'm supposed to be meeting the other champions and officials about the third task.

Harry turned to his boyfriend. "Are you sure I should be with you then? I mean I am not a champion and involved in this."

Viktor kissed him. "I don't think anyone will mind you being there with me. It's not like your spying or sabotaging someone Harry. I guess Fleur might worry."

Cedric was more then aware that Harry was loyal to Hogwarts and its champion when it came to the tournament, over his own boyfriend. Fleur of course neither had his school loyalty or his heart to count on but no one in their right mind would think Harry would sabotage even if he could.

Harry was amazed as they saw a huge maze growing up where the quidditch pitch had once stood. "That's new."

Viktor smiled and kissed him. "I guess after the dragons and the lake we should have been suspecting something pretty out there."

The champions gathered and it was explained to them that the cup would be in the center of the maze. The champions would enter the maze at different times depending on their scores up until then and who ever reached the cup first, they'd win the tournament. They'd be facing a number of creatures in the maze and obstacles which they'd have to show their use of charms and defensive spells against.

When the speech was over Igor came over to them. "Ah Viktor, I see you have brought your little boyfriend along with you."

Viktor squeezed Harry's arm as he knew Harry didn't like his headmaster. "We have not had much time to spend together and I invited him for a walk sir."

Igor looked Harry up and down. "I expect you are not allowing him to distract you from your training. He is after all a Hogwarts student."

Harry tried his best to keep his cool but knowing this man was a Death Eater, scared him. "Viktor has been busy with his practice sir. I would not get in the way."

Igor was glaring Harry up and down and moving closer towards him. Harry was scared of what was happening but before Viktor did anything both Fleur and Cedric appeared beside them and came to Harry's aid as well as his boyfriend.

Cedric clapped Harry on the back. "You know Fleur and I were just saying that we should have brought Rodger and Cho out with us. It is a nice night for a walk."

Fleur smiled. "Perhaps Harry we should accompany you back up to the school. I'd think Professor Snape is expecting you back soon."

Viktor reached down and kissed Harry. "I had a great time on our walk tonight Harry. I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry's eyes glanced at Igor but he smiled at his boyfriend. "I'll see you tomorrow Vik."

Cedric and Fleur happily escorted him back up towards the castle. Viktor had been staying on the boat since he had been attacked in the woods but Fleur and her schoolmates were still bunking in with Ravenclaw so it wasn't much out of their way. Fleur left them at the stairs to the dungeons but Cedric accompanied him.

As they were heading downstairs Cedric smiled. "The two of you make a great couple Harry. Don't allow that headmaster of his to scare you off."

Harry turned a grateful smile on him. "I'm just grateful you and Fleur came to my rescue back there. There is something about that man which just gets my hair up."

Cedric agreed. "There is something weird about the man and my father warned me to keep my eye on him. Fleur and I thought you could use a bit of aid there."

At the entrance to his dad's apartments Harry thanked him one last time. "And thanks for bringing me back; I'm still a bit anxious about being alone any where."

Cedric looked over towards the old classroom. "I don't think that there would be anyone who could blame you for that Harry. Good night then Harry."

Harry slipped back into his apartments where he found his dad reading and he spoke to him for a time. Severus was again impressed how his son seemed to be able to bridge the gap between not only the different houses but seemingly the different schools as well. Igor was bothering him more and more as the weeks went on.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next days went by in a blur as Harry was starting to get busy preparing for his finals but he spent time with Viktor when he could, whether it was trying to help his boyfriend practice some of his spells, actually learning a lot for his charms and DADA tests, or taking walks in the evening. Viktor had an important question for him though the evening before the day of the third task.

They were just leaving dinner. "Harry, I'm not sure if you know this but the families of the champions have been asked to come to the final task."

Harry was a bit surprised. "No, I hadn't heard. So are your parents coming from Bulgaria to be here for you?"

Viktor nodded. "I have told my parents about you. I was wondering perhaps when they arrived if you'd meet them with me and perhaps spend the day with us."

Harry was speechless for a moment. "You want to introduce me to your parents?"

Viktor smiled. "I have told my parents how much I care about you and all about you. They'd really like a chance to meet my boyfriend and I'd like it as well."

Harry had never had a boyfriend to be introduced to parents before. "Is this some kind of ambush? Your dad isn't going to hex me or something?"

Viktor laughed remembering his own concerns the first time he had come to Snape's apartment. "Where is the big brave Gryffindor seeker, scared of an ambush?"

Harry swatted him on the arm. "Okay I guess I deserve that. If you promise me your parents are okay with us, then I'd be happy to meet your parents tomorrow."

"My parents have known I was gay for a long time now though I have never had a boyfriend to bring home. I assure you they're fine with it." Viktor promised him.

"Well then I guess I better get home on time tonight or dad will ground me and won't allow me to come at all." Harry said, suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

"Then I am going to lead you down there right now because I don't want you having any reason to back out of tomorrow." Viktor leaned in for a kiss.

Harry allowed his boyfriend to lead him back down to the dungeons where Viktor said goodnight to him at the door. He was a bit earlier then usual and had been studying all day so he slipped into the potions lab with his dad. He told his dad about Viktor's request, as he put on an apron.

Severus hid a small chuckle. "Definitely a big step in your relationship, meeting the parents. That young man obviously has intentions for this to go past this year."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I think so to."


	47. meeting the parents

Severus laughed as he watched his son. He was used to Draco taking an hour or more to get ready but Harry never seemed to be one to worry about his looks. The fact he had dragged in some reinforcements had Severus hiding his chuckles under his breath.

Draco turned to look at him. "You know Uncle if you're not going to do anything more then standing there and laugh at us, then you can go to your lab."

Severus shrugged. "Sorry, it's just not every day my son has decided to turn into a peacock and start preening. I might have to take a photograph of this."

Harry tossed a cushion at his father's head. "Dad."

Adrian nudged Harry in the ribs. "Hold still so I can see about trying to get this hair of yours tamed."

Pansy popped in around behind Severus and handed them a bottle which Severus realized was after shave. "Here, I got Blaise to grab this from Draco's gear."

Harry put up his hands. "Pansy, I am meeting his mom and dad, not going on some date. I think cologne might be a bit of over kill don't you?"

Draco came to his defence. "We don't want his parents thinking that Harry is some kind of oddball or something. I don't even wear that, a gift from mom."

Pansy gave up."Well at least give Adrian a hand with his hair over there. I mean if his hair is sticking up on end like that, he is going to look pretty odd to them.

Severus finally took pity on his son and waving his wand he made Harry's hair grow out so it was shoulder length like his own and Draco's. His hair looked a lot less wild and Draco smiled.

"You couldn't have done that for him ten minutes ago Uncle Sev." Draco shot him.

Harry wasn't so sure about it. "Are you sure? I mean is Victor even going to recognize me when he sees me like this?"

Adrian laughed as he let Pansy take his place and she quickly tied Harry's hair back like Draco often wore it. "He will think you look even more handsome.

Harry looked into the mirror and had to admit his hair looked a lot sleeker and no longer a mess and he just hoped that Viktor had not been attached to his short hair look. Well if he was Harry told himself, he could shop off his hair after today.

When they were done Draco made him turn around in the robes that they had made him wear. "I think that you're looking pretty presentable Harry."

Adrian agreed. "Though I remind you that if you have to, wear a bib when you're eating and make sure who ever is sitting next to you, makes sure your face is clean."

Severus chuckled and came to his son's side. "Stop treating Harry like he is some baby. I'm sure my son doesn't need a bib. He'll be more panicked after the meal."

Harry hugged his dad and his friends. "Thank you guys for trying to make me look presentable though I think you're making me more nervous then before."

Severus kissed his son before Harry finally gave in on looking any better then he already was though Severus thought his son looked quite presentable and it was his he reminded himself his son's first real challenge in dating Viktor and he could understand the butterflies.

When he got up to the great hall he took his seat and Albus turned to him. "Something going on with your son over there?"

Severus saw Harry sitting down with his Slytherin friends and kissing Viktor. "My son has quite an important meeting to attend this afternoon."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "A meeting? I don't believe you'd be taking your son away from the school on the day of the third task."

Severus shook his head. "My son's boyfriend has asked Harry to meet his parents this morning and to spend the day with them"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Ah. That is why he looks like he is green around the gills. I do believe the Krum's are here already, waiting until after breakfast."

Severus watched his son through breakfast and he could see just how nervous his son was though he was starting to think some of the nerves were coming from the constant advice being shot his way from Draco and the others at the table. Viktor kept whispering in his ear and from time to time he could see his son starting to relax and he was sure the young man was trying to reassure Harry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Draco and the others were starting to leave the Great Hall Harry sat nervously with Draco. The champions had been told to wait and that they'd be ushered into the staff room where they'd be meeting their families.

Viktor just smiled and kissed him. "Stop looking so jittery Harry. I promise you that my dad is not going to hex you, or my mother either."

Harry leaned his head against his shoulder. "I know you said they don't care your gay but what about my age, or who I am, or I am..."

Viktor stopped him with another kiss. "They know who you are, your age and everything about you Harry. Though your new hairstyle took me a bit by surprise."

Harry actually relaxed and laughed a bit. "Adrian and Draco were trying to tame my hair so I didn't look like an oddball, their words, when I met your parents."

Viktor smiled and played with his ponytail. "I don't think I minded the short messy mop but I'm not opposed to this look either."

Harry smiled. "I said I'd cut it off after I met your dad and mom if you preferred the other way. Dad just was tired of watching the guys try and tame my hair."

Viktor saw Fleur and Cedric heading for the door. "Are you ready for this Harry?" and when Harry still looked unsure. "I promise to protect you if needed."\

The last comment made Harry laugh as he realized he was being pretty childish really and he allowed Viktor to draw him up and lead him to the room. They passed Fleur's parents with her sister and the Diggories. At the other end of the room stood a dark haired couple, the man an older version of Viktor.

His mom hugged Viktor and his dad clapped him on the back. "Viktor we're proud of how well you've done. Igor has told us." His father raved.

Viktor smiled and turned their attention to Harry. "Mum and dad this is the young man I have been telling you about, my boyfriend Harry."

Viktor's dad looked him up and down and he had the feeling of Igor for a moment but the man smiled. "My son seems enamoured with you. I hope you have not been discouraging him from his training."

Harry shook his head. "No sir. I know how important this tournament is to your son and I am happy to see him working so hard to win the tournament."

"You're a bit young for my son don't you think? I mean you are what, a fourth year?" The man asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes sir, I am. I don't believe the age difference is a matter here sir though."

"My son informs us that you play quidditch, a seeker like himself?"

"Yes sir. I made the quidditch team my first year. Your son and I have flown together a number of times." Harry responded.

"And I believe you do not live in the dorms but with some kind of guardian of sorts." The man added.

"Yes sir. I am the ward of Professor Snape, the potions master and head of Slytherin House hear at Hogwarts." Harry clarified.

Harry must have looked petrified for Viktor\s mother broke into a smile. "Joseph stop scaring the young man. I think he has passed your little test already."

Joseph actually smiled at that. "He has. I apologize Harry, Viktor is our only child and it is a first for him to introduce him to a young man. You my call me Joseph."

Viktor's mother actually drew him into a hug. "And I am Nadia. Don't let my husband scare you. Viktor has told us much of you and we are quite impressed by you."

Harry relaxed and released a breath he hadn't really realized he had been holding on to. "Thank you man. I am quite impressed by your son as is my guardian as well."

Joseph smiled. "We thought perhaps you'd give us a tour of the school and perhaps your guardian might join us later for a meal before the third task tonight."

Harry didn't think Severus would have a problem with that and sent their house elf with the request before he and Viktor took his parents for a tour. Joseph was a hard and quite blunt man but it turned out he was a former quidditch player himself and now was manager of a professional team in Bulgaria. Nadia was quite the opposite of her husband, a very warm woman who had a job with the Bulgarian Ministry of magic working in international politics. Harry could see a bit of both of his parents in Viktor and had to say he was happy for the balance.

Severus came to his son's rescue and did more then join them for late lunch, he had them down to their apartments. "Joseph and Nadia, this is my guardian Severus."

Joseph shook his hand. "You have helped raise a fine you man there Severus. I have not met many young people who didn't cower in front of one of my run downs."

Severus handed a glass of wine to both. "I have not been his guardian long enough to take much credit, but I am very proud of the man he is. As you should be of Viktor."

Harry was slightly grateful from the break of constant questions thrown his way by Viktor's father. Viktor's father he thought would make a better auror then quidditch manager, he would be good at interrogating people. Severus dealt well enough with their questions and Viktor shared a small smile with him when he could, reassuring Harry that things were going well.

When they left to spend some time with their son alone Harry turned to Severus. "Thanks dad for doing that for me."

Severus kissed him. "I don't think you needed much help. You made a very good impression on them Harry, and considering that man, I think that is a hard thing."

Harry relaxed a bit with his dad's words and was comforted by the fact that he had been asked by Viktor's parents to sit with them during the task. He had been a bit unsure of being with them by himself without Viktor but his dad had been invited to sit with him as well in the family section and Severus had agreed as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco laughed when he heard how Harry's day with Viktor and his parents had gone. His friends in Slytherin and a few in his house as well had been taking bets on how long it would take for him to totally embarrass himself. He knew he should have been a bit insulted but he had been thinking the same thing himself.

Draco laughed as they led Harry towards the stands for the final task. "So you get to sit with his parents during the task with no Viktor as back up?"

Pansy elbowed him in the ribs. "Stop trying to scare Harry. He survived this afternoon he'll be fine in the stands. And anyways, his dad is going to be with him."

Harry was still pale though and unsure. "I guess I am going to have to leave my cheering to silent. I can't really cheer for Hogwarts when I am sitting next to them."

Adrian slapped him on the back. "You know Cedric will know you still support him as our champion and besides he won't be able to hear you cheering anyways."

Severus came over to him. "We might want to go up and join Viktor's parents or we might have them thinking you're scared of them or something."

Harry laughed as he followed his dad in that direction. "I already faced the Spanish inquisition in the form of his dad this morning. It can't be worse, can it?"

Severus shrugged. "I don't know. I mean I am here for back up but you never know what a father might ask when his son is not around to hear."

Harry stopped a moment. "Dad you're supposed to be making me feel better about this then making me more nervous. Maybe I should pretend I'm sick and go."

Severus steer his son towards the stands. "And disappoint your boyfriend by not being there in the stands to watch, even if you are cheering for Cedric."

Harry had to concede that his father had a point there and taking a deep breath he made his way into the area of the stands were the parents were sitting and he took a seat safely next to Viktor's mother with his own father on his side. He wasn't all that happy, though really not surprised, to see Igor on Joseph's other side.


	48. the final task: part 1

Nadia smiled at Harry. "Glad you decided to join us Harry. We thought you might be scared to sit with us without our son for back up."

Harry blushed noticeably that the woman had sensed his fear. "No mam. I mean I was happy to accept your invitation and sit with you for the second task."

Joseph looked over at him. "I understand from Igor that you are friends with the Hogwarts champion. Will you be cheering for him or our son tonight?"

Severus stepped in. "I'm sure Joseph you'd expect your son to cheer for his own school if it was Harry competing against someone like Anton, in this."

Joseph nodded. "That I would. And Viktor has assured us he is more then okay with his boyfriend's cheering for his own school champion."

Nadia nudged her husband. "We have invited the boy as our guest, not to interrogate him again. He has already faced our test all day. Give him a break."

Harry was starting to be a big fan of Viktor's mother if only because she was much easier to warm up to. He saw a flash in her a few times though that left Harry thinking she'd be a lot like Molly. Molly was a warm and loving person but she could be a mother bear when it came to protecting any of her children.

Harry's attention was turned to the field where the tournament was starting. Harry looked at saw Viktor who smiled and waved. "Good luck" he mouthed.

Nadia saw and smiled. "You know our son has a photo of you on him for good luck. He showed me before he went down there."

Harry looked at her in surprise. "He does?"

Joseph was the one who spoke up. "He does. He said even if you're cheering for your own school, that you will bring him luck being up here for him."

Harry was touched to know that. As he watched his boyfriend and the other champions enter into the maze he touched something in his own pocket. Viktor was not the only one who had brought something for good luck. He was cheering for his school but he wanted his boyfriend safe in his arms when this was done.

Igor looked at Harry up and down. "Viktor told me you were helping him with some of his practice. What kind of spells could you help a seventh year with?"

Harry listed of a number of the spells they worked on. "Viktor helped teach me a lot of them. He said it was good practice for him teaching. Anton helped a lot."

Igor looked actually slightly impressed and Joseph nodded. "It is how they do it at Durmstang. Older students tutoring younger. Helps both students do better."

Harry rubbed his shoulder in reminder of at least one of the spells his boyfriend had thrown at him during their practices. Viktor had never really meant to hurt Harry and never really had but even stunners could leave some bruises after long enough. He had only been happy to help out, especially when Viktor returned the favour with a kiss and a shoulder rub. He also knew he had aced his recent DADA final and charms as well for sure thanks to all of his practice with Viktor.

They all looked up when they saw some sparks go up. "What was that?" Harry asked concerned.

Severus put a hand on his arm. "One of the champions must have needed help. They were told to send up sparks if they wanted out of the maze."

Nadia smiled. "Don't worry; I have no doubt that it won't be my son."

Sure enough word went out that it was Fleur Delacaur who had to be rescued from the maze and Harry realized that it was down to his boyfriend and his school champion now. As much as he wanted his school to win the cup, he had to admit there was a part of Harry which wanted his boyfriend to win this.

Joseph was beaming in pride. "One down and one more to go and my son will win this."

Igor had a strange look in his eyes when he smiled. "There is no doubt that our Viktor will win this. That young Cedric had no shot against him."

Severus looked at the other man. "Igor, we both know well enough that you can't count someone out. You have seen Cedric; he has earned his place here."

Harry had to agree with his dad but he wasn't about to say that. "I think we should just wait and see what happens."

It didn't seem that they had long to wait though for shouts started going up that someone had reached the heart of the maze where the cup was, but before anyone could announce who had won, there was a flare of light from the center of the maze.

Harry looked at his dad. "Dad what was that?"

Severus paled s he got to his feet as did Viktor's parents. "A portkey. There was some kind of portkey in the heart of the maze. Something bad is going on."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Viktor entered the very heart of the maze at the same time as Cedric had. They looked at each other and at the cup but before either of them could try and make their way over to the cup. They had both got past the riddle and both though they were in the clear for sure.

Suddenly Viktor saw something on the hedge and the riddle was clear to him. "Cedric get down, there is a giant spider."

Cedric ducked and rolled just in time to see the spider but he lost his wand. "Stupefy" Viktor screamed at the spider.

The spider backed off long enough for Cedric to get away but it was coming after Viktor. Cedric screamed. "Viktor watch out."

Viktor wasn't fast enough though and thanks to a burn he received from one of the skrewts earlier, he was pinned against one of the maze walls by the giant spider and all of the spells that he knew kept running through his mind.

He remembered a spell Harry had taught him and sent the jelly legs spell at the spider. It wasn't much but the spider let him go long enough to escape. "Thanks Harry."

Cedric turned to him. "We've got to work together here or neither of us is going to pass the spider. Stunners at the same time."

Viktor nodded and when Cedric raised his wand they both shouted. "Stupefy." At the same point.

The spider collapsed on the ground finally and both Viktor and Cedric stood there looking at the spider. They both knew that they were equal distance from the cup and they were both injured and exhausted though.

Viktor looked at Cedric. "Take the cup. You got here first."

Cedric shook his head. "I would have been spider food if not for you. You deserve to win this more then I do."

Viktor looked at Cedric. "Harry has been getting the two of us to work together in his own way. How about we do this together, we win together?"

Cedric didn't answer at first but instead of moving towards the cup he walked over to Viktor's side as he had noticed the bad leg Viktor was on and he offered the Bulgarian his shoulder to help him.

"I think Harry has been rubbing off on both of us. It's a deal. We took down the spider together, we win together." Cedric agreed.

As he let Cedric help him to the cup Viktor smiled. "Harry is going to be happy. He won't have to feel guilty about being happy you won. Since I will win as well."

Cedric stood looking at the cup. "I think you and I should find some way to take Harry and Cho off school grounds for a proper celebration when we win this tonight."

Viktor and Cedric both counted to three and placed their hands on either side of the cup but before they could raise the cup or do anything more to celebrate their win, they felt the horrible familiar feel of a portkey pulling at them as they were yanked from the maze.

When they opened their eyes Viktor turned to him. "Did you know that it was a portkey? No one said anything about it."

Cedric shook his head. "No. And why would they send us here? It looks like we are in some kind of graveyard. Something is wrong, really wrong."

Before Viktor could respond though there were pops all around them and they realized in shocked terror they were surrounded by a number of people in robes and masks with their wands pointed at them.

Out of some where Viktor could not see a cool voice hissed. "Kill the spare."

Viktor watched in horror as a Green light caught Cedric in the chest and he didn't have to hear the spell to know what it was. "Cedric No."

Viktor stood there looking around, knowing from his father that these were Death Eaters. He had no idea why he was here or why Cedric had been called the spare. He and his family had nothing to do with the war. It had never left the UK other then a few foreign recruits.

Someone advanced on him. "Drop your wand and we might not kill you. At least not yet. It's your little boyfriend we need."

Viktor realized what was happening. "Harry? You brought me here to lure my boyfriend to you. No. His father won't let him come. You won't touch him."

Then someone that Viktor had never imagined seeing came walking out. "Oh but he will. An old friend of ours will be bringing him here and bringing him soon."

Viktor found himself disarmed and in a full body bind. Harry was in trouble. If one of his own teachers was here among his enemies, then Viktor had no doubt there were others among those back at the stadium. He prayed Harry was safe. He'd die if it would keep Harry from being brought here. He just prayed his parents and Severus would keep Harry safe or from doing anything rash.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was standing anxiously with the Krum's and his father waiting for news. They had been taken down to the actual field and word had reached them that some how both Viktor and Cedric had touched the cup together and they had both been taken some where.

Severus looked around. "Does anyone know how the cup was turned into a Portkey in the first place? And where is Moody?"

Harry was starting to feel sick. "Where did they go? We need to find them. Viktor and Cedric must be in danger."

Severus turned to look at his son. "Don't worry Harry, we'll find Viktor and Cedric. I promise we'll bring them home."

Harry was unaware of someone coming up behind him until he felt a strong arm on his and he was dragged back away from his dad and turned around to see himself facing none other then Igor.

"Professor Karkaroff, what are you doing?" He demanded.

"You want to save that boyfriend of yours; you will come with me now. Or he will be the first to fall at the hands of my friends." Igor smirked.

Harry blanched. "The Death Eaters have him? You allowed your own student to be handed over to them. How do I know you won't just kill me if I go with you?"

Igor shrugged. "You can put faith in the fact that the Dark Lord wants to kill you himself and won't let us touch you. But we both know you won't let Viktor die for you."

Harry put his hand into his pocket and felt for one of two things that lay in it and pressed his fingers to it. "Fine. I will come with you."

Igor grabbed Harry around the arm as he activated a portkey that was in his pocket but there were two things that gave Harry hope, the object he had activated on himself and the hand which had grasped him unseen, before the portkey activated. He wasn't alone when Igor took him.


	49. the final task: part 2

Harry realized he was standing in the middle of a graveyard when they reappeared and he saw death eaters all around him. Karkaroff had a firm grip on his arm and he watched in amazement as no one seemed to point a wand at him. His heart dropped when he saw Viktor who seemed magically pinned to a gravestone, and Cedric who he realized was dead, lying on the ground at his feet.

Viktor spotted him. "Harry. No. You shouldn't have come."

Harry tried to go to him but Igor kept a grip on his arm. "I couldn't leave you to be killed Viktor. I love you."

"Well isn't this sweet. Little Harry Potter is in love is he? To bad he is about to die." Alastor Moody came from behind.

Harry looked in horror at his teacher. "Professor Moody? No. You helped capture half the Death Eaters. You wouldn't be one."

The man who looked like Moody though had already been changing in appearance and Harry realized with horror that the man had been taking polyjuice potion and a dark haired man who had to be his dad's age or a bit younger, was standing.

"Who are you? What have you done with Professor Moody?" Harry demanded.

The man laughed. "I have taught your class all year little Potter. He's been locked up in his own trunk. I am Barty Crouch Jr."

Harry was shocked. "As in the son of that ministry man who attacked Viktor?"

"My father was under the imperius curse. Sent his own son to Azkaban for torturing those Longbottom scum to insanity. Freed me because of my mother's love."

Harry looked at Viktor. "Are you okay Vik? Did he hurt you?"

Viktor shook his head. "You have to get out of here Harry. I don't know what they're waiting for but you need to escape Harry."

Crouch though had grabbed Harry and shoved him towards another monument, this time one which he realized had the name Tom Riddle on it. His heart dropped as he realized he was standing in front of the gravestone of Voldemort's father.

He was tied in place and Crouch smiled. "Bring it out."

He watched in horror as a huge cauldron was carried out and some strange looking creature wrapped in blankets. "What the hell is that?"

Peter came out. "That is my master young Harry and we will use your blood to bring him back tonight. As well as a few other ingredients."

Harry fought against the bounds which held him to the stone as he watched in horror as a bone was removed from the tomb he was tied to and as Peter cut off his own hand right into the cauldron. He had never imagined that the rat would ever have done that.

He saw Peter coming towards him and he heard a gentle whisper. "Let him do it Harry. Think about protecting Viktor and freely give him your blood."

Harry remembered feeling the hand on him but he was shocked by the voice as he could see no one near him. "Okay."

Harry trusted him and though he screamed as the knife sliced through the flesh in his arm and his blood flowed free, collected in a cup, he thought of Viktor, he thought of the man he loved and of is family and friends, and willingly sacrificed his blood if it meat it would protect Viktor in the end.

"Harry, it will work but they'll be angry Harry. Get ready to run when I tell you." His companion warned him.

Harry felt the bonds loosen around him until he knew he was free of the spell cast on him. "We have to get Viktor out too. We can't leave him like this."

"Don't worry about Viktor. I will make sure he is safe. Just get to safety and keep down Harry. Please."

Harry watched in surprise as the blood was added to the cauldron and the creature he now realized was what was left of Voldemort after he had been destroyed by Harry as a baby, was dumped into the cauldron as if it was a bath. A high pitched scream filled the air though and suddenly the cauldron exploded. Many of the Death Eaters ducked for cover and Harry took the chance to grab for his wand and race for the cover of the nearest tomb as he had been ordered to do.

The confusion was wearing off though and he heard Barty screaming. "Find the boy. He may have destroyed our Lord but we will prevail."

Another walked over with a knife towards Viktor and placed the knife to his neck. "Come out Potter or your boyfriend gets it."

Harry watched in horror and as he was about to step out from behind the tomb there was hundreds of pops all around him and he had to duck once again as a number of stunners and other spells were sent at the Death Eaters, taking them by surprise and taking almost all of them out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus looked around in shock and realized his son was no longer with him or with the Krums. Joseph looked just as confused. "Igor is gone as well."

Severus knew his son had been taken and he was about to loose his mind. When he had taken an oath on his magic it had removed the ability for the dark lord to summon him through his Mark on his arm but he also couldn't use it to track the Death Eaters.

Suddenly Remus came to his side. "Severus, Padfoot needs us right now. He knows where Harry has gone."

Severus followed him into the change rooms where Sirius was standing and holding an odd pendent in his hand. "What is that? Remus said you know where he is."

Sirius nodded. "Remember the gift I sent Harry with Remus at Christmas? It had a matching pendent in it. James and I used them when we were students."

Remus nodded and pulled out his own pendent from his pocket which he had not realized had been glowing either for he had not realized Sirius had given James' pendent to Harry.

"We created them with the marauders map. The map usually can only show people in the school. The pendants allow us to track each other with the map, no matter where in the world we are." Remus explained.

Sirius nodded. "We made them to make sure we'd be safe from each other's pranks and later used them in the war. James' pendent I was given after he died. Harry had it and activated it."

Severus acciod his son's map which was in their rooms and when they activated the map they looked down below and far off in the corner Harry's name appeared in what looked like a drawing of gravestones and the name of a town appeared as well.

Severus paled. "That is the town where Riddle grew up. His house and the family burial plot are there. We need to get to Harry and we need to get to him quickly."

They summoned the members of the Order which were at school including a number of aurors like Kingsley for like the pendants and they prayed when they got to the graveyard that there would be enough order members to respond and that they wouldn't be to late.

Severus appeared and watched in horror as Crabbe Sr. had a knife to Viktor's throat. "Come out, come out Potter, or your boyfriend gets it."

Sirius looked around. "Where is Harry? I don't see him any where?"

Remus noticed something. "He's over there and look he is about to stand up. We have to act and we have to act now. Everyone, stunners now."

Severus, Remus, Sirius, Kingsley, Tonks, Albus, Minerva and several other members of the orders sent stunners and charms at the death eaters until only Peter and Barty Crouch Jr still stood.

Severus moved into the clearing and aimed his wand at Crouch but he had grabbed Harry who had thought things were safe. "Drop it Severus or your son dies here."

Harry sent a petrified look at his father. "Dad, get Viktor out of here."

Severus looked at his son and he knew he had to do something and he had to do it quick. He couldn't loose his boy now. He knew he would never live this one down but he sent the Bat bogie hex that Harry's adoptive little sister was so famous for.

Having expected more of a curse then that Crouch was taken by surprise and he let go of Harry as he was struck by it. "What the hell?"

Harry ducked down as a series of curses were sent at Crouch as Harry had been released. Peter threw his hands up. "I surrender. I surrender."

Sirius and Remus advanced on the man. He had not only betrayed their best friend and had Voldemort kill James and Lily but this is the second time the rat had tried to deliver Harry to his death.

Peter turned to Harry. "Harry you saved me last time, you have to save me now. Harry, you know James would not want this."

Harry looked at Viktor who had only recently had a knife to his neck from the man. "You helped kill my parents, you tried to have me killed twice, and you helped those who tried to kill my boyfriend, you deserve death but again I won't let my godfathers go to prison for you."

Kingsley came forward. "He will likely get the kiss and I'm sure your godfather will be freed as soon as it happens."

Harry was exhausted and scared and as soon as Severus came to his side and collected him into his arms Harry passed out from exhaustion in his dad's arms. He had never been scared in his entire life. Not only for himself but for Viktor as well. The shock of what happened and of the death of Cedric, was to much for him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry finally came around he was not in the hospital wing as he suspected but was surprisingly on the couch in the headmaster's office wrapped up in a blanket lying with his head against his father but Viktor next to him as well. He saw his godfathers in the room as well as others from the graveyard.

Sirius noticed him wake first. "Thank Merlin you woke up Harry. We were so worried about you."

Harry pulled to a sitting position. "What happened?"

Albus spoke. "The death eaters have been taken to prison. Cedric was returned to his parents. And the real Moody has been recovered and is healing up in the hospital as we speak. We have been waiting for you to wake for the rest."

Harry looked at the others and told them what he could remember. He looked at them. "Does this mean that the Dark Lord is finally dead? It is over?"

Severus nodded. "It is Harry. Your blood freely given mixed with your mother's blood protection in it, was enough to destroy the last bit of Voldemort left."

Harry looked down at his bandaged arm. "He told me to give my blood to Peter. He said to protect Viktor, I had to be willing to give my blood to them."

Albus was confused. "Harry who told you? None of us were there with you."

"I did." A voice came from the doorway, Harry's companion in the graveyard, with Harry's invisibility cloak draped over their arm.


	50. secrets revealed and choices made

"I did." A voice came from the doorway, Harry's companion from the graveyard, with Harry's invisibility cloak draped over his arm.

Severus looked up at the door. "Lucius?"

Lucius came into the room. "You have protected my son since he was born; I thought I could repay the honours tonight."

Harry managed to climb to his feet and surprised everyone when he hugged the man. Severus and Draco had both told Harry that Lucius was a spy and on their side but Harry had not met him since then.

"Thank you for tonight. You saved me and Viktor." Harry said.

Lucius held him. "You're the one who saved everyone Harry. It was your love for your boyfriend and your loved ones, that made that work."

Severus stood and went to his son and best friend's side. "Thank you Luc. Thank you for being there for my son tonight. I owe you my life."

Lucius who Harry had let go of ignored his best friend's hand and took him into a bear hug. The two had been best friends since their first days in school and had been through hell and back. Severus had not had much contact in the past year as he had been outed as a spy and Lucius had not, but he had missed his friend.

Sirius looked at the man. "I still don't get how? I mean we used Harry's pendent to find him. How did you find Harry?"

Lucius motioned them to sit and when Harry was back on the couch this time in Viktor's arms and his dad back by his side, Lucius handed Harry his cloak and motioned for someone to come into the room.

"Draco gave me a bit of a hand with that. He gave me the password to your apartments." Lucius admitted.

Draco nodded. "I knew Harry was in danger, deep down. Dad appeared and promised to keep an eye on him. Said he needed Harry's cloak."

Lucius said that they'd be able to sense him with a simple disillusionment charm on him and he knew that the only chance for he to stay with Harry was to have his cloak on him. He had been behind Harry and Viktor's parents and Severus the entire time. He had seen Igor grab Harry and had grabbed Harry by the arm.

"I had over heard the ritual and I knew what was happening. I knew that the wording was important." Lucius explained.

"The wording. The blood from the enemy had to be unwillingly given." Harry spoke up.

Lucius smiled at him. "I knew this young man would do anything for those he loved, especially for his boyfriend there. It was what took him there."

Viktor kissed Harry. "You should never have come Harry. You should have stayed safe with my parents and your dad."

Harry shook his head. "You would have died and soon enough I'd be dragged there and the ceremony performed. It was you who got me to give the blood."

Sirius came and shook Lucius' hand. "Thank you Lucius. Thank you for going there. I know with your mark, you put yourself at risk for my cub."

It was true for even though like Severus he had taken an oath on his magic which protected him from the call of the Dark Mark on his arm, Lucius could have been sensed and he would have been tortured to death by the Death Eaters if he had been found. He had put his life at serious risk to go with Harry and try and protect him there in the graveyard but in doing so had helped Harry save lives.

Lucius looked down at Harry. "I'm just glad that Harry was able to trust me. I was worried he'd be scared and would not take my advice."

Harry looked at his dad and Draco. "Dad and your son both told me you were on my side and I could trust you. I'm glad that they were right."

Lucius hugged his son. "I am just glad this is over and soon I can be a proper father and husband, and friend. I hope you'll be part of our lives, Harry."

Harry nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way. You're important to my dad and to one of my best friends. I told Draco I wanted a chance to know the real you."

Their happy reunion looked like it was about to end though when Cornelius came in with a number of aurors and both Lucius and Sirius thought they were about to be arrested and thrown in Azkaban. Sirius after all had escaped from prison.

Harry jumped up. "You can't arrest them. Sirius didn't betray my parents or kill muggles, and Lucius was a spy for our side."

Cornelius quieted him. "We have questioned Peter and have enough evidence. I have come to offer official pardons to both Lucius Malfoy and Sirius Black."

Sirius face lit up as he heard the news that he was free once and for all and both Harry and Draco were drawn into long hugs by the newly freed men. For the world it was the down fall of the dark lord they were celebrating, for Harry and Draco it was the freedom of their dad and godfather.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus stood there in the sitting room of the chambers that Sirius and Remus had been given and he was watching as his son spoke with Remus and Sirius. He was happy the war had come to an end but the moment he had been scared for, had come. He was loosing his son.

Viktor was back with his parents right now and Harry was celebrating Sirius' freedom. Sirius laughed. "I am free. I can walk the streets. I can go back to being an auror."

Harry smiled as he hugged the man. "I'm so glad for you Siri."

"You should be happy for both of us Harry. This means I can have custody of you properly. I can offer you the home I once promised." Sirius said.

Harry looked over at him so he came forward. "Your godfather is home and I'm sure you'll be happy to live with him and Remus. I'll give you some time alone."

Severus missed the pained look in Harry's eyes as he slipped from the room. He was kicking himself for ever letting himself come to love Harry as his son. He had known Harry would end up with his godfathers when this was done. He wouldn't have though given up the time he had with Harry for anything.

When he walked into his apartments he saw Draco and Lucius there. "What are you two doing here? Maybe I should have changed the password."

Lucius stood up. "We had a feeling you might be needing someone right now Severus. We know Sirius' freedom would be hard on you."

Severus sagged into a chair. "I love that boy as a son. I never should have let myself. I always knew when his godfather was free, Harry would go to him."

Draco came to his side. "You're not going to loose him Uncle Sev. He loves you too. He calls you dad. You know he's not about to give up on that."

Severus shook his head. "He put up with me because he didn't have a choice. Sirius wasn't around. Now he has his proper guardian. I don't blame him."

Severus knew this was the right thing. Harry was James' son. As much as he had said to Harry that James would be happy Harry had found a parental figure, he knew James would have preferred Sirius over him. Harry would go live at Grimmauld with the two remaining marauders. They could tell him about his real dad and they could give him the kind of home he deserved. Severus had tried to be a dad but he had messed up so much.

Lucius shook him out of it though. "I saw how much that young man loves you. And even tonight in front of his godfather, he was calling you his dad."

Draco agreed. "You know he doesn't even refer to Sirius as his godfather anymore. He calls Remus his godfather. You two are the ones who have been there."

"Yes but Sirius has Remus and the two marauders will win out. You know they have James on their side." Severus reminded them.

"And you have Lily. You know Lily would have chosen you over the marauders if she saw you with her son this past year." Lucius reminded him.

"Dam it, don't you think I want to believe you and I want to have him. But I won't risk having my heart broken. He wants his real family." Severus said.

"Yes, I want my real family. I want my dad." Harry's voice came from behind him.

Severus turned around and looked in amazement to see his son standing behind him. Harry had tears streaming down his cheeks and Severus had no idea how to react so he opened his arms and soon the crying teen was in his arms. He held Harry tight to his chest and kissed his son on the top of his head.

"You really want me still? I would understand if you wanted to be with your godfather and Sirius." Severus said.

Harry shook his head. "I love Remy and Siri but you're my dad. I want you. You told me I always had a home with you, is that still true?"

Severus pulled away to look at him. "Yes Harry. As long as you want it, you have me and my home. You're my son. Nothing will change that for me."

Lucius and Draco smiled from where they sat as they watched Harry cling to him sobbing without any other word except the word dad repeated a few times over. They were both so happy for Severus who they knew that Harry would not just give up on his dad.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had watched his dad slip out of the door and Sirius had been oblivious to the pain in Harry's eyes as the man had slipped away. He kept talking about the renovations to Grimmauld and plans for the summer. Remus noticed though.

Remus turned to his friend. "Sirius, have you even bothered to ask Harry if he wants to live with us?"

Sirius was shocked by his friend's words. "Of course he wants to live with us. James wanted this. Harry is our cub. He should be with us."

Remus looked at Harry. "I know you feel like you owe it to us and James but James would be happy if you were. He'd be happy you had a dad."

Harry was surprised by Remus' words knowing that the man was giving Harry the okay to choose Severus over them. He loved Remus as a second father and he cared about Sirius but Sev was his dad. He couldn't shut that off.

Sirius saw the truth in his godson's eyes. "I knew you thought of Remus as your godfather and not me but I thought with Remy living with us, you'd come to be with me."

Harry bit his lip. "I love you both but Sev is my dad. He has given me a home. Please don't be angry with me. I need my dad."

Sirius pulled him into a hug. "It hurts a bit but Remy is right, James would approve and I want you happy. I want to be a part of your life too though."

Harry looked at both men. "I want you to be a part of my life too. I need my godfathers, both of them. But I need my dad, please understand."

Both men nodded and watched as Harry slipped out of the room, he could hear them crying a bit when he left but he knew they understood. He headed for home, desperate to see his dad, desperate to make sure he still had a dad and a home. He was worried Severus would no longer want him now that Sirius was free.


	51. meetings and memorials

The next morning Harry was a bit unsure about breakfast. He would be meeting Cedric's parents with Viktor. His father had told him that the Diggories had requested a chance to meet both the young men who had been with their son in the graveyard. Harry had felt like pointing out Cedric was dead before he arrived but he was not about to deny them a simple request. Severus had invited the Diggories and Krums to join them for breakfast.

Viktor and his parents were the first to arrive. Viktor hugged him. "I'm glad to see you're home with your dad Harry."

Harry kissed him. "I love my godfathers but I belong with dad. I would like to introduce you to my godfathers this afternoon. Your parents too if they would."

Joseph had overheard. "I have heard much from Viktor about your godfather and family situation. We'd be honoured to meet the rest of your family."

Nadia's response was cut off when there was a second knock at the portrait hole and this time Cedric's parents came through. Harry had never met Amos or Cecile Diggory before but he had seen them at the meeting of the parents before the third task. He could see the death of their only son left them both drawn and looking as if they aged ten years.

Amos came over to them. "Viktor and Harry, we would like to thank you two for agreeing to have breakfast with us this morning."

Viktor shook his hand. "Your son was incredibly brave in the maze and the graveyard. I wish I could have saved his life."

Cecile stopped him. "We know both you and Harry would have saved him if you could. We don't blame you. We'd like though to know our son's last moments."

Harry knew how much it pained Viktor to tell the story again but they owed it to Cedric and his parents for them to hear what happened to their son. There was to be a memorial that afternoon before the students left for the summer the next day, but the details wouldn't be told there. Viktor told them everything from when they entered the heart of the maze until Cedric had died. When Cecile asked, Harry told the rest of what happened in the grave.

Amos turned to Viktor. "Do not blame yourself young man. We know you could have done no more for Cedric. We are grateful you two came out of it alive."

Cecile nodded. "At least our son died knowing he had been one of the two winners of the tri-wizard cup. He died a champion."

Harry nodded. "Your son was incredibly brave. His friendship and support of me and Viktor this year meant a lot to me. You had an amazing son."

Harry was surprised to find himself pulled into a hug by Cecile and even Amos. They had heard of Harry's help to their son against the dragon and about Harry coming out and the rest. They had been proud of their son's actions. They had raised him well and were not shocked to hear he had stood up for Harry and Viktor when they had come out.

Amos brought out a pouch. "Albus gave us this. It is Cedric's share of the winnings from the tournament. We'd like you to have it Harry."

Harry shook his head. "Your son won the tournament not me. You and your wife keep the money."

Cecile handed Harry the pouch. "You helped him with the tasks and it was one of your spells that helped Viktor and Cedric with he spider. You deserve a share."

Harry turned to look at Viktor. Surely if Cedric's parents didn't want his share of the winnings, then Viktor deserved the entire purse of money but his boyfriend shook his head, knowing what Harry was thinking.

"I agree with the Diggories. You deserve recognition for all your help. Cedric would have agreed." Viktor told him.

Harry kept the pouch though he still felt wrong about it. "I promise that I will put the winnings to good use. I'll make Cedric proud of how it was used."

Amos and Cecile seemed to agree with that and as the group fell into eating breakfast Harry found himself answering more questions with Viktor about the earlier parts of the tournament. Amos and his wife seemed to want to hear more about their son's last days in life. Harry also spoke about his quidditch days with Cedric who to this day was the only seeker who had ever won in a game against him though the dementors on the pitch had helped.

After the Diggories left Viktor's dad turned to Harry. "We're heading home after the memorial today. You know you're always welcome to visit us in Bulgaria."

Nadia pulled him into a hug. "You and your father of course."

Harry thanked them and was touched that they'd invite him to come to their home. Harry had no idea how the long distance relationship with Viktor would be working as he had to head home the next day with his school but Harry and Viktor both knew, no matter how it happened, they didn't want this to end.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The second test for the day for Harry came when his godfathers showed up at the apartment. Sirius was going to make his first entrance as a free man and he wanted his godson by his side for it. It was the first time Harry had spoken to them since he ran off to find his dad and he was a bit anxious to see them.

Sirius though pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Hey cub. It's good to see you smiling again."

Remus took his turn hugging him and whispered. "Don't worry about Padfoot. He was sad but we both meant it. We're happy you're with your dad."

Harry pulled back and looked at his two godfathers and his dad and realized that this would actually work out. He could actually have his father and his godfathers all in his life and not have to worry about loosing any of them or hurting any of them either.

Severus smiled. "Ready mutt to make your entrance back into the world of free men?"

Sirius smirked but it softened into a smile. "Perhaps since you're raising my godson, we might call a truce after all these years. Manage first names at least."

Severus looked over at his son and then took the hand Sirius offered. "For the sake of my son, I think I could manage that Sirius."

Harry hugged them both. It meant a lot that the two of them could attempt to at least be civil to each other for his sake. He didn't think they could ever be friends but it would be easier for Harry if two of the most important people in his life weren't always trying to hex each other.

Sirius laughed. "Though I'd ask you to stop trying to turn my godson against me. I mean what is it with you buying Harry a cat? He's a dog person."

Severus laughed. "I happen to think that Seeker over there is a far better pet choice then some big slobbering dog who gets hair every where."

Remus laughed as he saw Harry's face. "You didn't think the truce could change things so fast did you? How about we get these two up stairs?"

Harry smiled and he directed his father and godfathers out of the room and as they walked up towards the entrance hall Harry held his breath as he knew the reaction of his friends and classmates was going to be big when they saw Sirius enter. The resounding gasp from the people in the entrance hall told everything.

Neville was oddly enough the bravest one and came over. "Harry, that's Sirius Black. He is the man who..."

Harry shook his head and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "He didn't betray my parents. Peter Pettigrew did. He was innocent of all charges and is free."

Neville looked at Remus who nodded so Neville hugged Harry tight. "I know he was your godfather and if you trust him so do I."

Hermione came over and smiled at Sirius. "Good to see you among the free people Sirius. I am surprised your freedom hasn't hit the newspapers yet."

In truth they had managed to convince Cornelius to keep it secret for another day though by the next morning the world would know that Lucius and Sirius were both free men. Both men had requested some private time with their son and godson before they got hounded by questions, as they knew they would be.

Fred came over. "So you're one of the marauders? I mean we got to meet Remus, but to meet one of the others, and one who got into all the trouble? Cool."

Sirius broke into a huge grin. "I hear you're the young man well with your twin who found out old map and gave it to Harry. Come in a lot of use over the years?"

George answered. "Inspired us to become the pranksters we are today. You know our mother would want to hex you if she knew you created it, though."

Harry smiled as he watched his friends talking with his godfather. Sirius was still getting some angry or worried looks from some of the students but Harry knew most of those would go away as well when the news story came out the next day. The prophet could come in handy once and a while, Harry had to admit.

Draco came over with his dad and to Harry's delight a woman he knew must be his mother. "I see my cousin has made his entrance"

Harry smiled and nodded. "I presume you're Mrs Malfoy?"

The woman smiled and nodded. "You can call me Narcissa, or Aunt Cissy if you'd like. Severus is after all like a brother to us and Sirius is of course my cousin."

Harry smiled and when Lucius added the comment Harry could call him Uncle Luc he smiled and hugged them both. He had a feeling these two would be an Aunt and Uncle he'd be proud to claim as his own unlike his only ones in the past.

Narcissa turned to Sirius. "It has been too many years cousin. You know you and I, and Andromeda are going to have to have a family reunion one of these days."

Sirius laughed. "A family reunion of the black sheep of the clan? I never thought you'd be a member of our group but I'm glad to see you are Cissy."

Narcissa smiled. "You didn't really think I'd ever take after Bella did you? You should have remembered me and Annie were inseparable when we were kids."

Because of her husband's role as a spy Narcissa and her sister Andromeda had not spoken in a number of years and she had never even met her niece Tonks. Harry hoped that it could soon be arranged for the little family reunion. He realized with a warm smile he was a member of both families.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The memorial for Cedric was arranged out on the grounds that afternoon and Harry realized it was not to be some formal funeral but a celebration of his life and of the victory against the Dark Lord as well. The Diggories had insisted. They said their son would not have wanted them to have a funeral with everyone crying. He'd have wanted them to remember him with laughs and smiles, and they'd honour that wish.

Dumbledore stood before everyone. "We come here today to celebrate the amazing life of one of our students, Cedric Amos Diggory who lost his life moments after becoming a co-champion in the tournament with Viktor Krum. We have been asked to not mourn his death but to celebrate his life. I'd like to ask any who have any stories about him to come forward and share."

Cedric's parents came forward first but then others including Cho. "He was so nervous when he asked me to the ball. I had never seen him like that. He actually was tongue tied at first. I had to ask him in the end. We shared our first kiss that night."

Harry stood up. "Cedric and I had played quidditch against each other for three years but this year Cedric proved to me what an amazing guy he was. He stood by me when I came out and was there when I was hurt. The support he and his house have shown me this year meant the world to me. Cedric was a new but good friend."

As the stories came to an end there were toasts to be made and a beautiful monument rose from the ground. "A tribute to all who lost their lives in this war."

Harry looked at the monument when the memorial was over, noticing not only Cedric's name but others. "My parents, and Molly's brothers."

Severus nodded. "Many members of the Order are on there. Too many who lost their live s young fighting this war. It's about time their sacrifice was honoured."

Harry touched his dad's name. "I hope Siri is right and you're happy for me dad. You're my father but I have a dad and a family now. I will never forget yours and mums sacrifice for me."

Harry felt a strong warm set of arms wrap around him and knew it was Remus without looking. "They know cub. And I promise you, they'd be happy for you."

Harry walked away from the monument with his dad and his godfathers as well as Viktor. He watched as others including the Weasleys made their way to the monument to look, knowing the Weasleys would be honoured to see Fabian and Gideon on it. Harry was just glad this war was over and no more names would need to be added to the monument. The Death Eaters were rounded up, including younger students like Greengrass and Nott. No more innocent lives would be lost.


	52. saying a painful goodbye

Harry stood with Viktor after the memorial with Sirius and Remus close by as well. The Krums were about to take off to return to Bulgaria and Harry had promised to introduce them to his godfathers before they left. Harry was just grateful that Viktor was not leaving with them but with his school the next day.

Harry smiled as Joseph and Nadia came over. "Joseph I'd like to introduce you to the last two of my family, my godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

Joseph shook both of their hands. "I believe that you were both among those who went to the graveyard and saved our son and Harry from the Death Eaters."

Sirius nodded but he pulled Harry into a head lock. "We are. Though you owe this amazing young man of ours for most of it."

Nadia smiled at Harry. "We owe him for more then our son's life. I have never seen my son so happy in his entire life. And definitely in love as well."

Viktor pulled his boyfriend free of his godfather's arms and Harry didn't protest when Viktor kissed him in front of his parents and Harry's godfathers. After all they had both been through of late; he didn't blush even when they pulled back.

Viktor looked down at Harry when he responded to his mother's comment. "I am and I do love him a lot."

Harry returned his smile and a shorter but equally meant kiss. "And I love you."

Joseph smiled. "Well we hope you remember young man our invitation to come and join us in Bulgaria any time. Your godfathers are welcome as well."

Nadia took over from her son and pulled Harry into a long hug and he felt himself blushing from it instead of the kiss from his boyfriend. He remembered how worried he had been about meeting them, only days before and now he was being hugged and invited to their home. It meant a lot to him.

Joseph even hugged him. ""I apologize for giving you such a hard time when we first met. We wanted to make sure you were right for our son and you are."

Harry looked at his dad and godfathers. "Well then maybe I won't sick my own pit bulls on your son. I happen to think Viktor has had it easy with my dad so far."

Nadia laughed. "I do think my son is at a disadvantage with you. He doesn't have one father to face the cannons of, but three of them."

"Four." Sirius spoke up. "You will find Arthur Weasley is as protective of our cub as the rest of us. But Molly can keep most of us in line if needed."

Nadia had heard a lot about the Weasley family in to which Harry had been practically adopted over the years and of the matriarch of the family as well. She had to admit she liked the sounds of the woman and had wished she had a chance to meet them. She knew though she'd be seeing more of Harry ad Viktor was not about to allow his young boyfriend out of his life, and she was sure she'd meet the rest of Harry's extended family some day.

When they had left Harry turned to Viktor. "I am happy you asked me to meet them. I must say though I'm glad you're not going tonight."

Viktor chuckled/ "I would hope that you weren't glad you were getting rid of me so soon or I might be a bit hurt."

Harry pulled him into another kiss. "You know what I mean you fool. I'm glad that I have a night alone to spend with you."

Severus came over. "I have got permission from the school for you to go to Hogsmeade for the evening. Enjoy your first proper date."

Harry was reminded of the fact that they had meant to go on their first date to Hogsmeade the day after he had been attacked. They had never had a chance to make up for that date and his father was actually giving them permission to go into town and alone together. He reminded himself he was no longer at risk but it still felt amazing to be able to be alone with his boyfriend.

He turned and hugged his father. "Thank you for this dad. Should I be looking over my shoulder though to see if anyone is following us on our date?"

Severus shook his head. "You should be safe enough with this all over. The two of you deserve a proper last night together. Just have a good time Harry."

Viktor thanked him and led Harry into town. It was already almost end of the business day for the shops so he and Viktor headed for the sweet shop first and then for dinner at the Three Broomsticks. It had been too many months since they were supposed to have their first date and so much had happened. Harry hated it was not only their first date but likely their last for some time to come.

Later as they walked back to school Viktor pulled him close. "I love you Harry. I don't care how hard a long distance relationship might be, I'm not giving up on us."

Harry smiled and added his own promise. "Good because I have fought too hard to come back to you and I have absolutely no intention of allowing you to get a way."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry hated this. He hated standing here at the edge of the lake where the ship was waiting to take the students of Durmstang back to their school. Harry was not the only Hogwarts student who was there saying a teary goodbye though.

Viktor aimed his attention to one side. "It looks like Androv and Hermione became a lot closer then I thought since the ball."

Harry smiled as he saw Hermione kissing the tall blond goodbye. "I don't think they're in love like a certain Bulgarian I know, but I have never seen Hermione like this."

Hermione and Androv had continued dating since the ball and though they were not serious like Harry and Viktor Harry could hear Hermione making a promise to her own foreigner that she would be keeping in touch with him.

Viktor handed Harry a small package. "I want you to have this but I want you to open it when I am gone. I want you to know how much I love you Harry."

Harry was touched and slipped a gift from his own pocket as well. "I wasn't about to be out done. Besides I have to make sure no Bulgarian hunks steal you."

Viktor kissed him. "Though there are a lot of groupies with the quidditch team this summer, I assure you Harry that no one is going to take my eyes."

Harry smacked him on the arm. "I was thinking of sending some of the photos of us to the newspaper, to make sure all the guys, and girls, keep their hands off you."

Viktor laughed. "I promise you my mom would probably do it for you if she even thought someone tried something. She is extremely fond of you Harry."

Harry was touched to hear that. "Well I am fond of both of your parents and assure them I will talk dad into coming and visiting you guys some time this summer."

Viktor pulled Harry into his arms for one long last passionate kiss. He was the one who was going to captain the ship back since the headmaster was gone and he needed to get on board with the others. Harry was fighting back the tears as best as he could for he didn't want his boyfriend to know how upset he was but he could see the tears in his boyfriend's eyes as well.

Androv came over to them and pulled Viktor away. "As much as I know you love snogging your man there, we do need to get going."

Viktor smacked his friend on the arm. "I don't think you had such an easy time leaving your own little friend over there, but I am coming."

Androv smiled at Harry. "You have turned this one into a love sick puppy. I would imagine he'll be sending you an owl as soon as we get back to school."

Harry smiled. "He better or I am holding you responsible Androv and I will send a nice red Howler."

Viktor stayed a few extra moments but after Androv reminded him how long the trip back home was and that they needed to get home for his graduation was the next day, Viktor eventually took off to the ship. Harry watched as the ship disappeared and he let the tears slide down his cheeks when it was gone.

Hermione came over to him and wrapped an arm around him. "It will be okay Harry. You guys will keep in touch and I have a feeling you'll be seeing him soon."

Harry hugged his friend. "Thanks Mione. I knew when I got involved with a foreign student I'd have to say goodbye but reason and my heart don't seem to agree."

Hermione chuckled. "They usually don't. But like I said Harry, I'm sure the two of you will manage to continue to be together some how."

Hermione managed to drag Harry off towards where he realized the Beauxbautons students were getting prepared to leave as well. Some how he had forgotten they were leaving as well and he could see Fleur smiling at him so he went over to her.

"I hope you guys have a safe trip back. It was great getting to know you Fleur." Harry told her.

Fleur hugged him. "It was great to know you too Harry and I'm glad that you and Viktor worked out so well. I thought you'd not notice us leaving."

Harry blushed a bit. "I was a bit distracted but a huge carriage with horses as large as yours, taking off, would have been hard for even someone as love blind as me, to miss."

Fleur hugged him one last time and she clambered up into the carriage with the rest of her housemates. Harry smiled when he saw Madam Maxime and Hagrid hugging and swore he even saw the two of them kiss. It seemed he and Hermione were not the only ones to catch the foreign love bug that year.

Harry and Hermione went to a sobbing Hagrid as the carriage left. "It's okay Hagrid. I see things worked out after your little spat at Christmas time."

Hagrid smiled and pulled them both into a hug. "It did. She invited me to come and visit her in France this summer."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that evening Harry sat curled up in a chair by the fireplace in his father's apartments. The rest of the Hogwarts students had headed for the train station not long after their foreign guests had left as it had been their last day of school as well. Harry and his dad would head home to Spinner's End eventually but they planned on a few days here at school first.

Harry took the package and note from Viktor from his pocket.

Harry

You know I hope how much this year has meant to me and how much I love you. I meant it when I said I will do all I can to keep in touch with you. Mum and dad are insisting on a visit and have even said they are supplying the tickets for you and your dad. You choose when you can come and they will send them for you. I promise never to let any of the quidditch followers to seduce me. You are the love of my life Harry and I hope this gift will when ever you look at it, remind you of me.

Love Viktor

Harry opened the package and saw a small gold ring inside of it. There was a second note 'A promise ring. A promise of my love and loyalty to you. I believe a Celtic tradition.'

Harry looked down at it, a heart between hands and a crown above it. He slid the ring on his hand, the heart pointed towards him. "Good minds think alike."

Severus had come in and noticed the ring on his finger. "A gift from Viktor I presume. Did I hear you say that good minds think alike?"

Harry nodded. "I found the identical ring on one of Draco's catalogues and got one for Viktor. I said basically the same thing, a promise of my love and loyalty."

Severus sat down with him. "We will take the Krums up on their offer, and you and I will go this summer to Bulgaria. I know how much Viktor means to you Harry."

Harry pulled his father into a hug. "Thank you dad. I know we're young, well I am, but Viktor means the world to me and I don't want to loose him."

Severus smiled and kissed his son on the head as Harry cried in his arms. He had a number of plans for that summer now that Harry was safe to travel and pursue his life now that he wasn't in danger from Death Eaters. Bulgaria would just be one of them. He had thought when Harry and Viktor got together that they were too young for them to be so serious but he knew that Harry was truly in love and wouldn't stand in his son's way of happiness.

Author note: So I am trying to decide if I do one or two more chapters and finish this off or if I continue my story. I thought I would leave it up to my loyal readers if they'd like me to continue the story longer or not.


	53. epilogue: Birthdays come full circle

Severus smiled when Harry came down that morning. It was his son's fifteenth birthday and the second one that he and Harry had celebrated together since he had become Harry's guardian. He intended to make sure he more then made up for the lack lustre birthday his son had the year before. He had decided though to keep the plans for the day a surprise so Harry had no idea when he came down.

When Harry came into the kitchen that morning he could see the shock in his son's eyes. "Siri? Remy?"

Sirius stood up and hugged him. "Happy birthday cub. Your dad invited us to come spend the day with you."

Remus came to hug him as well. "Happy birthday Harry."

Harry turned and received a hug and birthday wishes from his dad before he sat down at the table where he found his favourite blueberry pancakes waiting for him at the table. He had been a bit surprised he hadn't received any birthday gifts from his friends in the mail this morning but he suspected they'd arrive soon enough.

Sirius looked over at him as they were finishing. "Harry the three of us have a bit of a birthday gift for you. Well two of them."

Remus nodded and handed Harry an envelope which he knew didn't contain a card. "You don't have to say yes Harry but we thought it was about time."

Harry looked at the papers he took out and up at his dad. "Adoption papers? You want to adopt me for real dad?"

Severus beamed. "I do. I have wanted for some time and your godfather's have both given their approval. All I need is for you to approve. If you don't I'd..."

The rest of his sentence was cut off by Harry who had jumped up from his seat and coming around the table had grabbed his father in a strangle like death grip. It was hard to believe that a year ago Harry and he had barely been getting along and he had spanked the boy for not reading on his birthday. Now Harry was accepting his request to adopt him formally.

"Can I take that as you approve?"Severus finally managed to choke out.

Harry loosened his grip on him only slightly. "Yes dad, please. I want to be your son for real."

Severus handed him a quill and Harry signed the forms. It seemed so odd that he'd require a set of forms like this to make him Severus' son, something he had felt like since Christmas time. He took great pride in seeing though that he was officially Harry Potter-Snape. Severus had agreed who heartedly when Sirius and Remus both made the stipulation that Harry continue to keep Potter as part of his last name.

When Harry had finished signing he looked at his two godfathers. "You two are really okay with this?"

Sirius smiled and pulled him into a bear hug. "We were the ones who suggested it Harry and it was my attorneys who drew up the paper work for your dad."

Remus saw his shock. "Harry we know how much you love your dad, and we know James would want this. We just wanted to make it official for you."

Harry watched as Severus vanished the papers to the ministry. "This is the best birthday gift the three of you guys could give me. Thank you for this."

All three men collected Harry into their arms for another hug. They were definitely one unique family and Severus had never thought that he'd have two marauders and the son of a marauder as family but he'd not have it any other way. Even the mutt and wolf were growing on him, though he'd never admit it to anyone.

Harry pulled back. "But you said that this was one of my birthday gifts?"

Severus laughed. "I did. Did you really think that adoption papers were going to be your only gift? I know last year was a bit depressing but give me some credit."

Harry smiled at his dad. "I have no idea what you mean about last year, I would think that everyone would want to spend their birthday as I did."

Severus smacked him on the arm and Sirius and Remus shared odd glances for they had no idea what the two of them were going on about. They knew Severus had been adamant about making this year as special as possible for Harry but assumed that it was because Harry had never had a real birthday before. They knew Severus had Harry in hiding last year and couldn't have done much for him.

Severus handed Harry another envelope and when Harry looked inside he beamed. "Quidditch tickets? For the Pudlemere and Pride Game?"

He smiled at his son. "Forgot last year that I promised that when it was safe enough I'd take you to a quidditch game? It isn't the world cup but I thought you'd enjoy."

For the third time that morning Severus found himself in a choking hug by his son. He knew Harry was thrilled at the prospect of seeing his first ever professional quidditch game and it had seemed the perfect way for Severus and his godfathers to help Harry spend his birthday afternoon but the surprises were to keep coming.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry couldn't believe it when they came to the quidditch stadium and he realized he was going to see his first ever professional quidditch game. Even more exciting for him was the fact that Oliver Wood, his old quidditch buddy, was the keeper for United. He remembered reading his old friend had signed with the team after he had graduated from Hogwarts after Harry's third year.

Sirius put an arm around him. "We brought you a bit early for we have a few surprises for you. And one of them is coming your way right now."

Harry looked up and he smiled when the same mentioned quidditch buddy was coming towards him. "Oliver!"

Oliver smiled and clapped him on the back. "Happy birthday Harry! I'm so glad to see you; it's been way too long."

Harry was amazed when Oliver dragged him off to what he realized was the United dressing room where Harry found himself surrounded by Oliver's team. They had all heard Oliver talk about Harry and his skills and they were happy to have him there in the dressing room.

Oliver turned to him. "We have an hour before the game and we have some warm up time. Do you want to join us on the pitch and show off your skills?"

Harry looked up in surprise and nodded. "I'd love that. Really?"

Oliver nodded and to his surprise he pulled out Harry's broom which Severus had sent ahead for him and Harry soon found himself out on the pitch practicing with a real professional team. He could see the influence of his old captain in some of the drills they practiced as it reminded him of back in third year.

Eventually the team landed as they had to change for the game but the captain clapped him on the back. "Try out when you graduate. If you're this good now, you're sure to be amazing."

Oliver handed him a gift. "Just something to remember today by though I am sure you won't forget."

Harry opened the package to find a practice quaffle which had been signed by all of the members of United. "Thank you Oliver. This is awesome."

Harry's dads were laughing as he came into the stands beaming and showed off his gift. His dad shrunk his broom so he could put it into his pocket for the rest of the afternoon and Harry excitedly talked with his dad and godfathers about playing with a professional quidditch team. He thought it was his surprise but Harry was soon to find out there was a number of surprises waiting for him including when the Pride of Portee was announced.

The last player announced was always the seeker and the announcer called out. "And the new seeker, Bulgarian champion Viktor Krum."

Harry gaped as his boyfriend who he had not seen since school ended but had written to almost every day came flying out. "Viktor? You knew?" He gaped at his dad.

Severus nodded. "Viktor told me that he had signed with the Scottish team. Now that he is done school he came here to play. Still plays for Bulgaria's national team."

Harry couldn't believe this. His boyfriend was going to be living and playing in Scotland. It might not be like having him at Hogwarts all the time but he knew Viktor could come see him on weekends and he could see him on holidays. This birthday gift was only second to his adoption papers that morning. His only problem now was deciding who he would cheer for as Oliver and Viktor were on opposing teams. The game was incredible though and he found himself cheering for both sides at one point or another. In the end it was an amazing dive on the part of his boyfriend which caught the snitch and won the game but the game had been close.

When it ended he came down from the stands and Viktor landed next to him. "Happy birthday Harry."

Harry allowed himself to be drawn into a long kiss and when he was released he smile. "How did you not tell me that you were moving to Scotland, Vik?"

Viktor laughed. "And miss the look of utter surprise and delight on your face when you saw me playing here? You know how much I love the way your eyes light up."

Oliver had come over. "I heard you were dating my competition over here but I think I can forgive you for cheering for him a bit. See you later Harry."

Harry should have caught onto his words but he was too distracted by the warm embrace of his boyfriend. Viktor smiled when he noticed the ring he had given Harry, on his hand and he showed that his own was on a chain around his neck for the game but he promised to put it back on after his shower.

Harry was reluctant to let him go off but Viktor kissed him. "I promise I'm just going to shower and I'll be right back."

When he was gone Harry turned to his dad and godfathers. "Thank you guys. This definitely has been the best birthday I could have ever hoped for."

Though all three of them knew that the birthday could have ended right there and no one could have argued it had not been an incredible day for Harry, they had one more surprise up their sleeve. As they waited for Viktor to come out they kept one more secret from Harry.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was surprised when they apparated that they didn't return to Spinner's End and instead were standing outside of an all too familiar house. Harry turned to his father and his boyfriend and godfathers.

"The Burrow? What are we doing here?" Harry asked.

They laughed and steered him not into the house but out into the back garden where he was met by a resounding call of. "Surprise. Happy Birthday Harry."

Harry was practically in tears when he saw that not only were the entire Weasley family including Bill and Charlie there, but Hermione, Neville, all of his quidditch buddies except for Oliver who he had already seen of course and several teachers from school including Hagrid. He was also delighted to see that some of his new friends including Draco and his parents, Blaise and Pansy, and Luna, were there as well.

Sirius smiled. "I know we maybe went a bit over board here Harry but after all of your missed birthdays, we thought you could use it."

Molly came and pulled him into a hug. "We heard about your big day at the quidditch game but we insisted you still needed a proper birthday party for once."

Hermione hugged him. "So do we have a change of name to call you?"

Harry looked up at everyone and knew that most of his friends had been told that Severus was going to try and adopt him and Harry smiled and nodded in confirmation so everyone knew.

Draco pulled him into a hug. "I guess that officially makes us cousins then. Cool. I think it will make it easier to insist you become a snake with me next year."

Harry laughed and returned the hug and smiles to the other two snakes. "I promised I'd consider Draco and I meant it. But how about we leave off for now."

Harry had never really known what a wizard birthday party would entail but it was an amazing afternoon as he hit the quidditch pitch for a second time and played with his friends and family. It was a bit of a hodgepodge for between Charlie, Harry and Viktor there was actually three top seekers. Charlie agreed to play chaser for Harry's team so that he could play against his boyfriend and Harry amazingly beat his boyfriend to the practice snitch.

Later of course there was gifts and food to follow. Harry received his usual treats and pranks and some books for his birthday. Of course the adoption papers, the party and quidditch had been his true birthday gift and meant more to him then anything. Having a family was more precious then any gift he could have received.

Viktor had given him a beautiful holster for his wand but as he pulled Harry in close he smiled. "I have never seen you so happy Harry."

Harry kissed him. "I have family, friends and a boyfriend who all mean the world to me. I have never been so happy. I finally understand what dad meant about unconditional love."

Severus had over heard his comment as he watched his son and his boyfriend together. Severus had one year ago believed that Harry had been in need of tough love, discipline to keep him in line and while he had been right in a way, he had come to realize Harry had just been in need of love of any kind. They had both found what they had needed for years, a family and neither were giving that up for anything.

Author's note: So I kind of hoped you guys would agree with me and this story was done, or ready for sequel point. I know sequels sometimes aren't popular though so I will post a chapter for a sequel and if I get some good response and people want me to continue I will. Look for my sequel in the next few days. I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it and thank you for your loyal reviews.


End file.
